Pirates of the Caribbean: Lord of the Caspian Sea
by Olanthea
Summary: Lord of the Caspian Sea is a tale that fills in the blanks of the POTC series. The history of Captain Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and others, plus the untold story of Barbossa's only daughter. This is my 2008 NaNoWriMo. Be warned, it's long. Please comment!
1. Homeward Bound

Book One – Chapter One: Homeward Bound

The winds were fair, the waves were gentle, and the sea was calm. Everything spelled out smooth sailing ahead. Every able man stood on deck, breathing in the warm salty air and embracing the gentle breeze that assured them of safe passage to the colony. Despite the ease of the ship on the water, the sensitive young Mrs. Victoria Barbossa still could not stomach the motion. She was quite unlike her husband in everyway. While she was determined not to leave her cabin, Hector Barbossa spent every waking moment outside of it. As far as he was concerned, the sea was something impossible to shut out, it had a life and spirit all of its own, and Barbossa dedicated himself to master it.

It was a tough voyage for Barbossa to submit to. This was his first journey as a passenger rather than a crew member. He was critical of every working man he saw, determined that he could have done the job better, and in some circumstances Barbossa even intervened to see that the task was done properly. It often led to someone getting in trouble, though it was mostly the crew members who ended up being accused of laziness.

Barbossa was in his prime while sailing. He began his career as a small boy, spending every spare moment along the pier, learning anything that anyone would teach him. His family came from a long line of seafarers, mostly fishermen by trade, but respectable fishermen nonetheless. Barbossa knew the seafarer's way of life, a simple yet harsh one, but he also saw the luxury and freedom of those men who were superior to him and his family. Although Barbossa was hardly ever found wanting, he did long to be among those dashing officers and captains who discovered the new worlds and settled new colonies for their kings and queens. As a boy, Barbossa knew that he would not likely become one of those great captains commissioned by the royals, but the freedom seemed payment enough for him. Before he was thirteen years old, young Hector Barbossa said goodbye to his home and left for sea on the first available position as an able seaman. He had not gone back since and never planned to. His life was not a glamorous one, but all of his hard work and experience was paying off. A new position awaited him. Barbossa was to become an officer under the East India Trading Company. He had sailed with them for the better part of the past ten years, but now he was finally able to be a man of some respect.

The routes of the East India Trading Company were long and trying for a man with a family and so Barbossa made the decision to relocate his family to a growing port town called Stone Chapel. The town was small but it was adjacent to the port site the Company would be frequenting. This would be the second time Barbossa asked Victoria to leave her home behind and by now her patience was thinning.

At sixteen years of age, Barbossa had the serendipitous misfortune of falling in love with a young woman well beyond his rank. His ship was moored in the north of the great Atlantic. He spent no more than a couple of weeks in town, but that was more than enough time for Barbossa to be struck by the sight of beauty. Ms. Victoria Boyd was not an aristocratic woman by any means, but her family had a great legacy of domesticity - in other words, servitude. Victoria's lifestyle was an elegant one. She lived a wealthy life indirectly through being a companion of actual wealthy women. With Victoria's unmatched beauty and impeccable mannerisms, Mr. Boyd was determined to have his daughter marry into their patron family. Knowing of this arrangement, Victoria found herself in a state of rebellion, although there was only one way she could think of to rebel: she aligned herself with a lowly fisherman's son. Victoria's flirtations with the young Hector Barbossa were not the least bit candid. The whole while that Barbossa was sweet and gentle towards her, Victoria remained coy. The next course of action came quite unexpectedly, perhaps even for Victoria herself. Hector Barbossa needed to know where she stood.

"My love," he said to her one day, "I know I'm hardly the type to be s'pectin' the likes o' a lady such as y'are…us together…married-like."

"Married?" Victoria echoed nervously. "Hector, my family would never approve of you and you know it."

"I haven't much to offer, but there's nothin' I wouldn't do," he declared.

There was something in the manner of the situation that caught Victoria's attention. He was seeking her. Her position compared to his was greater. The odds Victoria had been facing previously had now reversed and there was something in that which she enjoyed. The conditions Victoria set for her intended were simple, "If you could find it within your capability to find decent employment and a comfortable home, then I would never have the heart to deny you, Hector."

As soon as she said it Barbossa was restless until he accomplished all that she desired. He took his final pay from his captain and stayed in St Johns, taking up employment from three different fisheries. He worked hard and took up any paying job that came his way. Finally he had enough to earn a proper place of his own. It was small with only a single bedroom, but it was his. Victoria saw his pursuits and began to love him for it. There was nothing that he denied her, even when it was trivial or an encrypted command as she often used to test his devotion. Time, however, was not allotted to Victoria to prolong her lover's trials. She could not completely deny her father's wishes or bring herself to reject the engagement he had arranged. In desperation for her own freedom, Victoria finally agreed to Barbossa's proposal.

"Hector, my love," she said to him, "I know you love me, and though I do not know how we shall live, I know that you will see to my happiness. I will not hide our affections any longer. We shall be married as soon as you will have it so."

Barbossa was enthralled by her acceptance and agreed to marry in haste. The minister was hired and a small ceremony was had with neither of their family members even aware of its occurrence. Her wedding night was the first night that Victoria had ever spent away from home. Needless to say, Mr. Boyd quickly began an urgent search party to locate his missing daughter. The commotion escalated to such an extent that half the men in the whole city were going door to door. It was not long before countless men and bloodhounds were banging on Barbossa's own door. Barbossa was arrested the moment he opened it. Victoria screamed as her husband was being led away. The search party was successful, Mr. Boyd had found his daughter and the kidnapper was bound to hang for it. It was a less than happy wedding night to say the least. Barbossa pleaded his case from a musty prison cell while his wife struggled to find the words to confess her impromptu marriage to her father. Mr. Boyd was furious with his daughter. After a raging rant, Mr. Boyd was able to compose himself and give his sympathies to his poor ignorant daughter. She could be no match for the deceitful promises made by a lowly sinful and seducing fisherman. Victoria's crime was forgiven. Barbossa was not given a trial, and though the charge against him was dropped, he was left in his cell until morning, just for good measure.

Mr. Boyd could not be stopped now. He was determined to have his daughter annul her marriage, but his efforts produced no avail. Victoria, against all better judgement, had become very fond of her new husband and could not be persuaded to leave him. Victoria was denied any dowry with her marriage to Hector Barbossa, though Mr. Boyd promised her a dowry, a large one at that, should she choose any other man to be her husband. When Barbossa learned of this new dowry his resentment towards his father-in-law became insatiable. Without another word of warning, Barbossa took his wife and together they boarded a ship to take them south. He would not stay within reach of those who had condemned him.

When Barbossa had shaken off the villainous reputation he had gained from his illicit marriage, he began to refocus his life. He left the fishing trade once and for all. He returned to merchant ships for employment. Merchant shipping meant longer voyages further from home but with Barbossa's experience it also meant a larger salary. One ship led to another and soon Barbossa had worked in both company and private shipping. Every few months his seniority earned him more and more respect. Each captain saw him off with letters of great recommendation. It was one particularly strong letter of recommendation that bought his acceptance with the East India Trading Company. Barbossa rose quickly in the company's ranks. Life was sweet and everyday was becoming sweeter. There was only one thing missing, the freedom. As much seniority as Barbossa could accumulate, there was always a captain to answer to, and that captain had an employer, and so on. The solution was clear, what Barbossa needed was his own ship.

Barbossa's dream would be set aside, however. He was bound to provide for his family, a wife with a child on the way. The more that Barbossa was required to provide the less he was home. It was very isolating for Victoria and her husband was frequently parted from her by the demands of the Company. He was even away when his daughter, Amelia, was born. That, he said, was the single greatest regret of his life.

Now, four years later, Barbossa gained another change in position which called for relocation once more. This one promised to be favourable to the whole family. Barbossa saw to it that not only the location was improved but the community as well. The church community was promoted in a way Victoria found to her liking. The expansions that the town was experiencing resonated well with Barbossa who was confident in the opportunities that would be presented to his daughter. Best of all, word of Mr. Boyd promised dowry would not have reached Stone Chapel.

"Just smell that air," Barbossa invited his daughter to indulge with him on deck.

Little Amelia took in a deep breath, mimicking her father who was holding her up on a barrel. Her little nose wrinkled up and her eyes squinted as she took that breath. Barbossa could not help but laugh as he held her little body in place.

"Smells like fish," she said with a grimace.

"That, my dear, be the sea winds blowin' in. There will come a day when we'll be lookin' out and see great whales and sea serpents out among the waves of the ocean," he said.

"And mermaids?" the little girl asked full of hope.

"Aye, surely there'll be mermaids, beautiful creatures wearing seaweed for shawls, singin' the lone sailor to sweet dreams."

"Beautiful like Mama is?"

"Aye, and a voice sweet as yers," Barbossa added.

He loved to indulge his daughter in all aspects of the sea, even the imaginary ones. Hers was the only one whose sense of wonder matched his own. Victoria, of course, did not approve. She would have insisted that Amelia stay in the cabin with her had her own stomach not have been so troublesome. Amelia had no queasiness even though this was her first time travelling a great distance by ship. Barbossa claimed her strength to have been an inheritance from his blood. He was very proud of his daughter. Amelia was always eager to learn and she was fearless of everything except her mother. In Barbossa's eyes, his daughter was perfect. He saw the sea in her eyes, the waves in her hair, and the freedom her soul had though she herself had not yet recognized it.


	2. The New Captain

Book One – Chapter Two: The New Captain

The family had only just settled into their new home when Barbossa was required to set sail. Amelia wrapped her little arms around her father's neck, refusing to let go. Barbossa kissed his daughter goodbye and promised her that he would return to her swiftly. Victoria was too upset to embrace her husband and with tears in her eyes she cried, "Must you go so soon?"

"Must make a livin'," he replied. "You'll be well comforted while I'm gone. The neighbours seem to have warmly taken to ya and little Amelia. I'll be sailin' home again before ya know it."

Without much further ado, Barbossa left his family once more for the port that waited to take him to his new captain. He had heard very little about the captain, other than he was quickly becoming a personal favourite of Mr. Cutler Beckett. This information alone was a satisfactory reason for Barbossa to be so optimistic about his new position and he was very eager to meet this new captain. The East India Trading Company had been very good to Barbossa, and if this new captain was to be anything like his last one, Barbossa was certain that another promotion would come his way.

Barbossa was anxious all the way to the pier. He examined each ship and dingy that he walked past, imaging how great a vessel his new position entitled him to. He was not the least bit disappointed when he first set eyes on the new ship he was to be sailing. The ship's light coloured wood gleamed in the sunlight. From where Barbossa stood, none of the riggings seemed to be worn or the sails weathered. The trimmings were perfect, even the paint along the ship read _Wicked Wench_ as though it was Holy Scripture. Barbossa removed his hat and stood for a moment in awe of the vessel before him. Although there were crowds of men running about and restocking the ship's supplies, the glow of the ship created a stilled serenity around it. This was a ship worthy of Barbossa's hand.

"Beggin' yer pardon," Barbossa called to a young man coming off the ship and passing by him. "I be lookin' fer the captain of this here ship."

The young man laughed, "Well, you wouldn't be wrong in asking me, now would you?" He removed his hat from his head and placed it over his heart. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," he said with a small nod.

Barbossa also gave a little laugh, being apprehensive about this boy stating himself to be captain. The young man seemed like he was still only an adolescent and his accent revealed him to be of no greater education than Barbossa himself. When it finally became clear that the young man was not going to stop the ruse, Barbossa became sterner.

"Beggin' yer pardon?"

This caused the young man confusion as well. Assuming that the man addressing him must be hard of hearing, he repeated his statement in a plainer but louder tone.

"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW."

Barbossa nodded impatiently and said, "I heard ya the first time."

"And you are?" the young man asked, expecting some common courtesy yet hardly receiving it.

"Hector Barbossa."

"Ah, Barbossa, of course! From the _MaryLiberty_. Yes, I recall Beckett's letter mentioning you. Highest recommendation you have there, sir. Welcome to the _Wench. _All of our procedures are standard to the Company. You should be quite familiar with them, I have no fear of that. Keep your nose clean, I may soon be looking for a new quarter master."

In any other circumstance, a captain telling him that he might be considered as quarter master due to his high recommendation would be the greatest honour, but Barbossa felt slight offence to this youngling telling him to "keep his nose clean" as though he was the child present. It would be different if this Sparrow fellow seemed to be of decent birth, but he seemed very plain. Although the young man was in uniform, he did not don it with the gentlemanly pride that Barbossa had seen in real officers and captains. Nonetheless, if this was to be his new captain, Barbossa would fulfil his duties as he was commanded to do.

He was welcomed to the crew and was quickly shown the ropes of the ship and had his duties outlined for him by a variety of veteran crew members. After slowly becoming acquainted with everyone else, Barbossa realized that not only was the captain a great deal younger than himself, but also a great deal younger than most of the men aboard the ship. This was a matter that could not help but irritate Barbossa. On every spare occasion Barbossa would inquire as to the other men's thoughts of the captain's inferior age, but, to his surprise, the response was generally the same, no one seemed to care a great deal about his age. So long as Jack was approved by Beckett and the East India Trading Company, no one was to question his authority, despite his youth.

Once they were at sea, it did not take long before Barbossa began to see Captain Jack Sparrow as actually being the man in charge. Barbossa addressed him as "Captain", as was necessary for a man of Barbossa's position, and showed him all of the standard curtsies, but part of him still felt that the captain was not as qualified to be heading the W_icked Wench_ as a more experienced man may be. With the age factor always in the back of his mind, Barbossa rose to every occasion in which he could show-off seemingly more expertise than his young captain. For how ever many times those occasions arose, however, even more occasions were presented for Captain Jack Sparrow to show his knowledge for geography, navigation, ship handling and negotiations. Each time the captain out-shined his doubter's expectations Barbossa gave a nod and then proceed to disregard the incident. Despite the subtle power struggle between the two, the captain and Barbossa found themselves getting on very well with one another. They both shared the same common views: the sea was freedom and the Company was the means by which to attain it. So long as they had this understanding of one another, the rest did not matter.

As the various ports of call came and went, Barbossa discovered that despite Jack Sparrow's captaining skills, the captain's personal habits were a blemish to any possible noble reputation. The most disheartening features of Captain Jack Sparrow sprang forth from just about every port of call where a tavern could be found. Barbossa was no stranger to indulging in a pint or two, but his young captain would out do his crew tenfold, and not in a stylish manner either. He would delegate his duties almost immediately after mooring and quickly acquaint himself with the closest bartender. More appalling still was his insatiable desire for female company but at the cheapest price. If the woman asked for too much up front, Captain Jack Sparrow would quickly look elsewhere. If the woman seemed liable to bartering for her services, the captain would accept the challenge. The most favourable of instances for the captain, however, was when his reputation and title did all of the wooing for him and he could easily embellish his own successes for the promise of having a girl or two on his knee. Sometimes he would prove himself to be quite successful in his ability to produce a full night's worth of companionship. More often than not, however, Captain Jack Sparrow was dealt the firm fist of rejection, usually bestowed by the husbands of his pursuits. It had become a rather comic ordeal for the crew who had learned that their captain's game never played out the same way twice else it would not be worth pursuing so eagerly. Barbossa prided himself on keeping his discretion. It would be a lie to say that he was never tempted to taste the fruits of the beautiful flesh that would occasionally hang on his arm, but he always intended to return to his wife and child as the same man each time, one who lived for them more so than for himself.

Out on a return voyage, the _Wicked Wench_ was caught in strong storm winds. Captain Jack Sparrow did his best to ensure that every man aboard manned a well needed post, either securing the cargo or the ship itself. One of the sails caught loose and folded into itself, making the ship harder to steer against the force of the winds. The captain ordered his best men to see to the sail, but the wind proved to be too treacherous to be of any use among the rigging.

"Captain," Barbossa called out, "we best angle her as best we can. We've no hope of controllin' her as we are. We'll have no chance of avoidin' obstacles ahead. It's too dark and too fierce."

Captain Jack Sparrow would not accept defeat over his own ship.

"Barbossa," the captain ordered, "take the helm and keep her east bound. I'll not be out done by this tempest."

So saying this, the captain abandoned his post and climbed parallel the mast, hanging on to keep from being blown out to sea or knocked back onto the deck below. He could reach the sail but untwisting it proved to be a two handed job, leaving the wind to try to carry his body up an off of the beam his feet stood upon. He clung tightly onto the sail while his legs whirled around without support. Having no other choice at this point, the captain swung his legs back and forth to propel his body forward. He managed to gain enough force to swing himself back towards to the beam, however he could not help the angle at which he approached it, hitting his shins rather painfully. Luckily, however, he managed to quickly recover and straddle one leg on each side and brace it firmly with his knees while he sorted out the sail and the ropes that needed to be fastened down. Once completed, which was an amazement to the captain himself, he held on tightly to the beam, laying his stomach down along it. It seemed as though the captain was trying to catch his breath, when in reality the adrenaline that got him up to the sails had left him and he needed to strategize a way of descending without falling victim to the harsh winds around him.

"Are you alright, Captain?" the crew shouted up to him.

Captain Jack Sparrow heard them, but did not immediately show any signs of an answer. Then, in a sudden jolt, the captain shouted down, "Port side! Hard to port side!"

The crew below looked out the port side and though it was hardly distinguishable they did see fragments of small rock islands poking out of the torrent waves. Barbossa heeded the call and did as his captain commanded. The sudden shift caused a rumbling affect that nearly shook the captain off. With the new impending danger ahead, Captain Jack Sparrow slid his way along the beam and took hold of one of the ropes he could slide down. Once back on deck, the captain joined Barbossa at the helm. It seemed that they had managed to avoid the rocks. The captain laughed unexpectedly.

"Captain?" Barbossa asked.

"Head round. The main island is close by. It has an inlet we can safely anchor at and wait out the storm," the captain instructed.

"You certain of this?"

"Positive. I vaguely remember being here before. At this I think this was the place."

These words were not very encouraging to Barbossa who remained at the helm. He had a decreasing tolerance for his captain's navigational commands, mostly because they were never adequately explained. Barbossa therefore imagined himself to be in charge of the situation at hand. He figured that he could have handled the decision making process much more effectively. The one thing, however, that he knew he could not have done such as the captain did, was man the riggings himself and by himself in or out of a storm. It was not a discouraging thought though. Barbossa figured that if he were captain that would be one of the tasks to delegate, a captain was most valuable for his logic, not his acrobatics.


	3. The Trouble With Mermaids

Book One - Chapter Three: The Trouble with Mermaids

Barbossa's time with Captain Jack Sparrow and the East India Trading Company led to many long adventures, but at the end of each one, Barbossa longed for nothing more than to see his daughter again. He would return home and spend hours turning his voyages into wonderful stories for little Amelia. She loved those stories more than anything. Barbossa's wife, however, was of another opinion. As he spoke of epic adventures, Victoria only heard of the countless ways in which he could have been killed. Who was to support her and her child if he wouldn't be able to? How were they to live? These were the debates that Victoria ran through each and every time. After so many years of knowing the demands her husband faced as a ship merchant for the Company, she knew to expect very little change in their circumstances. While so far Barbossa had managed to return unharmed each time and at each homecoming he brought back his well earned pay, it was becoming harder and harder to say which of the two Victoria was most pleased with.

There was one night after his homecoming that Barbossa would never forget for as long as he lived.

"Papa," said the sleepy little girl Barbossa was tucking into bed. "Did you see the mermaids this time?"

"No, pet," he replied gently, "'fraid they were scarce in the waters this time."

Amelia held back her disappointment as best as she could, not wanting to let her father think that she was saddened by it.

"But," Barbossa continued in a softer voice, "some of the men did report hearin' 'em. Sang like angels they said."

"Really?" Amelia asked with shining bright eyes.

"Aye, only in the dead of night. I was asleep myself, but those on duty swore by it."

"Mama said that there were no mermaids," the girl confessed. "I didn't believe her. I didn't tell Mama, but I knew they were there."

"Mama's a lady, and ladies don't ever see mermaids. They get scared away by the gentle folk 'cuz they rarely sail the seas. The sea creatures see 'em as strangers and hide from 'em if they can help it. But we, we've got the sea in our veins, you and me."

"Just like the mermaids," the girl boasted.

"Aye, just like 'em."

Barbossa heard a squeak from the door and knew that his wife was listening on the other side. He quickly finished up his good nights and kissed his darling daughter on her forehead as she nestled tightly into her blankets. Silently he left her room and closed the door behind him. As he assumed, his wife was standing across the way, staring at him with unkind eyes.

"You can't keep telling her those stories," she said very directly.

Barbossa tried to hush her so as not to let Amelia hear the conversation. This only angered her further.

"No, let her hear it, Hector. These foolish fantasiful stories are only going to confuse her. She's having a hard enough time getting on with the Bennett children as it is."

"Who are the Bennetts?" Barbossa asked in his continuous whisper.

"Decent people," Victoria replied, "who could really have a positive impact on our daughter's life. Their eldest has a private tutor, Parisian, teaching her French like a native speaker. If Amelia could get on with them it would be no time at all before they'd be asking Amelia to join them as a companion in their education. Think of those opportunities. She could be conversing and dancing with all sorts of important ambassadors in the near future with the likes of the Bennetts, or even the Williamses."

"Victoria, love" Barbossa said shaking his head, "Amelia is but a child, what's the use in making her learn Persian?"

"Parisian!" Victoria corrected.

"Point is she's got no reason to be conversin' with ambassadors. She's a happy girl."

"Only because she doesn't know any better, and you're not helping! You're here for a few days, all hugs and kisses and then leave for weeks or months on end while I'm here trying to raise the little her into a proper woman, and then you come back telling her about mermaids. For God's sake, Hector, have you no brain at all? Or maybe is it I who am to blame? Perhaps it was me who was daft enough to think that some common fisherman could be a good enough father to his only child."

"Victoria, love," he said as calmly as he could, "I know that y'aren't meanin' all that."

He tried to embrace her but she turned away from him in her usual huff and marched off. There was no use in going after her. Behind him, Barbossa heard that familiar squeak of the door and turned to see the little girl standing in the doorway. Barbossa knelt down to her. She came to him with open arms which she didn't hesitate to wrap tightly around his neck.

"You are a good father, Papa," she whispered to him as though it was the most precious secret in the world.

Barbossa picked her up and rocked her slowly for a few moments before putting her back to bed. When little Amelia awoke in the morning, her father had left home again. "Called back to the Company," her mother told her. Amelia instinctively knew that it was all her own doing. Had she listened to her mother properly, her father would not have to have left. That day little Amelia made a promise to herself to try harder for her mother. If she made her mother happy then her father would be happy too. She would start with the Bennett children, even though they were cruel to her. She was determined now.


	4. The Wicked Wench

Book One - Chapter Four: The Wicked Wench

The last voyage of the _Wicked Wench_ was to the west coast of Africa at a newly developed port for the East India Trading Company. Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew followed their itinerary and set sail without a glint of worry about the expedition. Thus far everything followed the regular protocol. When they reached their destination, they were heartily met by Company officers who essentially took the reigns from there. They disembarked for several days to rest the crew, tend the ship, restock supplies, and manage the new cargo. Captain Jack Sparrow, of course, was hardly seen by the crew once they moored the ship. The first mate took care of the captain's delegations, giving Barbossa the duty of overseeing the supply list and ensuring that the loading was properly carried out. There was much that needed to be done before the ship was to sail back and distribute the goods to those under the British crown. Barbossa saw to it that everything was carried out dutifully.

The men indulged in the comforts the East India Trading Company had managed to set up in this hostile place. Rum was abundant but the women were scarce, yet some how Captain Jack Sparrow managed to find a few. He did not have the same sense of discrimination that other men had - or as the gentlemen would call it, he did not have the same sense of decency. Even in primitive passions there was still a suggested propriety that was meant to be followed. No one prevented the captain from his indulgences, but every officer and natural gentleman took the liberty of pointing out the scandal, even directly to the intoxicated captain who never took any offence to it in the least. Jack's men, on the other hand, were always ready to defend him.

The night before the _Wicked Wench_ was to depart from the African coast, the crew had to carry their stumbling captain back onto the ship, knowing that if he were to pass out cold right there in the tavern, their entire schedule would be compromised. If they made good time the Company was quick to compensate in cash, a bonus that each man aboard looked well upon and would be saddened to loose. With the captain safely aboard and each crew member accounted for, the _Wicked Wench_ faced no obstacle in making her way home again come morning.

When Captain Jack Sparrow was finally up and about in a clearheaded fashion, which took a couple of days for him to be completely restored, he manned his posts proudly. The captain observed that each task was carried out to his satisfaction and thus promised his men a personal donation of a bonus from the East India Trading Company's final pay upon receipt of the cargo. What he was not entirely aware of, however, was the sort of cargo that was now sitting below deck. Captain Jack Sparrow did not look so closely at the cargo manifest since he had grown accustomed to having the same items being hauled back and forth. This caused him much surprise when he began to hear strange noises from the cargo hold. Sorrowful chants and deep cries would haunt the ship at night. Although he was curious about the noise, the captain dismissed it seeing as it did not seem to be affecting the crew. Then, not too long after having noticed the inexplicable sounds, one of the crew members approached the captain.

"Beggin' pardon, Captain," he said, "but we's at a loss of how to be feedin' the cargo."

The captain laughed, thinking it was a joke on the strange echoes that must have been heard by the others. "Feel free to give the cargo whatever it asks for. I will not have unhappy merchandise aboard my ship."

"Captain?"

The fact that the question was still being pursued began to worry the captain. At a loss for any other words, Jack asked to be shown the cargo. When he reached the hold he was horrified at what he saw. Chained in the hold were men, women and children, either half or fully naked.

"What is this?" the captain questioned his crew.

"Slave cargo, Captain, to be delivered to the Americas, as it said in our order by the Company," the crew member showed his captain the list given to him.

"Get them fed and get them watered," Captain Jack Sparrow ordered as he stormed back atop deck.

The crew had rarely seen their captain angry but this was a true occasion of it. The crew all questioned him as to what his plans were. The captain informed them they were to make an unscheduled stop. The crew complied without a single further question.

At the next sight of land, Captain Jack Sparrow ordered the slaves to be fetched and placed in two of the boats. Once in the boats, they were lowered and left to help themselves to freedom. The crew was divided upon the captain's decision. Instinctively they all knew that this would not be looked kindly upon by the East India Trading Company who expected to receive their cargo. The captain would not speak of the matter any further.

"What's done is done. Back to your posts," was all he said.

When they reached their final destination, Jack did not rush off as he was accustomed to doing. He stood firm atop the gangway while watching his crew unload the ship.

"Barbossa," the captain called.

Barbossa heeded the call and stood beside his captain who did not look at him directly.

"Barbossa, I want you to accompany Jenkins with the manifest. If we're questioned, bring them here. No explanations. That's the captain's order, and you can tell 'em that, and that alone," Captain Jack Sparrow told him.

"Aye, Captain," Barbossa replied and did as he was instructed to do.

As the captain had guessed, the Company's officer did question the cargo manifest, noticing that items picked up where not being received at this end. Jenkins tried to mumble out an answer for the officer but Barbossa interjected that it was the command of Captain Jack Sparrow that the issue be discussed with him directly. With that he led the officer on board to face the captain who had not moved since Barbossa had left him. Not even his expression had changed.

"Captain Sparrow," addressed the officer, "it appears that there are cargo items missing from your haul."

"Aye, Sir," said the captain in a very exact tone.

The officer was a little perturbed that the captain failed to give him a reason for this.

"The log your men produced clearly states that you retrieved some twenty six items which are now apparently missing. Please explain," the officer demanded.

"All the items requested, Sir, have arrived in full. The twenty six souls I assume you speak of, Sir, I did not feel necessary to transport back to you. We are not a passenger ship and I felt that we were ill equipped to provide for such a number of extra bodies," Captain Jack Sparrow explained quite collectedly.

The officer chuckled lightly, "Souls, Sir? No wonder you were confused, slaves have no souls. It is a surprise that a man in our day and age can fail to see that, or that another would fail to inform you." He looked the captain up and down and smirked. "Then again, Captain, not all men are born with the genteel graces of noting such things."

The captain understood the offence made to his status but said nothing on the subject. Still he held firm and unmoved. The officer also noted that the captain was not going to give into a reaction and his smirk disappeared.

"Regardless, Captain Sparrow," the officer continued, "we have need of our merchandise. Surely the Company will understand if the cargo is to arrive late, pay can be deducted for such things. Return within a fortnight and perhaps Mr. Beckett will permit you to keep your employment with us."

"The Company is to be greatly disappointed, then," Jack replied, "I highly doubt that the men and women could be gathered up again. I saw to it personally that they were given boats enough to get them where they felt they need go. Their whereabouts as of now are completely unknown. My apologies, Sir."

"Boats?" questioned the officer, "You gave them boats? You stupid dog," he said grabbing hold of the captain's jacket collar.

Instantly, Captain Jack Sparrow reached for his sword and pressed it against the officer's neck.

"You wouldn't dare," the officer scowled.

The captain pressed his sword in more. The men standing around tried to talk their captain down but it was to no use until the guard came running up the gangway with their muskets drawn. The officer released the captain's collar.

"You've just dug your own grave, _Captain_," the officer seethed. "Arrest this man!"

There was no need for the guard to lay hand upon the captain; he went willingly to the hold. He stayed there waiting on Mr. Cutler Beckett to deliver the charge. It was already known that Jack's assault on the officer would cause him trouble regardless of what Beckett decided upon the missing slave cargo. The bright side was that Captain Jack Sparrow had a reputation with Beckett and he figured that his crew could support his cause, knowing that so far they were in no danger of punishment by the East India Trading Company directly.

When Beckett did arrive, he went directly to Jack's holding cell. He recognised him immediately and stood a moment waiting for the proper address which was owed to him by the captain. The captain, however, did not rise to greet Beckett though he knew the etiquette. Impatient, Beckett cleared his throat. The captain rose.

"Mr. Beckett," the captain said finally with a little bow.

"Jack Sparrow," Beckett returned. "We find ourselves with a grave issue on our hands now, don't we?"

"So I've been told. It seems we have different notions of the gravity of certain issues. I assumed that as captain I was entitled to make certain decisions of my own accord. Your officer has informed me otherwise. It is rather unfortunate," the captain said.

"You make light of the situation. You see, when I give an order I expect it to be followed as quickly and accurately as possible. If one were to oppose that order I would naturally have the civility to settle the different accounts in the smoothest way possible. When one of my captains, however, accepts an order given to them directly from me, takes possession of my cargo, and returns without, my civility comes in short supply. It is a mark against me and I take it quite personally. I live and breathe this company, and to defy it, to abuse it such as you have done, reflects a disrespect upon me. As a gentleman, I can take a certain measure of disrespect from the odd vulgate, but the East India Trading Company will still require the cargo or payment for said cargo. My officers inform me that you have no intention of returning the Company's property."

"He has misspoken. I told your officers that I have no physical way of retrieving said cargo since they have been turned out to live for themselves. I never spoke of my intentions, though he was not wrong in guessing them. I was unaware that my ship was to be used for slave trade and I say to you now, Sir, that I do not approve of it and will not stand for it upon my ship. The sea is the only free part of this world and I will not violate nature's will for any man."

"Your awareness is irrelevant. All details were present in the manifest and, as your contact with us states, when you and your crew signed for the collection of our cargo you and your crew claimed responsibility for the East India Trading Company's property. You and your crew are here, our cargo has arrived short of twenty six items that you have signed for and failed to produce. Now you say that you chose to free these slaves who were rightfully purchased for king and crown. I'm afraid that counts as theft in the Company's books. On top of which you assaulted an officer of the Company by sword point. This brutality and insolence is perhaps the greatest mark against your reputation Mr. Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow," the captain corrected, "if you don't mind, Sir."

"No, Mr. Sparrow, I'm afraid that title no longer applies to you, not as far as the East India Trading Company is concerned. You are hereby terminated from your employment with us. You, Mr. Sparrow, and your conduct, is no more than that of barbaric piracy, and it will be noted."

So saying, Beckett had the standard pirate brand brought in. Beckett had the cell opened and his men take firm hold of the prisoner. Jack Sparrow put up a small struggle but he knew that it was of no use. The brand was quickly applied to his forearm. The hot iron blistered away at his skin and left a blackened bloody mark behind. The pain was excruciating. Jack tried his hardest not to scream out. When the hot iron was removed, the cell door was left open. Beckett called off his men.

"What will you have of me now?" Jack Sparrow asked Beckett with contempt.

It was explained to him that since the ship was rightfully his own, not ever having been the property of the East India Trading Company, and that the crew were not to be fined or imprisoned for their captain's misleading actions, Jack had the right to sail them back to their main home port, after which point Beckett entrusted that Jack would return to face his charges in a proper trial. Surprised by the leniency of Beckett's command, he could not refuse.

The crew of the _Wicked Wench_ were greatly shocked to see their captain returning to the ship without cuffs or guards surrounding him. Jack Sparrow explained the situation to his crew. Some were downright furious with the captain for his folly and refused to sail under him any further, preferring to plead with the East India Trading Company that they would have nothing to do with the likes of Jack Sparrow and beg for a new position with a new and more competent captain. Jack did not argue with those men. He bid them farewell and thanked those who remained for their loyalty. A great many of the crewmen stayed thinking that after Jack Sparrow's trial the first mate would take captainship of the _Wicked Wench_. They hardly expected to be charged so greatly for the captain's offence. It was a risk they were each willing to take, hoping to secure further employment.

The _Wicked Wench_ had been sailing out for a few days with the small fleet of the East India Trading Company riding closely with them. Jack figured that it was a precaution to ensure that he would in fact carry out his promise of delivering the crew and returning promptly to meet his trial. When the ships came remarkably close to the _Wicked Wench_, they no longer took on the role of escorts. The Company's fleet did not start with cannons; however, it was open flames that first attacked the ship. The captain ordered a white flag to be raised in hopes that it would ease the attack, but the shots of open flame continued. Jack then realized the true punishment for his crime was now before him. Some of the crew tried to snuff out bits of the fire but the captain told them off. The crew was thrown into immediate panic as their ship was being burned while they were still all aboard. Jack tried to act quickly, ordering his men to pile into the few remaining boats and cutting them loose into the water, having no time to lower them gently. Other men were jumping over the rails. As the fire raged, cannon balls began bursting through the ship's body. Some men were unavoidably struck by on coming cannon balls or large pieces of wooden shrapnel that killed them instantly.

Jack tried to stay onboard as long as possible, seeing his crew off, but the sudden explosion of the flames having hit the barrels of gun powder aboard forced every living man into the depths of the sea. While being forced underwater, Jack Sparrow saw his crew mate, able seaman Bill Turner, floundering. Quickly, Jack dove down deeper to retrieve the man and bring him to the surface. As Turner sunk deeper, his body turned round with the swell of the water. Jack tried to get as close as he could to the man. He could feel the pressure on his lungs, urging him to resurface. Jack reached for what he could, able only to grab the man's bootstraps. That was enough to tug Turner's legs closer. Able now to grab onto the man himself, Jack swam him up to the surface. Jack would not let go until he was able to grab onto a nearby boat.

Aboard one of the East India Trading Company ships, Beckett looked on to the sinking _Wicked Wench_.

"What of the survivors, Sir?" one of his officers asked him. "Should we open fire on the boats?"

"No, there's no need to waste the powder. God and government will deal with them in due course, I have no doubts of that," Beckett said with a tone of satisfaction.

Barbossa manned one of the boats, and seeing the captain swimming along, helped him and Turner into the craft. Turner was lucky to be alive and the men aboard the small craft did all they could to resuscitate him. Jack refused any help or comfort for himself. He refused to look more than a glimpse at the wreckage that was so recently his home and his life. The rest of the men floated along watching the _Wicked Wench_ burn and crumble as its remains sank into the depths of the sea. Everything was gone and there was no telling how the East India Trading Company ships would proceed. When it seemed that the Company ships were retreating, there was both hope and fear. The joy was that the fleet was not set out to kill them all in their little boats. The fear, however, was that they had been left to drift, and those in the water may or may not ever be found again. At least having been imprisoned would have given them some certainty as to how the remainder of their lives would be carried out.

"Captain," Barbossa asked, "what exactly just happened?"

Jack looked out at where sit ship once stood, "We've been turned out as pirates and dealt with accordingly."

"And should we get to shore? What hope lies there for us?"

Jack changed his focus to the men that sat in the boat, but he could give no answer.

"My sincerest apologizes, men," he finally said. "It was not my intention to bring all this to ruin. I cannot hope for forgiveness, but I pray that when you tell your families of your days aboard the _Wench_, that you think well on your captain, for at least one brief moment. I intend go to my grave as Captain Jack Sparrow, however soon that may be."

They managed to get to shore and from there they all went their separate ways.


	5. Of Many Decisions

Book One - Chapter Five: Of Many Decisions

It was a long and trying while before Barbossa was able to return to Stone Chapel. When he walked through his door his wife ran to him, worried about the length of his absence. He was almost startled by the reception yet warmly embraced it. It would not last long, however. Being unable to speak of his journey just yet, he took a few days to relax and settle his mind on how he and his family were to live now. When he finally did tell his wife that he was now without employment, it was ill received.

"So that's it then? No final pay? No alternative position? No warning at all?" Victoria questioned her husband. "What are we to do, Hector? We have barely enough as it is and now we are to live on nothing? Have you so little care for your poor wife? And your daughter? Have you even thought of her? What's to become of her? Are we to put her on the street selling daisies like all the other little urchin children? Is that what you want? To see us in rags? Eating with the rats? Why must you do this to me? Had you no heart when you decided to take me on as your wife? Why would you do such a thing if you had intention of being a husband? Now we are destitute!"

Victoria always had a knack for melodrama, and Barbossa gave himself into it each time. This time, however, he was turned out of his own house, unable to return until he began to see _decent_ wages again. He managed to find work on fishing rigs and from there was able to invest in his own dingy where he could begin his self-sufficient fishing trade. He would send money to his wife, waiting for the letter to arrive that said everything was well and that he was to be welcomed back home. That letter never did arrive.

One day, out of the blue, a familiar face immerged from the dockyard crowd.

"I'll be damned if it ain't Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa exclaimed.

It seemed as though the former captain was not there by accident. He charged quite quickly up to Barbossa upon seeing him there.

"What brings ya to these parts?" Barbossa inquired. "I thought you'd have been locked away or strung up by now."

Jack laughed heartedly, "Aye, they do try, don't they? I run my own agenda. Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"A proposition of employment, to remedy the loss of the former one as best as I can offer, being now a convicted criminal and what have you," Jack Sparrow replied.

"I be very particular in my employment now, Mr. Sparrow," Barbossa said as politely as he could. "My circumstances are much altered now, as ye must imagine."

"Say no more," Jack Sparrow said using his hands to conduct his next words. "You and I are not so different. We are men of the world and know that the world demands money for us to be part of it. My proposition of employment is such that, if completed, you, my fine-weathered man, could be laughing in a tub of golden doubloons."

"And to what purpose does this proposition you mean to propose manage to produce that kind of profit?" Barbossa asked trying to mask his sincere interest.

Jack Sparrow titled his head having heard the unusual usage of alliteration but not fully understanding why it was there. In a very short moment he regained his focus and set to explain his plan.

"I have no employment, which equates to no money and no freedom. Any hopes for addressing these issues in a civil manner are lost, and I for one am quite content that they are. These men can live by their rules but in the end they all answer to one authority whose only interest is his own back pocket. I need my freedom back. I need to sail the seas of my own accord, reap the benefits of the work I do and not have to worry about authority. I have the means to achieve this, I have a ship and I have a plan, but what I need is a crew. You're a pure blooded seafarer if ever I met one, but you've got the means to think. Take my offer, sail under my colours, and be first mate, second in command of the whole bloody ship!"

"I'm not sure that I follow you," Barbossa said.

"Look, it's like this," Jack Sparrow said slowly, "I'm being given use of a ship, if I have a crew to work it, we can sail it as we like, creating our own profits as we see fit."

"I heard that part alright," Barbossa said, "but what you're pressing on is piracy."

Jack Sparrow grinned, "They wanted a pirate, Hector, is it so bad to let them have one? Think of the freedom? And as first mate, you'd be living in the lap of luxury in no time. No more deck swabbing or the like."

It was a difficult decision to make and Barbossa did not answer him right away. He asked for a few days to think it over. He was torn between what he deemed morally correct and what he felt he justly deserved. There was no justice in the life he was living, not even from his own family. Would his wife even care how he came about his money so long as he came home with it?

The decision was more easily made after unexpectedly seeing his wife and daughter walking along the pier. It seemed as though Victoria was seeing to some form of rendezvous or shopping. No matter the reason for the outing, Barbossa saw them both in their presentable dresses and layered petticoats, dawning bonnets which tucked away the curls that framed their beautiful faces. Little Amelia saw her father standing on the docks and her eyes widened and shone with joy. She stopped walking and cried out happily to her father, "Papa!" It was one of the sweetest sounds Barbossa had heard in a long time. He could see the desire his daughter had to rush out to him. As quickly as Amelia spoke her mother took hold of her hand firmly.

"Eyes forward, Amelia," Victoria rebuked her daughter.

Amelia did not understand why the man she knew to be her father could not be approached. At first she thought that her mother did not notice him and tried to explain to her mother that her father was actually there. Victoria simply hushed her child from saying such things that were untrue. Mrs. Barbossa had been living as though her husband was still out at sea, gaining the sympathies from those around her. Her pride would not allow her to reveal her husband, whom almost none of the neighbours had actually met.

Barbossa knew the distance his wife was keeping from him to be completely intentional. He knew his wife to be unfeeling although never so cruel as to deny him his daughter so blatantly. This was the first time that Barbossa realized that he now had nothing. He could get a new job, he could get a new ship, and he could even get himself a new woman. The only thing that he could not replace was his daughter. Having no means to get Amelia back into his life, he came to the conclusion that the only way to be able to stand a chance at retrieving her was by being in a position to provide for her. This in mind more than ever, Barbossa was reminded of his former captain's proposal. Could he enter a life of piracy? All that he had left to loose was his freedom should he be found out, but freedom was a luxury he had not known as a husband. At least at sea that freedom could be attained. With a ship and money Barbossa was certain that he could win back his daughter and hopefully his wife as well, although Victoria was drifting further and further away from that sweet young girl he had met those many years ago. Having now no real reason to reject the offer, Barossa met once more with his former captain, ready to follow him again.


	6. A New Plan

Book One - Chapter Six: A New Plan

After the destruction of the _Wicked Wench_, Captain Jack Sparrow sought assistance from the only man he figured he could trust now that he had been officially branded a pirate, his father. His father, Captain Teague, was not the least bit disappointed by his son; in fact, he found the whole story to be rather humorous. Piracy had long since been a family tradition and Jack Sparrow's sudden urge to be decent had only proven how hypocritical the gentry truly were. They claimed his son a pirate while they kidnapped free souls to be sold for profit, burned and sank a friendly ship with raised white flags, and murdered innocent people. Captain Teague was by no means a man to be preaching virtue - it was doubtful that he even knew the meaning of the word. Regardless, he looked at his son's situation with a nose for his own gain, which is what true blooded pirates do best and do quite often in all circumstances.

"Listen, Jackie boy," said Captain Teague, "you won't be gettin' no charity from me. I've got my own hide to be watching. You were captain and you made your choices. Ain't no one but you who's to live with it now. If I was to put you on my ship, the crew would think me soft, and I can't be worrying about you and your lot when I've got the _Monchris_ needing to be dealt with. You turnin' to your pirate blood ain't going to clear the way for you. You want to sail this route, you need to get the respect."

"I know, and I intend on getting it," Jack Sparrow said to his father. "But I've lost my ship, I've got no crew, and no second step in mind. I just want to re-establish my captainhood. If there's anything you can give me…"

"Jackie," his father sighed, "you command piracy, you earn it. It can't be given, especially by me. You earn your place with a good captain, that's one thing, but as your father and a follower of the code, well, it wouldn't be natural."

Jack was ready to count his plea as a lost cause, knowing that his father was not to be easily swayed over anything, and especially not over the pirate code.

"There is something," Captain Teague mentioned as though it was an afterthought though he had been meaning to say it all along. "In our last encounter with the _Monchris_, they had managed to smuggle some of their men onto our ship. We caught hold of most of the yellow bellied scum, but somehow at least one was able to weasel off with a very important chest. I've been sailing high and low for these insolent mongrels, but to no avail as of yet. You get me that chest, Jackie, and I'll get you a ship."

Jack Sparrow dwelt on this thought while being somewhat puzzled.

"Won't I need a ship in order to get to their ship wherein lies said chest?"

"Aye," his father replied.

"Aye, and how do we know that said chest is still aboard said ship or that the contents have not been already removed from said chest?"

"Chest was locked."

"And it would be entirely impossible to get past said lock?"

"Aye."

"Right. Well, assuming that I can get hold of a ship and a large enough crew to man said ship, find the _Monchris_, and attempt to come to terms with them -"

"There'll be no terms. _Monchris_ don't like terms. They'll blow you clear out of the water."

"Ah. How do you expect this to be accomplished, then?" Jack questioned his father who had been very vague about the whole ordeal.

"I have no expectations. If you get me that chest, I'll give you a real ship. If you don't bring me that chest then you'll be left to your own devices, now won't you?"

The proposal was not a very favourable one. So much so that Jack was ready to dismiss the whole thing as being utterly impossible. That is, until his father continued to mention the details.

"The _Monchris_ have been relentlessly amassing some of the greatest treasures ever carried 'cross the ocean. They seek out known ships of the royal fleets, merchant crafts and of course the finest of the pirate fleets. Members of the Brethren have decided to go against them, but only those who have had a run in with them. We can't be unified enough to take a full stand. I want my chest, Jackie, and the code forbids me to bring down another pirate outside of my lordship. You're a free man, you can do as you please without violation of the code since you are not yet an established pirate. Sail under your own colours, get yourself the respect, the booty, and I'll see that you are fairly rewarded. It is the least I can do for my own flesh and blood."

Respect from the Brethren was hard to come by, even for those with years of experience. Though it would seem cheap to come across piracy by his father's hand, Captain Teague's plan was capable of overcoming that issue. But how to get the ship? How to get the crew? Thus Barbossa was approached.

With Hector Barbossa now onboard with Jack Sparrow's plan, it did not take long to figure out that Jack barely even had a plan. Jack knew his first step and he knew his end goal, all else was to be played out as fate intended it to be. The first clue was when Captain Jack Sparrow requested that they use Barbossa's dingy for the first of their trip. At first Barbossa assumed that it was just to get them to the ship that Jack had mentioned he now had. What was not expected, however, was that they would both be using the dingy to float over to the larger mainland where a new ship was to be found.

"I thought that you had a new ship?" Barbossa questioned his captain.

"Will have," Jack replied as though it was a foolish question that Jack had to answer over and over again already, "a ship, I believe I said. We will have a ship once we commandeer one of these."

"Commandeer?" Barbossa repeated as a request for clarification.

"Aye! Commandeer! We might borrow one of these fine vessels and be on our way from here," the captain replied in full earnest.

This was not to Barbossa's liking, however, Jack assured him that this was the beginning of a successful career in piracy. The first true act of piracy was to come about your own ship, like an initiation into a secret society. Jack did not mention anything about the Brethren Court of pirates of which his father was a member. He felt that the explanation would only be required if they were to actually succeed in apprehending the _Monchris_ and bring back the booty to his father. Also, it would depend upon whether or not Hector Barbossa would stay on as long as that. The other crew members Jack was capable of tracking down had refused their former captain and some even attempted to kill him on the spot. This was his first agreement and Jack was determined to use Barbossa as far as Barbossa was willing to go.

Commandeering a ship was not as difficult as Jack had assumed it to be. Barbossa had come up with a convincing plot to walk onto one of the naval ships as though they were assisting to load it up. Once on board, they would seek out the captain in private as though to discuss a concern with one of the crew members. Once they had the captain in private they would hold him at sword point and tie him up, using him to command his crew from behind his door. Once they were to have set sail, they would have the captain order a meeting in the galley, below deck. Barbossa and Sparrow would then barricade the crew in the galley. From there, they could roll explosives in with the crew. Whether or not the explosion would be fatal or not would be irrelevant, it was mostly needed to destroy morale, but not enough to destroy the ship. From there they could sail it as they pleased, pressing members of the crew one at a time, and letting the others walk the plank if they did not submit.

Jack did not entirely approve of the plan, but since it seemed as though Barbossa had managed to think out a plausible way to be successful on this fool's errand, he was willing to go with it. As fate would have it, however, they did not need to exercise Barbossa's plan or even a version of it. As the two of them were ready to pick up some of the crates and barrels to load onto the chosen ship, they happened to be recognized by a crew member traveling along the dock.

"I'll be damned," Barbossa said in a happy amazement, "if it it ain't ol' Bootstrap!"

Jack followed his line of sight and saw the very man whom Barbossa was referring to, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Jack had not seen the man since they recovered from the sinking of the _Wicked Wench_, neither had Barbossa. It was highly convenient. Although Bootstrap did not in fact have his own ship, he was scheduled to secure one as a deckhand in two days. That ship was anchored and empty, except for the couple of guards who stood watch over it. When Bootstrap approached, the guards questioned him. He replied that his captain had permitted the captain of a favourable merchant craft to be shown the stock that was currently stored on their own vessel so that he might pass the word on to his patrons whom he would be seeing in London at a much sooner time than their own ship.

Once granted entry on board, they settled below deck, taking their time to devise a good plan. Barbossa utilized pieces of his plan which he figured would assist them. The first step, however, was to ensure that they could set the ship to sail by themselves without having the whole of the royal guard set on them. The two guards had to be dealt with effectively so as to avoid anyone from sounding the alarm. Captain Jack Sparrow determined to report an issue to the guards, saying that it seemed that there had been tampering with the cargo and he demanded a full explanation as any captain would on behalf of another. One guard agreed to go and view the conditions below deck while the other remained at his post. Jack knew that this would hinder his plan since this guard would surely notice Bootstrap sneaking around to get the ship ready to make way. It was an impossible task for Bootstrap to accomplish on his own. It would take both Jack and Barbossa to bring up the anchor alone. With this in mind, Jack casually began to discuss the sea life with the remaining guard. The guard had admitted to not being very ship savvy and yet had always had a desire to know first hand what it would be like to have that kind of adventure. In the spirit of the conversation, Jack offered to give the guard a brief tutorial of ship handling. Starting with simple instructions as to how to properly control the helm, to which of the riggings were in control of what. Bootstrap came to his post of raising the anchor with the unexpected help of both the captain and the guard. Of course the guard was a little concerned that they had brought the anchor up, Jack reassured him that it was not enough to allow the ship to be displaced and that it was really much easier to drop the anchor than to raise it.

With a few other little tasks accomplished, Jack raised the question as to what had happened to the other guard and that obviously there must be something amiss since he had yet to return to his post. Jack agreed to follow the guard below deck, knowing that Bootstrap could now get the ship in motion. Below deck Barbossa had both guards bound and gagged which he happily left to help his mates on deck. They would be released but not until they had managed to sail far enough away to avoid immediate detection. The alarms were sure to be sounded by morning if not by that evening.

Barbossa suggested that they head towards another port where it would be possible to upgrade their numbers and supplies but Jack had his own mind set on venturing out to sea. Barbossa quickly remembered his common complaint about his former captain, the part where navigation was left to an abstract and generalized description which made one wonder if there was even a final destination in mind. Nonetheless, Jack's orders were followed. They were not sailing out in open water for long before naval fleets began to follow them, tracking down the pirated ship. They had yet to get close enough to fire at them with much accuracy. At this point the fleet could not even get close enough to issue a warning shot.

Jack voiced his contentment, yet it was misunderstood as his being glad that they had managed to stay so well ahead of the naval ships, when in reality, he was thankful that the chase had begun. The captain had them sail around, playing cat and mouse until some of the smaller ships gave out to seek help from a larger and better manned naval ship. When this larger ship appeared, Jack requested some background on it. Bootstrap was able to tell him that this ship must have already been out and had been asked to change course for this pursuit. When the captain inquired as to the destination the ship originally set out for, Bootstrap could not give any precise answer. He suspected that the ship, seeing how prominent a ship it was, must be destined for Port Quin at least. With the assurance that this oncoming ship still had a long way to go before reaching its final destination, Jack felt confident enough to let this be the ship to stop them. Without giving any explanation for his order, Captain Jack Sparrow asked for their commandeered ship to be brought to a halt. This confused and worried his shipmates who felt certain that this had turned into a suicide mission. Their captain, however, told them to comply with the officers of this on-coming ship. It seemed like it was a very large and important ship, a prime target for the _Monchris_.

"Told ya we should've gathered our numbers," Barbossa grumbled. "We've no chance of fightin' 'em now."

"Aye, and we shouldn't want to," Captain Jack Sparrow replied.

"Ya mean fer us to be caught?"

"We're at sea, my dear man. They have no solid prisons at sea," Jack said.

"Captain, they have officers and they have a brig. It is prison afloat until they can get us into a proper one," Barbossa reminded him hastily.

"Aye, a proper one, which is a far ways out yet," Jack imagined aloud. "There's a chance for us to be captured yet."

As far as Barbossa was concerned it was a guarantee of being captured. The captain had yet to explain his plan about waiting out on the naval ship until it fell victim to the _Monchris_, which was exactly his intention. The navel ship approached, saw that this rogue ship was at a standstill and gave the pirates a warning to come peacefully or be blown out of the water. The three men submitted and were brought over to the naval ship's brig while ropes were being cast to allow the merchant ship to be towed back to a proper port. This was more than enough of an easy target for the _Monchris_, who did not disappoint.


	7. The Monchris

Book One - Chapter Seven: The Monchris

The naval ship had its original orders to follow, and though it was supposed to make its stop in Havana, it would not travel that far out while totting the other ship. It made half the journey and then the long awaited ship appeared. The _Monchris_ knew that only some of the cannons would be in use if the merchant ship was being pulled behind. Therefore, if they could remain on an angle, blocked by the merchant ship, they would be able to fire at the naval ship with minimal damage to themselves, which is what they did. Everyone aboard the naval ship was put into a frenzy. A large display of cannon fire and grappling hooks came flying out of the ship of the _Monchris_ to take on both the naval vessel and sever the merchant ship from its tow. As a cannon blew a hole into the brig, Captain Jack Sparrow and his fellow captives escaped, took up arms and assisted the _Monchris_ in combating the officers. The _Monchris_ crew took note of these three random allies that had surfaced from the depths of the ship, and though they did not understand why they were fighting the naval officers, they did not interfere. Jack even came to the assistance of one man whom the officers had pinned to a corner, his name was Guy Lebat. Once rescued, Jack quickly introduced himself, simultaneously with the continuation of battle. The conversation was difficult to keep fluent since there was always another officer to apprehend, however, Jack did manage to explain himself and his capture by the naval officers. Of course, he did leave out all of the details about intentionally being captured so that he and his shipmates might be taken in by the _Monchris_ themselves.

Guy Lebat agreed to a truce which he would pass along to the rest of his shipmates, keeping Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and Bootstrap Bill Turner safe for this conflict at least. There could be no promises to account for future friendships since Lebat was simply a deckhand and held no sway over his captain, a man Lebat told Jack was Captain Lorrach. Lebat spoke praises of his captain, however, he did mention that Lorrach was seldom found merciful with other sailors. Nonetheless, Guy Lebat swore to take Captain Jack Sparrow and his men aboard their own ship if they were to help in taking up the goods from these two ships. This was a quick agreement that needed no persuasion to ensue. What seemed like the whole of the _Monchris _crew swarmed both ships and their own men captained them back to their headquarters, forcing the naval survivors to jump from the deck along the way, one at a time, as though to leave a trail of bread crumbs behind them.

Both ships now secure, Lebat brought Jack Sparrow to his superior.

Captain Lorrach greeted the stranger and thanked him for his assistance with the naval ship, though, he admitted, it was quite unnecessary. Jack decided to keep things as direct as possible; he had a task and was determined to complete it. With that, he asked to speak privately and in confidence since he had a very serious proposition to make. Lorrach did not see the harm in humouring this other so-called captain and agreed to speak in private.

"Captain, I must say that you and your ship do not go unheard of in the seven seas. You are praised as equally as you are feared," Jack began in hopes of buttering up the infamous captain of the _Monchris_. "I must confess, however, that I do not find myself in your presence now completely by chance. No, I had rather hoped, or, intended no less, to make your acquaintance. The merchant ship that I had commandeered, you see, could not have been very useful with only the three of us aboard. Nor would it have been very useful to you had not the naval ship attached itself to it. It was a risky plan but the graces must have looked well upon us for here we are."

Captain Lorrach began to laugh as though he did not fully believe Jack Sparrow's story but found it highly amusing nonetheless. Perhaps it was the bravado that Captain Jack Sparrow was so accustomed to give off that made it seem so questionable that he should have found himself in this situation due to particular planning. In that part, Captain Lorrach would have been correct, for it was not particular planning that Jack used, or ever used in any situation. Particulars were not part of Captain Jack Sparrow, at least, not at this point. Nonetheless, there had been a plan that started in the Jack's mind and as steps were being placed before them, he used each to his advantage, never doubting the possibility of a flawless achievement.

"I come, quite frankly, to negotiate," Jack finally summarised.

"Negotiations? On what account? I have let you and your men live thus far," Captain Lorrach said through his thick accent.

"I come on behalf of one Captain Teague, Lord of the Caribbean Sea," Jack said delicately. Upon seeing Captain Lorrach's expression change, he continued, "I see that he is a common acquaintance of ours."

"He sends you to settle things?" Lorrach began to laugh again, "Do you plan to kill me on his behalf?"

"Not at all," Jack said in a very matter of the fact way. "All Captain Teague requests is the return of his chest. He has given me no further instruction than that."

"And so we negotiate?" he continued laughing.

"Aye, so we do."

"And why would I give up this chest I conquered on my own?"

"Because you've got larger fish to fry than just pirate booty," Jack said slyly. "You see, the captain approached me, knowing my former ties with the Company."

"The Company?"

"Aye, one East India Trading Company," Jack slowly clarified. "They pose a much greater threat as well as a much greater profit, if you know where to strike them, that is."

"Ah, but of course, so we negotiate," Lorrach said, finally understanding what his new found friend was meaning.

The negotiation was simple. Captain Lorrach would gain knowledge of the East India Trading Company's inner workings, and thus expose the weaknesses in the transportation of goods, but only after Jack had received the chest. Strangely enough, this worked out much easier than even Jack had planned. Lorrach knew which item he was requesting and also knew the complexities of the lock that sealed it, therefore knew that the chest was useless to anyone but Captain Teague. The profit that could be gained by exploiting Jack's knowledge would far surpass any possible contents that fit inside that chest. The issue, however, was that the chest was not aboard this ship, it was secure inside the _Monchris_ headquarters, Castaway Cove. Needing to go there anyways, Captain Lorrach agreed to let Captain Jack Sparrow and his two men be the first to see the cove and live to tell about it.

Getting to the cove was a feat in itself. Jack was quickly reminded of the passage through Devil's Throat, fatal if attempted by those who did not know its workings. The location and design of Castaway Cove was terribly similar to that of Shipwreck. So similar that Jack began to guess how the threat of the _Monchris _must have begun. The success of Shipwreck provoked this attempted duplication. Jack tried not to laugh at the idea of a copied headquarters. If Shipwreck Cove was impenetrable how could these architects replicate it perfectly? Jack figured out the answer, they couldn't.

While entering the cove, Jack did not fail to notice that the other warships that were afloat sailed under the same flags and all bore the name _Monchris_. The secret to what made the _Monchris_ so notorious was finally revealed, there was more than one. The idea behind the Brethren Court had been exploited for profit. Jack did not ask questions, he kept his focus so that he would not seem to be a threat.

Captain Lorrach had the chest brought out. It was a long rectangular chest with three locks around each side. It was unusual in size and shape, no wonder why Lorrach was able to distinguish it so easily.

"I believe this is what you were looking for?" Captain Lorrach said. "I wonder why it is that Captain Teague would be so interested in this chest that he would trade such valuable information for it?"

"Sentimental reasons," Jack replied coyly.

Captain Lorrach laughed. Jack joined in.

"But of course. What is a pirate without a sense of heart? But please, tell me, Jacque, why the Brethren Court? I tell you, I do not keep many men alive, but you, you could be a nice edition to the Monchris," Lorrach continued.

"As fine an offer as that is, I'm afraid I must decline. I only just got out of working for under orders. Nothing personal," Jack replied.

"Ah, so I see. Well, my friend, I wish you good luck. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. I only hope that I will not have to kill you. You are a funny man, Jacque."

"Yes, well, I, too, hope that not…yes," Jack said. He was just about to leave when the next thought came into his mind. "You know, you've done so much for me already, and I hate to ask, but, you did bring us in and my and my men have no nautical way of getting out…"

Captain Lorrach laughed, "You need a ship?"

"It would be nice, yes."

"I will have one of my men take you back out."

"Safe passage to the mainland?" Jack asked.

"Jacque, it hurts that you don't trust me."

Captain Lorrach agreed to Jack's demand on condition that Jack take his ship directly to the Company's weakest point of passage. Quickly it was agreed to and quickly it was done. The information was exchanged and then Captain Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap and Barbossa were ferried inland where they could easily meet up with Captain Teague.

Jack met with his father alone. He gave him the chest which Captain Teague recognised instantly.

"Jackie boy, I don't know how you pulled it off," Captain Teague said with a laugh of disbelief. He was more impressed with his son than he expected to be. He had originally hoped that his son would simply destroy the _Monchris_ ship. Captain Teague proceeded to pull up a chain from around his neck. Attached to the chain were three broken keys. It was a lengthy process, inserting the keys into each lock. It would have been helpful if he had remembered the varying order the keys were meant to go in on each side of the chest, but that not being the case, Captain Teague was forced to do use trial and error until at least three sides were unlocked. Jack eagerly waited to see the treasure within the chest. Captain Teague gently lifted his treasure with both hands. In it was a finely hand-crafted Spanish guitar.

"That's it?" Jack said disappointedly.

"This was the instrument that sang Calypso out of the sea. It's been passed down since the first Brethren Court. I first held it back in sixty-two."

"That was a good year."

"Damn good year. It's worth more than your life, Jackie."

As promised, Captain Teague gave his son a ship, in fact, he gave him one of his own ships, the _Roving Maid_, but only upon one last Teague had longed to see the _Monchris _sunk to the salty deep, but given that there were numerous ships, this was something that Captain Teague could bring forward to the Brethren Court, which he did. The Brethren Court gathered and agreed to take on the _Monchris_ in a united fashion, knowing now where they hailed from and where their destinations would be. Captain Teague asked for his son and his ship to help in the attack.

It took months to complete the siege but in the end, the Brethren Court prevailed. Upon the success, Captain Teague proposed that he step down from his position of Lordship, and take on the duty of overseeing the Pirate Code - the Pirata Codex. This being granted, Captain Teague passed his piece of eight, given to him by the former Lord of the Caribbean, to his own son. A fine addition to the vast amount of treasure Jack accumulated on this expedition.


	8. The Unexpected

Chapter Eight: The Unexpected

Barbossa walked through Stone Chapel with a bounce in his step. He was glad to be back and the song in his heart led him cheerfully to his front door. His clothes were newly pressed and his hat was sophisticated with a large flamboyant feather dancing in step with each of Barbossa's polished boots. The leather bag he carried was filled with treasures and gifts for his family while a porter he hired trailed behind him carrying his personal luggage. He knocked on the door and smiled as his beautiful wife appeared before him. Barbossa removed his hat and bowed like a gentleman. Victoria stood there wide eyed, not fully believing that it was her husband standing there.

"Hector!" she said cupping her hand over her mouth. "Look at you!" she said aghast.

Barbossa gestured for permission to enter the house. Victoria slowly stepped backwards and held the door open. Barbossa entered. The porter placed the luggage down inside the doorway and asked if there was any other service that he could provide. Barbossa thanked him, declined the offer, and paid him a very generous amount. Victoria watched as the coins came out of the money purse. The porter left and Barbossa shut the door behind him. Victoria still stood silent. Barbossa remembered his gifts and quickly went to his leather bag.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked while pulling out a three stringed necklace of pearls and holding it firmly in the palm of his hand to keep hidden as best as he could.

Victoria sat down on one of the sofas.

"She's not here, Hector. She's out with the Bennetts," Victoria said.

"She expected home soon?"

"I wouldn't think so. We weren't expecting to see you, Hector," she said softly in a tone that seemed almost guilty.

It was not until that moment that Hector Barbossa noticed that the sofa his wife was sitting on was new. In fact most of the furniture seemed new. The walls were covered in a wall paper that was not there when he had left the house so very long ago.

"Where's all this come from?" he questioned his wife. "I thought we were too destitute fer such finery as this?"

Victoria hesitated to reply but she could see that her husband was demanding an answer.

"We were, Hector. Friends from church felt it in their kind hearts to provide for us. With my husband…I mean, with you gone and all," she confessed.

"Friends from church bought all this? That must have been some story ya told 'em. Was I dead to ye the day you threw me to the gutter, or did ya least wait 'til ya no longer saw me face by the dockside?"

"I never said that you were dead," she said in an attempt to make up for her ill treatment of him but it was no use.

At this point they could both hear the sounds of young voices approaching. It was Amelia and her friend Edith Bennet being escorted by Ms. Edith's older brother, Nelson. Barbossa darted towards the door but Victoria held him back.

"Please, Hector!" she cried. "Let me talk to her first. Don't start a scene, not in front of the Bennett children."

"What care should I 'ave for 'em! I've not seen me own daughter fer over a year now!"

"Please, Hector! I cannot promise that she'll know you, so please, let me talk to her first. I promise that I'll do nor say no ill. You have received the devil's scorn from me, I know, but for the sake of the child, please!"

Hector was persuaded to remove himself from the door. He went back into the sitting room but could not bring himself to sit down on a sofa that had replaced him in the house. He could hear the door open and his daughter's sweet voice fill the air.

"Mama, I'm home now!" Amelia called. She was taken aback by seeing that her mother was waiting for her. "Oh, you're here. Is everything alright, Mama? You seem sad. Did Colonel Crestcastle –"

Victoria cut off her daughter's sentence to keep Barbossa from hearing the context of the name, "No, dear. I am not sad. I must speak to you, though. Your father has…well…he has returned from his voyage at sea…"

"But you said…you said that he wouldn't come back!"

"I know, dear one. I know what I said," Victoria said as though she had been defeated. "I did not think that he would return."

"No! You didn't want him to! I told you when I saw him on the pier! I told you!"

"Amelia, calm down, please. I need to explain to you –"

Barbossa could take no more of his wife's double talk and so he stepped forward. He barely recognized his daughter. She looked like a little lady, but he still saw the sea in her eyes and the waves in her hair. Amelia stood with her mouth agape for a moment, looking franticly over at her mother and back at her father again. Barbossa extended his hand to her, he was not sure of how his daughter would respond. Amelia stepped slowly forward, looking at her father, trying to figure out if it was indeed him. She put her little hand into his palm and he squeezed it. Weeping, Amelia threw her arms around her father's waist and buried her face in his jacket. Barbossa knelt down. He gently framed her face with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"My little Amelia, how you've grown," he uttered to himself in awe.

"I knew you'd come back," Amelia said in-between sniffles.

"I'll always come back for you, Pet," Barbossa reassured her.

"Hector," Victoria interrupted the reunion, "Hector, so much has happened since you've been gone. I see that you have done well for yourself."

"Aye," Hector Barbossa said, slowly rising to a full stance, "I knew that you'd not take me back 'til I'd done so."

"I'm so sorry, Hector," she apologized.

"There's no need, my poor wife. It was me own fault. I should have known better than to take on such a selfish she-devil as a mother for my child. Your heart is cold iron, and always has been. Alas, I played the fool all too well."

Victoria was stuck dumb by his insult.

Barbossa took out the necklace that he had placed in his pocket and put it into his daughter's hands. Then he picked up his luggage bags and walked towards the door. He purposely left behind his leather bag. He had no need for those treasures since he had much more securely stowed elsewhere.

"Papa, wait!" Amelia cried running after him. "Don't leave!"

Amelia took her father's hand. Barbossa held it tightly and continued to walk out of the door.

"Amelia!" Victoria shouted charging after her daughter. "Hector! Hector, stop this! Hector, you cannot take her!"

Barbossa kept on walking with his daughter in hand.

"Hector, please! What will people think?" Victoria pleaded.

Barbossa did not stop, he did not even look back at his wife, he simply shot back the cold words of "They will think whatever ya tell 'em too, isn't that always the case with ye?"

"Hector, you cannot take her. Think of her future!"

"I will return her in due course. 'til that time, to the devil with you, woman!"

Victoria could follow no longer. She had thought about calling an officer to stop her husband, but Barbossa now seemed to be quite the successful gentleman, far surpassing her - until he spoke that is - and with the amount of wealth he seemed to have she would stand no chance in prevailing. Also, Barbossa would claim his right as the husband and father of the child, something which even Victoria could not bring herself to deny.

Barbossa took his daughter to the _Roving Maid_ which was still being replenished with fresh supplies. Most of the crew was out spending the remains of their spoils but those who remained on deck stopped and addressed Barbossa, taking off their hats but looking rather confused at seeing him bring the young lady aboard. He took Amelia directly to his cabin where he finally put down his luggage and sat in contemplation of his current actions.

"Papa," Amelia said sweetly, "am I really going to go with you this time?"

Barbossa looked up at her hopeful eyes and said, "Aye. I cannot be parted from me own daughter fer so long a time. The sea life be not a good one fer a young girl, but least ye'll know what it is that yer own father does and why he must be away fer so long. I don't know what your mother has been sayin' about me all this time; to tell the truth, I don't rightly care a blink about what she said. I don't rightly know how I'd keep you here. I don't even think that I'm justified in tryin' it. It's selfish of me, I know it is. I won't make ya be here against yer own will, Amelia."

"I know you only want what's best. That's why you went away for so long, to make money for us. You don't need to worry about that anymore. Colonel Crestcastle takes care of Mama's money now. I would like to sail with you out to sea. I haven't forgotten the stories that you used to tell me. I've always wanted to see the ocean and hear the mermaids like you said you could," Amelia replied.

Barbossa left his daughter in the cabin while he went out to find his captain. He already knew that Captain Jack Sparrow would already be drunk in a tavern by now, nonetheless he wanted to be sure that he had his superior's permission, even if the consent would be forgotten as quickly as it would be given, which it was. Jack was found buying rounds for some new friends he had just recently made and was unsuccessfully trying to convince the bartender's wife to meet him out behind the shop where "he'd let her see the long cannon". This was the opportune time to ask the captain permission for anything.

"Captain," Barbossa greeted.

Jack grinned and lifted his mug, "Barbossa, you scurvy dog! Find that wife of yours? You work fast don't you, you little blighter. I could work so fast if the girl would come 'round!" he emphasised this last part, directing it plainly to the bartender's wife. Then he turned back to his first mate, "She'll come 'round, they always do," he whispered obnoxiously loudly.

"Aye, Captain, as you say. But I come to request a favour," Barbossa said in a very businesslike manner. "I wish to bring my daughter along with us for when we next set sail."

"Is she pretty?" Jack asked with glazed over his eyes.

"She be only eight years old, Captain," Barbossa replied.

Jack gave a little grunt of disproval but that was more directed at the age and not the request itself. He then got distracted and proceeded to ignore his first mate altogether. Noticing his captain's short attention span, Barbossa cleared his throat rather loudly.

Jack turned and looked up at the source of the noise, "Barbossa, you scurvy dog!"

"My daughter, Captain?" Barbossa repeated.

"I haven't got her, mate. My eyes are set on that one," Jack said pointing back at the bartender's wife until another woman caught his eye, "or possibly that one."

"Do I have your permission for her to accompany us, Captain?" Barbossa solicited once more.

"You have all of my permission. So much permission for acc- acc- accamp-"

"Accompanying?" Barbossa finished his captain's broken thought.

"Aye! That!" the captain said in a bound that nearly made him fall from his chair. He latched onto the table and pulled himself forward. "Why doesn't this man have a drink? Why don't you have a drink? Have a drink! Here, have my drink!" he said passing the mug up to his first mate. Just as quickly he took it away, "That's my drink! Get your own…miserable wretch… I love this man!"

Barbossa did not feel the need to linger any longer. He had received the answer he came for and expected to use it against his captain either the next morning or the next. With that he returned to the _Roving Maid._ In his cabin, Barbossa altered his desk area in order to accommodate a cot for his daughter to sleep in comfortably. The purchase was easy enough to make, that and clothing for his daughter since he had not bothered to linger in his wife's house long enough for Amelia to pack any belongings. The sober members of the crew questioned Barbossa but the first mate confirmed that he had received Captain Jack Sparrow's permission, followed by a threat that no one was to lay a hand on his daughter else he should soon feel cold steel in his gizzard.

Amelia remained confined to her father's cabin for the most part since Barbossa did not trust the ruthless and uncultivated men who crewed the ship. Captain Jack Sparrow, even after he had sobered up, did not know of the little Barbossa's presence until they were well underway. When he first saw the little girl, all dolled up in her layers of dress, he questioned his own level of consciousness.

"You look like a girl," he said quite puzzled.

"I am, Sir," Amelia replied puzzled at the statement addressed to her.

The captain called out to the men around him, "Look lively! Where'd this come from, then? I want to know who's responsible for this!"

Barbossa ran to his daughter and pressed her behind him.

"Captain, I had acquired yer permission to bring my daughter aboard. Her mother, I have told ya, means to corrupt the child against me," Barbossa explained.

"And when did I give said permission?" the captain asked.

"The day we docked at Stone Chapel, Captain, remember?" Barbossa said, knowing that the captain would never admit to not knowing anything.

"Of course I remember! Does she have to be so…" he was looking for a word to describe the awkwardness of her presence, and though he should have referred to her daintiness, the first thing that came to mind was: "small?"

"I will grow taller in time," Amelia defended for herself, but her father shushed her.

Jack was already annoyed by the thought of a child aboard. He did not like children, especially the dainty ones.

"Just keep her out of the way. Make her useful," the captain said all flustered like and then shouted at his men, "As you were, you mangy bilge rats!"

Captain Jack Sparrow was determined not to acknowledge the young girl anymore than he needed to. Likewise, Amelia Barbossa was determined not to like the captain for his excessive rudeness. In fact, the state of most of the people aboard the ship was appalling to her. Her fantasies of the sea life were slowly fading away. She quickly became prone to excessive complaining, whether it was about the food or the sheer boredom, since Barbossa would not "make her useful" as the captain suggested. It proved to be a terribly lonely time for Amelia, but she could not bring herself to ask her father directly to let her go back home to her mother. She did not need to, Barbossa could tell that his child was out of place, and that saddened him. Although he could still see the sea in her eyes and the waves in her hair, he struggled to see the freedom he once imagined was imbedded in her soul as deeply as his own. It would be too much to ask at this point to have the captain turn the ship around now, though it was questioned if he even had a specific course in mind anyways. All Barbossa could hope for was to shelter his daughter from any further unpleasantness. That turned out to be much harder than he expected it to be.


	9. A Busy Day For The Surgeon

Book One - Chapter Nine: A Busy Day for the Surgeon

Without much word of warning, the _Roving Maid_ dropped anchor and set out a boat to an island in which the captain ordered Barbossa and eight other men to take ashore. The Jack led them to the island while remaining very vague about the details of the excursion with the rest of the crew. It was hours before they came back, but they did not return empty handed. Jack had led them to one of the wreckage sites of one of the former _Monchris_ ships. The men who survived buried their wealth in hopes of returning. Unfortunately for them, nearly all of the _Monchris_ were wiped out, leaving their goods to be divided amongst the rest of the world. The crew hauled up the bounty and gathered to see how the captain would share it. The Captain Jack Sparrow was always quite far in his divisions. He had Barbossa calculate their basic costs, the details which Barbossa was primarily responsible for, and then figure out an even number for the crew. While counting, Barbossa reserved one of the found pieces of jewellery, a nicely shaped piece of jade on a gold chain, and gave it to his daughter - the start of a new tradition.

While the crew were still gathered around, they failed to notice another small boat ferry out to the _Roving Maid_. It was not until the better part of two dozen men crossed onto the deck, taking hold and killing the first man in sight, that the _Roving Maid_'s crew noticed the attack. The ambush put every man into action, except for Barbossa whose first thoughts were to get his daughter to a safe place. He drew out his sword and took hold of Amelia's arm with his left hand, keeping her close while he backed towards his cabin. When he got to the door he had her open it and then quickly instructed her to lock and barricade the door, not letting a single soul in. She did has her father instructed her to do. She could hear the entire battle but could not see in whose favour it was falling into. Swords were clashing, men were growling and shouting, shots were being fired and bodies were thudding to the ground or against the walls. The young girl could hear a voice call out an order. It was Captain Jack Sparrow who, having seen another boat ferrying out to support the first few waves that made up the ambush, called out to his men to weigh the anchor. At least while in they were in motion at sea, those little boats would not be able to row fast enough to follow them.

Amelia could hear the harsh clink of the chains dragging along the side of the ship. The noises piled one on top of another, creating horrible images inside of little Amelia's head. She feared for her father and for the others whom she could almost all call by name now. A part of her did not want to know how the fight was going, just in case it was being lost. She covered her ears and began to hum to herself. As the noises grew louder, so did her song, until at last the only thing Amelia could hear was the sound of her own voice.

Hours passed and Amelia remained confined in the cabin. She had hoped that her father would come to call her when the coast was clear. In thinking that the fighting must have ended by now, Amelia crept close to the door and put her ear to it to listen for familiar voices. She could hear voices, some cries of agony, and people giving and taking orders. None of the voices seemed to belong to her father and that worried her. Taking a chance, Amelia unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She spied out of the crack in the door. The sight startled her. She had never before seen the results of a battle. There was blood and bodies, men limping and others lying waiting for care or death. There were those who were able to assist their mates and those who tossed the enemy bodies over the deck once their belongings had been stripped off of them. Still, Amelia did not see her father so she opened the door further and watched her step carefully as she walked along the deck. Beside her, she saw a man hyperventilating, his face covered in blood and his hand cupping his eye. He laid there, a shot in his arm and a cut across his face. The blood from his right eye poured down, forcing him to close his other eye and keep from screaming in case the pouring blood would choke him. Amelia recognized him and knelt down beside him. She took a handkerchief and wiped his face, trying to keep the blood away. Feeling this, Ragetti opened his left eye and saw the young girl sitting over him.

"Amelia!" her father's voice called out to her as he rushed towards his daughter.

He took her by the arm and urged her to get back into the cabin.

"But he's hurt," she said.

"Aye, many are. You shouldn't stir here," Barbossa returned.

"I want to help, Papa," she said.

Barbossa examined the injured man. His wounds did not seem to be fatal, but they would not be pleasant to endure.

"Fetch us more clean cloth," Barbossa ordered his daughter, "and have someone bring boiled water."

Amelia did as she was told to do. She ran below deck, finding that someone was already preparing the water. She found sheets of cloth and ran back up to the deck, passing a sheet here and there when men would ask for them, but she made sure that two were saved for her father and Ragetti. Pots of hot water were being brought up and those who were able to were quickly making use of it. The _Roving Maid _had only one surgeon aboard, a man named Tigg. He was going around from body to body up on deck and finally he came to Ragetti's aid. Barbossa left his daughter under the care of the surgeon so that he could be of use elsewhere.

"The ball's still in there," the Tigg speculated.

He tore apart Ragetti's sleeve and used a piece of the sleeve to tie a tight band around the man's bicep. Using a pair of tweezers, the surgeon dug into the bullet hole wound to remove the lead ball. Ragetti began to holler from the pain. The surgeon gestured for Amelia to pick up a leather strap that he had brought with him. She knew what he intended and so she offered it to Ragetti to place inside his mouth to bite on. Ragetti took it and bit the strap firmly. The surgeon dug into the wound once more, searching for a remaining piece of sleeve that could cause an infection of the blood if Ragetti's wound were to heal over it. The retrieval was successful. The next procedure, however, would not be so easy. The surgeon had Ragetti remove the handkerchief from his face so that he could examine his injured eye. The cut was deep and the pain Ragetti felt as the surgeon forced open his eyelid nearly caused him to pass out.

"Master Ragetti, should the cut in your eye become infected, the infection could spread to the back, affecting your brain. If we remove it now and cleanly, we lessen that risk," the surgeon said.

Ragetti cried in protest. The thought of losing an eye was not as bad as the thought of enduring the removal of it. It would be something that Tigg would not rush doing and that he could not do alone. In the mean time, he stitched up Ragetti's arm and set out to help others in quick medical fixes.

Ragetti was placed on a table. His arms and legs were strapped down and a man was appointed to hold on to each limb in case the patient should pull loose. Another man was in charge of feeding him rum and whiskey to dull his senses as best as possible and then place the leather strap back in his mouth. Tigg had the surgeon tools displayed in front of him and began the operation. He used a pair of tongs to keep the eyelids spread apart and asked for a volunteer to hold the tongs in place. Then the surgeon had the task of scooping up the eye and holding it high enough for Amelia, with her little hands, to cut the stems with the surgeon's small scissors. Amelia was afraid to do it. Ragetti was screaming and convulsing from the unbearable pain. She did her best to keep a steady hand as she followed the surgeon's instruction. Once snipped the eye was completely removed. What remained to do was to clean out the cavity of the eye socket. By this stage, Ragetti had passed out from the pain. By the time that he woke up, the pain was still very much present, but a patch was covering the place where his eye once was.

Amelia had earned some respect from the crew by helping the surgeon as she did. Though they still did not know how to treat the young girl, they no longer intimidated her. She felt as though she had a certain duty to oversee to the wellbeing of her patient, Ragetti. She brought him food and talked to him as he lay in recovery. It was a long while before Ragetti could bring himself to hold up his end of the conversation, so until that time, Amelia mostly told him stories. He was also reluctant to eat at first, so Amelia would make deals with him, encouraging him to eat at least a little at a time. Her visits were quite regular until at last Ragetti was in a state in which he was expected to join the rest of the crew. His duties remained the same so the difficultly rested on learning how to perform them accurately with half the sight and an altered depth perception. Amelia made it her task to help her new friend with this too. At first she would simply help guide his hand if he struggled to grab hold of something right away. Or, if she was unsure of what his task was, she would have him explain it, then she could hold up either the tools he would need next, or the items he was currently working on. Basic things like scrubbing the deck were easy enough jobs for Ragetti to do alone, though Amelia would help with carrying the bucket if he needed to go over a step, allowing him to focus on readjusting his perception without needed to worry about spilling the water. When it came time to clean the cannons, however, the task required a more particular attention, which Amelia was more than glad to be of use for. Soon she was learning the trade of all sorts of basic ship maintenance duties and delighted in being capable of performing them well without instruction.

Barbossa had noticed his daughter taking on a crewman like position on the ship but did not think it to be of any great concern, at least until he saw first hand how much she had learned to do by this time. One morning Barbossa was walking the deck to find his daughter swabbing the deck while Ragetti sat close by, mending a hem in one of the girl's dresses with needle and thread. Only he and Captain Jack Sparrow found the sight to be an unusual one, the rest of the crew had become accustomed to such a role reversal.

It was not much longer before the _Roving Maid_ came near Stone Chapel again. Amelia said her goodbyes to the crew. She knew them each by name and gave them each a hug and a promise of returning as soon as her father would allow it. She did not have the same enthusiasm to hug the captain, however. She saluted him instead, just as she had seen the crew members do many times.

"Thank you, Captain, for permitting me aboard the ship," she tried to say as crewman-like as possible. "If it's not too much trouble, I should like to sail again someday."

Captain Jack Sparrow muttered an answer, saying something to the effect of how he did not see the need to have a little girl aboard but would not oppose to it if she were to return some time in the distant future. That was a good enough answer for the young girl. Amelia ran back to her father and told him the good news that she could do this all again. Barbossa was not quite as excited, given the ordeals of this last journey, but he was pleased about her enthusiasm. With every farewell having been said and done, Barbossa took his young daughter, arm in arm, and walked her back home.

Victoria answered the door with tears in her eyes, anxiously embracing and kissing her only daughter. Barbossa did not say a word to greet his wife, he simply said that his daughter was in good hands and one day soon he would take her back with him again. Victoria protested but Amelia swore that she would love nothing more. The issue was not discussed further. Amelia said her goodbyes to her father and watched him leave again, but she was not disheartened this time. She knew that he would come back for her again.

Victoria did not inquire about her daughter's voyage. She simply repeated how happy she was to have her home safe and sound. The only concern that Victoria seemed to have was the condition in which Amelia had returned in. Her clothes were not the cleanest, her hair had not been properly done, and she had no layering under her dress. Victoria objected to how "plain" the girl looked, but did not blame her, knowing that her father would never think to ensure their daughter's decent presentation.

Amelia learned that, to account for her daughter's absence, Victoria had told her friends and neighbours that Amelia had been sent to visit a distant relative, an aunt who was determined to see to her niece's betterment. When told of these details, Amelia knew that the stories of her adventures, of her father's pirating career, were to be kept secret. This actually made the young girl happy. Like the mermaids, this was something that a lady like her mother just would not understand. As for Amelia, she had the sea in her eyes, the waves in her hair, and a freedom in her soul that she finally understood.


	10. A Fine Education

Book One - Chapter Ten: A Fine Education

Barbossa was incapable of seeing his daughter when ever he so chose. If Victoria's attitude wasn't deterrent enough, the call to the sea made going homewards a distant memory. Barbossa's heart, however, was never far from his daughter. Periodically Barbossa would write to Amelia, but never directly. Each letter was signed "H. B. Smith". He would rarely state his location and would never mention any detail of pirating. He would write in the language of patrons and merchants, exchanges and profits. Amelia read through all of the linguistic disguises.

It was a good year before her father mentioned coming back near Stone Chapel. Amelia took that letter to her mother and spoke to her candidly about seeing her father again and going back out to sea. Victoria disproved initially, but upon contemplating the matter further, agreed to allow Amelia go and "visit her aunt" once more.

When June came around, Amelia spent a whole week impatiently waiting near the docks and always jumped at the sound of some approaching their house, though each time it was only just Colonel Crestcastle coming to see Victoria. Then, one morning, a mail carrier came to the house with a letter from H.B. Smith.

"Dearest Amelia,

My ship has docked at the pier. I will not disturb your mother by coming to the house. If you cannot find me at the inn of the _Black Rabbit_, I will return shortly. The crew has not since changed. I trust them to see you to the ship should I be detained. Come at your own discretion. I will not encourage you to defy your mother. While she and I have our different views, she still loves you and cares for your wellbeing. If you cannot take leave with us this time, I shall not be offended. Nevertheless, I would be pleased to see you, even if only for an hour or so.

I wait patiently,

With greatest affection,

H.B. Smith"

Amelia had barely finished reading when she was ready to dart out to the pier to meet her father. Victoria was quick to sit her daughter down. There was much that needed to be done before allowing her daughter to go off gallivanting. Most importantly was the task of making sure that the young girl looked presentable. Victoria did not have her wear her best dress but it was necessary for Amelia to look pretty enough. Once Amelia was presentable and had a few belongings packed, Victoria trusted Amelia to go on her own, though it was not customary for a young girl to do so. Victoria had no intention of drawing any attention to herself and the man who would claim to be Amelia's father.

Amelia ran giddily along the dock. She could see the _Roving Maid_ just as she had remembered it. She wanted to run straight to it and up the gangway, but she remembered her father's letter telling her to meet him at the inn. She changed her direction. The people around the inn and shops looked questionably at the young lady who seemed so determined and yet was unaccompanied. She found the inn and entered it. She did not see her father but she did see the captain. Captain Jack Sparrow was not quite so drunk just yet, but was nonetheless too distracted to take any notice of the young girl. Amelia figured that it was not worth bothering the captain since she was bound to see someone slightly more coherent than him from the ship. She went back out in the direction of the _Roving Maid_. The closer she came to the ship the more faces she recognized. Crew members were handling goods and transporting them too and from the ship. She greeted each passing man by name and each man returned the greeting with a grin. She followed some of them up the gangway.

Once on the ship, Amelia saw her friend Ragetti up in the rigging. He waved to her and proceeded to descend from his high perch. When his feet touched the deck Amelia ran to embrace him. He returned the embrace and then looked her over, measuring the height of her head to his own chest and noting that she had indeed grown taller. He then progressed to tell her that her father was busying himself to get all of his errands completed today since he did not expect to see his daughter until tomorrow, assuming that Victoria would have put up quite the protest on the matter. Seeing as Amelia was here now, Ragetti helped her with her things, which was unnecessary since she barely had a single bag with her, and took them to Barbossa's cabin. Ragetti did not enter the cabin, he simply reached his arm through the doorway and handed the girl her things. Amelia then proceeded to ask her friend of all the adventures that he must have been on since she last saw him. She confessed to having received her father's letters but was disappointed by the lack of great detail. Ragetti replied that there had not been much in the sense of adventures, but Amelia took his comment as being modest, which she did not find pleasing to her enquiry.

"I'll say what I can," he said, "but I've got me work to do, too, you know."

It was a compromise which Amelia was willing to accept. Ragetti was to return to his perch to work and Amelia was welcome to speak to him from there. Amelia proposed that she climb the rigging as well due to the fact that the conversation would seem far too impersonal if it were to be shouted back and forth. This proposition Ragetti was not quick to agree upon, fearing that he would break Barbossa's daughter before they had even been reunited. Amelia continued her argument by stating that if she was to continue her visits upon the ship, she would have to learn the skill of climbing the riggings eventually and her father was less likely to have a heart attack if she learned while he was not present to witness it. The negotiation continued as such until finally Amelia changed into one of her other simple dresses, one without the excess layers. Ragetti also advised her to remove her shoes so that she would be able to get better footing, as he did.

The lesson began smoothly. Amelia seemed to have decent balance. Ragetti needed only point out the best step to take, where to grab hold and where to secure each foot. Ragetti followed close behind her, so close that due to his length and her shortness, he was able to have a foot just below her and his arms just above her, ready to catch her or boost her up if need be. Once up, there was the matter of sliding over. With this, Ragetti passed above her and helped her over until she sat right beside him. She had to get used to supporting herself in this awkward position but she managed to find a way that suited her. Ragetti, of course, gave up the best sitting place to his young friend.

When Barbossa returned to the ship, he did not think to look up at who might be in the rigging. Amelia saw him - that is, she saw his hat - and called down to him waving. Barbossa looked up and did nearly have a heart attack.

"What the blazes are ya doin' up there?" Barbossa shouted in fear of his daughter's safety.

When Ragetti first heard Amelia call her father he quickly put aside his work and began to help her descend, knowing that he was probably going to get in a lot of trouble for having agreed to take the young Barbossa girl up there in the first place.

Barbossa did not address Ragetti at first. His immediate concern was his daughter. Ragetti would receive his scolding later when the time was not so pressing. Amelia was so glad to see her father that it did not even occur to her that he might have been angry at that moment. Her innocence, however, quickly melted away her father's temper and he was pleased just to embrace her, and like Ragetti had done prior, note how she had grown since they had last seen one another. He was not entirely impressed with the fact that she had only just arrived and already she was looking like a rag doll, shoes off and everything.

"Good Lord, if yer mother could see ya now she would have my head on a platter," Barbossa sighed.

Amelia was much too proud of herself for learning all of these new skills and becoming more useful to the ship and, in turn, to her father, to worry about the consequences. From the start she dedicated this trip to learning everything she could. It seemed to be a respectable thing to be able to run a ship. She was not yet fully aware of the purpose or the profit involved with pirating, or really had piracy fully explained to her. Amelia delighted in feeling useful, which she felt she was not attaining with her regular studies at home. She knew that life on the ship was hard work and very seldom held much fun and adventure since she had spent the most part of her first voyage in full complain of that. What Amelia loved was the change. Her expectations were not as strictly defined aboard the ship. In fact, she had no expectations from anyone. That fact alone encouraged her to make the most of this experience with her father and now new friends.

This voyage, when Captain Jack Sparrow was finally brought back to the _Roving Maid_ a few days later, was the official start of Amelia's pirate lesson. She mostly followed Ragetti around and learned to help him with his variety of tasks, but would also learn from others as well. She had already learned how to clean the ship and its contents in the most basic manner, which she was occasionally called upon to do on her own now. Her fascination, however, was increasing in the riggings. Ragetti did his best to explain each one and its function. Knot tying was an extensive lesson which took many days of practicing before Ragetti would let her try on an actual rope in use. Even Captain Jack Sparrow was beginning to notice the young Barbossa girl's use aboard the ship, but that was as far as his acknowledgment of her went. Barbossa was not overly thrilled to have his daughter physically working the ship though he was content that she was finding a place aboard, strengthening their own bond as father and daughter.

The adventuring was minimal. Most of the gold pickings were literally just pickings, leftovers from where scraps of the _Monchris_ could still be found. Captain Jack Sparrow was opposed to doing the dishonourable thing of attacking ships. Jack was all about indulging in his freedom as a pirate and was not about to take that privilege away from another soul. Some crew members, more experienced in the ruthless attributes of piracy, ridiculed the captain privately on his softness, not wanting to get his hands dirty. They figured that all money was blood money. Jack did his best to hush that sort of talk aboard his ship, and if by chance the opposing views proved to brewing trouble, Jack would see to it that that crew member was relieved perpetually from his duties on the _Roving Maid_. The captain did not have anyone killed, only removed, and that seemed good enough to him.

Due to this lack of cutthroat action, Amelia was still slow to learn the truth of the pirate ship. She knew that they would salvage gold and, more often than not, the crew would be faced with the immediate consequence of someone else laying claim to what they were salvaging, much like Amelia's first experience with the unexpected ambush of surviving _Monchris_ members. She did, however, understand that Captain Jack Sparrow was the highest authority that the crew members had to answer to, and for that she found herself able to respect him, despite his vulgar tenancies. Amelia also understood how much control her own father had upon the ship. Being first mate, he was often occupied with less physical but more intellectually demanding work. Budget and upkeep were Barbossa's greatest concerns, and when there were issues on board the ship, they were to be directed to him first before anything would be brought forward to the captain himself. Also known to Amelia was that her father had, perhaps not first choice of the found booty, but nonetheless always managed to make claim to any piece of jewellery that was brought aboard. Usually in the form of a necklace, Barbossa would bestow the trinket upon his daughter, which she never actually wore but kept safe in her collection of them.

Apart from these two main figures, Amelia also found a great respect for Ragetti, whom she not only appointed as her teacher but as her companion and confidant. Eventually, it became difficult for the others to be able to distinguish if Amelia had become Ragetti's pet or if he had become hers. It was not looked ill upon since, as had been seen previously, Amelia was slowly gaining the skills necessary to be of use, and she delighted in being useful. Barbossa's only complaint was that his daughter would, on some days, become quite the little boy, even to the extent of adopting a pair of trousers which better enabled her to climb the riggings by herself without anyone else's help. Amelia took to being up high amongst the sails quite well. She seemed content in knowing that she was one of the few who could do so with such ease. She could scurry up to the crow's-nest, take in a view that the others below could not see, and scurry back down before her father had a chance to notice that she had gone up there again, usually against his wishes.

The surgeon, Tigg, also became Amelia's teacher, though his lessons were much more studious than her other ones. She was taken on almost as an apprentice nurse, learning how to handle the simple ailments that were often suffered at sea. This proved to be the most encouraged form of education since it meant that the surgeon had an assistant on hand whom the captain was not required to pay half as much for. Amelia tried to avoid these lessons, and above all, tried to avoid practicing them as much as possible. Her first task of having to cut Ragetti's nerve endings in his damaged eye was more than all the medical experience Amelia had ever hoped to have. Granted that now simple tasks like stitches did not seem half as stomach turning, it was still more than she was certain any lady-like woman should ever be called upon to perform. She was quite certain, in fact, that her own mother must have never even seen the sight of blood before.

This trip, Amelia felt obliged to write her mother, at least a few times, to reassure her of her well being. Amelia understood the format of her father's letters now after trying a few attempts to relate her experiences to her mother without sabotaging any future opportunities of returning out to sea later on. Her mother would have a fit if she knew anything about how her little girl was being put to work as she was. Amelia found herself writing mostly about some of the sights she had seen, beautiful starry nights, playful sea creatures, and some exotic locations that she had the privilege of exploring. Amelia was very particular on what she described about these locations. Not all of them were actual established colonies; some were just make-shift towns and infamous pirate coves. Amelia was never entirely certain what the purpose of brothel wenches was, but she knew that they absolutely adored her. "Sweet face" they called her, and would proceed to ignore the men, much to their patrons' displeasure. This was also added to Barbossa's list of things he had not entirely thought out and was very awkward to approach the subject with his daughter. Soon it only seemed natural, and none of the crew members questioned that Amelia was able to go everywhere they went.

The time had passed by quickly and before Amelia was ready she was taken back to Stone Chapel to be with her mother once more. Every time Amelia left, it was as though the crew felt a loss greater than Barbossa himself. She was always helpful and pleasant to have around. The ship became more and more eager to bring her back aboard. Captain Jack Sparrow did not feel the same way, but he did accept negotiations.


	11. About A Wife

Book One - Chapter Eleven: About a Wife

While moored in Tortuga, an unexpected letter arrived from Amelia addressed to H. B. Smith. Amelia was convinced that this location was frequented by the _Roving Maid_ enough that it would be the fastest way to ensure that her letter be received. When Barbossa read it, he found that it left him with very mixed feelings.

"March 2nd,

Dear Mr. H. B. Smith,

I sincerely hope that the weather at sea has been favourable for your voyage. I think fondly of you and the rest of the crew and pray that you all shall be returning to us in the near future. I have been quite well. My tutor has been pleased by my language skills, especially in French and Spanish, which I must thank you for allowing me to converse with native speakers of both languages during my last visit. My music skills, however, have not been quite as favourable as my tutor would like. The other young ladies in our circle will be holding a recital at one of Mrs. Williams' soirees, one in which the invitation has failed to include my name. I am not saddened by this, however. I acknowledge that music is simply not my forte and would feel quite foolish to perform in front of an audience in any respect. Mother is quite concerned about this, more so than I. Other than that, she is doing well.

I will move on to the purpose of this letter. Unusual it is, I know, for me to be writing to you now. I had no fixed address for you, though I assumed that the captain would make a stop there in Tortuga, and I happened to recall the name of the tavern which I believed he would be certain to visit. I am not sure how soon you are likely to receive this letter; nonetheless, I felt it of the utmost importance to inform you that my address shall be altered come the end of the month. Mother, it seems, is to be married before the month is out. Colonel Crestcastle had proposed to her some while back now it seems, and though he had established himself as our benefactor these past couple of years, she could not accept the proposal while still married. It was quite strange and I have no other way of describing it better. She somehow came into possession of a notice that announced that my father, her husband, had met misfortune while on his merchant ship in the East Indies. A funeral was held back in September, in memoriam of him since we were unable to retrieve his body. Her period of mourning, it seems has come to an end. For the sake of our prosperity, she felt inclined to accept the Colonel's proposal. Once they are married, we shall relocate to his home. Should you continue to write to me, please address your letters to Crestcastle Hall, it is the largest estate and the only estate along the arbour lane. Should this not reach you before you send your next letter, please be well assured that I shall continue to check the post at our current residence.

Please pass on my affection to your crew,

I wait eagerly to see you again,

Sincerely, Ms. Amelia Barbossa"

The thought of his wife having declared him dead was quite a strange thought to begin to accept. Barbossa reread that passage a few times, not because he believed that his wife was incapable of doing such a thing, but he needed to reconstruct his conscience from the lingering guilt he had so often felt. It was almost like being set free in a way, in an unusual way. It was freedom that one was reluctant to take not because one did not want it, but because one had deemed it impossible to come by for so long that now that it was right here in front of him, he could not fathom what to do with it. The second issue, and the largest one that Barbossa felt strongest towards, was that his daughter would now be forced to live with this new man whom he knew nothing about. The wealth and prosperity of this Colonel did not reassure Barbossa of the security and wellbeing of his daughter. The thought crossed his mind that if Amelia had any insecurity about the Colonel Crestcastle, she would have mentioned it. The name was not totally unfamiliar to Barbossa and did know that Victoria would never endanger their daughter, however obscure her priorities were. Also, Amelia now had discovered a means of addressing him should she feel it urgent to. What perplexed Barbossa was that he had never thought of establishing a location for communication prior to this moment. He applauded himself for raising his daughter to be smart enough to come up with the plan all on her own.

He quickly sat down to reply to her letter, not adding much detail, only acknowledging that he had in fact received her letter and that she should feel welcome to send any urgent notices to Tortuga where he would be certain to find it. If nothing else, Barbossa felt that the local harlots would secure any mail of hers, having been acquainted with the "sweet face".

After having written his reply, Barbossa set himself up in a mood for celebration. He bought several rounds of ale and made toasts for his funeral, his good fortune, and his freedom.

"Me own dear wife has cast me off, good as dead, she has. May my immortal soul rest in sweet eternal serenity," Barbossa said raising his mug to his fellow tavern patrons. He drank the ale incessantly until the mug was dry. Some of his crewmates who knew the first mate to traditionally be the sensible one were greatly puzzled by his sudden change in humour. To appease their curiosity, Barbossa passed his daughter's letter around, though only a few of them could actually read it. It lastly found its way into Ragetti's hands, and though he too could not read it, he had over heard some people who had read parts of it aloud, and so pretended that he read it and then folded it up and placed the letter into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, not fully trusting his superior to do so in his soon to be quite drunken state.

"And here's to the ol' witch herself!" Barbossa resumed with a fresh mug of ale. "They say that the devil comes in many forms. God save the poor fool 'bout to take on the very creature itself! May she drive him as mad! To the she-devil!" he said raising another toast.

The celebration, of course, was not complete without adding company. Barbossa put out a little more money and found himself a companion for the night, one which even Captain Jack Sparrow was envious to see go to his first mate.

With the saucy woman on his knee, Barbossa asked her with large roar of laughter in his throat, "And you, my fine woman, ya don't believe in the sanctity of marriage, now, do ya?"

"I ain't have no reason to be married, and lord knows I wouldn't be havin' you," the harlot replied.

Barbossa laughed and slapped her bottom, "Aye, that'll do for me!"

Barbossa finished another round of drinks, and then gave the woman his money purse. She gladly led him to the back of the tavern and fulfilled her duty as a temporary devoted companion, much to Barbossa's fancy.


	12. A Finer Education

Book One - Chapter Twelve: A Finer Education

Victoria's wedding had come and gone. Amelia, of course, went along with all of the plans her mother had laid out. They moved into the Colonel's home as expected. Amelia's bedroom was larger than the very house she had spent most of her life in.

Colonel Crestcastle remained unsure of how to treat the young Amelia since he never had a daughter of his own, only sons from his first wife who died many years back. He was not a doting stepfather, but neither was he disrespectful towards her. He provided everything for his stepdaughter. Her education was being funded purely by the Colonel's efforts as well as every piece of finery she owned. He also ensured that girl would be well stationed by legally adopting her as his own. Amelia was to leave the name Barbossa behind her now. She spent a long while just going over her new name, trying to keep it from sounding so foreign to her. "Amelia Crestcastle." "Ms. Amelia Crestcastle." It was of no use; it would always sound out of place. Amelia could only imagine what her real father would think if he were to ever find out that his only daughter had been stripped of his name. Needless to say, he would not take it very well.

Amelia, while remaining obedient to her mother and new father, could not help but count down the days with the great anticipation of soon being out at sea once more. The arrangement was not entirely unfamiliar to her new father. Colonel Crestcastle knew as well as his wife that the man known as Hector Barbossa still lived and still saw his daughter. For the sake of public appearance, Barbossa's funeral had to be held, and for the sake of appearance, the Colonel had to marry Mrs. Victoria Barbossa, since their affair was not quite as candid as society was capable of tolerating.

The Colonel was not the least bit concerned about Hector Barbossa still being alive and still attempting to father little Amelia. Victoria had made it perfectly clear that she would never have anymore to do with her former husband. So long as the "filthy sailor" did not go near his estate, the Colonel could care less about where the man was. As far as Amelia going off with her father periodically, the Colonel would play along with the story of Amelia going off to see an aunt who would dote upon the girl and ensure that she was being well brought up, feeling sorry for her mother's poor condition for so many years. So long as Amelia did not return too unladylike, the visitation would be allowed to continue. In fact, the visitations continued regularily.

During Amelia's time at sea, she learned more and more about the art of piracy. Still being young and defenceless, she was often left out of the most adventurous parts. Every now and then there were scuffs and sea battles that broke out, leaving Amelia no choice but to be forced to run and hide. When it became a frequent enough occurrence, Barbossa finally gave in and saw to it that Amelia was taught enough to ensure that she would be able to defend herself. At first Barbossa was very reluctant and hardly spent much time going through these exercises. Once begun, however, Amelia was determined to follow it through. Where Barbossa's instruction was lacking, the other members of the crew would help Amelia practice in secret.

Each passing year Amelia's skill improved. Even when Amelia returned home, she would still practice when no one was watching, using branches that she found in the back yard of Crestcastle's estate. She at twelve years old, Amelia had become quite familiar with the rapier, dirk, cutlass and the pistol. All of these skills, however, would be for naught.

During Amelia's twelfth year, it was decided by her mother and the Colonel that she was to go on to higher education. She was to be sent to the Hawthorn Academy for Young Ladies, a finishing school where young girls would be educated in the highest regard for etiquette. It was not just the education that young women of privilege were sent there for. Upon successful completion of the Academy's program, a debutant ball was organized and patrons of the institution were invited to attend as well as recent graduates of the boys' college. The most notable eligible bachelors would be eagerly examining the girls and finding the best matches. This was the hope for young Amelia's future. Victoria had to be sure that her only daughter would marry the best, though she feared that the amount of exposure that she had on a merchant ship might taint her highest expectations.

Hawthorn Academy for Young Ladies was instituted in London and would not give Amelia the summer freedom to go off gallivanting with uncouth sailors. Amelia was obviously against the very idea of being sent to the Academy. She had no desire to go to London and even less desire to be put on a parade in order to be married off. Her mother tried to reassure her by saying that it would several years before Amelia would be eligible for the debutante ball. That was not an encouraging thought. The sentence echoed in Amelia's mind everyday. Several years? Had she not been obedient enough? Had she not been proper and pleasant? Had she not appeased her mother thus far? Amelia did not see this as being any bit to her advantage. It was a form of punishment. She would rather be sentenced to the stalks than go to London. Regardless of how she felt, Amelia had no choice in the matter.

"April 22nd,

Dear Mr. H.B. Smith,

I regret to inform you that I shall not be remaining in Stone Chapel should you intend to call upon me again this summer. It has been decided by my mother and Colonel Crestcastle that I should attend a school for girls in London. They say that it is a five year program which intends to turn out each young pupil into a fine marriageable young lady. I can honestly say that I am not pleased with the notion. In fact, I resent it entirely. It is not fair that I must be sent away for so long. And though I feel my heart breaking at this very moment, I know that I will endure it with dignity. I do not know when I may be able to see you again, but I pray that day should not be so far off into the distant future. I will do my best to write when I learn more of my predicament. Please pass on my fondest regards to the others. Let them know that I do and shall miss them all terribly.

Sincerely,

Ms. Amelia Crestcastle

(And with all my love,

forever your Amelia)"

Barbossa received this last letter and not a single other for a very long time afterwards. On one hand he opposed the notion as severely as his daughter did, but he knew that it was only for selfish reasons. His daughter could not make a life on the sea, nor would he want her to. It was his goal as much as his former wife's to see that their daughter led a respectable life. It was simply Barbossa's own denial of the fact that his little girl would need to make such preparations so soon. What man would be seeking to make his daughter into another man's wife? She was still only a child in Barbossa's mind and he could not come to think of her in any other light.

As the years went on, Barbossa could only access his daughter through letters, and at this time, the letters were very few and far between. Amelia would send her father a single letter at Christmas. Barbossa, on the other hand, would write to her after every successful plunder, enclosing his gift of a newly found necklace as per usual. Barbossa counted the years, wondering at each passing one if her next letter would announce either her release or her engagement. Sooner than expected, however, during the month of March, Barbossa received another letter that a fellow passing through Tortuga brought to Barbossa knowing that the _Roving Maid_ and her crew had only just recently left the town. Barbossa read the letter with a sense of alarm.

"Dearest H.B. Smith,

I pray that you are well and that you are close by. I cannot stay here any longer. I have begged mother and Colonel Crestcastle to allow for me to return home but they refuse to allow it. They say that it is simply my rustic nature to complain as I do. I cannot argue with them, for it is no use. Nonetheless I have hated this place from the first and can no longer bear to remain here another day. Thus I beg of you, Father, if there is any way that you can convince the captain to sail to England, that you rescue me from this prison which confines me. If it is not within your power, I do understand, and I will not hold any ill feelings towards you. Know that I love you and miss you and that I think back on my memories aboard the ship with fondness and longing.

Forever your daughter,

Ms. Amelia Barbossa"

Barbossa acted upon the letter at once. He approached Captain Jack Sparrow with the request of sailing north.

"North? What would we be doing north?" Jack questioned his first mate.

"Aye, Captain, it is a godforsaken place, to be sure. Ya see, me daughter still be stuck up there. I find it be me duty to retrieve her," Barbossa explained.

"Ah, yes, her," Jack muttered in remembering the little girl running up and down his ship's decks. "The squirt wants to come back, does she? Thinks that we're a bloody delivery service?"

"I know 'tis a poor place to be draggin' the ship, but I must be getting' to London."

"I'll not be taking the _Maid _to London, too many navy ships, everything's guarded; they'll be on us like bees to honey. No, I'll not be doing that. Endangering the whole crew? The gold? The rum? Can't be done, mate. No," Captain Jack Sparrow said staring off and visualising the chaos that would break out upon nearing the English capitol, "I would go as far Cornwall, Porthleven and the like, but no so far as London."

"Ye'd go to Porthleven?"

"But no further," Jack said very assertively, "you'll have to make the rest of the arrangements on your own."

Barbossa was quick to make arrangements. He wasted no time in sending a letter in reply to his daughter saying that he would come as soon as he could. The days could not pass quickly enough.

End of Book One


	13. Hawthorn

Book Two – Chapter One: Hawthorn

Barbossa made sure that he looked his best before approaching in the gate of Hawthorn's Academy for Young Ladies. He spared no expense in having a proper suit cleaned and pressed while he treated himself to a bath the day before he was to arrive in London. Looking like a proper gentleman, Barbossa took a coach to the Academy, realizing only upon entering through the gates that he probably should have sent a letter of introduction ahead of him.

The building was a large stone fortress with stained glass windows. It seemed more like a sort of cathedral than any schoolhouse he had ever seen - not that Barbossa had ever been exposed to cathedrals any more than schoolhouses. Barbossa was pleasantly surprised about the Academy's appearance on the inside of the building. It was bright and much less ominous than the exterior had set it up to be. A large cascading double staircase enveloped the front foyer. Portraits of the royal family, former patrons, and even miniatures of the successful female graduates, adorned the walls with a plaque below each stating the names and dates of said persons.

An attendant saw Barbossa and greeted him with a swift bow. Barbossa returned the gesture. When the attendant asked him how he could be of service, Barbossa replied that he had come on business of retrieving one of the pupils as her guardian so requested. He then gave his name as H. B. Smith and the attendant went promptly to deliver the message to the headmistress. As the attendant had reappeared, the sight of the headmistress soon followed. Barbossa bowed to her and she returned the gesture.

"Mr. Smith," she said in a deep and hoarse voice that did not suit her middle-aged appearance, "I had not been expecting you so soon."

"So soon, Madame?" Barbossa repeated.

"Well, yes. We sent out the letters of dismissal to both your mistress Boyd and Colonel Crestcastle simultaneously last week. Quite frankly, I had expected the Colonel to have responded the faster. No matter, I am pleased that Ms. Boyd cares to take such a deep interest in the child's upbringing. From what I have heard about the child's mother, if I may speak candidly, I am surprised that Ms. Boyd did not keep the girl as her own ward from the first."

"Forgive me, Ms…"

"My apologizes, Mr. Smith, I am Ms. Epp, the headmistress here at Hawthorn's Academy. Please, do come into my office, we shall have much to discuss before I call for Ms. Crestcastle," she said leading him to a side room underneath the staircase.

Ms. Epp sat behind her desk and Barbossa helped himself to one of the seats in facing her. Her office was small and barren. All her papers were in neatly stacked folders and her bookshelves lacked all personality, each shelf being completely uniform with volumes of similar proportions, none of which seemed to have ever been read or dusted.

"Ms. Epp, if I may please inquire, what the letter you sent out pertains to? I'm afraid that I had not a chance of readin' it for meself," Barbossa confessed, though knowing that he had never received a letter. He also knew that the Ms. Boyd, who was supposed to have received it, did not exist; she was simply the aunt which Barbossa was to pretend to be attendant to. None of this surprised him in the least. The only thing that he did not understand thus far was why a letter had been sent out in the past week and what it was regarding.

"It was really quite short and simple," Ms. Epp replied very matter-of-factly. "I do so detest describing such things on paper, I feel that the person receiving it may misunderstand my meaning and it would be rather bothersome to need explain every detail and meaning for what is really quite very simple. You may tell Ms. Boyd that though Ms. Amelia Crestcastle's studies have been quite favourable, her mannerisms outside of her lessons are rather quite appalling."

"Her mannerisms? She has always been quite the well mannered child, ere I saw of her," Barbossa suggested.

"I will confess that the girl does play the part very well, Mr. Smith, but I must insist upon what I myself have witnessed with my own two eyes," Ms. Epp continued. "At first it started as minor complaints from the other young ladies, having heard the girl curse and use profanities in their presence. It soon escalated to direct verbal attacks. These issues I personally addressed with Ms. Crestcastle, naturally, but I am afraid that it did little good in the matter. Last week I was forced to write up a letter of dismissal for the girl after having found her in an actual physical brawl with another young lady - whom I know personally to be one of the most virtuous and mild-mannered girl's in the whole establishment. I came rushing out to see what all the commotion was and there was Ms. Crestcastle gripping poor Ms. Hill by the hair, the poor dear dripping blood from her very nose - which I was later to discover was also dealt by your mistress' niece."

"And what begot such an attack? Surely she must have been provoked in some respect," Barbossa tried to defend his daughter.

"I wish it were so, but Ms. Hill confessed the God's honest truth to both myself and Father Cremmel that she had noted Ms. Crestcastle's struggles with the institution - to which Ms. Crestcastle took immediate offence - and, my word, if it wasn't the very devil that embodied the child! In all my years, Mr. Smith, never have I seen such a thing take place within these walls." She cleared her throat and began speaking a little more calmly, "I suppose there is just no helping the matter, though. I was suspicious at the first when I discovered the girl's history, not being the Colonel's natural child and all. They say that her father was a sailor on a merchant ship! Of all of the ungodly creatures to be having children! Do our streets not run amuck with enough unchristian urchins? Forgive my choler, but we are an institution for education, not miracles. One cannot be refined when one's blood is already tainted. The sinner will always leak out in the end."

Barbossa had no choice but to interrupt the headmistress else he might be forced to inflict some bodily harm of his own, "I believe I do see where the trouble lies, Ms. Now if you please, allow me to collect the girl and we can all get back to our own business."

Ms. Epp stopped abruptly in her thoughts, recovered her composure and agreed with Ms. Boyd's attendant. She stood before her chair and asked to have him wait in the drawing room while Ms. Crestcastle was to be fetched along with her belongings.


	14. The Story

Book Two - Chapter Two: The Story

Amelia knew that she was in a world of trouble. She had been kept barred in her room for the past week, only allowed out for dinner and mass. When she was told to pack her things she feared that one of two things would occur. The first thing she feared was that they would turn her out directly onto the streets of London. The second fear was that Colonel Crestcastle would be forced to come and claim her, causing himself public shame that could result in a whole line of unpleasant consequences that Amelia just could not bring herself to imagine. Her mother had already threatened that if Amelia could not prove herself to be a decent lady by her own means she would just have to be married off to the Colonel's terribly prominent yet terribly grim son, Gerald Crestcastle.

Amelia packed all her things into one trunk and struggled with getting it outside of the door. An attendant came and helped her carry it down the stairs at which point a coachman offered to the trunk from there and load it onto the back of his car. The presence of a coachman, and not a cheap one at that, brought one of Amelia's fears to heart. Ms. Epp reprimanded the girl one last time, making sure that she knew that this series of events was strictly Amelia's own fault and that she should pray for redemption. Then Amelia was lead into the drawing room where she was told her attendant was waiting for her. At least those words reassured her that it was not Colonel Crestcastle himself who had come, yet the thought of facing him and her mother was still horribly daunting.

Upon entering the drawing room, Amelia found herself completely breathless at the sight of her father standing there. She had almost not recognised him, not just because of the nicety of his outfit, but mostly out of a belief that he would not have come, at least not this soon. She could barely restrain herself from leaping up a him with a full embrace, shouting "Papa!" but, seeing Ms. Epp standing beside her, did what she knew to be the proper thing and gave a small curtsey of acknowledgment and said absolutely nothing at all.

Barbossa looked at the young woman who had entered the room, gave a small bow to return the gesture she had given, and proceeded to wait for his daughter to come to the room. He could not help but notice that the girl standing before him was quite a pretty young lady. Her completion was delightfully fair, her height was pleasing, and her waist well formed. Her dress was exquisite and her hair done fashionably so that the ringlets that framed her face complimented the shine of light that was caught in the bulk of her hair which was pinned up delicately. He did his best not to glance too readily at the young woman yet he could not help but notice features that reminded him of his daughter. The waves were in her hair, a feature he would not have thought common in young ladies. The blueness of her eyes gleamed out with the depths of the sea.

"Mr. Smith," said the sweet voice quite meekly, "am I to understand that you will escort me home?"

The sound of her very voice echoed out a secret desire for freedom that her eyes confirmed was longing in her soul. The realization of this young and beautiful creature being his daughter left Barbossa completely astounded. He had left behind his young daughter and now here was this woman standing before him. A tear formed in his eye. He wished so badly to be able to feel her embrace as proof of her really being his little Amelia.

"Aye, Ms.," Barbossa answered still a little mystified, "I shall take you home."

Amelia was led to the coach by an attendant while Barbossa finished with Ms. Epp. A letter was to be sent to Crestcastle Hall, stating that Amelia was to be lodging with her aunt. No return address was left, Barbossa made certain of that.

Once inside the coach, Barbossa placed his hand on his daughter's cheek. Amelia began to weep and held his hand against her face.

"My poor poppet," he sympathised.

Amelia could barely speak through her tears, she managed only to repeat the words "I'm so sorry, Papa."

Barbossa hushed her, laid her head upon his shoulder and stroked her hair, as he used to do with his little girl. He required no explanations from her. He had assumed from his initial impressions of Ms. Epp that Amelia was quite incapable of being as vulgar as the headmistress so thought and wished that he had been able to retrieve his daughter sooner or even to have prevented her from ever being transported to London. He had seen happier prisoners in Australia who never had been brought down so low as to be accused of inevitable demonic possession caused by tainted blood from merchant sailors. Of all the tall tales and utter poppycock Barbossa had ever heard this was the worst by far.

It was some time before Amelia had recovered from her grief and was able to express how happy she was that her father had come for her. She also finally did explain her side of the story as to why she was expelled from the Academy:

From the first of her arrival, Amelia was treated with quite the disrespect from the other young girls. Ms. Epp and the other instructors were a little more tolerable so long as they believed her to be the natural daughter of Colonel Crestcastle. The first couple of years were not the most enjoyable but were far more pleasant than the years that followed. Somehow word of mouth travelled to Ms. Epp of the scandalous circumstances which led to Colonel Crestcastle's marriage to Amelia's mother and that Amelia was the product of a mystery man her mother always failed to produce evidence for. Ms. Epp was under the impression that Amelia was a completely illegitimate child, though she would never admit having such thoughts. Mrs. Epp simply repeated the rumour of Mrs. Crestcastle's story of having been left a widow by her merchant sailor husband who was the father of the child. Never having these rumours officially settled and noting how vividly they bloomed within the halls of Hawthorn's Academy for Young Ladies, Ms. Epp took it upon herself to discover the truth about Ms. Amelia Crestcastle.

Ms. Epp and Father Cremmel took Amelia aside privately and asked her how she was, how she was finding her program thus far, and how her family was since she last heard. Starting the conversation as such, Ms. Epp added that in order for the Academy to provide the best education for her, they should need to address her unique situation. Amelia knew the story she needed to tell, she had rehearsed it many times before. Amelia confessed to having a merchant sailor for a father who had been away for years, up until his untimely death. She had been raised solely by her mother, except for those occasional summers when her aunt would send for her to ensure a proper education. Amelia had no need to lie excessively in this story since she could honestly attribute her language and geography skills to those occasional summers. Colonel Crestcastle had then proposed engagement to her mother who accepted and from there Amelia was adopted as his legal child. There was no point for Amelia to over embellishing anything about her story, she knew that it was not a refined type of history but at least it was honest enough not to be accused of fabricating it, which would be even less dignified.

From the moment of Amelia's confession her treatment was much altered for the worst. As far as Ms. Hill went, she was Ms. Epp's pride prodigy and could do no wrong. She was also Amelia's most merciless abuser. Not a day would pass without Ms. Hill subtly mentioning the tragedy of the ill-bred or the vulgar. That is what inspired Amelia to begin writing to her mother, begging to be allowed to be removed from the Academy, but her pleas were rejected. Due to that response, Amelia felt most inclined to bring the matter to her father. She was certain about receiving her father's acceptance and sympathy, but due to the uncertainty of when he would be able to even reach England, Amelia did not place much hope in being so quickly rescued.

A few weeks after Amelia had her letter sent to her father the Academy was holding a Sunday picnic with the young men from the college. Unbeknownst to her, Amelia had gathered quite a pack of male followers who were doubly intrigued by her rumoured rustic lineage. Amelia refuted each one. One of the boys, however, in an attempt to provoke a reaction from the girl, whispered a hardly subtle proposal which basically insisted upon Amelia's submission if she were ever to weasel her way into society half as easily has her mother had. With that comment Amelia took the uncouth boy by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin - a defence mechanism which many a crew member, including her own father, had shown her while aboard the _Roving Maid_. That incident was never reported officially yet the tale was circulated quickly amongst the young pupils.

The following week - the one which resulted in the letter of dismissal - came about when Ms. Hill decided to exploit the afore mentioned incident as a sure tell sign that Amelia must be the daughter of a miscreant sailor, for no true lady of class could ever do such a thing.

"You're quite mistaken, Catherine," Amelia said to Ms. Hill quite collectively, "what I did was quite deserved, for no gentleman of class would have ever said such things, nor would a true lady of class ever do anything so unbecoming as to dwell upon such things as you continue to do. Please, do tell, does Father Cremmel know about that Lawrence boy, or do ladies avoid confessions as well?"

Ms. Catherine Hill, in her outrage, slapped Amelia ever so pitifully. Amelia was not the least bit hurt but since the first strike had been made it would be wrong for Amelia to leave the scene without having the last word or the last blow. With that she punched Ms. Hill in the nose, not hard enough to break it, but enough to cause that pampered face to redden. Ms. Hill was incapable of actually physically fighting back but she would not relent in shooting off further insults which simply provoked Amelia to continue her attack.

Barbossa, upon hearing his daughter tell her story, had to refrain from laughing from the description. Instinctively he wished to applaud his daughter on having stood up for herself so well, but the stricter fatherly part of him had to vocalise his disapproval of his daughter fighting, especially another girl who was wholly unable to defend herself. After a brief lecture, Barbossa added that if Amelia had truly wanted revenge she should have made sure to have broken Ms. Hill's nose, thus forcing her to adopt some form of humiliation while her face would be bandaged up.


	15. A Memorable Introduction

Book Two - Chapter Three: A Memorable Introduction

The crew of the _Roving Maid_ enjoyed their leisure time as usual. The captain, who was currently indisposed, had not told them how long their port of call was to be exactly. All they knew was that they were waiting for the first mate to reappear from his journey into London.

Pintel and Ragetti were sitting by some crates on the pier and enjoying a game of woman watching. The pickings were slim in this small town which meant that each woman was contemplated with a fair amount of detail - followed shortly by immense laughter. While breaking away from the chuckle they got out of whistling at a very unimpressed old maid, Pintel spotted a beauty in her prime coming from around a street corner. He grabbed Ragetti by the arm and pointed in the direction of their next target. Obviously the woman was far out of their station but the game did not require successful entreaties.

"There's a fine one," Pintel said quite conspicuously. Noticing that the woman seemed to be looking for something or someone, he called out directly to her, "Sure it's not me you're lookin' fer, love? I can be quite friendly, promise," and then continued to snicker.

Ragetti joined in, "Aye, quite friendly!"

The woman took notice of them and came walking directly to them. This had them startled. They felt as though they should run away but they were so confused by what was happening that they remained frozen in place. The young woman was not the least bit hesitant and while a large smile on her face swung her arms around Ragetti's neck and embraced him tightly. Ragetti began to tremble and darted a look at Pintel for a sign of what he should do.

"Master Ragetti, my dear friend, I am so pleased to see you again," the beautiful young woman said.

Ragetti pulled back from her embrace and held her at arm's length. He looked her up and down several times. Part of him knew it to be little Amelia Barbossa yet a larger part of him could not accept that recognition. Amelia Barbossa was just a little girl, not half his height and not half as…developed. While examining her over and over again he was muttering nonsense about how it could not be her.

"Have you forgotten me already?" Amelia asked quite disheartened.

Ragetti could not answer and, upon seeing Barbossa coming round the corner now, he let go of Amelia and bolted back up the gangway of the ship. Pintel stood there smiling sheepishly. Amelia embraced him too though she received much less of a response than what she had from Ragetti.

Barbossa, now in front of the _Roving Maid_, called for hands to help with the trunk. Pintel was one of the hands made to go. He was thankful to break the awkwardness he had just endured.

Amelia went to her former cabin. It had changed a great deal since she was little. Barbossa promised to rearrange it. Already he began positioning a place to put up a tarp to divide to room for his daughter's privacy. Once her trunk was placed into the cabin, Barbossa left her to unpack and get settled. Amelia enjoyed the freedom of being able to remove all of the excesses of her life at the Academy. She conjured up the memories of her childhood, letting her hair down and removing the layers of finery that adorned her body. She did not have very many light and flexible pieces of attire but she was able to adjust the materials that she had. She had some pieces that had been left behind from before she was sent to London, though most were much too small for her now, some were salvageable with minor adjustments. A basic under dress was nice and simple, but she placed on shorted loose trousers underneath.

Once quite comfortable, Amelia left the cabin, ready to take on whatever task needed to be done. Deck swabbing, cannon cleaning, rig adjusting, or even helping stitch up a man would be a welcomed change from the tedious lessons she endured at Hawthorn's Academy. The moment that Barbossa saw her he sent her straight back into the cabin.

"No daughter of mine will be flouncin' around like that!" he argued. "If I've learned a thing or two 'bout the appearance of women, it's that loose hair makes fer a loose woman."

All of Amelia's preparation had been for naught. She fastened herself back into her layers of skirt and pinned back her hair. This would not be the least bit useful for doing any of the duties she had hoped to do as a common crew member.

Once back in a proper ladylike fashion, Amelia was permitted to walk about the deck.

"I won't last long if I'm trapped in corsets and petticoats at sea," she complained to her father.

"Aye, but ye won't last long without them either," her father replied.

Barbossa refused to continue the conversation or justify his reasoning further. It was one thing having a child run about the ship, but all that seemed childlike in Amelia had grown out of her now. Barbossa would not leave his daughter unattended to be the temptation of the untrustworthy bilge-rats that manned the ship. The only man that Barbossa trusted with his daughter was Master Ragetti, believing him to be too simple to attempt anything vile with the young woman he had been so protective of in the past.

It began to seem that more than just her cabin that had changed since Amelia was last here. No one would give her an order. If she took it upon herself to work on something, one of the crew members would quickly relieve it from her and do it instead, saying that she did not need to bother herself with such labours. Each time she countered their good intentions by insisting that she would love nothing more than to be of use. She had only been there half a day and already her hopes of feeling at home were being dashed. Amelia found herself too much a lady to be a pirate and too much a pirate to be a lady. Since her father would not listen to her entreaties, Amelia felt compelled to take the matter to a higher authority. Although she knew that she and Captain Jack Sparrow had never got on exceedingly well, he always tolerated her presence so long as she was made useful. He would surely not protest to her earning her keep now just had she had done in the past. Especially, she figured, since he would probably be in a drunken stupor, in which case it would be the opportune moment to negotiate with him.

"Ragetti," Amelia called, Ragetti awkwardly came to attention, "is the Captain ashore in the tavern?" she asked ready to go down to meet him.

"F-f-fraid not, Ms. He's been in his cabin since dawn," Ragetti stuttered.

Amelia was delighted, "Well, that works out perfectly, then," she said and charged towards the captain's quarters.

Ragetti wanted to stop her but could not bring himself to physically stop her or utter comprehensible words.

Amelia knocked quite loudly on the captain's door, not expecting him to be in a state of consciousness. It took numerous knocks before the door was answered. Standing there was Captain Jack Sparrow, seemingly drowsy and hardly dressed. He was initially quite perturbed by the interuption.

"What it in the name of -" he shouted, but after the few seconds it took for his eyes to adjust a very different expression came to his face. His brow quickly rose up and a wily smirk took over his face. "Well, hello, hello," he flirted.

"Captain," Amelia said quite assertively, "am I or am I not to be a proper member of your crew?"

Jack was not prepared to do much thinking or reflection so he furrowed his brows, "Come again?"

He staggered to keep his footing until at last he leaned himself against the doorpost.

"Captain, I have worked very hard to gain a least a fraction of respect, and though I know my absence has been lengthy, I cannot help but believe that I have earned the right to be treated in the same manner and be allowed to participate in the crew's duties as you, as captain, would so see fit."

Jack began to slowly sway – unintentionally - and his smirk returned as he said, "My dear, girl, you may participate in as many duties as you please. Especially my duties. In fact, I insist on your participation…now, if you would like…I could think of a few duties in need of immediate...attention."

Amelia was confused by the captain's insinuations. Barbossa quickly inserted himself into the situation and blocked the space between his daughter and his captain, pushing him back and closing the door in front of him. Jack stood in the doorway a few moments longer, staring at the door and trying to piece together the events that just took place.

Barbossa was not the least bit pleased with his captain's conduct or his daughter's inability to follow instructions. He was, however, secretly pleased with his daughter's determination, which he felt reflected his own inability to be idle.

"You've made yer point," he said to his daughter in a tone that made him sound as though he was quite defeated.

Amelia just smiled, knowing that she had been in the right all along. While her attire was not to be discussed again today, she was at least allowed to take on a task or two. In fact, upon accepting his defeat, Barbossa sent his daughter on her way to help the men below deck.

When Captain Jack Sparrow had recovered from his previous night, the _Roving Maid _left the English coast, heading back southwards. It was a good forty eight hours later since Amelia's initial return to the ship that Jack finally took any notice of her. He did not have the heart - or the death wish - to ask either the young woman or Barbossa if that was in fact the young Ms. Amelia Barbossa. Instead, he took aside Bootstrap Bill Turner, and asked him.

"That there, girl," he said in a low tone of voice, "that's not Barbossa's own, is it?"

Bootstrap gave a little laugh and replied, "Aye, Captain, it is the very same. None among us could hardly recognize her. But that be what the years can do. Children do grow as sure as the tides will change and in less time."

Jack thought it over. He was fine with having Ms. Amelia Barbossa back aboard, his only issue was that now she was no longer a child her sex was far more apparent. He knew himself, and he knew the ways of men. Jack's fear was that this young lady would not be quite so aware of the dangers that would surround her in this type of business.

"One more question," Jack addressed to Bootstrap. "When I was…you know," he said making a suggestive face and wringing his hands.

"Indisposed?"

"That's the one," he agreed. "I didn't say anything to Ms. Barbossa, did I?" he asked in full fear that his indiscretion may have compromised not only the young woman but also her capabilities of respecting him as a captain.

Bootstrap removed all humour from the subject and after thinking over his response, said in a very calm yet awkward manner, "Captain, in truth, you did appear to the girl while quite…How shall I say? You revealed quite a side of yourself to the poor girl."

The captain bowed his head and rubbed his hand over his eyes in shame of his conduct. "Anything else?" he inquired hesitantly.

"The young Ms spoke to you of something quite directly. I heard not what it was myself, but from what's been said amongst the crew, you seemed to have extended an invitation to the girl to join you in your…well… in your activities at the time," Bootstrap answered as truthfully as he felt comfortable to do so, which was not in much comfort at all. Had the woman in question not been Hector Barbossa's own daughter the subject would not have been so awkward. Many times woman of all types had been discussed aboard the _Roving Maid_ in all types of contexts.

"Did Barbossa see or hear any of this?" Jack asked, entirely unwilling to hear the answer and so he buried his face in his hands and spoke through the breaks between his fingers.

"Aye, Captain. Barbossa was the one to put you back in your cabin," Bootstrap admitted.

Jack knew that his image as a captain - along with his own conscience - called for him to make some apologies. He was unsure on how to approach Barbossa on the subject and so he decided to direct himself to Amelia and let Barbossa hear about it through her.

Jack found Amelia sitting on the steps mending a pile of the crew's garments. It was not her idea of a proper duty. She felt that her gender and useless education was being exploited unfairly. The captain slowly meandered over to where she was. He tried to make it look very inconspicuous, as though he had not noticed her there. In practice he just looked ridiculous, slowly stepping backwards and holding the deck rails until he came to the steps, which he sproceeded to tumble on before turning and looking down at where his foot had hit. Amelia had watched him sauntering over but said nothing. Jack looked at Amelia who had obviously been watching him and felt his own awkwardness. He stood there lingering, deciding in his mind how he should proceed in addressing the girl, especially since Barbossa was keeping quite a close eye. Amelia looked at him looking at her and waited for him to speak the words he was so obviously trying to form. The long silence was quickly becoming quite unbearable by both individuals.

"Captain?" Amelia finally said, inviting him to speak his mind.

Jack took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't believe that I have yet officially welcomed you back to the crew," he said sheepishly.

"No, not exactly," Amelia agreed. "But I wasn't entirely expecting a great warm welcome from you. I'm sure that I caused you some grief, having to readjust your schedule and all."

Jack allowed himself a small laugh at the thought of having a schedule and then quickly checked himself. "No, no grief," he confirmed. "I wish to apologize for my ill reception of you the other day. I confess that I have a poor memory for what took place exactly, but from what I understand, my conduct was…inexcusable."

Amelia interrupted him by saying, "There is no need, Captain. I have been around long enough to know your conduct when the ship's been docked. It was only to be expected, especially with my own decision to be so bold in the first place."

Jack jumped in at the end of her words, "Not so bold," he insisted. "The fault is mine. I am quite grateful that you were able to come back to sail under my colours."

Amelia blushed at the sincerity the captain was uncharacteristically showing at this moment. Jack did notice the blush that came to the young woman's cheeks and felt quite satisfied with himself. He also caught sight of Barbossa and quickly took his leave of the young woman who felt quite dissatisfied for having no choice but to return to the disgusting pile of worn clothes. To delay her work further, she called for the captain's attention.

"Captain."

He stopped and turned his attention back to her.

"If I may ask, what is your current course? I should like to know from you directly what purpose I may adopt on the ship, at least for this time."

Jack thought a moment and then replied, "There's a craft that was sunk some months ago. It was thought that their plunder was lost but rumour has it that it was relocated on a coast along Corvo."

"And we are to salvage it, then, I suppose?" she said with a sense of mischief.

"Nah, you're one of us now," Jack replied playfully, "we're gonna bloody well steal it!"


	16. The Initiation

Book Two - Chapter Four: The Initiation

The journey southbound was long, dodging around some of the known naval routes of not only the British navy but the crossing French and Spanish fleets as well. Amelia was able to negotiate some freedoms, mostly directly through the captain himself. She insisted on being used to the best of her abilities, of which she was more able than some of regular men. She often found herself back up in the rigging where she felt most comfortable. Ragetti was slowly getting used to having Ms. Amelia Barbossa around as she was now. Due to her duties she was able to run around more comfortably. Her layers were slowly halved and her trousers became more prominent. She had become fully transformed into her seafaring self before they reached Corvo.

Barbossa, going over the details with the navigator, dashed all of his daughter's hopes of participating in the actual plundering. In his own attempt to appease Amelia's earlier complaints he accumulated a long list of duties for his daughter to complete while the men set for the retrieval. This was not exactly what Amelia had in mind when she first made the complaint. This was an issue that even the captain did not dare to begin to touch. Barbossa made it quite clear that he was to have the last word when it came to anything about his daughter.

Finally, being completely fed up with her treatment, Amelia openly brought the debate into question.

"What exactly is the reason that I can't go?"

"It's no place for you," Barbossa replied.

"I'm here on a ship filled with pirates, one of which is my own father," Amelia stated. "What good will I be to this crew if I am never taught the trade that keeps this ship afloat. I want to earn my share."

"Amelia, it's not as simple as that. When there's thievin', there's the risk of trouble," her father warned her.

"You've taught me to defend myself. Obviously I've learned well enough to get me kicked out of London."

"It's different when gold be on the table. Men will bleed out the hearts of any who stand between him and it. I will not put ya into that situation. I will not run that risk," Barbossa finished in his most authoritative voice.

Amelia was done talking. She could not win the argument but she did conceive a plan. After supper that evening, Amelia took up one of her fellow crewmen's sword and, seeming playful, challenged one of them to a duel, first hit to win. The acceptance was reluctant until she asked if it was due to a fear of being beaten by a girl. With manhood on the line the challenge was accepted. For the first bit Amelia was mostly just keeping pace with her opponent, but she did manage to make the first hit. Seeing this, Captain Jack Sparrow rose, walked over to her for the whole crowd of men to see. He took up his own sword, and though he did not say anything to initiate another challenge, his positioning insisted upon it. Amelia met his challenge. Jack came on strong. Amelia's footwork was fairly graceful but her swordsmanship was barely keeping pace. Seeing her struggle, the captain discontinued his advance. From a standstill Amelia was able to gain ground. The captain began advancing again and coming on faster with his sword. Amelia was again struggling to keep up both the footwork and her arm motion. He had her nearly against the rail when he circled his sword around hers and forced it out of her hand. He did not take the advantage of a hit. He looked right into Amelia's eyes. She was breathing heavily from the challenge and harshly from the loss.

"You're not ready yet," he said. Then he put back his sword and picked up the one that had fallen from the girl's hand and gave it back to its rightful owner.

A strange thought came over Barbossa as he watched his daughter's defeat. While he did not have any strong opposing feelings towards his captain - despite the long list of notable incompetent behaviour - Barbossa felt poorly for his daughter. She did exceedingly well for an inexperienced young woman. No one faulted her for her attempt; in fact, she was applauded by the other men for her efforts. There was something in the principle of the matter that Barbossa could not get over. He knew that he was the far stronger man of the two. He was the eldest and by default the most experienced. He practically ran the ship single-handedly while all Jack Sparrow did was delegate his duties and take on the most luxuries. Aside from the ship being a possession of the captain's father, and the history of Jack Sparrow being his former captain already, there was no real reason to understand why Jack merited being captain.

Barbossa's thoughts were not something that he could ever openly express. Opposing the captain made little sense since since he always proved to be a just man at the end of the day. Jack never took a larger portion of the plunder. In fact, because he took on all the duties of a quartermaster, Barbossa was the only who actually handled the greatest portion of the goods to ensure that their ship and crew were to continue staying afloat. Nonetheless, Barbossa, with his insatiable pride, felt the sudden desire to show his physical superiority and weapon mastery by better equipping his daughter, the very same thing that he had been refusing to support all this time.

Barbossa brought his change of heart up with his daughter the following day. Amelia was so pleased by this that she did not even think to ask her father what had prompted this decision.

Barbossa was a fierce opponent to face in battle. He was merciless and half of Amelia's lessons were just a matter of driving that ruthless urge into her. He praised her when she did well but was terribly severe when she left herself vulnerable. Her techniques strengthened. Although her footwork was already quite smooth, she was learning to carry that into her arms and out through the point of her sword. Her aim was dramatically improved from the relentless practice.

The trend of teaching Amelia the pirating trade caught on like a brushfire. One crew member would spare a little time to show her a sword manoeuvre, another a unique pistol trick, while some of the larger and more bottom rung crew members would take her aside and show her how to throw a decent punch or two.

When it was announced that they should be coming up upon Corvo by the coming of dawn, Amelia took this as her last chance to prove herself worthy of being sent out with the 'salvagin' party.' Though, this was mostly prompted by Captain Jack Sparrow himself quite subtly.

Jack was speaking to a select group of the crew, and loud enough that Amelia, who was not invited to be apart of the discussion, could overhear everything.

"I don't see the point in sending out the lot for this. It should be quite the simple pick up once we locate the site. To be on the safe side, I want to see some of the stronger men with me on this one. Just in case the locals should be giving us any trouble along the way," he said, and then began to list off a few names that came to mind. The men around him started to give their own suggestions, either for themselves or a mate to join the party.

Pintel was the most vocal of them, giving the captain a long list of his former accomplishments, which the captain was not really paying any attention to. Knowing Ragetti's partiality for the young Ms. Barbossa, Jack asked the otherwise quiet man who he would recommend. Although his name had not actually been mentioned on the captain's original list, Ragetti did not think that he was meant to elect himself for the task.

After thinking a while in the silence that the captain ordered from the others, Ragetti slowly and self-consciously answered, "Well, Captain, Ms. Amelia has been practicin' a painful amount."

Jack smiled internally, but externally looked dead seriously upon the matter. He scanned the deck until he saw her, trying not to look as though she had been eavesdropping this whole time.

"Ms. Barbossa," he called sternly and waved his hand a single time to gesture her to come forward.

Amelia did as her captain ordered.

"Master Ragetti here has been saying that you've been practicing," he accused as though he had no idea that this had been happening, although it would have been quite impossible for him to have never noticed. "What, pray tell, have you practicing?"

Amelia replied quite modestly, "Just a few sword skills, Captain, as anyone has been gracious enough to teach me."

Jack gestured her to come even closer. He stared right at her as she approached fearlessly. She was not a foot away from him when he said point-blank, "Show me," and handed her the hilt of his sword, though it was still in his belt. She took it slowly and the captain motioned for someone to arm him. The small gathering of men backed away into a perfect circle, enclosing the new challenge. Jack did not let on that he was going to be as playful this time as he was the last. Amelia did not expect him to. He pressed hard against her, but she would not be pushed back. She held her ground firmly. She still could not gain any ground on him, though she tried, and Jack noticed this but he would make sure that she earned it this time. Fearing that there would be no optimal gain on her part at all, Amelia took a chance and stepped to the side as the captain lunged a little at her. Doing so, she just grazed his sword and directed it off its intended angle. Jack did not think that she was been ready to do something as bold and it offset his footing just a little. That temporary lapse in balance was enough for Amelia to turn on him from behind. He felt the point between his shoulder blades and stood still, slowly raising his arms to the air.

Everyone stood in silence, mouths agape, except for Barbossa who had come from below when he had heard that the captain had challenged his daughter once more. He alone laughed lightly to himself and applauded his daughter quite audibly. The captain's hands fully raised, Amelia released her hold and stepped back, sword held out ready for the captain to reclaim the hilt. Feeling that the point had left his back, Jack slowly turned, gave a nod and then took back his own blade.

"Ms. Barbossa," he said calmly, "my worthy opponent."

He gave a little polite bow, Amelia returned the gesture, and they parted their separate ways. It did not need to be said, it was established that Amelia would be joining the "salvagin' party".

As expected, they had arrived at the Corvo coast before dawn, and by the time the sky began to show light, the anchor was weighed. Up and armed like the others, Amelia followed her fellow crew members onto a boat. She was very nervous but did her best not to look it. Her attempts failed miserably.

Ragetti gave her a little waveas he helped lower the boat into the water. Amelia smiled at him. She felt his encouragement and that gave her some reassurance. Her father was sitting beside her, but he sat there stern and silent. She tried to take her cues from him but her nerves caused her hands to shake a little. Barbossa noticed and clasped her hands.

Corvo Island itself was not a terribly colonized part of the Portuguese empire compared to the larger islands of the Azores. There was no knowing if they would encounter undiscovered natives, Portuguese navy, or any other band of ruthless buccaneers. Jack was hoping that the place would lay void of people but he also knew his form of luck rarely accommodated him so well.

Two men rowed the boat ashore. Once on the beach, they followed the captain who suggested that they head into the thicket, towards the mountain face. There were definite traces of men having been here before, but which men was something still left up for questioning. The party readied their swords while both the captain and the first mate readied their pistols. The brush thickened and the evidence of men grew. Broken pieces of small boats and rafts strewed under a growth of moss. Tins were scattered every here and there. Eventually small huts were visible but they did not seem to be of native origin. They were all abandoned, most likely from the party who thought to use the place for storage. They split up and entered each hut. Some of them found chests in the huts but upon opening them they were discovered to be empty, filled only with dust and dried greenery. Some personal bundles had been found abandoned and contained a few coins or small ornaments. These the men stuffed into their pockets and continued the raid.

"There's nothing here, Captain," Pintel was quick to observe.

Jack said nothing in response to the obvious statement.

"Of course there isn't," Amelia said unexpectedly. "This is a midway point. They wouldn't have kept their greatest wealth so close to the beach. It's too easy."

She displayed a set of keys that she had picked out of a bundle, deemed invaluable by the man who had gone through it first. She held it out to the captain but he told her to hang on to them while they made their way closer to the mountain face.

The crew was quite disappointed when they reached to the foot of the mountain. There was no sign of anything. There were no caves or caverns, nor anymore huts. The men had begun to complain about being misled when something caught Amelia's eye. She leaned over to her father and whispered in his ear, pointing out the unusually small cavern at the foot, where it seemed the only place that grass had not enveloped but was instead very dry looking dirt.

"You," Barbossa said pointing to the couple of men who were the only ones present with spades, "start digging there."

They looked over at the captain who nodded his head in approval of the order. They dug obediently. It was a long while before enough dirt was removed to see the depth of the cavern and the tops of wooden boxes that filled it. Quickly they pulled one out. It was heavy which started the men salivating. One of the men began bashing against the iron lock of the chest with his spade, having no luck getting it open. Barbossa grabbed the man by the shoulder and led him aside so that Amelia could approach it with her set of keys. It was easy to determine which key was meant for the lock, it had a small corresponding symbol etched into both the lock and the key. Once the lock was removed she stepped back, letting the men open it. Sure enough, there was the sparkling treasure they had been hoping for. Now, with a great serge of enthusiasm, one of the men continued to unbury the rest of the chests while the other was sent to flag over some more helping hands from the ship.

A dozen more men came manning two separate boats and began loading the chests back to the ship and uncovering more to be sent along. There were nine chests found before the crew felt it was getting too late to continue the search. The captain also did not wish to linger more than a day with the ship anchored off shore. He ordered the cavern to be covered up again and then to get all the men back to the ship.

Once back on the _Roving Maid_, the captain made the whole of the crew wait until after supper to open the chests. While everyone was still eating, Amelia knocked on the captain's cabin door. Jack answered it, saw her there, and immediately recalled past awkwardness which gave him the inexplicable urge to check if he was still wearing his trousers. He thankfully was. Amelia hardly spoke to him. She simply imparted the key ring to him, mentioning something about it being better for him to display their findings to the others. Jack said nothing in reply but simply took the ring and watched her descend below deck, most likely to regroup with the rest of the crew.

When the captain was ready, he called all hands on deck who wished for a share. Of course everyone came running without delay. The captain opened the chests one by one and all the men around him stood happily wetting their lips at the sight of all that wealth aboard. They knew that they would get their fair share through Barbossa so they did not pocket anything that they touched. Before Barbossa had a chance to take hold of anything, Jack picked up a three stringed chain necklace adorned with a gold tear drop on the centre of each tier.

"Ms. Amelia," he called and tossed the item into her hands. "Well done," he said, implying her help with the salvaging.

Amelia smiled, blushed, and tried the new necklace on.

Barbossa watched with a fierce scowl on his face, but he refused to address it while his daughter was present. After the rabble had scattered, Barbossa cornered his captain and spoke to him privately and very directly.

"Captain, may I have a word?"

Jack acquiesced, noting the severity in his first mate's voice.

"It's about me daughter, Amelia," Barbossa continued.

"Aye? What of her? She proved herself capable to the whole of the crew, I would not deny her any more than any other man who proved his worth," the captain justified.

"Aye, and I am in full agreement with that. In all frankness, she made her dear ol' father quite proud today. That be not my issue, though, Jack," his captain's name was given quite a bit of emphasis, as to note that this was not to be a conversation directed to a superior but to an equal, or perhaps even an inferior. "You gave me daughter a trinket just now."

"Aye, as per your usual procedure," Jack explained. "She earned her share, I felt it right to pass it on, as you would have done."

"Aye, but that be it, Jack, as _I _would have done." Barbossa let out a sigh, an attempt to keep the matter from escalating out of proportion within his head. "I have given my daughter a jewel from every spoil I've bought to this ship since first I took command under ya, Jack. I do not ask for much, never have. I've been dutiful for these past years, and that ye cannot deny."

"Nor would I," Jack added.

"Let me finish!"

Jack had not realized that he had somehow offended his first mate. It startled him and caused him some worry.

"You may be captain, and Amelia may believe herself to be a pirate such as us, but she is my daughter, and any matters involvin' her must come through me. Granted that ye've been respectful thus far, but as a reminder, I'll say again that no matter the case, be it chastisin' or reward, I'll be the authority on it. That goes for any other man who so feels that he can interfere with her as he pleases. Should any man alive lay hand on her, I expect my God given rights as a father grant me yer permission to deal with him as I see fit."

Jack listened attentively to his first mate, though the fierceness that underlay everything said caused a lump in the captain's throat that could not be swallowed down no matter how hard he tried. He acknowledged Barbossa's wishes and agreed that as a man of honour he would leave all matters involving Amelia solely to Barbossa himself. Barbossa was content with his captain's assent and left in a relatively happy demeanour while Jack stood a moment longer in contemplation of what had just occurred. The captain came to the conclusion that it would be best to try and avoid Ms. Amelia all together. What he did not anticipate was how difficult a task that would be once he had made that promise to himself. If nothing else, Amelia's skills were proving to be more and more indispensable aboard the ship. On top of that, Amelia was determined to play as active a role as possible, leading her to attempt to override her father's authority by seeking out the captain herself. Avoidance was impossible.


	17. The Sight of the Sirin

Book Two - Chapter Five: The Sight of the Sirin

The _Roving Maid_'s destination now, by popular demand, was to head towards Tortuga. Captain Jack Sparrow suggested a lengthy stay in case any of the men would rather venture to "invest" their fortune. Barbossa saw to it personally that each man got his share of the plunder. He kept the value required to restock the ship with himself, unable to guarantee what would happen to it if left under anyone else's guard. Barbossa did not relish in squandering his wealth on mere spontaneous indulgences, at least not at this time. In fact, he found most of his earnings going into hiring certain men to secretly stand as reliable protection for his daughter. Amelia had no knowledge of any of these arrangements, but she did find it curious that any man who approached her once seldom did so a second time. It was difficult for Barbossa to guard his daughter from all corruption, especially on one of the largest pirate-run trading ports this side of the Caribbean Sea.

Amelia, though predominantly sensible and partial to her own morality, could not help but follow suit with the ways of the other seafarers. She had observed since her childhood how the crew behaved when relieved from their pirating duties. Being thrown right into the action now - along with being old enough to understand what was actually taking place around her - she noted all the amusements that the men absolutely basked in.

Jack was especially notable - his lap, like his mug, was never left empty for too long. Amelia watched every gesture he made as he slurped, burped, and chirped away carelessly. Each woman who took a seat on his knee he caressed first with gold coin and secondly with his lips. On one hand, Amelia found the display revolting, she could never imagine allowing anyone to treat her in such a way, but dwelling upon that thought reminded her of how it seemed almost expected of her. The boy she attacked back in London had first approached her with the same intentions as just about every man who had approached her since. Still, she had yet to succumb to any man, and none who had approached her had yet seemed worthy of bestowing her only remains of ladylike virtue upon.

Amelia's female companions were the harlots and entertainers who were impressed with her ladylike manner and charmed by her boyish attempts. The same appeal came across the men who encountered her on the island. Amelia, however, still had a strong standard when it came to associating with men of any sort. The majority of the filthy, foul, and utterly repulsive selection that came forth simply did not meet her fancy even as acquaintances. If Amelia was to be found with a man, it was only one from her own crew, the ones she felt that she could most rely on, also the ones which Barbossa was the least concerned about monitoring - at least until he discovered that they had managed to get her quite intoxicated one night. No ill came to the girl. The crew kept a steady eye on her and prevented any attempts of some godless wretch of setting her up as pray to his fancies.

Ragetti scooped her up as she nattered away to herself and brought her to her room. She was locked in for the purpose keeping everyone else out. Barbossa was furious when he found out but was unexpectedly pleased when he saw that the one-eyed man had taken it upon himself to sit outside her door to keep guard over her.

Morning did not prove to be a pleasant experience for the young girl. She not only had to deal with the physical consequences of last night's endeavours, but the consequences that he father had lain upon her as well. Barbossa had quickly assembled a chore list for her to do upon the _Roving Maid_, most of which was just physical labour. The crew members did feel a little guilty for having encouraged the minor corruption of the girl. Some of them took on her chores without being asked or requesting any repayment for this unnecessary work. It was a long and trying day, but it proved that Amelia was now one of the crew, for better or for worse.

A few days later another ship pulled into the Tortuga bay. The ship received quite a bit of hubbub. Amelia did not see what was so impressive about it. The ship was not particularity large, nor was its features anything other than plain. It did not seem to be flying any country's flag that she could recognize - it must not be government owned. As a pirate ship, it did not seem any more intimidating than some of the smaller vessels Amelia had seen in her lifetime. The prow of this new vessel was a figurehead depicting a woman with the body of a large owl. The name written across the ship was _Sirin_. Amelia asked around, trying to get an understanding of why such a fuss was being made over this ship, but no one from her crew would say more than that the ship was out of place. The tone of these remarks told the girl that it was not a question she should be asking. Amelia took her cue and avoided as much to do with that ship as possible. The trouble was that Amelia could only identify the ship itself and had not noted who belonged to it.

Another night at Tortuga had come and a new group of foreign men seemed to occupy the tavern that Sparrow and his crew were partial to. They seemed harmless. They just kept to themselves and the ladies while drinking heartily and chanting merry tunes in a language Amelia was not familiar with at all. She did not mean to be so captivated with the new party, but could not help herself. There was especially one man in the party who caught her attention. He was younger, but tall, fit, and well kept for a seafarer. His dark hair curled from under his bandana and curtained the gold ring in one of his ears. His beard was small and well groomed, which Amelia found strange for a man in these parts. Appearance and cleanliness were not common factors found amongst the men who stayed in Tortuga. The man in question caught a glimpse of the young woman who was watching him. When Amelia realized that she had been spotted, she quickly turned her attention away and sought out the next reasonable opportunity to quit the establishment altogether. She joined some of the local girls who were heading outside to air themselves. The girls laughed and sighed about the sudden rush of men who had come in outside of the usual busy season. They sat on some crates to the side of the building and fanned themselves.

"I ain't been so worn in months, Fanny," one of the girls said to another who was not slow to agree. "You get the easy job, Ms. Amelia," she said, "running around with 'em, no worry 'bout tryin' to please 'em. Bet your pay is far prettier, too."

"Aye, Mary," said Fanny, "but the poor girl's got'a give up her own sex with no enjoyment of the other. Tell me, Ms 'melia, when's the last time you got to just be 'melia? I can't 'magine not bein' 'spected for my feminine qualities, even if nothin' else."

"Poor dear," added Jenny, "and you bein' so pretty, too," she said to Amelia. She rose and took Amelia by the hand, "Come now, I'm goin' to fix this right here and now."

The other two women started to panic.

"Are you mad, then, Jenny? With her ol' man in there? He'd have your head in a handbag, you silly nit!"

"Calm yourselves, ladies," Jenny insisted, holding Amelia's hand quite firmly, "I saw the ol' man leave myself not an hour ago. Besides, won't no harm come to the young dear, just a little fun is all."

She led Amelia back into the tavern and stood her next to the abandoned piano in the corner. Jenny herself sat at the piano.

Seeing what Jenny intended, Amelia immediately protested, "No, please I can't!"

"Hush, child. Don't be silly. What's a girl without music?"

"Music was never my forte, my tutors all said so," Amelia reminded her.

"Hush! Tutors! You're more lady than anyone in these parts, and a right little nightingale when it pleases you. Now, 'nough of this. Something pretty," Jenny insisted.

Jenny began playing. Amelia instantly recognised the balladic tune as being "Winds of Avalon" and regretted ever having taught that song to her friends when she was a young girl. Thankfully, the volume in the tavern was such that no one even seemed to notice that the piano was being played at all, so Amelia took advantage of this opportunity to get the song over and done with before anyone was any the wiser. She sang softly with the piano, refusing to turn outward to the crowd who she hoped was still ignoring her. As silent as her voice was, though, it still managed to be carried through to the first few groups who settled down to hear the sweet melody. Slowly others began doing the same until all attention was on the young woman. She could hear the silence around her by the time she had run out of verses and ended the song. There was no applause. No one stirred. A wooden chair could be heard screeching across the floor as its occupant pushed it back. The man stood and slowly clapped his hands. No one followed suit and the echo travelled throughout the room. Amelia could not bring herself to turn around and see who it was. She expected to be someone she knew, like her father, or even Ragetti who would surely save her from the humiliation of being the centre of attention.

Suddenly a voice cried out, "Higgins! Bring us another!"

The voice belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. His voice caused the room to resume to its usual level of volume and no one waited for the next song, which Jenny played without any vocal accompaniment.

Mortified, Amelia went to stand outside again.

"Ms," said a voice from behind her. The accent was strong and exotic, she couldn't place it. Amelia feared to face the stranger but did so out of an obligation of civility. The man calling her was the one she had seen earlier amongst the newcomers. She had quite forgotten about him. "Forgive my forwardness," he said very eloquently. There was an underlying smile in his eyes. "That song, I have heard it before," he said.

"It is quite possible, sir," Amelia replied, "I claim no ownership of it."

The man smiled and nodded his head.

"Please, tell me, Ms," he continued, "do you know of the English song - ah…what is it now? It is very much like the one you just sang. About Julia? "Farewell Julia" I believe it is called."

"There is an old song "Fair Julia, Farewell," Amelia thought aloud.

"Ah, that is the one!" he said clapping his hands joyfully. "It is very beautiful, no?"

"Indeed, sir, it is a very sweet yet a very sad song," Amelia replied.

"It was one of the first English songs I ever heard," the man confessed. "Do you know the words?"

Amelia was ashamed to admit to it, fearing she would be required to do an encore performance, but her honesty required her to nod her head in accordance.

"Again, I apologize for being so forward, but it is not often that one hears such a beautiful voice, especially in such places. Would you sing for me," he asked shrewdly, "in private?"

His last word caused Amelia to back away.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot," she said.

The man had realized that he must have offended her and quickly tried to save himself, "Forgive me, Ms, I mean no ill intention. Perhaps it is the wrong choice in words? I request only to hear the song, if it would not trouble you."

"Who's troubling who, now?" a familiar voice said from behind them both.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow," the man acknowledged, trying to sound friendly but an underlying tone of malice was in his voice.

"Captain! If you don't mind," he corrected. "Taking Daddy's ship a little far, aren't you?" Jack said very informally.

"It seems that I am not the only one to inherit from his father? You must pass on my congratulations to Captain Teague," the man said.

"Retired did he?" Jack inquired about the man's father.

"Killed. He wanted only to see the _Sirin_ out on open waters, but never did," the man explained.

"And yet here you are in your father's boat," Jack admired mockingly.

"Tell me, Jack," the man said very accusatory, "you and your men still picking up after the _Monchris_? One would think that scavengers would not be so worthy of a pirate lordship, even such a small one."

"Aye, but at least I was never bound to a spit of a basin," Jack laughed to himself, taking a mug from a man passing by and then proceeded to drink from it.

The foreign man was ready to up the stakes of this interaction until he recalled that the young woman was still standing there, looking awfully confused and intrigued at the same time. "Surely, this is a conversation that can be continued another time," he said to Captain Jack Sparrow while looking at Amelia. He extended his arm to her, "If you would not mind, Ms."

Amelia looked at his proposition but also back at her captain.

"Oh, where are we going?" Jack blurted.

"Not, you, Captain," the man said most irritated.

"Girl's under my watch, mate."

"Your watch? Then you may watch, if the lady will allow it," the man said. "She was to sing for me."

Jack shot a look at the girl.

Amelia scrambled to find words, "I hadn't – I wasn't…"

"A song?" Jack questioned, "I love songs!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Amelia could not tell if this was her captain intoxicated or him pretending to be. He had kept up a fairly acute sense of awareness thus far, which was highly unusual for how he normally behaved while drunk. Amelia had seen her captain in various drunken states, and while she knew he had been drinking, he just did not seem to be as incoherent as his abrupt actions would otherwise suggest.

Jack had gathered some of his men while the Lord of the Caspian Sea, the man attempting to seduce the young Ms. Amelia, gathered some of his men outside to hear her sing the ballade. Barbossa was one of the men gathered - he had no idea how this came to pass. Quietly, Jack told him to keep an eye on the Caspian crew for the sake of his daughter. Barbossa understood and pretended to be none the wiser.

Amelia followed close by her captain and begged him not to make her do this. He seemed to brush her off which made her only press the case further.

"Jack, please," she pleaded sincerely with tears barely being held back in her eyes, "I am afraid."

Jack took her by the arms and looked at her. Amelia could see in his eyes that he was truly not as intoxicated as he alluded to being. "Ms. Barbossa," he said softly yet directly to her, "we should not trifle with these men anymore than can be helped. I do not know this man's intentions and I will be ever on guard until I am certain of them. In the meantime, entertain him, but keep your head about you."

With that said he let go of her and turned her to walk in front of him to where the Caspian crew was waiting. Amelia took hold of her captain's arm this time and squeezed it. He allowed her to do so and they walked together.

Nervously, Amelia closed her eyes and reflected on the words of the song the lord of the Caspian Sea had requested. She could not bear to look at all of those attentive eyes upon her. She sang softly but beautifully, and the words brought tears into the eyes of the men who listened carefully.

"Perfect," the lord of the Caspian Sea uttered, the very words his rival was searching for.

Amelia was still very much feeling embarrassed and tried to avoid receiving any further attention. A good thing did come of this, however. With the two crews now mingling, they were able to exchange a certain amount of information and even humour the thought of a partial alliance of sorts. The interaction was also enough for the other captain to single out the young Ms. Amelia once more.

"I applaud you, sweet angel," the lord of the Caspian Sea said in full flattery.

Amelia blushed but was too humbled to say anything.

"May I know the name of my heart's captor?"

His approach startled her and she was unsure on how to respond, though the question was quite simple. Finally she revealed it, "Amelia."

"Ah, that was not so difficult, now was it?" he said playfully. "You may call me Darius. I am the captain of the _Sirin_, and the pirate lord of the Caspian Sea," he said impressively. Taking her hand, he continued, "You, my fair Amelia, have truly made my night," and kissed her hand delicately.

Amelia felt her heart stop beating as his lips pressed against her skin, and once he released it, her heartbeat raced, making up for the lost time. He bid her a good night and said that he very much hoped to see her again. Amelia stood for a moment longer, frozen as her heart raced.


	18. Viola de Mano

Book Two - Chapter Six: Viola de Mano

As Amelia's performance had joined the two crews, Captain Jack Sparrow was being given information about what the Caspian crew's business was here in the Caribbean. They had mentioned defeating a great number of merchant ships and tracking down some notable pirate vessels. They had defeated one ship, the _Wandering Eel_, who was only half manned due to their failed raiding of a savage island kingdom. Supposedly they had managed to burn most of the island as they pushed off with what remained of their crew, but in doing so left behind mountains of gold. Greater than the gold, however, was the rumoured chest of Ewould, a Dutchman who supposedly sold his soul to find the golden temple of the heathen gods. What was in the chest exactly could not be said for certain, but those who believed said that it contained the device Ewould used to communicate with the devil. Of course, his supporters would argue that it was to receive the word of god, like the ark. Another fraction would declare it to be a device void of all Christian association, a heathen instrument to summon Charon of the river Styx. What ever lay in the chest was the cause of Ewould's discovery, though he would die in that golden temple.

This information inspired Jack in opposing ways. On one hand, the amount of times the word _gold_ had been repeated and the context in which it was used created a lovely picture of wealth inside of the captain's head which he could not ignore. On the other hand, the captain could not forget where this information was coming from. The extent at which he could trust another pirate was always put into question. This occasion was no different. On top of that, the news he was receiving was still nothing but hearsay. He had never even heard of a ship called the _Wandering Eel_. Still, the sound of gold echoed very loudly in his ears. There would only be one way to be sure.

Captain Jack Sparrow approached Amelia that night, with her father close at hand, not trusting the captain's presence in their room so late at night. He disclosed his proposition without the least bit of reserve. Neither of his listeners seemed to be in agreement with his plan.

"You'll not be usin' me daughter as bait!" Barbossa protested.

"Not bait as such. He's been givin' her the eye anyways, why not use it? She'll naught have to do what she doesn't want to. There's no harm in asking," Jack justified.

"And if I do this and he answers me dishonestly?" Amelia asked.

"We're no worse off then, are we?" Jack said.

"And should he question my motives?" Amelia furthered her questioning.

"You're a clever girl. Do as you best judge," the captain replied.

There was no more reaction from either the father or the daughter. Jack felt that they must still need more convincing and so he kept emphasising the amount of gold involved and how much they could buy with it, or even the idea of cleaning out that rumoured golden temple and turning it into a nice summer home for the crew to share.

"I'll not be tellin' ya what to do," Barbossa said to his daughter with a sigh, "but, whatever ye decide, I trust ya to have a pistol close by."

The task was simple enough. Amelia had only to verify the location of Ewould's mysterious island with Captain Darius, whom Jack trusted to bestow such information to such a lovely creature as Ms. Amelia.

Amelia found the opportune moment on the following evening as Captain Darius was sitting alone along the beach, playing a small viola de mano by the light of a bonfire. It would seem improper for Amelia to just approach him by herself. Even if she was on a mission, she still had a sense of propriety to consider. Besides, if she ignored her sense of propriety for this moment, it would lessen her image of feminine virtue which Amelia had deemed her most appealing quality, else those around her would not be driven so wild by the thought of compromising that virtue.

She stood a moment at a distance listening to the tune he played. He did play beautifully. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and near the end of his current song he transitioned perfectly into a ballad he knew had melted the hearts of many women in his country. He sang with his song, though the words were not in a language that Amelia understood. Captain Darius leaned a little to his side so that he could be indirectly performing for the girl. The gesture did not escape Amelia's notice, and though she was very hesitant to do so, she did approach the captain. She stood several feet away from him and continued listening.

When he finished his song, he turned to her and asked, "Have you ever played the viola de mano?"

Amelia shook her head, "No, sir, I cannot say that I have."

Captain Darius waved his hand and said, "Come. I promise I do not bite."

Amelia looked about her before proceeding. She knelt down in the sand beside him.

"It's really quite simple," he said moving behind her with his instrument in hand. He placed the base on her lap and moved her hands one at a time to a proper starting place.

"You just strum lightly, like this," he said very warmly and directed her left hand across the strings. The sound was very plain. "Then, you adjust the sound up here, like the viola," he continued while directing her right hand to line up with the strings along the neck. He went through, pressing one of her fingers down gently at a time while still instructing her other hand. He watched everything from just above her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her neck. Amelia did not dare to look at him beyond his hands. The captain then begun to direct her hands into a slow pattern, it was the tune he had just performed, and he gently added his soft lyrics to the basic melody. He casually removed his left hand from hers, allowing her to strum independently. His hand did not move far, however. The captain gently placed his free hand on the young woman's waist. Amelia felt his hand there but could not think of how to respond while he was still at her shoulder singing to her. The captain's hand was quite comfortable where it rested and soon began to creep forwards along her ribcage. Amelia put a halt to everything and jolted away from him.

The captain felt his error and addressed it, "Forgive me, Ms, I am forever too forward, it is my nature, troublesome though it is."

"Forgive me, sir," Amelia said scrambling to her feet, "I should not be here."

"Please, stay a moment," the captain begged while he too was scrambling to his feet. "If we part like this I shall forever feel I have played the ass. I shall be restrained and civil. I swear on my honour as a captain, as a pirate, and as a man who finds himself deeply affected."

Amelia stood a moment, "Only one of those factors could possibly merit my forgiveness, sir," she said in all seriousness.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask which one, Ms?" he inquired.

"Much too forward, sir."

"Then I shall restrain my curiosity as best as a man can. But I must be honest Ms, you do intrigue me. It is not often that a man such as myself finds himself in the company of a woman who demands so much respect," he said.

"I demand nothing of you, sir, other than a civil conduct that would not compromise the good name given to every woman," she replied sternly.

"Again, I choose the wrong English words, forgive me. And again I am being too forward. I am but a humble man, inferior to the ways of women and above all such women as you who are ladies of the purest form. God's greatest creation stands before me and I find myself more and more unworthy of being in her presence with every word I speak. But surely you cannot blame me. I am after all only a pirate, and what pirate has ever been known for his genteel nature? No, I am very much my father, and I am not ashamed to say so. He was a good man and a faultless captain. He was feared and respected by those around him. He taught me many of his best commanding qualities, but being noble and being gentle were not among those lessons. Believe me when I say that I have no intention of offending you, and that at each moment I find myself doing so, my own soul seems to tear at me."

His words sounded sincere and Amelia did not like the idea of being so harsh on him.

"Your father, too, was a pirate?" she struggled to say, trying to change the subject.

Captain Darius took her response as a sign of forgiveness, showing that she was willing to stay and speak with him at least a little longer.

"Yes, as was his father," the captain replied. "I am the first to move permanently out of the Caspian Sea. It is my attempt to establish my own legacy."

"Permanently? But is not the lord of the Caspian Sea required to remain in the Caspian Sea?" Amelia asked. "At least, that was the impression that…Jack…gave."

"It is the region over which I hold the greatest amount of power amongst the brotherhood of pirates, but my freedom is limited there. We have no access to open ocean from that sea. It is a large enough sea, but I cannot confine myself while there is so much of the world out there waiting to be sailed."

"I understand," Amelia said, meaning that she knew exactly how he felt about being confined and yarning to be free.

"And how does a woman such as yourself come to the Caribbean? It is not the most hospitable place for one so delicate," Captain Darius inquired.

Amelia did not fully appreciate being thought so meek as being "delicate" seemed to suggest. She refuted his statement by saying, "Not quite so delicate as you might believe, Captain. I, too, call a pirate _Father_, and I have worked very hard to earn my place aboard his ship. Just because I'm not as vulgar as the next deck swabber, it does not make me delicate."

Captain Darius admired her spirit and gave a single hearty laugh, but did not find her at all intimidating.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Amelia snapped.

"Quite the contrary, Ms," the captain replied, "I have no reason to doubt you. I suppose I meet the idea torn in two. For one thing, it delights me to see a woman such as you try to take on such…independence. It is a rare thing indeed and does not often keep a woman very feminine. On the other hand, it is a great shame. You are still quite young, Ms, and there is still time for some such scoundrel to rob you of that virtue you praise so much."

"A scoundrel such as you were just a moment ago?" Amelia argued.

This caused the captain to laugh again and raise his arms crossed at the wrists, "Aye, Ms. Amelia, such as I am still, I confess it! You have caught me! But tell me, how does a pirate lady treat such a scoundrel as me? I could predict my fate if it were in the hands of a pirate - I believe I would barely survive the feat. And by the hands of a lady - well, as they say, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned - so I would assume the fiercest torture to eat away at my very soul. But you, Ms. Amelia, what shall you do with me now?"

"I," Amelia replied with mock authority, "have full reason to disclose your behaviour to my father and captain, and they should not find themselves so forgiving, as you have suggested is a pirate's nature. Plus, a woman scorned hath no fury as her pirate father who would lay his life for his daughter's honour. But, I think I could be persuaded to be merciful."

Captain Darius leaned in closer to her, "And how might I persuade you?"

"First," she said with the air of reciting a list, "you must swear to speak only truth to me."

"Have I not been truthful? I can think of no deception so far."

"I recall you recently mentioning something about restraining yourself," Amelia implied.

Darius smiled, and said cunningly, "Aye, I said I would try. Believe me, Ms. Amelia, I have been trying very hard. Upon my vow of speaking truth, I assure you, were I not so restrained at this very moment your virtue would be quite compromised, regardless of consequence."

"Second," Amelia continued her list. Captain Darius leaned in further to hear every syllable that she would utter. "You must disclose, in great detail," the captain leaned in further, "the whereabouts of Ewould's island."

Darius laughed, "I see my crew has been conversing with yours."

"Do you refuse?" Amelia asked.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "On my honour as a captain, a pirate, and as a man affected, I suppose I have no choice but to comply with your demands."

With that, the captain did proceed to give a very gradual yet detailed description. Amelia was quite surprised at how well this seemed to work, however she feared that she would be unable to recite all of these details later when it would be called from her. The captain even drew little diagrams on the sand to help with his explanations. When he had finally finished, Amelia felt the urge to get up and rush away to tell her father before the information would be lost from her memory. As she went to rise, Darius took hold of her arm, not harshly, but just enough to catch her attention.

"Ms. Amelia, you would not be so cruel to use a man such as that, now would you?" he asked very slyly.

Amelia knew not how to respond. It was obvious that he wanted something, but she did not have the heart to inquire, fearing that it would not be to her advantage.

Darius rose to his feet and gave her his hand to help her up as well. Then he continued, "You will go off and tell your captain all that I have told you. He will set sail in the morning and you along with your crew. I have no hope but to fade from your memory. But you should know, Ms. Amelia, that you shall not fade from mine. Now, I have done as you asked of me, and so it is only fair that I ask for something in return."

"What would you have of me?" Amelia asked quite hesitantly.

"I ask for a moment to be forward now," he said in a very beguiling way.

Amelia found her heart had stopped beating again. All her thoughts moved so quickly that she could not decipher a single one. Her mouth quivered as she tried to speak, but had no words to say. The lord of the Caspian Sea used his right had to stroke the young woman's cheek. He moved in closer. Amelia looked at his eyes, and saw that they were focused elsewhere, at her lips. He pressed his lips against hers softly and meaningfully. His left hand rose to support her right side, bringing her in closer to him. Amelia's eyes closed as she took in the kiss. She felt him start to drift away, but before his mouth was fully detached from hers, she instinctively pursued him, kissing him back. The kiss lingered on while he held her and she clung on tightly to the sleeves of his shirt.

When the kiss had finally given way, they stared at each others eyes. Amelia had no words to say and did not even notice that her heart had begun to beat again. He held her cheek once more and said, "You gave me a second chance, and I will not part a scoundrel again." He reached for her hand, and held it with both of his hands, feeling the smoothness of each finger. "I shall wish you a good night, Ms. Amelia, and if I do not see you in the morning, may you have fair winds on your voyage." He then lifted her hand and bowed to kiss it passionately. With that done, he left her to go back to her father.


	19. Ewould's Island

Book Two - Chapter Seven: Ewould's Island

Just as Captain Darius had predicted, the _Roving Maid_ had set sail in the morning to seek out Ewould's Island and the treasures that were rumoured to adorn it. Amelia had found herself able to recite the details that the lord of the Caspian Sea had given her. In fact, Amelia had found herself able to recite all the details of that night and she did so frequently. It seemed that all of her thoughts now rested solely on Captain Darius. She could turn any conversation into a subject concerning him. To say the least, the topic was wearing very thin on the crew. Even if someone was fortunate enough just to have heard the tale once, the distracted tone the girl used to tell it was enough to turn the man away. Amelia was now being specifically given duties up in the riggings just to spare the crew from the torture. In fact, she became Captain Jack Sparrow's new threat for disobedience or lollygagging.

"If that's not done in the next ten minutes you'll be cleaning cannons with Ms. Amelia for the rest of the day," Jack would bark at them.

No one was actually made an example of. The men were determined to be quite well behaved so long as the consequence was so severe.

It became the predicament for the captain. As much as he was opposed to Amelia's distracted nattering, he was pleased with the results it was creating. Sure there would be a nice peace aboard the ship once she would forget about other captain, but the disciplining would never be as easy as it was at this very moment. If only there was a way of turning on Amelia's nattering for the purpose and then turning it off for the sake of the captain's own sanity.

No one was more irritated by Amelia's obsession than her own father. Of course, Amelia was not foolish enough to go into the same detail with her father around as she would with the rest of the crew. Barbossa, nonetheless, heard the gist of it and vowed to have one of Darius's limbs removed before the year was out. It did not matter which limb, though there was a certain one that he had in mind.

The _Roving Maid_ could not reach Ewould's Island fast enough. Even at a distance the crew was able to note how sad an island it looked. The land seemed all black, turned to char from the mass burning that must have taken place. It looked as though the crew of the _Sirin_ were not being dishonest when they were telling the story of the _Wandering Eel_'s experience here.

From up in the crow's nest it was possible to see the light glinting through the shadowy trees. There was no need to double check their bearings since it was obvious that this was the island they were searching for. As they did the last time, Jack was choosing members of the crew to bring ashore. Though it was with some reluctance this time, Amelia was elected to go, provided that she speak as little as possible while on this mission. With the selection made, three boats were lowered and sent to the island.

They beached the boats and followed the glinting light through the dead jungle. The smell of smoke was still in the air and it increased the further they ventured. Every now and then they would come across the burnt carcass of an animal left to rot amongst all the other dead things. As if that wasn't bad enough, Amelia had the unfortunate experience of having a human body, one that must have climbed a tree in hopes of preserving his life a little longer, fall from overhead. She screamed and flung it away from her. She then ran behind her captain as though he would actually offer some protection. At least she was not the only person who displayed signs of being disgusted and horrified by the sight.

"Think any of 'em lived?" Pintel asked his shipmates.

No one could give a definitive answer. It was possible that the tribe here had boats and were able to get away from the flames. It was also possible that they could have found a place untouched by the fire, such as along the beach. There was no knowing how much smoke would have billowed up and if it would have been lethal for anyone not directly exposed to the flame itself. As they approached the temple they found many more bodies along the ground. The local natives must have been seeking help from their gods or willing to die trying to save their temple - no one would ever know which.

The temple itself, though it seemed large and impressive, had been affected by the great fire. Parts that were once finely sculpted now had shown signs of melting. Smoke had tarnished the shine that would have otherwise been blinding. Nonetheless, it seemed that the temple was still entirely intact.

Some of the men became very excited by the sight and rushed forward to chisel off pieces of gold from the structure. Barbossa called them all to halt, telling them to save their strength and patience for what must be waiting inside. His statement would be short lived since it seemed that the gold of the two great doors of the temple had melted into the crevasses, thereby solidifying the doors as a wall. Barbossa revoked his earlier command and told the men to continue chiselling - at least until a door could be produced.

The men followed along the lines of where the breaks in the doors should be and chiselled until they could remove one whole side. One of the men laid claim to the door in its entirety for when the rest of the gold had been retrieved. No one paid any attention to his claim and simply stepped over the door and entered the temple.

All was dark. Nothing could be distinguished except the putrid smell that could only be caused from decaying flesh of some sort. The men all checked their pockets to see if perchance someone might have thought to bring a flint of some kind. Alas, not one of them proved to be so clever. This would be no good. They exited out of the temple and began to look for something of use. On man tried to rub sticks together to produce a spark. Unfortunately, everything in sight had already had its fair share of sparks and refused to burn again, only shedding off layers of char and soot. Another man used his dirk and a stone, hoping to catch a spark unto a torn piece of cloth from his shirt. This too was unsuccessful.

Amelia, along with many others, was growing restless and was determined to try her luck back in the temple. When she announced her intention, her father reprimanded her, but Captain Jack Sparrow supported her side of the argument. Half of the party was to go back in. The other half was to wait outside in case one should find a source of light, or be available for support should something foul be afoot.

The party entering the temple braced themselves for the stench that awaited them inside. Taking a few steps in, most of them stayed close to the light from the doorway. Amelia and the captain were the ones to brave the extra steps, closer to the smell, but the also closer to the objects that adorned the temple. They began to walk to the left side, hoping to find a wall they could feel around for and follow. While slowly stepping to the side, a loud _clank_ was heard. Jack had walked into a statue of some kind. It tripped him up since part of the statue seemed to be on a hinge that provided movement, so as the captain tried to grab onto it for support, he ended up falling onto it, bending forward until the bottom half of what was turning hit him in the pelvic region. The captain let out a grunt and a groan. Slowly, he found something solid and sturdy, posts it seemed, that allowed for him to bring himself back to an upright position. Amelia found him, took his hand to ensure that she had not lost him nor would lose him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered to her captain.

Jack groaned, "I've been better."

Having hold of her hand, the captain felt for her shoulder as a way of orienting himself away from the structure he had run into.

Amelia was curious by the structure, having seen a glint of light when the captain had initially hit it. She followed the captain's arm and reached out for one of the posts. Having found a post, she felt for a circular ring that was in fact capable of moving. Amelia took hold of the ring and slowly pulled it forward. Doing so, she found that it was a type of golden mirror. Putting it to a certain angle, she was capable of capturing the light from the doorway. The light now in the temple itself was able to reflect upon the surrounding gold. The inside, just as the outer side of the building, was coated in gold. The walls were adorned with carved panels which were painted. Statues stood on guard as uniform as pillars along the sides of the walls, as well as along a distinguished walkway.

A little further up they found another mirror and titled that to capture more light which illuminated a greater portion of the temple. With this added source of light, both Amelia and Jack were able to see the source of the decaying flesh. It was a sort of boar placed in a cage and guarded by natives dressed in arms. It must have been a religious ritual - a sacrifice to be sent to which ever god reined over this temple. The other men who had been waiting near the doorway now felt themselves able to explore their surroundings.

"Should we start the salvagin', Captain?" one of the men asked, keeping a good eye on a golden idol that he figured would fit right into his own pocket.

"Aye, everything you can carry," the captain commanded. "Let them yellow-bellied landlubbers outside do the ferrying!"

The men laughed, but Amelia shot a look of distain at her captain. Captain Jack Sparrow did not fail to notice the menacing glare.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"That's my father, your first mate, who's out there, and don't think that I will fail to inform him of your opinion of him," she replied.

The captain would not acknowledge her comment, seeing as she had no humour, he would lay aside his own.

"You, woman," he addressed her, "start your salvaging."

Amelia gave a small huff, "I thought that I'd just bloody well steal it."

Jack laughed and handed her the nearest item his hand could reach - a sign to start packing things up.

Amelia followed her captain's orders and began to strip the temple of all that she could carry. Once her hands were full she would drop the load outside where the other men could lug it to the boats. Jack, however, did not pilfer anything. He was searching for something very specific that was not making itself very visible at this point in time. No one inquired as to his motives since hardly anyone could notice when all of this gold was so prominently in front of them - no one except Amelia who always noticed these things.

After dumping off her current load of plunder, she pursued her captain, walking carefully behind him. Jack realized that he was being stalked and was not entirely impressed by it. He tested her by starting to walk very slowly with large strides, seeing if she would follow. Then he took some quick steps backwards. As she moved backwards with him, though not in the same manner, the captain rushed forward again. Amelia did not follow, realizing this game to be quite stupid and having no desire to play it any longer, especially considering that Jack's attempts to throw the girl off of his direction was completely futile since he never moved more than a few feet in any direction. How immature this captain could be! Amelia did not hesitate in telling him so, either.

"Maturity has nothing to do with it!" Jack protested. "You're in my personal space," he said outlining the vastness of his personal space with his hands.

"Then tell me what your gawking around for," Amelia insisted.

"I'm not gawking. And besides, even if I were, I don't have to answer to you, I'm the captain here," Jack said trying to sound very authoritative.

"Fine, be that way." Under her breath she added, "And you call Captain Darius boorish."

Not looking at her, the captain shouted back at her, "I heard that!"

Amelia decided to ignore her captain for the time being. She occupied herself by looking around. She admired the murals, the large half pillar statues, even the deceased bodies in their sacred attire. She also found yet another mirror and tilted it to reveal the back of the temple which contained the altar and the gigantic figure of the native deity. The size of the figure was mind boggling. The idol was shown from the waist up with the torso of a man but which had a monstrous face. The hair on the deity was shaped to be long and wild, infested with what could have been crabs or spiders. It was a fierce image yet truly intriguing. The base was unusual for an altar since it sank down a step rather than lift the deity up. Amelia could not help but step closer to see every detail for herself.

Jack saw her trance like motion and called her name with a certain amount of concern. Amelia did not seem to hear her captain's call. Although it seemed that there was little reason to fear her situation, there was something unsettling that the captain found in the sight of that god. Pilfering its temple no longer seemed like such a good idea now that the angry face was revealed to have been watching them this whole time. He was not sure what would happen if Amelia came too close to the figure - though more probable than not that nothing would happen - the captain did not trust it. Jack slowly came behind the young woman and gently took hold of her arm before she was able to step down on the lowered altar.

"I think we best leave it be," the captain said quietly to her.

Amelia looked back at him and submitted to her captain. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and led her back.

They had forgotten how sweet fresh air smelt until they had a chance to lie about outside of the temple. Everything that was removable in the temple had been removed. The men were tired and in need of a rest to clear their lungs from the foul stale and putrid air that filled the temple. The last boat to ferry over the plunder brought back food and drink for the men that remained.

"We done here, Captain?" Barbossa asked.

"Are the men satisfied?" Jack asked his first mate.

"Aye, so long as Ketchum gets his half of the door, I think they'll be well appeased," Barbossa replied.

"Good, then I only have one last thing to do and then we may depart," the captain said.

"What more be ya needing?" Barbossa laughed.

Amelia, already being nearby, listened attentively for the captain's reply.

Jack did not disclose an answer. He simply went on a long tangent of explaining what insignificant trifle he was looking for as his own personal mark of achievement without mentioning what it was exactly. Barbossa stopped the captain in mid ramble and inquired if he was needed any longer or if he and some of the men could retire back to the ship. The captain agreed, so long as at least four bodies remained and one boat. Amelia volunteered herself to be one of those remaining bodies, much to her father's disproval. Jack tried to dissuade her as well but as usual Amelia proved to be too stubborn to be persuaded.

When Barbossa left with his men, leaving Amelia behind as one of the four, Jack turned to his somewhat irritating female crew member and said, "I thought that your being here was upon agreement of silence?"

"I have been relatively silent," Amelia protested.

"Ah, relatively, of course," the captain noted, "but relatively is still not completely."

"I didn't realize that I offended you so," Amelia accused, having taken his comment quite personally.

Jack threw his head into his hands and mumbled all frustrated like, "Why must you always do that?"

"What?"

"What? That! What you just did there," Jack exclaimed. "You've been in an unruly mood since Tortuga. I don't know what's worse, you when your chipper or you when you're offended by everything."

Amelia gave no response. She simply got up and went out on her own in quite the huff. When she was a fair distance away the captain felt a guilty pang get the better of him. With a huff of frustration he got up and ran after her. He found her in the woods standing strangely still. He imagined that she must have been crying and tried to quickly think of something comforting to say, or at least something that his brain would have time to construct carefully before blatantly saying the first thing that came to mind. He put his hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when she placed the back of her hand against his chest, to prevent him from coming further forward. The captain did not understand, but it was clear that she was not crying. She still stood still, her eyes continually fixed on a single spot. Jack followed her line of sight. He saw nothing but dead trees. Then, barely distinguishable between the trees were human figures. He could see unwelcoming eyes glaring back at them. The captain slowly reached for his pistol and cocked it. He squeezed Amelia's shoulder, bringing her back slowly. When she was beside him he put his arm around her waist and together they turned sideward. Jack led her gently back, keeping his eyes and pistol fixed on the surrounding natives that watched them. He did not let go of her until they reached the clearing in front of the temple where the remaining men were still lazing around. In order not to create any alarm amongst the others, the captain spoke about it only to Amelia.

"I think we've outstayed our welcome," he said in half a whisper to her. "We should head back."

Amelia instinctively agreed, nodding her head, but then recalled the reason why she had stayed in the first place. "But what of the last item?" she asked.

"What item?"

"The one that you said you needed to get as a sign of personal achievement on this expedition," Amelia recalled.

"I also said that it was an insignificant trifle."

"Is it really?" she asked looking for sincerity in his eyes.

The captain could see the longing the girl had and could not ignore it.

"It could be the greatest treasure ever found," Jack explained unwillingly. "That is, if it exists. My knowledge of it consists only from what those creeps of a Caspian crew could tell me. Who's to know if they were even telling the truth anyway?"

"Everything has proved true so far," Amelia said. "Though, the captain did not relate that detail to me."

"Aye, I wouldn't have expected him to. You already announced my interest in the island so he had no need to provide further motivation for the journey. The island isn't named just for the man who discovered it. He sold his soul to find it, and the secret of who he sold his soul to lies in a chest somewhere in that temple."

"But we've emptied it. There was never a sign of a chest. We would have seen it," Amelia thought aloud.

"Aye, so there's no point hanging around for something that isn't there."

"Unless…" Amelia said as though she was sorting out the thoughts of a sudden epiphany. The captain was afraid to ask the girl what she was thinking. "We still have yet to check the altar," she said.

"I'm not sure that it would be worth the risk. Them locals didn't seem too happy to see us."

"Jack, we've been here for hours. I don't think that we've gone the whole time completely unnoticed. Someone else would have encountered them by now if they were determined to be hostile."

Jack finally addressed the remaining members of his crew, "We're going back in the temple. You men stay out and keep watch until I tell you otherwise."

With that, he and Amelia re-entered the temple. They had forgotten about the smell until it hit them hard as they stepped inside. They walked forward still looking around them for anything that might look like a chest or like something that could contain one. The place seemed wholly barren now. Coming up to the altar, Amelia suggested that they see if perhaps anything could be behind the large golden figure. Stepping down with one foot, Amelia felt as though the lowered altar's floor was not composed of the same material as that which her other foot was still standing on. Certainly it was still gold, but it did have an oddly airy feel to it. Jack saw her pause and asked her what was wrong. She replied that nothing was wrong and proceeded to step down fully with her other foot. The ground did feel strangely different. Jack followed in behind her, but when his feet touched the lowered altar, the ground cracked and gave way. Amelia screamed and the captain hollered. Both the young woman and the captain fell into a dark pit with the gold flaked pieces of clay flooring. Somehow they managed not to fall on one another, but the soil beneath them did not make for the softest landing. Jack immediately concerned himself with Amelia.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," she moaned.

Jack helped her to her feet. They stood in darkness with only the light from above. It turned out that the golden deity was much larger than it originally appeared to be. Its legs continued beneath the temple floor. Here they were, on the same level as this giant's feet.

"Jack," Amelia called, pointing to the object resting on top of the figure's feet. There was no need to call the captain's attention to it since he already noticed it.

"Little buggers were telling the truth after all," he muttered.

It was a long way up from where they fell. Amelia tried to see if it was possible to climb up the gigantic statue but the smooth gold made it difficult to grip. They would need at least six men to create a large enough human ladder to the top. There was nothing around to be of any use, no ropes or cords of any kind. The captain shouted out for the other men to come help but his cry echoed in the wrong direction and none of the men heard the call.

"Wait," Amelia said with a sudden epiphany. "This place must go out quite a distance, your echo travelled."

"It's pitch black! You really want to go traipsing around down here? God only knows what could be down here," he said, then became suddenly conscious of what he said, looked up the giant idol at whose feet they were standing, and waved his hands while mouthing an apology to it.

"Have you a better idea?"

Jack thought a moment. He extended his index finger as though he was about to make a point, but then retracted it. Unwilling to be defeated he shouted out at the men once more. Amelia shook her head and moved out of the light.

"Amelia?" Jack called quietly when he saw that she was not in sight. "Amelia!"

Amelia reappeared.

"Don't do that!" the captain scolded.

Amelia did not reply more than a heavy sigh of frustration.

"We'll wait a few minutes. The men will get anxious and check the temple," Jack explained.

Amelia agreed to follow his instructions, so she plopped herself on one of the idol's feet and waited. Jack sat on the other foot. The silence was awkward to say the least.

"At least the smell isn't as bad down here," Jack said trying to make light of the situation. Amelia did not respond. "I wonder why they couldn't have just put his feet up there?" he muttered looking up the opening they had created.

"My guess is that they built the temple around it, that's why the floor gives way just in front of the statue. They couldn't form stone to it so they laid down the clay and covered that instead," Amelia thought aloud.

"I wonder how many times they've had to replace that floor…"

"Probably not that often, I would think."

"At least once, though," Jack continued in thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Ewould came to the island looking for the golden temple, right? If what's in the chest is what led him here then it must have been placed down here after the temple was built."

Simultaneously, both Amelia and the captain looked up at the opening and then directly out into the dark space ahead, finally looking back at one another.

"Do you think there is?" Amelia began to ask.

"I couldn't say," the captain hesitated to reply. "Would have been nice for that mangy dog to have mentioned something about the chest being under the temple," he grumbled at the thought of that Caspian captain.

"At least he told you about it," Amelia mumbled. "He may be the greatest scoundrel I have ever met -"

The captain gave a weak chuckle of disbelief. "Well, at least we're in agreement about something."

"- But he is sincere," Amelia continued as though she had not heard her captain speak.

Jack covered his face with his hand and groaned.

" - At least, for a pirate. Actually, for a pirate he was really quite the gentleman," Amelia continued nattering.

Jack stood up and said, "Come on!" grabbing one of the chest's side handles and gesturing the young woman to take up the other, which she did, but it did not stop her from speaking as her thoughts trailed on.

"He spoke very eloquently. I must say that I've never been quite so taken by a man's speech before."

Jack led them into the darkness, the whole while he was shaking his head and trying to come up with a way to get her to shut up without rendering her unconscious.

"He did have very little sense of propriety, at least as far as personal space is concerned. I have put many a men back into place who have tried such rash approaches and have done so proudly too. I did no less with the captain, which is how I got the directions. It was his apology for being so forward."

The thought of unconsciousness seemed much more tempting. Surely Barbossa would understand. The only issue would be carrying both the girl and the chest out. The captain was incapable of doing both. He should take the chest. The men outside could come back for the girl.

"Though, he never really stopped being forward. I can't believe he kissed me. At least he wasn't brutish about it. It was actually quite sweet. One of the better kisses, I think. Or so I can assume, it being my first kiss and all. But I don't think that I shall ever forget it. And from a pirate lord, too. But really, he kissed as I imagine a real gentleman would kiss a woman."

Even though cracks of light could be seen ahead, they were both too distracted now to react to the finding.

"That's it!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted.

His cry startled the girl out of her fantasy. She stopped, so did the captain. He took hold of her end of the chest. With it fully in his care he tossed it to the side and grabbed hold of the girl by her arms. Amelia feared that she was going to be stuck for her mindless chatter, but now she had no means to prevent the attack. Her trembling from fear soon changed to a different kind of trembling. Jack took hold of her and planted a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. It was not a sweet and lingering kiss. It was determined yet passionate. Amelia felt herself melt into the captain's strong arms that held her so tightly. When the kiss was over, the captain slowly released her to stand on her own strength again.

"There!" he said making a firm point, "That's how a real man does it!"

He then picked up the chest and continued walking. Amelia quickly scrambled to follow him. She took his arm to keep up with him in the dark, although the way was quite clear now.

When they reached the source of the light, it turned out that it was through a makeshift wall of old wood. The captain handed the chest to Amelia and then gave the wall three good kicks which broke open an exit. The way was covered with sand. They were back on the beach, but they must have been on a different side of it. There was not a single boat in sight. They decided to walk up to the shoreline to see if the _Roving Maid_ would be visible enough to orientate themselves.

The further out they walked, the more astounded they were. The _Roving Maid_ was clearly visible and it seemed to be in the same direction that they had left it in when they came to shore. Amelia looked down and saw numerous signs of feet and even of what must have been the last boat dragged up into the woods.

"Jack," Amelia said trying not to be afraid, "what do we do?"

They were both still looking out at the beach front, not too far from where they had just climbed out of. Had they looked behind them, they would have been in greater alarm. They took no notice until an arrow shot between them, hitting the chest they held. In a quick glace they saw numerous glinting eyes watching them from the woods.

"Run!" the captain cried charging forth with the chest and the girl.

A stream of arrows followed them but somehow they managed to run clear of them. They hit the water, and when they could not run any longer, they swam as best as they could towards the ship. When they hit the water the natives knew that they could not get their arrows to reach them from the safety of the woods and so they all charged forward, still shooting out at the sea.

The swarm of natives on the beach did not go unnoticed. Ragetti, who was up in the riggings, saw the attack from afar. He called down announcing that there was trouble ashore and quickly climbed down. The first mate having heard the cry took out his telescope and saw not only the frenzy ashore, but also the direction of the flying arrows, aimed at the captain and Barbossa's own daughter. Without the least bit of hesitation Barbossa called for ropes to be lowered and to ready the anchor to be raised. He watched helplessly as the two swam closer to the ship.

The swim was difficult but luckily the chest was not so heavy that it could not be pulled along. They reached the ship as the anchor was being brought back up. They each had time enough to grab hold of the lowered ropes as the ship began to move. Jack took hold of the chest himself as Amelia climbed her rope a little higher, at which point she took the chest to allow the captain to get up out of the waves on his rope. They both sighed in relief and took time to catch their breath before worrying about the rest of the climb up.

The men on deck looked down, asking if they were alright. They replied that they were. Amelia angled her body to be able to get her feet against the side of the ship. In doing so, the old strained rope let loose some of its cords causing the girl a sudden jolt. Jack saw this but was in a very poor position to help her, still being further down than her along side the ship.

"Amelia, just drop it," he said in complete seriousness about the chest.

Amelia looked down, knowing that if she dropped the chest that it would sink down into the bottom of the sea forever. She was not so far from the deck, more than half way.

"Amelia, don't do it," the captain cried out. "It's not worth it."

But the girl would not listen. Giving herself one good swing away from the ship, she threw the chest up at the men looking over. They caught it. As Amelia was swinging back, the rope snapped. The men aboard tried to grab the rope but they pulled up only a severed end. Amelia plummeted downwards.

Jack had already started a sideways swing that enabled him to grab hold of her hand at the last possible opportunity. The sudden challenge to the inertia caused a sudden jolt that pained both the rescued and the rescuer. On top of the pain of their arms wanting to come out of their sockets, the swinging had not stopped, only sent in a different direction which caused the young woman to hit the side of the ship with quite a bit of force. After the sudden thump, Amelia grabbed onto the captain's rope with her free hand, using it as a guide as Jack pulled her up. He hoisted her up until she faced him and her arms were around his neck.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded her head but did not speak, trying still to catch her breath from all the involuntary screaming she had just done. Jack pressed her close to him. She leaned her head against his.

"It's alright. You're alright. I've got you," he said trying to reassure her.

He could not use his hands, since that was all that was holding them up on the rope, so, moving his head to tilt hers, he kissed her again, but this time with less determination and with greater lingering. She reciprocated, finally kissing back for the first time.

"Should we send down another rope?" a voice from above called.

The kiss came to a quick halt as they both looked up. They could not see a face, and luckily the face could not see what interaction had occurred.

"It should be fine," the captain called up to his crew, "a few hands to man the rope to be safe, but we can make it from here."

Saying this, Jack pushed his legs up against the side of the ship, spread apart to give Amelia some space to climb up. Once she was a few good steps ahead, the captain followed.

Four members of the crew stepped up to help Amelia over the deck rail and to a step where she could sit. Only one man helped the captain over the rail and then he was left to seat himself wherever he so saw fit without further assistance. Food and drink were rushed to Amelia along with a blanket to dry her. Barbossa went instantly to his daughter to comfort her. After seeing that she was well, he escorted her to her room where he told her to rest. Barbossa was not so concerned with the captain's wellbeing.

"What the blazes happened out there?" Barbossa questioned his captain.

The captain did not even know where to begin.

"I'm not even sure I know," he confessed. "One minute we were raiding the temple, the next we were in some dark pit, and then the next thing we know we're being chased along the beach."

"And the others? What of them, Jack?"

"Hell if I know. Probably dead or good as right now. There was no sign of them and the boat was taken up. They've fallen behind least ways," the captain said.

"So they'll stay behind," Barbossa said, finishing the lines from the pirate code with little remorse.

Captain Jack Sparrow picked up Ewould's chest and headed to his own cabin where he set it aside by the door. He took off his water filled boots and removed all of his wet clothing. He put on a few dry garments but did not bother fully dressing. He lay down on his bed and tried to sleep off some of his inner strife.


	20. Complications

Book Two - Chapter Eight: Complications

Jack awoke a few hours later after the sun had already set. Most of the men were still hovering over the various piles of gold that had been scattered throughout the ship. The captain heard some faint humming and followed the sound up the main mast. Expectedly, he found Ms. Amelia Barbossa lounging and watching the stars appear in the firmament. He sat beside her.

"Quite the adventure today, wasn't it?" Jack said casually.

Amelia agreed but did not say any articulate word in reply.

"You alright?" he asked sensing that she was in deep contemplation over something.

"I'm fine, Captain."

Her distinct address of "captain" caught his attention. He felt as though he had done something to agitate her.

"You're a good pirate, Amelia, but you aren't a dishonest one. You haven't been taught the art of lying yet," he said.

"I should have listened to you," Amelia said dejectedly.

"What do mean?"

Amelia faced him and he could see tears barely being held back in the poor girl's eyes. It alarmed him.

"You wanted to go back. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have held my peace and obeyed you. Now here we are and four men have been left for dead. If I hadn't…"

She turned her face away and began to sob. She did her best to hide it. The captain put his hand gently behind her neck, brushing sections of loose hair way.

"We're pirates. Pirates live with blood on their hands. But not you," he said. "We had no way of knowing. Our lives were faced with the same amount of risk. Was it worth it? Only time will tell. I can name hundreds of perils that I've faced that weren't worth the consequences. Each man accepts that risk when he signs onto a crew. I can't even count the number of men who have died by my hand. A captain is responsible for everything that happens on his ship, for every soul aboard who trusts in his judgement. None of what happened was within your control," he said while moving his hand to her right shoulder, the furthest from him.

Amelia wiped her tears away roughly.

"I make a rather poor pirate," she tried to say in a happier voice.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Jack said, disbelieving her understatement. "Amelia, you're one of the best damn pirates on this rig. If it came down to it, if I could only chose a handful of my crew to man the ship, you'd be one of them. Just think about it, you can practically run the ship on your own. Another year and you'll have everything runnin' with your eyes closed. Your father raised you on this ship. It's apart of you, and it shows. Wouldn't have thought that possible nine years ago," he said with a slight laugh in his voice. "You were a lot smaller then."

Amelia let out a silent giggle at the memory of her first experiences on the ship.

"You were a lot more stubborn then, too, if you can imagine that," he said reminiscing. "And prissy."

"I was not," Amelia objected playfully.

"Like hell you weren't! Prissiest damn thing I'd ever seen. I figured that you'd be trouble."

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy on a poor girl."

"I guess I didn't," he said. "I didn't exactly have any experience with young girls." The captain laughed at himself. As his thoughts carried on, he became more serious again. "But you are a woman now, Amelia. And I guess that things change."

Amelia noted the intimacy in her captain's voice.

"Jack," she said softly with no other words to say. There was no need to say any more. Jack kissed her again. And again. The kisses were not lingering, but they were such in number that it was the moment that lingered on. His arms were around her and hers were tightly around him. The whole world seemed to disappear. Everything that had happened that day, and everything that could still happen were so far from thought.

Without warning, Jack pulled away and threw his head in his hands. His entire countenance had suddenly changed. It worried the young woman who feared that she had done something wrong.

"Don't let me do that!" the captain said clenching at himself. "God 'sakes, Amelia, you're a lady and you can't be letting the likes of me get his hands on you! Not me, not Darius, not any bugger aboard a bloody ship! You hear me?" he ranted. "I'm sorry, but I can't see you go through that. We're just…no good."

Without another word he climbed back down to the deck and shut himself in his cabin. Amelia was left not fully understanding what just took place.


	21. Unexpected Negotiations

Book Two - Chapter Nine: Unexpected Negotiations

The next morning the crew held a memorial service for their fallen comrades. The service, however, was met by cannon fire. Two shots were fired. One graced right over the deck and into the water. The second landed on the deck and fell through to the crew's quarters. The captain called all the men to arms, sending them to man the cannons.

The ship they faced was smaller than their own but it had the speed and manoeuvrability that the _Roving Maid_ lacked. It was decisively distinguishable as the _Sirin_. The two shots were determined to be no more than a warning. The _Sirin_ neared the _Roving Maid_ and Captain Darius stood atop his deck rail to speak to Caribbean crew.

"My friends!" Captain Darius called across. "My apologies for the intrusion. I wish congratulate you on your success! Did I not promise you so much gold?"

"Aye," Captain Jack Sparrow replied. "What do you want from us now?"

Darius began to laugh, and in turn the rest of the crew behind him began to laugh heartily.

"My poor dear Jack Sparrow. Why come to such conclusions? Are we not friends? I want nothing from you," he said. "I just want what is mine. My gold, my chest," he said making a casual list, "oh, and the girl."

His crew laughed behind him.

"And if we refuse?"

"It was not a negotiation, my dear fellow," Darius answered. "If you will not make this easy, then you will simply have to die, my friend."

"Well that's just silly," Jack said in a remarkably calm manner. "You blow up this ship and you've bloody well lost everything, now haven't you? There's no need to make this more painful than it need be. We're both civilized men, here. I call you to parley!"

"Parley?" Darius repeated.

"Aye, parley. You owe as much respect to the pirate code as I. Your piece of eight binds you to it," Captain Jack Sparrow said.

"Fine! Speak then!" Captain Darius called out in frustration.

"Not here," Jack said, he pointed to a small land mass, "man to man, there!"

"On land?"

"Aye. No arms, just parley," Jack confirmed.

"Fine. But you bring the chest. And the girl!" Captain Darius shouted back.

Having agreed on the meeting point, both ships closed in on the pitiful island. Jack ensured that his ship remained a fair distance from the _Sirin_. The whole of his crew were in a hubbub about what was to take place. No one wanted to give up the smallest portion of his gold, and no one thought it right to allow Amelia to be carted off like a common petty trinket. However, no one, other than the captain himself, saw the value in the simple chest that Captain Darius demanded to have. Jack did not explain his plan, nor did he allude to having one. He simply chose his attendant, as the code of parley permitted him to have, and told the rest of the crew to be on stand by to man the broadside should something foul be afoot. They were instructed to fire mercilessly at the Caspian ship.

"Amelia," he called, trying not to sound distressed, "ready yourself however you feel you must."

"Jack, you won't make me go with him," Amelia pleaded calmly.

"Nothing is for certain. We'll see how the parley goes," he said.

Barbossa was very upset by the whole ordeal. He cursed the Caspian captain and his crew. He swore death unto anyone who would dare to harm his only daughter.

Amelia went to her cabin. She was determined that if she must be treated so impersonally she would not give rise to any notion that she was beneath proper etiquette and treatment. She put on her gown and pinned up her hair as she used to do everyday back in London. Her face was clean and she had no trace of piracy on her. She did, however, put on her gold teardrop necklace, that would be the only item that she would take with her. When she exited her cabin, those who saw her stood amazed. It was quite surprising how quickly they all had forgotten how elegant she really was. There she stood now, a real lady, with none of the childish features that were so much apart of her when she first came to the ship. Nonetheless, the sea was still in her eyes, the waves in her hair, and a longing for freedom in her soul, but this time, there was more than one man who noticed it. Captain Jack Sparrow gazed upon the young woman, as though he were trying to memorize each feature in case he should never have another chance.

"Bootstrap," the captain called to attention, "you'll accompany Ms. Amelia to the parley."

Bootstrap acknowledged his order and agreed to follow it out.

Barbossa protested, "Captain, what reason should I not accompany me own daughter?"

"Too personal, mate," the captain replied. "If Amelia must be part of the negotiation then I can't risk having you do something rash. Bootstrap will be indifferent, he'll follow my word. If all goes as planned then they'll be no worry about getting your daughter back onto this ship safely. No harm will come to her. You have my word."

Barbossa was not happy with the answer but he could not question his captain further. As Bootstrap was crossing over the rail into the boat, Barbossa went to his daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Don't you forget what I told ya 'bout dealin' with that captain," Barbossa said in his fatherly way. "Keep yourself smart and safe. Don't trust these ones to be lookin' out for ya."

"I know, Papa," she said displaying her feminine courage.

With that he took her arm and helped her as she climbed over the deck rail and into Bootstrap Bill Turner's care. Jack and his attendant followed with the chest. Once the four of them were seated, the other crew members lowered the boat onto the sea below. The row over to the island was done entirely in silence.

They arrived before Captain Darius, but his boat was nearly ashore. Darius arrived with two attendants, one for himself and the other for the girl who would soon be accompanying him.

Darius approached the Caribbean crew with a large grin on his face.

"The chest. The girl. You are very accommodating Mr. Sparrow," he said.

"The terms," Jack said, "I propose to be as follows: you can take the chest and all of its contents. I have not yet opened it and everything should be as it was found." He signalled his attendant to take the chest forward, placed right in front of where Captain Darius and his men were standing. "Then we all go on our merry way and forget that this whole thing ever happened."

"Ah, but you see, Jack, it is simply not enough. I will take the chest, yes? And I will take the girl which you have brought out for me so nicely. You will then ferry at least one thousand pounds in gold to my ship, else I will have no choice but to see you and your men sink to Davy Jones' locker."

In any other circumstance the terms would have seemed quite reasonable. There would still be much more gold left aboard the _Roving Maid_ to appease the crew, but Jack could not account for Amelia in this trade. He could not bring himself to make the agreement as is, though he knew that he had to in order to save many more lives.

"I can agree to your terms, but on one condition," Captain Jack Sparrow said. Everyone listened attentively. "You must swear that the girl will not be harmed in any way, that you and your men will be civil and respectful of her at all costs, and that she should have no reason for fear or distress while in your care."

Darius put his hand over his heart and said, "I swear to it on my life as a captain, and as a pirate." He signalled one of his attendants to retrieve the chest and then extended his arm, beckoning for the girl to come to him.

Jack took Amelia by the arm and led her in front of him, making her walk towards Darius on her own. She walked firmly and when she was face to face with the man who would be her new captain, she could only finish his vow by saying, "and as a man deeply affected?"

Captain Darius laughed and said, "But of course," as though it were very much an afterthought. Then he made a motion to kiss her but Amelia turned her face away. He laughed again and then took hold of her chin, pinching her jaw, and forced a hard kiss on her lips. Amelia pulled away as soon as she was able. The captain laughed again, joined by his crew. Amelia, in distain for him and the humiliation she was enduring spat in his eye. The laughing stopped. There was no more reason to linger. Fiercely, Darius grabbed the girl by the arms, brought her close to him and then lifted her up over his shoulder to be carried to the boat, while his men walked in front with the chest in hand.

On the same signal, Captain Jack Sparrow and his men each pulled out their pistols which they had hidden inside of their shirts until now. A shot was fired, hitting Captain Darius, causing him to let go of the girl and to fall to his knees. The thing was, however, that the shot did not come from any of the three men's pistols. Amelia stood tall, with a smoking gun in her hand which she had managed to smuggle out of her garment - just as her father had instructed.

Darius' attendants turned and were about to reach for their own weapons when the three men cocked their guns simultaneously, aiming right at them.

"I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you," Jack threatened the men. Then, without even looking at her or the dead body, he said, "Amelia, check him. There should be a wooden figure draped around his neck, about the size of the palm of your hand."

Amelia obeyed her captain and knelt down at the body. She felt around his neck and found a string. Attached to the string was, as Jack had said, a wooden figure in the shape of the _Sirin_'s figurehead. Although it looked like bulky wood, it was quite light in weight. As she went to remove it from the dead captain, one of his attendants openly protested.

"Hey! You have no right to it!" the man shouted. "As the first mate, all that the captain has goes to me!"

"Aye, my friend," Jack said calmly. "As the first mate you are entitled to full possession of the ship and all that's on it. A piece of eight cannot be passed down so superficially. Unless he presented it to you, you have no right over it, you'd not be recognized as a pirate lord, and a piece of eight is no good without the lord to accompany it. She made the kill, she's entitled to it by the code."

"And what would be keeping me from just doing her in right now and taking it for myself?" he growled.

"Well, there're two problems with that. The first," Jack explained, "is that who's to prove that you didn't just kill the captain yourself? My understanding is that this fellow here was quite the popular man with his shipmates. See, it starts the crew questioning you, then you've lost all respect, next thing you know you've a mutiny on your hands. Nasty thing, that. Very messy."

"And the second?" the first mate asked.

"Well, you try to touch one hair on her pretty little head and I'll see to it that it's the last thing you ever do," Jack said severely, aiming his pistol right at the man's eyes.

"You lie!" the man screamed, pulling out his sword.

Amelia up and ran towards her side, hiding behind Bootstrap Bill Turner, while holding the figurehead in her hand. The pistols were still all pointed at the attendants.

"You have a choice to make now," Jack said, ignoring the first mate's last statement. "As the new captain, you can start off well with your crew. We'll ferry you the gold, as per our accord, and to prove that we are honourable pirates of the code, you may follow our ship's lead to the Brethren Court, where I will see to it personally that this matter is taken up with the master of the codex, and that the piece of eight does not go ill placed."

The first mate thought it over, and then he asked, "What's in this chest that's of so much interest?"

The captain answered him honestly, "Don't know, mate, haven't opened it yet."

"Feels too light to be very valuable," the first mate said. "How much gold you got up on that ship of yours?" he asked.

"More than a thousand pounds worth, if that's what you're wondering," the captain replied.

The first mate thought it over. "If you bring us two thousand pounds worth of your gold, you can keep your chest and your woman."

"I will have my men round up all they can for you," Jack promised him.

Both parties slowly backed away from one another, not trusting the other not to shoot someone in the back. The captain's attendant walked up ahead to their beached boat. Bootstrap walked alongside his watch. Captain Jack Sparrow was the last in line. When he had noted that the Caspian party had also started to turn towards their own boat, he felt capable of taking his eyes away from them. The captain quickened his pace to catch up with those in front of him. When Amelia was within an arm's reach, he extended his hand to her elbow. Amelia's attention was his.

"You alright?" he asked her with great concern. "Are you hurt at all?"

Amelia slowed her pace until she nearly came to a full halt. Bootstrap did not pay much attention, continuing walking ahead since it was clear that the captain was with her. Jack's pace, of course, remained in time with the young woman's.

"I think I'm more startled than injured," she replied honestly.

"Aye," the captain replied, "I don't much expect anyone thought you'd be the one to do it."

Amelia stopped walking altogether, she held out her hand to give her captain the figurehead that she still had. He closed her hand over it.

"You hang on to that for now."

"Was it wrong of me, Jack?" she asked. "I mean, given the circumstances."

"Amelia," he said looking into her eyes, "if you hadn't of shot the bugger, I would have. It's just – I mean… I'm surprised that you did it. First of all, you always spoke well of him - too well mind you, but well enough. Wasn't really expecting you to turn him away so suddenly, let alone shoot the lad." Amelia tried to speak in her own defence, but at the first few words the captain cut her off. "Secondly, I have no idea where you could have hid that pistol inside that bodice of yours."

"Who said that it was in the bodice?" she replied slyly.

"Well," he said with a smile, "wherever it was, you used it well. I could only imagine what would become of you if you had been taken away," he said, more seriously now, but still longingly, brining his hand to her cheek.

Bootstrap turned to see if the captain was still following him. He saw Jack Sparrow stopped with Amelia before him. They were no longer speaking, merely staring at one another. He turned his attention away, knowing for certain what had now taken hold of the captain.


	22. About Amelia

Book Two - Chapter Ten: About Amelia

Jack's crew was amazed to see the boat return with all of the same contents as it went out with. Captain Jack Sparrow was determined to keep his word so his first instruction was to gather up at least three boats filled with their treasure to take over. The crew protested of course, but the captain told them that it was part of the parley. He did not explain that Captain Darius had been killed let alone that Amelia had been the one to do it. All of that would be discussed in time. Due to the lack of information, the crew very hesitantly followed their orders.

As the gold was being ferried over Jack ordered a meeting to be held with Barbossa and his daughter in private. Barbossa was caught unawares of this sudden request, especially considering how earnestly the captain insisted upon it. The captain did not look happy. He had a pensive look in his face. Barbossa had a fear that something had gone awry.

Jack sat at his table. Barbossa sat directly in front of him and Amelia sat off to the side, not even pulled up to the table, as though she were ashamed.

"When everything is finally settled with the _Sirin_, we must change course to Shipwreck Cove," Jack said.

"Aye, Captain? A matter for the court, I presume?" Barbossa said.

"Your daughter has found herself the victor over Captain Darius. He is - or was - recently appointed as his father's heir to the lordship of the Caspian Sea. According to the code Amelia has the right to the lordship and the piece of eight. I've already informed the first mate - or the new captain, rather - about this. I am determined to see that this exchange is recognized in order to keep the peace. I have thus permitted the _Sirin_ to follow our lead as we sail on."

Barbossa was greatly shocked by all of this new information. He did not know where to being in his questioning of the matter. He looked over at his daughter many times and each time her gaze was lowered. It was hard to tell if it was shame that overtook her countenance or a sense of disbelief in the events that had just occurred.

Finally, Barbossa could only sigh and say, "I trust Captain Teague to evaluate the situation properly."

"I have every confidence that he will do so," the captain replied.

"I have only one question," Barbossa said a little unsure about raising the subject. He turned to his daughter. "How the blazes did ya manage to take down a pirate lord?"

Amelia finally looked up. She could hear the subtle tone of approval in her father's voice.

"I did as you told me to do," she said modestly. "I prepared myself for facing him."

Barbossa laughed. "That's my girl!"

The meeting was officially over but Amelia asked her father for permission to remain and speak with the captain privately. Given the current circumstances Barbossa agreed to leave his daughter's side.

Once alone, Amelia took out the figurehead once more and placed it on the table. Jack looked at it and then back at her.

"Will you not take it?" she asked him.

The captain shook his head and said, "I can't, love. It's not mine to take. Besides, I've already got one."

"So what am I expected to do with it, exactly?"

Jack took in a deep breath knowing that he would probably have to explain the workings of pirate lordship.

"It's a piece of eight."

"I know that. I was there when you explained it on the island. But what am I supposed to do with it?"

"For now, you just need to keep it. Tradition states that you'd become the next lord of the Caspian Sea, and when ever the Brethren Court would be held, you'd be expected to attend and cast your vote with it," he explained.

"And you're already a pirate lord, so that's why you cannot take it from me?"

"That's why I cannot let you give it to me."

Amelia gave a nod to thank her captain for his time. She stood. The captain stood as well. She took up the figurehead from the table and looked at it.

She turned to her captain once more and said, "I don't know anything about pirate lords. I'm barely a pirate as it is. I've never taken on anything on my own."

The captain approached her. "You did today."

She looked up at him. He put his hand on her cheek and began to lean in. Amelia raised her hand and pressed her fingers over his mouth. He did not move but looked uncertain of her action.

"I'm not supposed to let you, remember?" she said.

Jack placed his palm over hers, taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand and then placed it over his shoulder. His hand traced hers, down her arm, to her shoulder. From there he slid over her collar, delicately tracing over the teardrops around her neck. Amelia began to tremble, but said nothing. Feeling her chest rise from her quick breaths, Jack raised his hand up along her neck until he reached the back of her head. He leaned in a little further. Still trembling and feeling short of breath, Amelia barely managed to utter his name. He brought her in closer to him and kissed her. Amelia dropped the figurehead. For a moment neither of them cared and thus failed to look for it. Jack felt it roll alongside his boot. Fearing that he would some how step on it, he slowly released his grip on the girl. Amelia took a step back, wiped her mouth, and received the figurehead in her hand that the captain had picked up for her. She closed it in her hand and turned to walk out from that cabin.

After Amelia had closed the door behind her, Jack sat down on the corner of the table. A million thoughts were streaming through his mind.


	23. The Lords of the Caspian Sea

Book Two - Chapter Eleven: The Lords of the Caspian Sea

The ferry boats returned to the _Roving Maid_. Although there was no actual weighing of the gold, the new captain of the _Sirin_ seemed happy with what was brought to them. He did not even think it necessary to bother taking the ship to the court. He and his crew figured that it was best to put the new obtained treasure to good use by spending it in Europe. At least Captain Jack Sparrow found that this made the whole ordeal much easier without the _Sirin _tagging along.

Amelia found herself quite captivated by the journey to Shipwreck Cove. The waters seemed harsher and the land formations more daunting. The very look of it caused Amelia more anxiety about having to answer to the keeper of the code. Everyone who knew the plan reassured her that there was nothing to worry about. It was not going to be an actual court - like one would find a court of law in Stone Chapel or London - and she was not to be charged with a crime. The whole affair was simply ritual. So long as the keeper of the code could maintain order amongst the Brethren, there would be no arising issues.

Passing through the Devil's Throat Amelia could feel the same tension that must have been in the ship itself. There was only one way into the cove and it had to be done precisely else even the largest and sturdiest of vessels would find themselves smashed up along the rocks. Normally Amelia would be assisting in the ship's passage - making certain that the sails were properly adjusted - but her participation was quite minimal for once. She held her breath as the ship narrowly made way into the passage and did not breathe again until the way seemed clear. Her anxiety still did not diminish any.

When the ship pulled into port Captain Jack Sparrow gave his men leave, saying that they were free to enjoy themselves as they wished up at the town of Shipwreck. Everyone disembarked the ship happily - all except for the captain, Barbossa and Amelia who took an extra moment to collect themselves before going to the court.

"What should I say?" Amelia asked.

"Unless you're asked, say nothing," was the answer that both men had for her.

Her nerves were obvious. Jack was about to extend his arm to her but before he had a chance Barbossa already had done so. Together the three of them made their way to the meeting hall of the court. Along the way, Barbossa was explaining to his daughter the great escapade that he and the captain had gone through in defeating the _Monchris._ Amelia was only half listening, having much more on her mind.

Jack walked ahead. Knowing that they were coming quite unexpectedly, Jack had Barbossa and his daughter wait just outside of the door while he went in. He opened the door and closed it behind him before looking around the room. The hall was empty except for Captain Teague lounging on his great chair and strumming his guitar, the one he prized so much more since its rescue from the _Monchris_. The captain did not seem to notice his own son's entrance. Jack cleared his throat conspicuously. That too went unheard. He took a few steps closer and repeated himself a little more loudly. Captain Teague turned his head but did not cease playing. Jack removed his hat and gave a courteous bow.

"What brings you here, now, Jackie?" Captain Teague asked.

Quickly standing erect, Jack said, "There has been a change in the lordship of the Caspian Sea."

Captain Teague laughed and replied, "Aye, aren't you swift now, Jackie boy! Viktor passed his son on as heir - nearly two years ago now. I am quite aware of the change. Have you any other news?"

"Aye. The lordship's been changed again," Jack said. "Darius is dead. Killed not three days ago. His piece of eight has been claimed."

Captain Teague ceased playing.

"You know this?"

"Aye, saw it myself," Jack replied.

"By your hand?"

"No. One of my crew. Darius tried to take on our ship. I ordered a parley. He assaulted one of my own. A shot was fired. Now he is no more."

"And your man," Captain Teague continued, "he knows the consequences of his actions? The responsibilities he has?"

Jack was unsure on how to address the question. While the answer was in the affirmative, a correction still had to be made.

"The details of the piece of eight have been explained. I made sure of it the moment Darius fell. His first mate tried to take claim of it."

"Is he here?"

"The first mate? No, sailed off somewhere."

"Not the first mate! Your man, you fool."

"Ah, of course. Just one moment," Jack said running to the door. He opened it just enough to peak his head through and called his crew mates to come. He then opened the door full way and allowed Barbossa and his daughter to enter.

Captain Teague rose to greet the newcomers. He vaguely recognized Barbossa. The captain smiled and reached for his hand.

"Aye, so you're the dog who took down Captain Darius?" Captain Teague said approvingly. Then his attention caught hold of the young women at Barbossa's side and instantly moved to her. "And a fine prize you brought with you," he said reaching out his hand to lie upon Amelia's cheek.

Jack immediately stepped in between his father's hand and the girl's body - a tight fit to which he contorted his body to slip into without touching either.

"Not this one!" Jack said. When Captain Teague had backed off Jack moved himself between Barbossa and Amelia. "This is the dog," he said pointing to Amelia, "or, the dogette…" Amelia and Barbossa immediately shot dirty looks at their captain. Realizing that that was not the best choice of words either, he corrected himself, "…I mean, she, being the one who…with Darius…" he eventually just got so flustered with his words that he stopped using them altogether and just made a gun in with his hand and pretended to fire it, making the sound effect along with it.

Everyone stood a moment in silence.

Jack turned to Amelia and mouthed the word "sorry" with great facial exaggeration and then quickly moved from where he was standing.

Captain Teague looked Amelia up and down, his brow knotted.

"You killed him?"

"Yes, sir," Amelia said calmly.

"And you think that you can take on all the responsibilities of a pirate lord?"

Amelia took a moment before answering.

"I am confident in my abilities, sir. However, I believe that I do not have the experience to declare myself independent, either from my captain or his lordship in the Caribbean. That being said, if I must accept the lordship, I shall, with as much pride and dignity as I have," Amelia said.

Captain Teague gave a little laugh and then said, "You have the piece of eight?"

Amelia showed him that was in fact in her possession.

"Then it's yours along with the lordship," he added.

"And mine to pass on as I so see fit?" Amelia asked.

Captain Teague nodded his head.

"Then I wish to do so."

Clutching the figurehead, Amelia turned to her father and held it out for him in the palm of her hand. Barbossa was hesitant to take it.

"You've been doing this far longer than I have. I can think of no other who would deserve it more," Amelia said.

With that, she placed it in her father's hand. Captain Teague laughed at having known it was to be Barbossa all along.

As Barbossa and his daughter were leaving the hall, Captain Teague took his son aside.

"So, it was over the girl?" he asked Jack.

"Among other things," Jack confessed.

"What other things?"

"Darius had us chasing Ewould's gold," Jack said but was suddenly cut off by his father.

"The chest?"

"Aye."

"Leave it be, Jackie," his father warned him.

"What's in it?" Jack had to ask.

"No living man knows. The devil put him in that box and even wretches such as us should keep clear of it."

Captain Teague's words were grave but Jack was used to the severity in his father's voice. It did not haunt him as he took his place with his shipmates in town. Jack walked into the tavern. The only difference between this tavern and all others is that Shipwreck had a strong lack of beautiful young women. That being said, women were a strong commodity at Shipwreck. It made quite the statement when Jack walked in and the prettiest blossom abandoned her current post to tend to the captain. Normally this would lead to an eruption of fist fights for the prize, however even Captain Jack Sparrow was being less than attentive with the woman on his lap.

Amelia was sitting at a table with some of the crew members. Ragetti sat closest to her, playing a mild game of red hands, never slapping her very hard. Jack watched the game while enjoying his drink. Every now and then the woman on his lap would block his vision or be too determined to have her chatter listened to for Jack to be a spectator of the activities across the room. Amelia, apparently having lost a series of games, rose with empty mugs in hand - it being her task to refill them as consequence for losing.

Up at the bar, near where her captain was seated, Amelia put down the mugs and waited for the bartender to deal with them. Being there unattended, a bold man decided to approach the young woman. Believing that Amelia was as fair game as the other women around, he did not introduce himself, he merely assumed that he could initiate his business. He put his hands on her hips and was beginning to whisper something in her ear. Jack instantly shot up from his seat - the unsuspecting woman on his lap plummeted to floor. Before the captain could get his hand on the man's shoulder, Amelia had already spun around, sending a tight fist flying towards his nose. The man backed away, cursing and bleeding. Everyone in the tavern began to laugh at him. It was only as her victim was stumbling away that Amelia noticed Jack standing there. He did not say anything.

One of the older women, heavy with a dated dress and too much paint on her face, swaggered over to Ragetti's table. She, like the other women, did not appreciate Amelia's presence at the tavern and found her reluctance to obtain customers a criticisable display of being uppity. As a sign of the true hierarchy, the woman pushed herself into Ragetti's lap - believing him to be Amelia's man. Ragetti was not prepared to take on the weight of the woman. She flung her arms around his neck and began to caress his face. Her positioning was causing pinching pains for Ragetti who was trying not to vocalise his discomfort more than slight groans and a heavy breath or two.

"What's your fancy then, love?" she said leaning heavily against his chest. "I's good company, I am. I ain't too proud to just let a man be a man, if you get me, love. Come, then. Sure you'd like a break from that twig of a girl-child, an' I'd treat you good, better than any girl-child. Come, let's wet your wick a little, eh?"

"I think you've broken it," Ragetti said trying to catch his breath, his eye beginning to water.

"What's that?" the woman hollered.

"Off! Please!" Ragetti begged.

The woman rose up off of his lap, took hold of her skirt and abruptly gave a "harrumph" before departing.

Ragetti gave a large sigh as he felt the blood return to his lower regions.

Having seen the action taking place over at the table, Amelia had not yet tried to return to it. When the mugs were refilled, she picked them up, but Jack took them both out of her hands.

"Meet me outside," he said to her, and then he took them over to the table. He made some comment to Ragetti's unfortunate attraction and patted him on the shoulder.

Amelia did as she was told - unsure of whether she was in trouble or not. Jack was not using a very captain-like tone but she was becoming very sensitive to what was asked of her. It was not long before Jack emerged from the tavern. He could see the troubled look on her face, anticipating him to say something.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked her.

"Well, you're not even half drunk and you threw a whore to the floor to come speak to me. It's just a little unusual and I'm not sure what I've done," she admitted.

Jack thought about the unusualness of his actions as well. He had no answer for it.

"Amelia," he said, "it's no place for you."

She rolled her eyes, as if hearing the voice of her father come from her captain.

"Did you look around? There isn't a man in there that wouldn't take you in an instant. You don't realize what you… I mean, you…you can't fight them all off," he said, "not forever."

"I'm not a complete idiot, Jack. I know what the men in there want. I also know how not to give in to them," Amelia said.

"But you don't know the lengths they'd go to get it - to get to you. You're young, you're beautiful, everything about you says you're untouched and men are like animals, they can smell it when you walk into the room."

"So I'm just to lock myself away forever?" Amelia said bitterly. "Preserve myself perpetually for a husband who will probably be no better than the unrestrained creepers in there, because, let's face it, I've pretty much eliminated all chances of marrying well. Besides, if I were so inclined, I would have stayed in London, but I didn't, Jack! I'm not the lady that you and others seem to think I am. Just because I know the etiquette doesn't mean that I follow it. For God sakes, they threw me out of the bloody finishing school! I don't need you to protect me."

"Good," Jack said quite unexpectedly, "because I can't."

Amelia was stunned into silence by his answer. He was being entirely sincere.

Ragetti appeared at the tavern door, monitoring what had become of Ms. Barbossa.

"Master Ragetti," Jack said, "see to it that Ms. Amelia gets to her room safely and promptly."

Ragetti agreed to do as he was ordered. He took Amelia's arm and led her away. Amelia was still speechless and lost in the complexity of her captain's last words to her. Just four words but they had so many meanings that she was determined to decipher. She knew that Jack was drawn to her and took hold of her at every opportunity. She also knew that she loved him. She always loved him, even before he ever seemed to notice her. But was he really afraid to love her? Was that what he meant? Of course he should be concerned about her being Barbossa's daughter, but that could not be the only reason. How could he be so unsure of her?


	24. The Rest of the Night in Shipwreck

Book Two - Chapter Twelve: The Rest of the Night in Shipwreck

Back in her cabin, Amelia spent a long time trying to figure out her captain. She was not alone in this. As the evening progressed, the captain discovered that he had been neglecting his drink. Hours had passed him by and he had hardly noticed. Jack was perfectly conscious, which was strange. Feeling unusually putout, the captain left the tavern.

The _Roving Maid_ had a quite a few of men back aboard it. Most were already sleeping either in their hammocks or passed out in corners on the floor. The captain had to step over a few to get to his own room. He laid himself down but was still lost in thought - staring up at his ceiling, not even entirely sure what it was he was trying to sort out in his head. Though it was a few hours later, it hardly seemed as though Jack had been there for very long when a faint knock was heard at his door. The sound broke him out of his train of thought.

He sat up and said "Yes?" to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Slowly the door opened, revealing the young woman in the doorway. Jack rose up off of his bed and took a few steps forward. Amelia slowly let herself into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Uncertainty overtook both of them.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she said humbly.

"No, not at all," her captain replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said," she said slowly and unsurely.

Jack covered his face with his hand in shame. "Look, Amelia," he said, "I say a lot of things. Forget whatever I said."

"I know you say things, Jack. You say many things without thinking and many things that you never remember. I'm not sure if you even remember what you said this time - or if you even meant it - but it's been running through my head all night."

"Amelia, I wasn't trying to reprimand you," he tried to explain.

"So you do remember?"

Though he could not pin point the words that he said, Jack remembered the general nature of their last conversation and was very uncomfortable about addressing it. His added agitation confirmed Amelia's question.

"Jack, I know that your regard for me is not - to say the least - innocent. I also know that you're not proud of it. I may be the daughter of your first mate but I don't believe that that's why there's all of this tension," she said. "If you're uncertain of me, I just wanted to say, well, that you shouldn't be."

These last words caught Jack off guard.

"Amelia, it's not you I worry about - not as such, anyways," he confessed awkwardly. "I am not an honourable man. I can't be trusted to make vows or to keep them. I can't trust myself not to…" he paused at the idea of what he feared to reveal.

Amelia stepped in closer to him.

"I know, Jack," she said sweetly. She touched his arm. "And I know that I won't always be able to fight everyone off, but I'd rather you succeed than any other," she said.

"Amelia," he said, lips quivering.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was heartfelt and passionate. Jack melted into it. He put his arms around her and reciprocated the kiss.

Without letting her go, he said, "You don't know what you're asking, Amelia."

"That's why I wouldn't trust any other," she said, still in his tight embrace.

Jack took control of the next series of events. Amelia had been trembling since the first that she confronted him, but she did not expect him to be doing the same.

"You're trembling."

"I don't think that I've ever done this sober before," he confessed.

It was not enough to stop them. Both were a little frightened and entirely unsure of what they were now undertaking, but they were much too drawn together to keep apart now.

End of Book Two


	25. A Close Call

Book Three – Chapter One: A Close Call

Barbossa returned to the ship a little before dawn. He entered his cabin and found it unsettlingly empty. His daughter was no where in sight. Tired though he was, he would not rest until she was found. He marched through all parts of the ship - waking anyone in his path. Seeing no sign of her, Barbossa's worry built up into a fury. He stomped his way to the captain's quarters. He was not the least bit hesitant to bang fiercely on the captain's door. He had to repeat the action several times - each bang more impatiently done than the last - until finally Jack came to the door half naked.

"What's all this then!" Jack cried as though he were terribly aggravated. "Ah, Barbossa, there had better be good explanation for this."

"Captain, me daughter appears to be absent from 'er room," Barbossa said very accusatively.

"Aye?" the captain replied.

"Where be my daughter, Jack?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? Put a bell on the damn girl," the captain said crankily.

Barbossa stepped forward and pushed on the door, but Jack was holding it firmly in place.

"Permission to enter, Captain," Barbossa said, but it was more in the tone of an order than a question.

Jack looked down at himself and then back at his first mate.

"I'm flattered, mate, but that sort of thing always makes working together so awkward the next day," Jack said cleverly.

Barbossa was appalled by the captain's sudden insinuation. He had no response to it other than a grunt of repulsion. Barbossa walked off, still in search of his missing daughter.

Jack watched his first mate step down before retreating back inside and closing the door firmly. He knew that Barbossa would be keeping an eye on him and his cabin door. He turned to discuss the matter with the young woman but she was already dressed and climbing out of the window. Jack went to the window and watched her ascent. He figured that she would hide herself up in the rigging. It was a common place for her to go and someplace that her father would not venture himself. Amelia was very good at manoeuvring undetected.

Barbossa roused many men to scale the whole of the ship. Sure enough, Amelia was found sitting quite peacefully, daydreaming up in the rigging. Barbossa was still suspicious of the captain but finally he dismissed the accusation, believing his daughter to have more sense than that.

As the days passed, the captain had found himself becoming more and more distracted. He could be in mid sentence and then would succumb to complete silence. No one had quite been able to place the cause of the captain's new odd behaviour - except for Bootstrap. Bootstrap had been unsure of how deeply he was to read into what he witnessed on the parley island. Now each time he caught his captain staring off into space, it turned out that it was not simply blank space that the captain was staring at, but the appearance of Barbossa's daughter whenever she came into view. Bootstrap would only laugh to himself when the captain found himself looking particularly ridiculous - Bootstrap would never explain the real reason behind his laughter. As much as he could applaud his captain for his female selection, he knew that it was essentially a forbidden match - Barbossa would never allow it.

The captain's fascination for his first mate's daughter was daily becoming obsession, but one that demanded complete secrecy. At every stolen opportunity, Jack would ensure that he would be able to touch her. His hand on hers, on her arm, on her back, any quick and subtle touch was needed like a sail needs the winds. Every moment that passed without left the captain empty. Harder to come by still was a chance to get her alone in secret, even for a moment. Jack would never miss an opportunity, even if it was only a few seconds to kiss her beneath the stairs. Nights were even worse. He would lie alone in his bed, unable to get the sight of her out of his mind. He could not forget the sea in her eyes, running his hands through the waves of her hair, and the feeling of infinite freedom as their two souls merged as one.

The distraction was troubling the crew. Why was so much time being spent at Shipwreck? What happened to the importance of this chest they all worked so hard to come by? Needing to address these concerns, the captain brought out the chest. He ordered a man to pry it open. The lock being broken off, the captain watched in full anticipation with his crew to see it opened. The lid was slowly being lifted back. The men's eyes widened with the gap between the lid and base. Once fully opened, the cavity of the chest was revealed to be covered by a woven cloth. The crewmate manning the chest picked up the cloth by the corner and lifted it up. As he lifted the cloth, it unfolded, revealing to be a shirt. Brows furrowed all around. The shirt was thrown aside. What was in the chest was a pile of bones. More articles of clothing were nestled among the human remains along with the odds and ends of personal effects.

"That's it?" the men grumbled.

The captain rummaged through the chest himself, determined to find something that looked important. He found a coin purse, a broken pocket-watch, but that was all that seemed to be of any value. All else where bones, clothing, and at the very bottom was a journal.

"Come on you bugger, give me something!" the captain cried.

He pulled it up, hoping that some answers would be found inside of it, but each page proved to be written in Dutch.

"Bugger!" he cursed, tossing it to the side. "The devil may have put you in the box but he sure as hell didn't leave anything else in it!"

Of what little there was of value the captain readily gave to the men to fight over. Amelia picked up the journal. The words were foreign to her upon first sight but she knew that it would be possible to decipher it though she would not be able to do so herself.

The captain stomped off in a frustrated huff. He was struck by the utmost disappointment. Amelia quietly walked over to her captain.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said sweetly. She reached for his arm. He put his hand over hers as it rested on his forearm.

"I don't regret going for it," he said. "I know I have no shortage of treasure right now. I just wish I had something to show the crew for it."

"There is still gold enough, Jack, and there will always be more to come," she said trying to reassure him.

He raised her hand to his mouth, kissing it deeply, and then pressed it against his own cheek.

"What you have to decide now," she continued speaking, "is where we go from here. They'll follow you, still, Jack. You haven't left them empty handed."

Jack lowered her hand and said to her, "You know my mind too well."

Amelia smiled and replied, "Isn't it a good crewmate's job to know the captain's mind?"

"Only the mind he wants to have seen. You seem to cross that barrier," he said. "You don't make it easy for me to captain you anymore. It's my job to be giving you orders, but it's getting harder and harder to do now. I guess I find myself wanting to give you more. I would give you the world, Amelia," Jack said sincerely.

"You already have, Jack," she replied. "Just bring me the horizon and I'll want for nothing."

He saw the journal still in her other hand.

"Now don't tell me that you speak Dutch as well," he said light-heartedly.

"No, not a word," Amelia admitted. "It doesn't mean that it can't be of any use. Everything else about the island was true. If these really are Ewould's thoughts then it would be the key to the mysteries of him finding the island in the first place."

"And how do you propose we go about reading it with the deficit of Dutch aboard this vessel?"

"It's not a rare language, Jack. I'm certain if we asked around we'd find someone able to interpret it."

"Best be leaving Shipwreck, then," the captain thought aloud. "I wouldn't be relying on the likes of them to be doing us any good."

Amelia laughed at his overly suspicious tone of voice.

"Just give the order, Captain," she said.

Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the decks, radiating a commanding air.

"Barbossa!" he called. His first mate gave his captain the demanded attention. "What say we get this vessel back in the open?"

"Aye, Captain!" Barbossa replied. "Look lively you mangy dogs!" he cried to the crewmen around him. "You heard the Captain!"

Everyone shuffled about, running to their posts to set the _Roving Maid_ out to sail. Amelia, too, rushed to work. She darted around happily.


	26. About Ragetti

Book Three - Chapter Two: About Regatti

While there was no exact destination in mind, supply demanded that the ship make port at a well enough established town. Barbossa was making the arrangements for the purchases -as usual. The crew was scattered throughout the ship, doing the repairs and cleaning that was needed to use up some old supplies make room for the fresh ones. Normally they would be scattered in the town, but Jack had no intention of staying long. In fact, Jack did not even get off of the ship right away - very unusual for him.

Amelia had dressed herself up a little more civilized than usual, which caught the captain's attention.

Stealing up behind her, he said to her very alluringly, "And where are you off to looking like that?" He checked around him to see if it was safe to display his affection or not. It was not.

"Permission to go ashore, Captain?" she asked very precisely.

"What are you up to?"

"I'd like to go into town and have a look around."

"Like that?"

"To the decent part of town," she reassured him.

"Ah, I see. Sure. Just make sure that one of the men goes with you."

"Really, it's not necessary," she protested.

"Amelia, that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order."

It was not the idea of being accompanied that bothered her, it was the knowledge that there was not a presentable man among the deckhands. However, being unable to avoid her captain's commands, she agreed to select someone to escort her so long as she could make him presentable.

"Fine," she said to her captain. "I'll have Mr. Ragetti come with me once I get him cleaned up."

"What is it with you and him? You're all the time together, even when you were little," the captain wondered. "Should I be concerned? I could break his leg or something to that effect."

Amelia laughed.

"I'm sure you could, Captain. But that wouldn't exactly prevent what it is you think you should be concerned about now, would it?" she answered him slyly.

She walked away, leaving her captain behind with a stupid smile upon his face.

Amelia checked the crew's quarters for her companion, having not seen him above deck.

"Mr. Ragetti," she called, "will you come into town with me?"

He nearly tripped over himself while scrambling towards to young woman. She explained to him that she needed the accompaniment, and that if he would go and get himself cleaned up, she would have him dressed for the part.

Ragetti was actually very excited about this. He envisioned himself looking like a proper gentleman, which would be quite a change from the scrapper he had always been. He filled a pail with water and washed himself as best as he knew how. In the meantime, Amelia was tracking down some clean clothes that at least would not make him look a common deckhand.

When Ragetti came to report to her, Amelia could not help but giggle. He certainly did get most of the visible dirt off of his face but there was still much that needed to be done.

"My poor dear," she said sympathetically. Then she took his hand and led him out on deck where she was determined to have him scrubbed right down. It took multiple pails and a couple cloths to get the man cleaned. She poured water over his head, scrubbing and combing his hair. She had him trimmed and shaved before she was ready to have him dressed. Already he was looking much better, and he felt much more sophisticated just in being clean. Amelia brought him back inside and helped him dress. Though he could do most of it on his own, he was still a little confused about which layer was to go in what order. When he was finally ready, Amelia had to take a step back to look at the finished product.

"My goodness," Amelia said with an unexpected awe, "you are quite dapper now."

Ragetti did not get a chance to see for himself but he felt proud enough. Taking on his new role quite seriously, he extended his arm, as he had seen proper gentlemen do from afar, to his female companion. Amelia picked up her shawl, placed it over her shoulders, and then hooked her arm in his with a girlish giggle. As they walked down the gangway they passed the captain. Ragetti gave an attempt at a gentlemanly bow. It was not perfectly done, but it was sweet, at least as far as Amelia thought. Captain Jack Sparrow was not as impressed.

As the two of them passed by shops, Ragetti noticed his reflection in a window. He stopped and stared at it. He could not believe that it was his own reflection. There stood a man of class, he thought - a real proper gent with a real proper lady at his side. Even the eye patch did not diminish his sense of worth at that moment.

"Quite the gentleman, now, ain't I?" he said cheerfully to Amelia.

She giggled at his own self amazement. It pleased her that he was so happy, yet she knew that he was not as well placed as he thought himself to be. The local citizens that saw them did not see a gentleman and his lady but rather a merchant class man with a woman who, if it had not been for the fact that she clung his arm, was simply mediocre.

"What is it we're lookin' for, anyway?" Ragetti asked the young woman on his arm as they slowly promenaded up the street.

"Well, I was hoping to find a decent library, but I suppose any book shop would do as well," she answered him.

"My," he said, "I've never been to a library before."

"We shall have to remedy that, now shan't we?" Amelia replied with a large smile.

They did manage to find a library which was part of the town's court house. There were two armed attendants at the large doors who nodded their heads as they approached. Ragetti was wary of the guards but, thanks to only having one eye, it was not altogether certain what kind of a glare he was giving the men. Amelia unhooked her arm to reach for the door handle. Noticing this, Ragetti took it as his gentlemanly duty to open the door and hold it for the young woman. He did so and she thanked him as she entered. He took a moment upon crossing the threshold himself to gaze at the grandeur of the building. Everything was smooth polished stone. Ragetti whistled impressively, which echoed and made the few men in the establishment look at him with furrowed brows. Noticing the somewhat negative attention, he quickly checked himself and realized that Amelia had gone off towards the wing of the actual library. He awkwardly scrambled to catch up, the sound of his shoes betraying his every step. He saw Amelia standing in front of a desk speaking with an older gentleman who was seated on the other side. Amelia smiled at Ragetti upon his rejoining her and then continued to speak to the librarian.

"I cannot be entirely certain, Ms," the librarian said in reply to her questions. "However, if we did, it would be over in our collection of language books."

He slowly rose out of his chair, took hold of his cane, and proceeded to point the young woman in the right direction. As they followed the librarian, Ragetti noted every book spine that passed by him at eye level. He had never seen so many books. Rows upon rows of books were just sitting there, stacked up in numerous shelves. He could not imagine why such a building should seem so empty. He concluded that there must have been many people like himself in this town who could not read, and those that could probably had read all of these books already - as hard as that was to believe.

The librarian found his desired shelf and ran his finger along the book spines.

"Ah! Here we are!" he said excitedly, pulling one off from the shelf. He handed it back to Ragetti who was not expecting to be allowed to handle the books. "And perhaps this one," the librarian said, pulling down another book. "I might also look in cultural history. There are a few books in our possession about the Netherlands. I am not certain how distinctly language would be addressed, yet I will see to it. Please, Ms, take a seat at one of our study tables."

Amelia went to a table and Ragetti followed. He handed her the books one at a time. He sat down beside her. Amelia then produced the journal from Ewould's chest and laid it out on the table. She was determined to be able to decipher at least a few basic details of the journal. Opening the first book, she skipped over most of the general author introductions and dove right into Dutch grammatical structures. It was a very dense read and most of it was very confusing. Nonetheless, she did her best to understand the text in front of her. She knew that this would take her a long while and already the library's appeal was starting to ware away on Ragetti who tried his best not to look bored.

Quietly, Amelia snuck away from the table. Ragetti had not even noticed that she had left until she returned with a large text in her hands. She placed it down on the table in front of him. It was a version of the Canterbury Tales complete with illustrations. Ragetti excitedly turned each page, piecing together his own story from the pictures he saw.

The librarian returned to them with more books in his arms. It perplexed him greatly to see that the fellow was obviously engaging in only the pictures while the young woman was studiously reading these scholarly texts.

It seemed quite hopeless. There was just too much to learn and too many pages in that journal to be able to make sense of it in such a short amount of time. Amelia did not lose all hope though. It was a stretch for her to try and take on this task alone but reading did help her in an unexpected way. In the past one hundred years the Dutch had been colonising parts of the south of Africa and it was proven that many of the African people of that region had begun to communicate in Dutch. There was no way that the _Roving Maid_ would be going to the south of Africa, however, they would not need to. Parts of the Caribbean had also been touched by the Dutch and the slave trade had carried many Africans to this side of the world. It would not be so unlikely to get the journal translated now. All that it would require is to convince the others of heading near Curaçao or thereabouts.

"Ragetti," she whispered to her companion, "have you ever sailed to Curaçao?" she asked him.

He thought a moment, scratched his head and taped his fingers on his book.

"Don't rightfully know," he said. "Quite possible I have."

Amelia closed up the books that were in front of her and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to ask Jack then," she said, a little disappointed that she would not be able to take credit for all of her hard work now.

Finished with all that the library had to offer, they left and walked back to the ship.

"So you think that we should go to Curaçao, then?" Ragetti asked his companion.

"I think it would be worth a try. I mean, obviously this was important on some level otherwise there would not have been such a fuss made over it," she replied.

"I thought the fuss was just over the gold," he said. "A great deal of it there was. Don't think I've ever seen so much in one place before. Shame we had to give so much of it up."

Amelia fell silent and lost some of the colour in her cheeks.

Ragetti immediately tried to change his statement to keep from offending her, "I didn't mean I wish we'd kept it instead!" he cried. "Was a good cause that it went to. Wouldn't've changed it."

"It's alright, you needn't apologise. I know that I cost you all a great fortune," she said.

Ragetti stopped walking. He pointed to some women he saw in a back alley of what must have been backing onto a saloon. "See them women, Ms. Amelia?" he said. "Them's what costs a fortune. Him what puts a price on you ain't worth his own soul, and that's the truth of it."

"Well, he has since been separated from it," Amelia said.

"The captain had him killed, then?"

Amelia replied, "Yes," not wanting to get into the details again.

"Sorry Ms, I know how you fancied him."

"It's no loss to me," she said. "I confess that there was something in the man's eyes that made me weak for a moment, but only for a moment. He was altogether selfish and heartless."

Those words hurt Ragetti more than Amelia could ever know. She had unknowingly admitted her heart's weakness as being through a man's eyes. Ragetti knew that he had many faults, but he also know himself to be more honourable towards her than any man he had met so far. She would never see that through his one and only eye.

They did not speak much more than that before reaching the ship again.

Captain Jack Sparrow saw them return and hasted to meet with them.

"You stayed out of trouble I hope," the captain said.

"Of course," Amelia replied. "Mr. Ragetti here played the perfect gentleman the whole time. It was quite lovely really. But, Captain, I do have something I must talk to you about," she said in earnest.

"Aye, and I you," he said just as seriously. He looked up at Ragetti, "As you were!"

Ragetti took the order and went up the gangway onto the ship.

The captain took hold of Amelia's hand and began to lead her away.

"Jack, really, I do have something very important to discuss with you."

"Aye, and we'll get to that," he said pulling her close to him. "I've got Barbossa running some fool's errand," he said. Kiss. "It should keep him occupied for a good hour at least." Kiss. He continued to lead her away.

Ragetti came aboard and immediately put himself to work. He found some odd pieces of wood that must have broken off from the crates and barrels that had been moving back and forth all day. He gathered them up and sat himself down in a corner where he began to whittle the wood. The wood was coarse and prone to fracturing. It made his purpose very trying.

"What've you got there?" Pintel asked as he passed his crewmate by.

"Fashionin' me an eye. Tryin' to leastways, but the wood's no good for it," Ragetti said with a defeated tone.

"Hey, I've seen me a good size scrap of wood somewhere 'round here!" Pintel said eager to save the day.

Pintle went below deck and rummaged around trying to remember where he saw it. He failed to find it there. He went back up to search the decks. Knowing that he should not be doing so, but unable to prevent himself from doing it, Pintel creped inside the officer's quarters. Sure enough, on top of a dresser was the dull chunk of wood. The string that was attached to it got caught on a corner as Pintel tried to walk away with it. Giving it a tighter tug, the capping piece over the hole broke off, releasing the string from the wood. Returning with it in hand triumphantly, he presented it to Ragetti.

"See, I told you I had seen something what might work. Nice and thick it is but not too heavy," Pintel said.

Ragetti held it in his hand. It did have a nice weight to it and a softer feel than the other scraps of wood. He put his knife to it. It cut nicely, almost like butter. While whittling, Ragetti told Pintel about the library and the book he got to read.

Barbossa had returned. He walked into his cabin and saw the string on the floor attached to nothing. He stormed out angrily. He saw the two men sitting in the corner, surrounded by little woodchips. Hearing the heavy stomps of Barbossa's boots, the men stopped talking and were frozen in fear by the first mate's accusing glare.

"You miserable wretch!" he cried snatching the rounded piece of wood out of Ragetti's hand. "Where'd you get this now?"

Ragetti pointed to Pintel who in turn pointed back at Ragetti.

"Have you any idea what this is?" Barbossa hollered at them.

"Wood?" Pintel said nervously.

Barbossa slapped him upside the head.


	27. Repercussions

Book Three - Chapter Three: Repercussions

Captain Jack Sparrow returned to his ship to see his first mate flogging one of his men.

"Barbossa! What the bloody hell is going on here?" the captain roared.

Barbossa restrained his arm and addressed his captain. He pulled out the remains of the piece of eight from his pocket.

"This, Captain, is what I've come back to find. The greasy little maggot snuck into me own private quarters and produced this!" Barbossa said showing the item to his captain.

Jack took hold of it and examined it.

"Well fashioned eye this is," he said.

"That, Captain, be the piece of eight!"

"I see. It's still good, no worries, mate," Jack said calmly. "As for him," he said pointing to Ragetti whose shirt was torn and bled through, "he's suffered enough."

"But, Captain," Barbossa began to protest.

"Would you have me shoot the bugger?" the Captain snapped. "He's a stupid bilge-rat, I'll give you that, but his blood's been shed, let's leave it at that."

He handed the wooden eye back to his first mate.

"Ms. Amelia, patch him up," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain," she replied and immediately ran to her friend's side. She put his arm over her shoulder to help him away.

"I have granted you a fair share of power on this ship, Hector," the captain said sternly to his first mate, "but your authority over crew punishment rests only as far as your daughter is concerned, as per our accord. So long as my presence is with this ship, and so long as this ship be mine, and you sail under my colours, you will answer to me same as the others. Do I make myself clear, Sir?"

"Aye, Captain," Barbossa replied reluctantly.

Amelia sat Ragetti down and began removing his jackets and his shirt.

"You should know better than to start picking fights with my father. He never plays fair," she said trying to take the edge off of the situation.

"Aye, Ms," he said, trying to hide his shame. "Sorry about the clothes. Hope I didn't ruin them."

"It's nothing that can't be washed and mended," she said.

One of the crew members brought her some water. Amelia dipped a rag in and began to clean away some of the blood. She opened a bottle of alcohol and lightly wet the cloth with it. The sting ran through his whole body but he refused to vocalise it.

"You should be alright," Amelia said after looking at the various wounds. "There's only one deep one."

She stitched him up. A fellow crew mate gave him a bottle of rum which he consumed moderately as the stitching took place. When she was done, she put her hand on his shoulder and commended him for his patience. She felt a smoothness under one of her fingers and realized - at the same time as Ragetti did - that that was the same spot that he took a bullet wound all those years ago - the same day that he lost his eye. He remembered her being there that day. She was different then, but an angel all the same.

"All better now," she said. She quickly collected up all of the items that she had used and got up to put them away.

Barbossa approached the man and held out the wooden eye.

"You guard this with your life, you hear?" Barbossa said to him. "Loose it and I'll have your very head for breakfast!"

He lifted Ragetti's eye patch and slapped the fashioned eye inside of the socket. It was quite the unusual sensation. He felt the presence of the eye and could feel himself able to make it twitch inside of his head.

When Pintel saw him next he said, "Now that's just downright eerie. You need a pupil or something at least."

"I guess it could be painted," Ragetti suggested.

"There's lots of paint still in the cargo," Pintel said.

They agreed to go and investigate.


	28. A Small Dance

Book Three - Chapter Four: A Small Dance

Captain Jack Sparrow found Amelia again.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked having realized that he had put off her request since she made it.

"About the journal," she said.

The captain sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What about it now?" he was afraid to ask.

"I know where we can take it," she said. "If we chart a course for Curaçao," she began to explain but then the captain cut her off.

"Curaçao?"

"Yes, it's a Dutch colony."

"I know that. My question is why we should want to go there?"

Barbossa approached and the two of them went silent.

"What's all this now?" the first mate asked, suspicious of this intimacy between his daughter and the captain.

"Your daughter's decided to try to navigate," the captain replied.

Barbossa laughed. Amelia scowled.

"If it's a Dutch colony then there's bound to be someone who can read Dutch," Amelia argued.

"What is, now?" Barbossa asked.

Simultaneously both Amelia and Jack replied, "Curaçao!"

"What of it?"

"Ewould's journal is written entirely in Dutch. No one here speaks a word of Dutch. If we go to Curaçao someone could translate it for us," Amelia explained but it was obvious that she irritated by having to reason with something that seemed so logical.

"Aye," Barbossa said.

"But do you know why it's a Dutch colony?" the captain asked the haughty young woman. "Curaçao is part of the India Company of the Netherlands, which basically makes it a bloody Dutch East India Trading Company!"

"So?" Amelia asked.

"So I'm not taking my ship to port anywhere near some blooming Hans Cutler Becketthoover!" the captain shouted.

"Listen, Jack, we wouldn't even need to make port," Amelia said. "We're pirates, why don't we just act like pirates? Honestly, so what if we spot a trading ship? We could just blow them out of the water, take on a few prisoners, have them translate it and toss them over right after."

Barbossa laughed, gleaming with pride for his daughter.

"My god, you are a ruthless wench, aren't you?" the captain said.

"'Tis a good plan," Barbossa said.

Both Jack and Amelia looked at the first mate with a certain amount of perplexity.

"Look," the captain said, "we're not doing it, we're not going there, and that's all there is to it."

"But Jack!" Amelia cried.

"Captain!" Jack reminded her.

"Then the whole expedition was a giant waste, now wasn't it? I've been trying. I've been doing all that I can to try and get something out of this, but if we don't find someone who can translate this then all we've got is _Davy Jones this_ and _Davy Jones that_," Amelia said in frustration.

The captain and the first mate shot a long look at one another but said nothing.

"So there is significance in that?" Amelia asked cautiously, noting how seriously the two men were contemplating it.

"Aye," her father replied.

"Let me see that book," the captain asked of her.

She handed the journal to him. He flipped through a few pages but did not note anything of interest or legibility. Seeing this, Amelia put her hand over it and felt the side of the pages for the mid section. She opened it a little past the half way point. Sure enough, every few lines "Davy Jones" or "Jones" could be read somewhere in a sentence. The captain quickly flipped through a few more pages. He noted how the journal's entry date changed but the subject seldom did. He closed the book.

"Well now, that's just perplexing and bothersome," the captain said.

"What does it mean? Who's Davy Jones?" Amelia asked.

"Ye've heard of Davy Jones' Locker. I know ya have. Jones be the ferryman of dead souls, takin' 'em from the depths of the sea to the world beyond," Barbossa explained. "Except he don't do that no more. Takes out his rage on the livin', collectin' souls to man his ship, lettin' no man at sea find peace."

"And that's perplexing and bothersome because?" she asked.

"Because he spent a long time writing about Jones without being dead," the captain replied. "And Jones doesn't have him, now does he? He was ashore in the temple - in the bloody chest itself."

"Meanin' a man's able to see Jones and live to tell about it," Barbossa said.

"And bargain with him to sail the seas apparently. To find the utmost hidden treasures," Jack thought aloud.

"So that's it then?" Amelia asked. "That's the answer? The secret of Ewould's chest is that it is possible to bargain with the ferryman? Well that's not very useful," she said.

"Could be very useful if ye be the soul needin' to be ferried, or 'bout to be," Barbossa replied.

The captain and first mate excused Amelia, who was insulted by suddenly being shut out from the conversation when it was her idea to pursue it in the first place. The journal was left in Captain Jack Sparrow's hands. The politics of pirating still were not making any sense to her. Everyone kept changing their minds at every moment.

Amelia walked out onto the deck. The sun was starting to set. Some of the men were gathered along the side of the deck watching a yacht floating along. There was a party of some sort taking place on the deck. There was music playing and people dancing.

"Look at 'em," Pintel said to his crewmates. "Ever see folks dance like that before?"

"It's like - what do they call it? That French dance with the tutus. All prancin' and whatnot," Ragetti said.

They all laughed at the sight but were also very entranced by it.

Amelia took Pintel's arm. He was startled by it, especially when she started to lead him away from the crowd.

"Hey, now!" he cried, unsure of what was happening.

Once out of the crowd, Amelia started to position him. Moving his arms up, bending them at the elbow in a nice arch, pulling his shoulders back so that he was not so hunched over.

"It's called a Minuet," Amelia said. She took hands. "It's a combination of sinking and rising to step." She showed him a sink and rise, which is just a bend in the knee and a shift in the weight. Of course Amelia did it much more gracefully. "Then you put it into a moving step - always stepping lightly to the counts of the music."

Pintel moved his feet awkwardly. Shuffling along and bending too low making his sink too long and his rise too sudden. Amelia took him back and forth with the steps - hers always looking elegant. Then she released one hand and stood beside him doing the same steps, as was proper, but her not being in front of him caused him to stop moving his feet altogether.

The men had gathered around the dancing couple. They snickered and commented amongst each other. A small handful, Ragetti included, tried to follow the steps. Amelia left Pintel and met with each man who was attempting the steps. She walked though it, one at a time, always gracefully.

The captain and the first mate came out on deck and were not prepared to see the sight. As Amelia was moving to the next man, she unexpectedly turned to her father. She knew that Barbossa would dismiss the whole thing as being silliness so that deflated her spirits. However, Barbossa took her hand, gave a bow and kissed it. He led her out and completed the dance entirely in step. This was the first time that any of the men had seen Amelia in her fullest gracefulness. They could have all forgotten that they were still aboard the _Roving Maid_ and not in some ballroom or theatre watching the fluidity of the dance. When the tune had ended, both father and daughter bowed to one another. Applause was had on the yacht, but it could not be heard above the applause on the ship.

Amelia was everywhere blushing. She turned to her father and asked him, "Since when did you learn the Minuet?"

"Ye'd be surprised to learn 'bout the hoops yer mother made me jump through the whole time I was courtin' her," he replied.

He looked up, saw all of the men standing around and staring at him.

"As ya were, ye yellow gaping cods!" Barbossa cried out to them.

The men quickly shuffled around to at least get out of sight of the first mate and look as though they were doing something useful.

When the coast was clear, Captain Jack Sparrow came up behind the young woman, who was still staring out at the yacht as a new song played and the dancing continued. He kissed her shoulder, inching his way towards her neck. Amelia rolled her shoulder to push him away.

"No one's watchin'," he said and continued on.

She rolled her shoulder again but with more determination this time.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing," she said sullenly.

"Damn it all, woman, don't you start this," he said. "Look, I'm asking here."

"Who's asking?" she said, "Is Jack asking or the captain?"

"I'm the same person, Love."

"In general, yes," she said quite sternly, "but you alter in slight details. For instance, the captain doesn't care a bit for what I think and feel, whereas Jack does so long as it amounts to his own satisfaction or profit otherwise."

"Good god, woman, I hardly left you alone for ten bloody minutes and now all of bloody hell has broken lose!"

"My point exactly," she said turning to walk away from him.

He took hold of her arm before she could be out of his reach.

"I don't have enough rum in me to be doing this, so out with it," he said.

She exhaled loudly, and then said, "So what have you and my father decided?"

"Well, Davy Jones has no need for anything but souls so he'd be a hard man to bargain with unless you've got one you wish to give up. So far we can't think of anything worth the trade so we'll leave it be. We've done our duty here so we'll ship out in the morning," he replied.

"For?"

"We thought that Singapore would be best."

"What's in Singapore?"

The captain gave a little chuckle as he said, "What's not in Singapore?"

Amelia did not join in the humour so he quickly checked himself. He gently pulled on her arm, leading her closer to him until he could get an arm wrapped around her waist. He held her in front of him and leaned his head against hers.

"Hey," he whispered, "what's gone sour between us?"

She took a long pause before even thinking of answering him.

"I was the one who was pressing on the significance of the journal, Jack. You dismissed it from the first and at every point I brought forward," she said.

"I wasn't going to risk running into another Company," he said.

"It's not even about that, Jack! This was my project and you shut me out!"

"Barbossa and I were on the same page. It just seemed easier to go through it quickly with him than to have to stop every two seconds to try and explain it to you," he said. The moment he did, Amelia pulled away fiercely but Jack brought her back tightly. "Sorry! Sorry. Those were the wrong words."

"What exactly am I to you, Jack?" she asked. "Am I just one of the deckhands to be used by you? Or am I just another one of your salty wenches?"

"No, you're not," he said. "Amelia, you know I'm crazy about you. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you."

"Then answer the question. What am I to you, Jack?"

He looked into her eyes, seeing the waves tossing in a storm and he felt lost them.

"Everything," he said softly and sincerely. "Amelia, you're everything to me and not an ounce less."

She turned her eyes away from him and bowed her head. Jack propped her against his shoulder.

"You just have to try to trust me," he said.

"And you me," she replied.

"I will, Love. I will."

She had forgiven him, but could not linger there any longer, already having taken a great risk by standing there so intimately. It was at that moment that Jack had begun to realize the depth of what he had gotten himself into. Until that point, he had never had to justify he reasons for being with the young woman, not even to himself. Secrecy was vital if he wished to continue the affair, which he did, but the careful balance that would be needed to maintain it he was not quite so prepared for. Jack had never before been with a woman who could not be paid off. He had never included a woman in his occupational affairs before. It was at this moment that Jack realized how blindly he was conducting his life. His choices seemed to matter so much more now, even the little choices.


	29. Singapore

Chapter Five: Singapore

Arriving in Singapore was like coming home. The sights, the sounds and even the smells sent a rush through the _Roving Maid_'s captain. Jack had many fond memories of the place, and many memories of things that were somewhat hazy. Those who knew Captain Jack Sparrow greeted him accordingly. Most of his admirers were women he had met with in one form or another. They alluded to their previous encounters in each greeting which the captain could not help but smile at. As usual, the majority of the crew members rushed to the nearest tavern. Jack joined them to keep his image, but even he was finding it difficult to give in to his old ways while Amelia was still very much on his mind. Everyone noticed the young woman as she walked with her shipmates. As planned, Jack did his best to ignore her and she him.

One of the local women, one Jack had frequented in the past, threw her arms around the captain and spoke in his ear intimately.

"Jack, you not come in long time. You not miss me?" she asked him.

"Aye, love, course I did," he said.

She sat on his lap and pulled playfully at his shirt. This made him anxious. Jack flashed a glance over to where Amelia was sitting with her usual mates. He was glad that she had not yet looked his way. The harlot's hands moved lower. Jack coughed up the drink that was in his mouth, unintentionally drawing attention to himself.

"That's quite alright, love," he said to her, reattaching his belt once his coughing ceased.

"But Jack Sparrow never say no to me."

"I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not now," he said to her. "Long trip, love. I haven't the energy."

She looked around. She caught sight of the pair of eyes that were watching their interaction.

"They say that is Barbossa's daughter," she said referring to the young woman across the room.

"Aye," the captain replied.

"She make Jack so tired?" she asked him alluringly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack tried to laugh. "She's part of the crew. Practically a son to me, she is."

"Captain control crew," she said. "Captain make crew do as he pleases. Pretty girl, Jack."

"Is this your attempt at turning a man on?" Jack asked her, trying to get off the topic.

"Jack not want me. Very sad," she said. "Maybe Barbossa want company," she said getting off of the captain's lap.

Her insinuation worried the captain who knew that it was a ploy to get a reaction out of him.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked her.

"Jack can pay for service, or silence, not matter which" she said.

Jack took hold of her and smiled slyly.

"Well now, there ain't nothing to be silent about, is there?" he said. He got up and had the woman lead him upstairs.

Amelia saw them leave. She was determined not to let it bother her. After all, that's just what Jack did, he drank and had whores. Who was she to keep the captain from doing what he has always done? Amelia reached for another mug. It belonged to one of the men who cried out, "Hey, that one's mine!" but it was too late. By the time he got the last word out she had already chugged it dry. She was a determined young woman and no one would cross her.

Upstairs, Jack had begun his business transaction to ensure that he had a good alibi. Try as he might, however, he just could not bring himself to perform. Eventually it was just found irksome and the harlot finally said, "What? You broken or something?"

"It's like I keep telling you, I just can't keep up with you right now," he replied apologetically.

"I still get paid!" she said.

"On the table, love," he said, gesturing to the nightstand by the bed.

She found the money purse and took it. She added it to the pile of her clothes that she scooped up in her hands. She did not dress before leaving but simply walked out in her undergarments with her belongings in hand. When she was gone, Jack began to breathe again. He lie there awhile, not wanting to go down and have Amelia see him. On the other hand, staying up in the room would probably send her an even worse message. Torn between the two thoughts, Jack eventually agreed with himself to get dressed and see to it that Amelia had not thrown herself into a fit of any sort.

Sure enough, upon returning downstairs Jack found the young woman drunkenly flirting with a handful of men - stumbling over the half steps she took. He came up from behind her and, seeing a bottle still in her hand, confiscated it.

"I'll take that, thank you very much," he said stealing away the bottle. He did not need to shake it to know that it was empty.

"Hey!" she said but obviously without the full conviction of being entirely aware of what was going on. She turned around, losing her balance and nearly falling. Jack caught her. She giggled profusely. "It's Jack!" she said as though she were quite surprised by his being there. He steadied her on her own feet as best as he could. "Thank you, Captain," she said saluting him the wrong way.

"Amelia," Jack said calmly, "how many drinks have you had?"

She extended her hand but her ring and middle fingers were not completely straight so it was not entirely clear if she meant to say five or three. Given her condition, Jack believed it must have been at least five.

"Alright," he said trying to get an arm around her, "let's get you some air."

Amelia pushed him away.

"I'm fine!" she said. "You can go, Jack. Just go back."

He scooped his arm around her anyway, "Come here, you," he said.

She stumbled forward a bit and fell forward onto him.

"You've got one on every corner, don't you?" she said. "The notorious lover, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack tried to get hold of her enough to be able to either walk her out or carry her.

Quietly, he said, "If you must know, nothing happened."

"Of course!" she cried. "Nothing ever happens."

"She was going to say something to Barbossa. I paid her for her silence and that alone. I didn't take the wench," he explained, knowing that it was essentially a wasted confession but he wanted to say it anyway.

"You did?" she asked a little mellower now.

She looked at him, closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips, though the force behind it was more like she had fallen on his face in the attempt. Jack stood there, wide-eyed and baffled, waiting to see if she would pull herself off or if she was stuck there. He knew that the longer this lasted the worse it would be for him, especially considering the amount of people who were witnessing it. The only good side to this was that Amelia was obviously very drunk and so it would hopefully be enough to excuse the behaviour. She did manage to pull herself slowly away. She looked very worried for a moment. Before Jack had a chance to ask if she was alright, Amelia keeled over and vomited. Jack held her by the waist to keep her from falling further over. He averted his eyes and waited for her to be finished. After a few heaves she became woozy. Jack bent down to scoop up her legs and carried her away. He took her up to a room.

Along the way Jack passed Barbossa who was arm in arm with two women. Barbossa immediately abandoned them when he saw his daughter in the captain's arms.

"Amelia? What's happened?" he asked with great concern.

"She's fine," Jack said, "just a little intoxicated."

Barbossa sighed.

"It's for the best if she rests away from the masses below," the captain added.

"Jack, ye know how I feel about me daughter," he said. "Should ye be layin' a finger on her," he threatened.

"I know, I'd pay for it with my life. Relax, will you?" the captain said, "I may not have many morals but even I wouldn't touch a girl in this condition."

Barbossa gave a short grunt and then said, "Just be sure that she's kept an eye on."

Jack agreed and continued on to an empty room where he laid the now sleeping Amelia down. He brushed his hand over her cheek. He took a chair from within the room and carried it outside of the door. He sat down as a way of guarding the door - but more so to keep an eye on Barbossa.

The first mate began to indulge himself in a few rounds, his company still fawning over him. Given the distractions below, Jack felt that he could slip away for a few minutes and not be noticed. He left the chair propped up near the door and entered the door he had been guarding.

Amelia still lay there on the bed, sleeping soundly, hardly having moved. Jack sat down on the bed beside her, running his hand across the contour of her body. He removed his boots and put his feet up on the bed. He leaned over to her. His head rested above hers. He found her hand and laced his fingered through hers. He lay there with her just feeling her breathe. He had never had a night with her before. They never had the opportunity without the fear of being discovered. What Jack would not give for just one night - one full night without a single care. There could never be such a moment. Barbossa would never leave Amelia unattended for very long. It would be too conspicuous to just steal her away. Wherever she went at least half of the crew was bound to follow if Barbossa were not to follow himself. It would be tricky business to come up with a possible plan. If only they had been able to take advantage of the sudden privacy they had faced on Ewould's island while stuck below the golden temple. What were the chances of such an opportunity to ever rise again? Jack closed his eyes and held the young woman tightly against him. If only the world could be shut out. At least for this brief moment, it was.

"Where be, Jack?" Barbossa's strong voice echoed from outside of the room.

Jack opened his eyes. He was startled by the sound of Barbossa's voice being so close. He had fallen asleep and there was no telling for how long. Quickly he reached for his boots and struggled to get them on.

"Saw no need to be waitin' around here, sir," another voice said. "Saw me and asked to have me take the post. Out enjoying his evening now I suspect."

"And Amelia?" Barbossa asked.

"I have not gone in to see, sir. The captain said she was in need of rest and not to disturb her," the man replied.

Jack waited near the door, afraid to exit in fear that Barbossa would still be standing there. After a few moments of dead conversation, the captain heard three light knocks on the door accompanied by his name being quietly called.

Jack opened the door and stepped out. Barbossa had since left. It was Bootstrap Bill Turner who met him.

"Close call, Captain," Bootstrap said.

"Yes, too close," Jack said. Then, realising that Bootstrap had seen too much, tried to save himself by saying, "Just to clarify, I was just checking on the girl."

Bootstrap laughed.

"Aye, Captain. As you say," he replied, but the tone in his voice made it clear that the truth was not entirely hidden from him. "I did not even see you come this way, Captain."

"Aye, right. Good man," Jack said.

Instinctively, Jack was quite suspicious as to why Bootstrap would be so helpful. Sure that he had spent years working under the captain but this seemed short of a just cause.

"A word of caution, if I may, Jack," Bootstrap said before his captain had a chance to walk away. "What it is that you aren't doing is treading on very dangerous waters. Leave the girl be, Jack, for her own sake."

"What do you mean?"

"Barbossa is but one threat to you, but think of what she has to fear," Bootstrap said.

Jack had no answer to the riddle.

"You're her captain, Jack. You're her first lover. It's a fragile heart you hold, one that cannot help but break when held by the likes of us. Just look around, Jack. Where is Barbossa's wife? My own Mary is behind us now, with a child I've hardly the chance to see. It's a cruel fate, Jack. If you love her, leave her be. If not, then be merciful and don't lead her on any further. A pirate cannot love more than the sea he sails, that is his curse, and we are, all of us, bound to it."

Bootstraps words resonated with the captain as he walked away. How could the world be so cruel as to bind a man to a single love? That is too firm a rule. Was that not why piracy had such appeal? A pirate was free to reject man's structures, the rules that governed him and oppressed him. The sea was freedom. The sea gave man his freedom so long as he could make his way in it. It should therefore give him the freedom to love whomever he wants, however many he wants, in however way he wants. Jack had no intention of marrying. Marriage is but another structure, another rule to bind a man away from his freedoms. That would explain Barbossa and Bootstrap. It was their choice to give their word to a social structure and then abandon it. Jack would never need to make that choice. He would never bind himself to such a vow. If Amelia would love him, she would have to love him as he is. And did he love her? Of course he did. But she was a pirate too. That reason alone should be reason enough to disprove all that Bootstrap had said. As young and as naïve as she may be, she had every bit of piracy in her. She could not be hurt so easily and he would never hurt her intentionally. Bootstrap was wrong. He had to be. How could he have any idea of what was really going on between them anyway? He couldn't. He didn't know. No, Jack's problem was not in keeping the girl, but in keeping away from Barbossa. He needed a way to break free from him - from the whole crew. Time is what he needed. Time and privacy.

Singapore proved to give them lots of time but very little privacy. Jack and Barbossa had mutually decided that Singapore would be the best place to retire with some ease for the next little while. There was essentially no rush to leave since they did not have any particular destination in mind. It was just impatience that was ruling Jack's thoughts. He never liked to be in one place too long, and with minimal freedoms this time, he was even more anxious to be back at sea. He needed a new adventure. He dug around in all of the lowlife places trying to uncover some secret treasure that would require a new quest to be undertaken. Nothing came to his attention. Getting more and more impatient, Jack set to create his own adventure. It would not be difficult to plot out, all he needed to do was create the map and setup a solid story behind the whole thing to avoid suspicion.

When the map had been created, Jack sat down with Bootstrap and began to tell him about the information he had just received. Apparently a band of buccaneers had been recently persecuted leaving only a few stragglers behind with nothing. One of these men had been drinking himself mad, nattering away to anyone who would listen. He raved on and on about hoards of gold he and his mates had managed to burry right before the navy shot down their vessel. Jack just so happened to be in the vicinity when the lunatic was being tossed out onto the streets. In offering a helping hand to get the man back on his feet, the captain managed to pinch the parchment out of the man's jacket. By the looks of things, what he pinched was the map to the buried treasure.

When it seemed that Bootstrap believed the story, Jack gave him the map and had him approach the others about it, namely Barbossa. Of course some men were quite sceptical about it. They did not approve of the hearsay method in general, but the captain reminded them that the golden temple was just hearsay and this time they had a physical map. The main issue was that the men were more comfortable remaining in Singapore than Jack was himself. They were in no rush to be labouring, eating basic foods and sleeping in rough hammocks. Barbossa was the man to convince them. The first mate basically scolded them into conformity with their captain. The plan was working wonderfully.


	30. A Fool's Errand

Book Three - Chapter Six: A Fool's Errand

The voyage to the island only made Captain Jack Sparrow even more eager to get there. As much as being at sea did free him, there was only so much ship in which to escape in. Amelia, after revealing yet another scene of unrestrained intoxication, was being doubly guarded. Barbossa barely trusted her to be left alone with herself let alone a single crew member.

The parchment map was not the easiest article to follow but Jack seemed to be able to decipher it well enough. He led the _Roving Maid_ unwaveringly. The ship finally came upon a small chain of islands, one of which was their destination. A very small salvaging party was created by the captain. Jack did his best to ensure that Barbossa would stay aboard the ship by putting him in command lest they should face any circumstances similar to that which passed at Ewould's island. The insistence was successful, however, adding Ms. Amelia to the party did invite some hearty protest from the first mate. Amelia played her part, though, and demanded to go. It was a difficult sell considering all the trouble that had surrounded Amelia's participation in the past.

"Well, I haven't been pursued by any pirate lords since," Amelia argued to her father, "so there's slim chance of me gaining you a second lordship."

"Besides, she's proven herself handy enough with pistol," Jack added, "I wouldn't expect the lot of them to defend me half as well."

Reluctantly, Barbossa agreed to let his daughter go. "And no rum!" was his final order before seeing his daughter off in the boat.

Once ashore, Captain Jack Sparrow entrusted the map to one of his crew members. The map seemed to say that the treasure would be found on the other side of a cavern. They followed up to an odd formation of rock that branched off from the initial mountain. This deformed sub-mountain was where the cavern was to be found. The entry point was not at ground level and so it required climbing half a story to reach. The entry, as well as the revealed passage, proved to be very narrow.

Normally the captain led the group but this time he hung back. It would have been noted as unusual behaviour had not their party been so small this time. Amelia stayed near the captain, not as a partiality but as a principle, staying nearest the man in charge. As they walked cautiously through the dank caverns Jack took hold of Amelia's arm. She was going to ask what he meant by it but he already had his finger over his lips to signal her silence. While the rest of the group was still slowly moving forward, Jack felt the wall beside him. As the passage began to widen he instantly knew where they were located. Keeping the girl nearby, Jack moved off centre. He shuffled his feet in the thick dust below. When he was certain, he tugged Amelia's arm once more and jumped up only to land back down harshly, breaking the hidden plank that covered a hole in the rock. Both he and Amelia fell through. Amelia instantly screamed. The remaining party members instantly rushed around the gapping hole. The captain landed harshly on the ground below and Amelia fell on top of him. Jack groaned in pain.

"Are you alright, down there?" those from above shouted down.

Amelia stumbled to rise and helped her captain to his feet.

"Just fine," the captain said though his voice suggested otherwise. "What about you, love?" he asked Amelia in a quieter tone, "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

"Should we find a rope, Captain?" the crew asked.

"No, don't bother," the captain replied. "There looks to be an opening just up ahead. I'm certain we'll be able to regroup there. Go on, no use standing around here."

Amelia could see three possible passages from where they stood but had no idea why her captain assumed that one would open up to the story above. Even stranger still was that he was leading her in a different direction than where they had been heading just moments ago. She kept wanting to voice her questions but Jack kept her silent as they wandered through the narrow tunnel.

Amelia saw light ahead. It was a wonderfully surprising sight, but it lead to more questions than answers since Jack did not seem the least bit uncertain of where he was going. The light was dancing on the rock walls. The closer they came to the opening the more Amelia had begun to think that it was not an opening at all. It was a grotto - and one with a very narrow ledge in which to walk around the dark pool below. Still Jack continued to lead her without a single change in his determination. After clinging to the coarse rock for some distance, the true source of light revealed itself. Bright blue sky lay before them at the grotto's mouth. More surprising still was the breathtaking beach that was nestled in this small space below the mountain. The waters here were clear and shallow, and the waves broke gently on the soft sands.

"We're here," Jack finally said.

"What do you mean _here_?" she asked him. "Is this where the treasure is?"

Jack laughed and took her by the hand.

"No, not here," he said. "But this is where I wanted to show you."

"You mean you've been here before?"

"Many times. My very own home away from home you might say."

"I don't understand," she said. "I thought that you – I mean, what about the drunken buccaneer you stole the map from?"

"There was no buccaneer," he admitted.

Amelia eyes widened and then she looked away, completely befuddled.

"I made it up. The buccaneer, the map, everything," he continued.

"So you lied?"

"Am I not a pirate in the end?" he said.

"So there is no treasure?"

"Now that was not a lie. There is gold, plenty of it. I should know, I buried it myself," he explained. "When I begun pillaging for myself, I didn't quite have the same expenses that I do now. So from about the age of eight to eleven or twelve I just stored my share here. Figured that it might come in handy one day."

"And is it coming in handy?"

"Ah, very much so," he replied. He put his hand against her bare neck. "I've decided to make a very serious investment, which in turn grants me a little time and a little privacy." He pulled her in close to him and wrapped his other arm around her. "Some very badly needed time and privacy."

Jack kissed her and she kissed him back. He removed her belt and then his own. Slowly, he brought her down to the sandy ground where, for the first time, he had no worries of being caught. All was bliss, and there was time for the bliss to be savoured.


	31. A Little Bit of Paradise

Book Three - Chapter Seven: A Little Bit of Paradise

Jack lie there basking in this never before felt serenity, running his hands through the soft hair of the beautiful creature resting on his chest. Amelia, listening to the sounds of his beating heart, traced her fingertips gently over the markings she found on her captain. She followed the lines of tattoos and the grooves of scars that adorned his body. Jack closed his eyes as though to memorize the patterns that her light touch was creating.

"Jack," she called softly.

He opened his eyes.

"Will we always be secret?" she asked him.

"I hope not," he said. "It's too depressing that a moment like this should be so hard to come by. I say we see about you getting a room change on the ship."

"The only problem is," she said, "that my father would get quite cranky about it."

"Ah, yes. That he would. And as of now I still fear that he would do everything in his power to kill me," Jack said.

"That he would," she agreed.

"If only I still had the _Wench_," Jack said reminiscing.

Amelia shot a look up at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she said accusingly.

Jack laughed at her offence.

"The _Wicked Wench_. It was my old ship. My first own ship, really. Best vessel ever to sail the open seas. I bring it up because, unlike the _Maid_, it didn't have officer quarters, just the basics, captain's cabin and crew quarters. If we had that now Barbossa would have no choice but to transfer that partitioning tarp into my cabin lest you be sleeping in a room full of grungy men with cannons below your cot."

"What happened to that ship?" she asked him.

"It sank," Jack replied.

"So it wasn't that good of a ship after all."

"No, it still was. Wasn't her fault that she floundered. We were attacked quite maliciously by the very ships that were supposed to escort us safely - or at least the crew safely. A lot of innocent men died that day. It's a strange world indeed that allows the innocent to drown while the guilty man floats away unharmed."

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said sympathetically.

"I'm surprised that you're not familiar with the story. Your father was there that day."

"This was with the East India Trading Company then?"

"Aye, it was. The very last day that I sailed as an honourable man, and why I won't go near the like again," he said.

"I was very young when my father worked for the Company. When he was home my mother didn't approve of seafaring tales so I was hardly told anything. When he lost the job Mother had him thrown out of the house and there was never any talk of life before," Amelia explained.

"Well, even your father would have to admit that the _Wench_ was the superior ship. It could manoeuvre in ways that you couldn't even dream a ship could. She could take on the worst of conditions and plough through strong. I can still remember every part of her. I had worked on every inch of her with me own hand. There was nothing that I couldn't command on that ship. There was no where that I couldn't go. There was no ship that I couldn't surpass. My god, she was a beauty to be seen."

Amelia laughed.

"You speak as though it were a woman," she said.

"She was. All ships are," he said. "I guess I'm just fortunate enough to be able to say that I've had the perfect version of both. You can tell a man's taste in women by his ship, or at least, by his ideal ship. When a man finds the perfect one, nothing else will truly satisfy him."

"So here you are with a lost ship and a woman you cannot entirely have," Amelia said.

"And to think that the one might have fulfilled the other," he said.

"So you will never be satisfied then?"

"I'm quite satisfied now," he said. "And though there's no saying what will happen off of this beach, while we are on it, my dear, I do have you quite entirely."

Jack took hold of her and rolled her onto her back playfully.

"The next time we do this," he said, "I say we bring a blanket or something. I don't know about you, but I've got sand in some very uncomfortable places."

"So we are to do this again?" she asked giddily.

"Of course, and quite frequently, too, if I'm to have it my way."

He kissed her passionately again. When he lifted himself from her, she traced the contours of his jaw line.

"Do you think that they've found the treasure yet?" she asked him.

"I would think so. I didn't exactly make it all that difficult."

"Should we go see?"

Jack did not really want to but he knew that they could not just hide away forever. After all, Barbossa still had his ship. Reluctantly, the captain rolled himself away from his lover and began to search through the scattered piles of clothing - collecting his and handing over hers. As they dressed they continued to talk, not knowing how long they would have to speak candidly.

"Jack," she said, fastening up her belt, "are you happy captaining the _Roving Maid_?"

"I'm happy captaining. I need to be free to run my own ship, whether it be the _Maid_ or the _Wench_, or any other. Are you happy crewing the _Maid_?"

"It's the only ship I've ever known, Jack. I think it's the only one I can crew," she said.

"You're young, all of the skills are transferable to a point," he said. "Just need to commandeer a few for practice until you get a feel for it. Take me for example. I've spent my whole life working with ships. Doesn't take me long at all to get a firm grip on a new one. And besides, despite everything, the _Maid_ is a mighty good ship. The only reason I might have to criticize her is that I spent so much time with the _Wench_. Now that she's gone, you might be on one of the best ships in the whole world, love."

"I don't think that I've mastered her yet," she said.

"Like I said, love, you've got time. Hell, you've got yourself pretty much all set for the rest of your life right now. I'm near thirty now which means that I've got, oh I don't know, maybe another ten good years left in me. Barbossa's even older, bound to be retiring soon, and when he does, there will be nothing stopping me from naming you the next first mate. When I've had my fill, you'll still have years left to captain her for me - so long as I still get to go along for the ride, mind you. I have no desire to sit around land-bound."

"And what makes you think that I would even be able to captain a ship, no matter how many years in the future that may be?"

"You gained yourself a lordship, love, and I rightly suspect that it'll only find its way back to you. Fate, love, you can't escape it. Much like me," he said grabbing hold of her hips playfully, causing her to giggle and run off ahead.

Amelia ran back into the cavern but waited there for her captain, not knowing the way out from there. He caught up with her and took her by the hand as he led her to another open passage. Before entering, he let go of her hand and allowed her to go first. The crew members were there, tired from digging in and around a large empty pit.

"Captain!" they cried when they saw him.

"Aye, finally found it," Jack said.

"The map's a dud, Captain. There ain't nothing here!" they cried.

Jack took hold of the map and examined it. He walked forward decisively. Then a few steps to the side.

"Nine paces you dolts!" the captain shouted.

One of the crew members looked over the map again.

"Nah, look, Captain, it's a four," he said convinced of his digit.

"If it were a four, there'd be gold!" the captain shouted and smacked the man's head with the map.

The men, tired though they were, they took up their spades and began to dig anew. Amelia felt bad for them, knowing that they did not have the rest that she and the captain had enjoyed. They did not need dig half the as much as they previously did before they hit the first sign of treasure. They carted it out greedily, eager to get it back to the ship and off of this island. The captain did not question their haste and led them back through the caverns to their original landing. Amelia followed behind.


	32. Bargaining

Book Three - Chapter Eight: Bargaining

As the _Roving Maid was_ sailing along that night, a sudden sound of cannon fire was heard off in the distance. Attention was called to it and those who gathered around the deck saw the glimpses of light that flashed from one ship to another. Captain Jack Sparrow ordered that they approach cautiously. All adjustments were made to carry out his orders.

The battle between the two ships ahead grew fiercer. The closer the _Roving Maid _came, the sooner the realization hit both the captain and his first mate. The one ship did not fly a flag, while the other flew a very well known one. Seeing the trademark of the East India Trading Company, the captain's blood began to boil. Worse still was that it seemed the Company's ship was gaining victory over the other.

Without further hesitation, the captain ordered that they join this fight from the other side. Every man was called to his station. They began firing at once, hitting the Company ship only just a little. The damage was not much, but enough to cause a headache since they would now have two fronts to be dealing with as they were still being attacked by the lesser ship. The shots kept being fired, and more directly as the ships aligned with one another. Those below deck could see the portholes of the opposing ship and then, after another shot, see a missing wall in its place crumbling with debris. It was not long before the anonymous ship could take no more. The cannons ceased to fire and the men that survived jumped ship as the vessel began to take on water.

Jack began to arm himself, though no one knew why since the battle had not spread to man on man combat. He ordered a cannon to be fixed with a grappling hook. When the hook was fired and caught in tightly on the opposing ship, the captain took immediately to crossing the line. No one aboard the Company ship seemed to notice the line there, so no one thought to cut it down. Captain Jack Sparrow was on his own on the foreign vessel. He did not order any to follow him and did not expect any to.

The shots continued to be fired. The Company ship was weak on the starboard side and so they tried to manoeuvre away, but Barbossa was quick to mark their opponent and give orders to match their turns.

Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow began combat with every soul he encountered. It sickened him when he realized that most were just young boys, much like he was when first the East India Trading Company took him on. He tried to leave the petty officers, the young boys, and go after the real men in charge, or any who tried to test him. The decks were always shaking with the impact of the cannon ball hits.

Amelia, running with a barrel of powder, suddenly stopped, dropping the barrel, and ran straight towards her father.

"What's Jack doing?" she asked in near hysterics.

"'Tis a personal vendetta," her father replied.

"Then you must order a cease fire. Their ship can do no more damage to us and our captain is aboard that vessel."

"Amelia, 'tis my vendetta, too. We'll see her good and sunk," he said.

She was not satisfied with the response and ran through the lower decks shouting a cease fire to all. It was not until most of the cannon fire had halted that Barbossa even heard his daughter's cries from below.

"Nay! Belay that! No cease fire! No cease fire!" Barbossa screamed.

He chased after his daughter. Amelia did not know that she was being pursued and accidentally ran right into her father as she ran towards the stairs. Barbossa took hold of her.

"What the blazes do ya think ye're doing?" he scolded.

"We can't sink it!" Amelia cried.

"Ye'll not defy me!"

Amelia tried to pull away but he tightened his grip around her arms.

"Scarus! Monk!" Barbossa called to nearby crewmates. "See Ms. Amelia to her cabin. See to it that she stays there!"

Barbossa handed them the key to the room. With that, Amelia was physically lifted away, kicking and screaming, trying to break free from her captors. It took a third man to open the cabin door since the two men had their hands full trying to keep the girl from fighting her way out of their grasp. Once the door was open, they threw her on the bed and rushed out as quickly as they could. Two men held the door shut as the other tried to get it locked again. Amelia had already charged for the door and was banging profusely to get it open.

"You can't do this! Please, you can't!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So sorry, Ms. Amelia," they said sincerely, not wanting to harm her but afraid of the repercussions of disobeying an order from Barbossa.

They got the door locked and then scrambled back to their stations to ensure that the enemy ship would be sunk.

Captain Jack Sparrow could feel the ship creak as it was barely keeping afloat. Fire had broken out at one end and water was rising at another. Beckett was not aboard this ship. Jack realized that had not really expected him to be. He could hear screams coming from all around him. Guilt overcame him. He rushed back atop of the deck, taking the young boys by the shirt collars and telling them to grab hold of anything that floats if they hoped for a chance to live. He ordered the boys to grab hold of bits of fallen wall or loose doors and throw it into the sea, either for themselves or their shipmates who would not last long in the waters alone.

Out from the calm of the ocean sprang a fierce watery ship. Jack was frozen when he caught sight of the strange phenomena. As soon as the ship appeared on the water, new creatures stood aboard the ship. They took hold of the men with shrapnel in their skin and limbs missing from direct cannon fire. Jack darted out of sight but continued to watch the unbelievable scene.

"Do you fear death?" he heard the squid-like captain ask the boys.

Most were too afraid to answer and were killed on sight. Others cried that they did not want to die and begged to be allowed life. Jack overheard the terms given to those choosing life. One hundred years of service on the _Flying Dutchman_ under the legendary Captain Davy Jones. As though he had appeared from through the wall, a gruesome creature took hold of Jack, holding a serrated blade to his throat.

"Strange stowaway it is," the gruesome creature said, leading Jack forward. "Captain, I found something!" he said.

Davy Jones approached him.

"You, sir, are out of place here," the captain said to Jack.

"You're right. It's not my ship, mate. Just looking for an old friend," Jack replied.

"You'll find a shortage of friends here, I'm afraid. Tell me, foundling, do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked.

"Captain Davy Jones," Jack said, "you need souls to man your ship. If you take my life, that's one less you'll have. Do I wish to delay death, yes, same as any man, but I'm not ready to serve under any man…or squid…just yet."

"So I'll be killin' ya then," Davy Jones laughed.

"You once helped a Captain Ewould find a golden temple," Jack quickly inserted.

"Aye, and it killed the man in the end."

"I propose a trade," Jack said.

"And tell me, what you would trade?" Davy Jones asked, not taking the proposal seriously. "Your soul for Ewould's island, I suppose?" He laughed.

"Already been there, mate. Don't have no need for more gold. But there was a ship once. Nearly ten years ago, now, there was the greatest ship to ever sail the seven seas, and it was wrongly used by the East India Trading Company, and brutally destroyed by it too. You must have been there unless too many lives were lost for you to be able to salvage any for your purpose."

"Aye, I know the ship. It burned. Charred all black, and sank before it could be turned to naught but ash," Davy Jones said. "And ye want this ship, do you?"

"I want it raised, I want it sailable, and I want twenty years to captain her," Jack said.

Davy Jones looked at him, puffed out his cheeks, and smacked his lips.

"And what makes you think that your soul be worth all this trouble? Hmm?"

Jack smiled proudly as he said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. Me father, Captain Teague, passed his lordship down to me. If I recall correctly, the Brethren Court did you a mighty big favour some years ago. Savvy?"

"It was for the Brethren's benefit, not my own!" Davy Jones shouted. "Don't let my past generosities fool you into thinking that they will be repeated!"

"Of course. But still, one hundred years is a long time, and should you need a leeway into the Court for whatever future possibilities that might arise, I'd be a good man to have around," Jack explained.

Davy Jones exerted his pincer like claw at snapped it around Jack Sparrow's neck.

"Ten years," Davy Jones said.

"Fifteen," Jack Sparrow squeaked.

"Thirteen."

Barely able to breathe, Captain Jack Sparrow agreed, "Thirteen."

The pincer loosened. His other tentacle like hand reached for Jack's.

"We have an accord," the squid captain said.

Then Davy Jones disappeared altogether although his ship and crew remained. Then, out of the water, just as the _Dutchman_ had sprung up from nowhere, came a black ship with black sails. Davy Jones reappeared.

"You've got thirteen years, Sparrow. Use them wisely," Davy Jones said eerily.

Jack was escorted to his new ship. He walked around the deck as though in a daze, not believing this to be the _Wench_. It was not the _Wench_, it came out of the foams of the sea, still traces of sand and slime on her from the depths. She was a pearl emerging from the slimy oyster. A black pearl. Everything would be alright now. Jack could keep this ship, give the _Maid_ to Barbossa, and sail freely along with Amelia on his crew.

Neither Barbossa nor Bootstrap could believe their eyes when they saw what seemed to be the _Wench_ rising from her watery grave. Barbossa ordered the ship to be moved closer for inspection.

Jack dropped the anchor. When the _Maid_ was close enough, Jack hooked a line across to rejoin his crew.

"Captain," Barbossa said, "tell me that not be what I think it be?"

"Aye, sir, and I plan to leave this ship for it. You may take on the _Roving Maid_ as captain, sailing under my colours. The crew may divide themselves as they see fit."

Captain Jack Sparrow spread the word amongst the crew. Half of everything was to go aboard the new ship. Men were busy loading when the _Dutchman_ snuck alongside the _Maid_. It was worrisome, but did not create panic until cannons began to fire. Realizing that he had neglected saying anything securing the _Maid_ in the accord, Jack quickly scrambled to get the men across. Grappling hooks were being fired into the newly risen ship.

"Where's Amelia?" Jack asked his first mate.

Terror came into Barbossa's eyes. He ran towards the cabin, the captain ran close behind him. Barbossa tried the door, but it was locked, just as he had ordered. He searched himself for the key, but could not find it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I haven't the key," Barbossa said, his heart sinking.

"Key? Why should you need a key? Amelia! Amelia open the door!" Jack cried.

"It's no use, Jack. I had her locked in," Barbossa admitted.

"What the bloody hell for?"

Barbossa did not reply, he simply tried to recall who would have the key now. Meanwhile, Jack started to kick at the door, all the while calling out for Amelia.

"Jack!" Amelia cried back through the door.

More shots fired. One went through the officer's quarters.

"Amelia!"

In desperation, Barbossa ran off. Jack did not care to see where his first mate went; his only focus was to get that door knocked down. Barbossa, with the help of three other men, took hold of a cannon and used it to ram to door. Jack quickly jumped out of the way. It took three good hits at the doorpost before the latch broke. Amelia quickly ran out and threw her arms around her captain. Barbossa was hurt that her affection did not instinctively go to himself, though he recalled that his earlier actions would most likely prompt her to seek security elsewhere. Jack did his best to refrain from showing any further emotion in the matter. He simply took hold of her arm and ran with her to the nearest line. Once he got her crossing to the ship. He took up his own line and hurried across it. It was a miracle that every man made it aboard. They all stood watching as their former ship and home burned and sank, replacing the _Wench_ in its resting place.

"What have ye done, Jack?" Barbossa quietly asked his captain.

The captain did not answer him, nor even acknowledge the question. Immediately he began barking out orders, trying to get the ship set up, though it was never made to accommodate so many people at a time. With so few supplies, it would make their first journey that much harder.

"Clean up what you can, and find a place for everything, including yourselves!" Jack ordered.

He checked up on his old cabin. Everything seemed to be there though displaced and terribly unusable due to its soggy condition. It proved to be a long, cold and damp night. The crew mostly huddled together on the floor for lack of any other place. Amelia was quite torn. She was angry with her father and knew that she could not go to Jack for comfort. As an alternative she found Ragetti and curled up beside him. He took a small blanket off of another man and put it over her. There would have been a quarrel over it had Amelia not have been the recipient.

Jack did not sleep that night. He sulked in the cold alone. Thirteen years…what had he done?


	33. Sorting Through the Mess

Book Three - Chapter Nine: Sorting Through the Mess

The sun was greatly welcomed in the morning. Everyone rose, stretching out their chilled aching bodies. First things first, they had to salvage what they could of the ship's contents and be rid of what was just taking up space. Ropes that still seemed strong were brought up on deck to be dried out, the rest was thrown overboard. The cannons seemed to be caked with ocean plants which needed to be scraped off. The cannons would need to be tested but the little amount of powder that was brought aboard would not be wisely used for such a purpose.

The captain was throwing out old bedding that was irreparable. He turned out drawers that were still filled with water. Assortments of papers were now simply mud at the bottom. All portholes and windows were opened to get the breeze through the ship. No one spoke about the current circumstances. Although it seemed plain that Captain Jack Sparrow was to blame for their suffering, the crew knew that it was not intentionally done. Still, it was in each man's mind to think ill of the captain and the incompetence he had shown, which is why everyone kept silent and did his duty without needing to be told. If they were to sail this ship, a lot of work needed to be done, and if they wanted a better place to sleep for the night, the work needed to be done quickly. Even the captain himself did not have much to say. He tended his cabin and did his best to avoid most of the people aboard.

Amelia knocked on his door. It was already ajar so the knocking eased it open a bit. Jack looked at her for a moment and then went back to sorting things into a rubbish pile he had created.

"Captain?" she called humbly, inching her way forward.

She received no answer.

"Jack?" she called, her tone being a little more worrisome in using his name.

The captain looked up, but not at her.

"What can I do you for, Ms. Amelia?" he said without the slightest amount of intimacy in his voice.

"What's happened, Jack?" she said in almost a whisper, as though she were afraid to speak aloud.

"The _Roving Maid_ has sunk, that's what's happened," he said coldly.

He had not notice that she had been advancing this whole time and was not prepared for her hand to be reaching out for his arm. Her finger had barely brushed against his jacket when he quickly turned and moved to the opposite side of the room. His eyes remained on the floor and his entire face was solemn.

"Jack," she called again, though this time there was pain in her voice, as though his distance had wounded her somehow.

"Is there anything else?" he asked as a formality, not actually wanting to be asked any further questions at this time.

"It was Davy Jones, wasn't it?" she asked him, turning her own eyes down to the floor by her feet.

"Aye," he said, though it was just a breath and hardly audible.

"And you bargained for the ship?" she asked still with a distant voice.

"Aye."

"Our ship for yours?" she asked, hardly being able to say the words and keep tears from forming in her eyes.

Jack looked up.

"No," he said briskly, "my life for my ship."

Amelia ran to him, putting her hands around his jacket collar and pressing herself against him. He stood there unmoved.

"Once again the consequences of my actions have fallen onto others to bear. I do not expect to be forgiven," he said.

"But why, Jack? Why would you make such an arrangement?" Amelia cried.

"I didn't exactly set out with that intention. If there was any chance that Beckett had been aboard that ship I was not going to waste it. My life for his would have been a fair trade any way you look at it." Jack finally put his arms around the young woman. "He wasn't there and the ship was bound to swallow me one way or another. Jones showed up to collect the souls he could - I was just another to be added to the list. I promised him that he could have it if I could captain just a little longer on my own ship. I figured it would be a good way to remember a free life. I entirely expected the _Roving Maid_to go to your father. I thought that Barbossa could take it, sail as he pleases, and nothing would keep me from appointing you first mate aboard my ship. I should have thought the devil would do something so underhanded as to try to take the rest. It seems that Beckett and everything he stands for spreads through the world like a plague…a plague with tentacles…"

"So what happens now?" she asked, fearing for her captain's life.

"We enjoy what freedom we can, while we can," he said. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her just a little tighter.

"How long do you have?" she couldn't keep herself from asking.

"Long enough," he said. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he said trying to bring a smile to her face, "I always find a way."

She placed her hands lightly around his face and kissed him tenderly. Looking at him she could see the unquenchable fire in his eyes that always gave her hope. Jack, of course, saw the sea in her eyes, and somehow it brought him the greatest peace. He smiled, rubbed her arm, and began to lead her out.

"Come," he said, "let's get this girl into a good sailing order."

"Don't worry, Captain," she said adopting a playful tone, "I'm sure that you'll be able to man the _Wench _well enough."

Jack tried not to laugh. Had one of the men said such a comment he would have indulged in its double meaning, but coming from Amelia, he was unsure on just how far he could venture into such uncharted waters. Knowing that she had every intention of being cheeky he simply took hold of her hip and gave it a light squeeze causing her to break out into giggles. She broke out of his grasp and playfully ran from him. He pursued out onto the deck. The captain came to a dead stop when he realized that the surrounding sombre faces were all staring at him. Quickly the captain adopted a severe scowl, reinserting himself as the unwavering captain he desired himself to be.

"Get to work, you scurvy dogs!" he shouted. "The ship can't sail it's bloody self, and I have no mind for staying anchored out in the middle of bloody nowhere!"

Every man scrambled to perform his task. Jack smiled, being quite proud of himself for masking his earlier behaviour. Certainly Amelia could get away with running about childishly on deck, but he had an image to keep up and he felt that he did so quite successfully.

Jack surveyed the deck, sauntering around fully erect. He checked every inch, seeing that each timber was still strongly in place, every rope was holding firm, and that his hand could move as smoothly over everything as it had been able to do ten years earlier. The feel was much coarser than he remembered it being. He looked up at the men in the rigging, barely being able to see anymore than shadows as the sun beat down from behind them. Some of the sails were bought down to be stitched and patched. Those that were useable were being refitted to the masts, ensuring their security. Things were beginning to feel a little more in place. He walked through the bowels of the ship. It was terribly empty. The captain remembered rows of cots and hammocks lining every post in the crew's quarters, and the floors overflowing with cargo and arms, sprouting out from the cargo hold beneath. Going down further he realized just how little they had aboard. The hold was never before so void of contents. The brigand was usually filled with supplies that would not be fitted elsewhere, but now it looked as though it was a jail. He found the corner cellar and opened it. It smelt of salt and mould. His hand felt along the walls. Though many compartments were empty, his hand still felt the smooth form of bottles. Jack laughed to himself. He took one out. The bottle was dirty but the contents remained sealed inside.

"And here I thought the rum would be gone," he thought aloud to himself.

He kept the bottle in hand and exited the room. He decided to keep quiet about the supply until they had actually made sail. It would certainly be something that would bring comfort to the men, so long as Amelia did not get too near it.

As Captain Jack Sparrow appeared back on deck, the final sail was being hoisted up. He watched as it cast a shadow over the deck and began to flutter in the light breeze above.

"Condition?" the captain asked the nearest crew member.

"Shipshape, Captain," was the reply.

"Good," he said. He went forward and stepped up to the prow. "This here was once the pride of the seven seas, men, and she'll not fail us!" he called out to any one who would listen. "She's been granted a second life, and a second name is needed."

Barbossa approached his captain and other crew members on deck gathered around. Jack threw the bottle to his first mate who caught it with both hands. He examined the bottle.

"The _Wench_was a fine ship, indeed," Barbossa said.

"Aye, but she was Beckett's _Wench_. This ship will be finer to us. A fine pearl to rise out of the ocean," the captain said.

"Aye, a _Black Pearl_, sir?" Barbossa said.

"Aye, just as I was thinking," he replied. "Care to do the honours, Master Barbossa?"

Barbossa took hold of the bottle's neck in one hand and placed his other on the deck rail.

"Aye, by the gods, the winds, and the souls of pirates that still roam the seas, I call ye to bare witness and bless this fair vessel, the _Black Pearl_. May she sail smooth for all her days and keep clear out of the hands of those who would use her ill," Barbossa preached. He rose the bottle high in his hand. "To the _Pearl_!" he cried in triumph. He brought his arm down, just about to smash the bottle on the rail, when he suddenly stopped. "And!" he said, "if it ain't too much trouble," he said as an aside, "let her see Beckett's demise before the end!"

Everyone cheered, but none as loud as Captain Jack Sparrow himself. Then Barbossa let loose his arm and broke the bottle on the deck rail. He threw the remains into the sea and licked the trickling rum from his hand. There was a look that came over the crew. The captain could see them eyeing the drops of rum and smacking their lips with the thought of it.

"Weigh the anchor!" the captain ordered. "Fear not, men, there will be rum a plenty."

The command was followed and the ship set sail. Jack went down to the storage hold, taking Bootstrap with him. They loaded their arms with bottles and distributed them amongst the crew as the sun was setting. The men took the bottles gladly and wasted no time in getting them open. The night was seemingly less harsh as each drop passed their lips. The bottles were being passed around from man to man, ensuring that no one was left out. Half a bottle found its way into young Amelia's hands. She was about to take a drink when the captain took hold of it.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. He took a gulp of it.

"That's not fair!" she cried.

The captain was smacking his lips from the salty taste around the brim.

"You haven't learned to hold it yet," he told her.

"So I get cut out completely?"

The captain thought about it. "You're right, love. That is unfair," he said. He took the bottle and chugged most of it in front of her. He stopped just before it emptied. There was only a sip's worth left. He wiped his mouth and passed it back to her. "There you are," he said, and accidentally burped a little.

"Thanks," she said harshly, taking the bottle back from him. Before taking a drink, she made a fist and punched her captain's arm.

"Hey!" the captain cried. He rubbed his arm, surprised that she was actually able to inflict pain upon him.

Amelia had finished off the bottle. In response to her captain, she merely stuck out her tongue and skipped away to find better company. Jack shook his head knowing that he was incapable of keeping up with his feisty young woman.

Barbossa had not seen the captain taking the bottle away from his daughter, only him having given it to her. He did not hesitate to address the issue.

"Jack!" the anxious father cried. "Tell me that I didn't see ya feedin' me daughter rum."

"No more than a drop, my good man. I took as my personal responsibility to confiscate the half bottle that lay before her and left her with what could do her little harm. Honestly, Hector, sometimes I get the feeling that you just don't trust me anymore," he said as though he were saddened by the fact.

Barbossa looked over and saw that his daughter had managed to come by another bottle. He let out a sigh of defeat. Jack just laughed.

"A real lady that one is, eh?" Jack said.

Barbossa left in a huff to address his daughter. Jack watched the encounter and laughed to himself, taking hold of the bottle near him.

"And what a lady she is," Jack said to himself. He went to take a drink. He leaned his head all the way back but not a drop was left in the bottle. He pouted but knew that he could go down and sneak back a fresh bottle. In fact, that's just what he did. He came back up seeing everyone stumbling around, laughing and singing without a care. The sight made Jack smile. Then he saw Amelia sitting around with Ragetti, his arm around her back. Jack knew that the man was not so presumptuous to be taking advantage of the girl; in fact, logic stated that he was probably just keeping her steady. Regardless of whether or not she had managed to make herself drunk, while she was in a giddy state there was no saying how stable she could be. Still, there was something unsettling about her being put in that man's care. It was one thing when she was little but there was not a man aboard, except Barbossa himself, who saw her as that same little girl.

Jack opened his bottle and took a quick drink from it. Should he cut in? If he did, to what purpose would it serve? It would make all the more difference if it was his arm around her than just another crew member's. She would probably spend another night next to Ragetti. How unfair it was that he was able to wake with her by his side when Jack couldn't. He took another drink.

A hush slowly came over the crew. Jack had not noticed that Amelia had begun to sing. It was not a coarse shanty like the others had been enjoying, but a real song. She so rarely found courage enough to do so, but there she was singing to no one in particular. As the silence came over everyone her beautiful melody floated through the air. As always, she was enchanting. She seemed to have more confidence in this company than when she was forced to sing in front of the Caspian crew. She sang of lovers being parted by the sea. The words hit the hearts of the men, bringing sweet tears to their eyes which could not be turned away from her.

Jack's attention was turned again when he saw that the hand around her back began to finger the tips of her long waving hair. He took another drink. How dare another man try to run his fingers through her hair! Those waves were his and his alone. Jack squeezed the bottle's neck in his hand. The thought of using it against Ragetti's head came to mind but he realized that it would require a confession at some point afterwards. Why did she have to be so beautiful? If she was plain then he would not have this competition to worry about. Then again, if she was plain then he probably would not be as enraptured either.

Amelia's song ended and applause broke out. Ragetti's arm moved to do his part in the clapping. That brought some relief to the captain. He quickly took advantage of the moment and put his hand on her shoulder. As a peace offering Jack passed her his bottle which was more than half full. She smiled and took hold of the bottle. She only took one drink and then passed it back to her captain. Jack's hand brushed against hers as he took hold of the bottle. Grinning, Jack titled his head to gesture her to come with him. Amelia smiled but shook her head in response. Jack pretended to pout which made her laugh more. He laughed with her and took a drink.

Someone else started a sea shanty which captured everyone's attention. Jack took the opportunity to put his hand on Amelia's back and played with the tips of her hair. Amelia felt his hand there and placed her own hand on the small of her back, palm facing out. Jack ran his fingers up and down her hand. Gradually he moved his hand from hers to her waist. She did not look but felt the captain move in closer to her. He leaned his head against hers and was about to kiss her neck when Amelia pulled away. It was abrupt but Jack followed her with his eyes. She tilted her head and moved further away. Jack followed. He knew that she was seeking a more solitary location which gave him hope. Backed into a darker corner, Jack closed in on her. Amelia put her hand on his chest to keep him at a distance.

"Jack, your discretion is failing," she said.

"I can't help it," he said, trying to lean in again but been prevented by the force of her hand. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered to her.

"Jack, there's no staying anywhere. We haven't solved the issue of sleeping arrangements. Besides, I've seen your quarters. Presently it's no more inviting than the corridors," she replied.

"I don't care where," Jack said, "just stay with me."

"You know that it's not that easy, Jack."

"It should be. I can't see why it can't be."

"Jack, if my father -" she began to say.

"Oh, hang the wretch!" Jack said.

"Jack," Amelia said trying to plead with him but figured that the rum was making the effort futile.

"I know," Jack said bowing his head and reluctantly giving into reason. He rubbed his eye and covered his mouth as he exhaled loudly in defeat. "Just don't sleep with the cyclops tonight, alright?"

"It's not like that, Jack."

"I know. The bugger fears Barbossa more than I do. It's just not fair that he's allowed to fawn all over you while I get the evil eye for walking too close."

"That's it, Jack. You don't fear him as the others do and that's why he doesn't trust you. He doesn't believe that you'd know the consequences of your actions. You'd just deem it all as your rights as captain and nothing more."

Jack laughed.

"I'd like to think that I have some rights as captain," he said cheekily, reaching for her hip.

"Jack, I'm serious."

"And so am I, love. I don't want you to sleep with him."

Amelia slid her hand up to her captain's neck until her fingers touched the base of his jaw.

"Then I won't, Jack," she said earnestly. "But I can't lie with you either."

"I know, love. That's something I'll have to mend, and soon."

Amelia looked around, seeing if anyone would notice them in the corner. It seemed safe enough so she leaned in and kissed him. Then she rejoined the crew who were still loud and rambling through songs.

Captain Jack Sparrow leaned himself against the wall. The fatigue of the past twenty four hours was hitting him. He looked down at his bottle in hand. It still had more than half of its contents. He was in no mood to finish it off. He slowly slid down the wall until he came to a seated position. He leaned back his head and shut his eyes, listening to the rabble around him as it slowly faded out.

As the men grew wearier, they began to sit to the side and slowly fell into sleep. The quieter it became inside, the harder it was for those still on duty manning the ship to stay awake, so they began their own mild shanties on deck.

Amelia sat to side and hummed along with the men above. Ragetti walked over to her with the small blanket in hand and put it around her. He sat down beside her. He closed his eyes and the deeper the sleep he drifted to the more his body slid to the side until halted by the post beside him. When his snoring had begun Amelia put the blanket over him.

Captain Jack Sparrow woke unexpectedly, feeling that his personal space was being violated. It took a few moments before his eyes could focus well enough and his senses process the details to his brain. By the time his consciousness kicked back into gear, there was a head laid down gently onto his lap. Jack ran his fingers through the soft waves of her hair and then down her back as far as he could reach, as though he needed to make sure that she was all there. He let his arm rest around her and then leaned his head back against the wall to sleep.

The rum had served its purpose. The men slept soundly without lamenting the pains of discomfort or hunger. The ones on the night watch were not as at ease and they had a fine time trying to wake the others to take on their shifts. Amelia did not sleep as soundly, being ever aware of the movement around her. Hearing more and more footsteps about, she decided that it was better to rise. She opened her eyes. Things seemed tranquil enough, but her guilt was haunting her too strongly to be sound. She gently moved her captain's arm off of her. Jack stirred a little but did not wake. Amelia kissed the side of his mouth lightly. He moaned a little and brought his arm back around her.

"Where're you off to?" Jack whispered, still seemingly asleep.

"Not far," she whispered back to him.

She kissed him once more before leaving him. She walked to the prow. She climbed over the rail and sat up with her feet resting on the figurehead. The wind brought salt to her lips and the waves roared beneath her, echoing in her ears. The moon was not visible but the stars shone brightly overhead.

"Ye best be careful there," a voice called from behind her.

Amelia did not need to look to know that it was her father. He sounded sober but she was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"It's quite secure, I assure you," she said to him.

"That be not my meanin'," he said. "We should be thinkin' 'bout gettin' ya back to Stone Chapel. A ship's no place for a woman, especially not if she hopes to stay decent."

"You question my decency?"

"Nay, but sooner or later ye'll be wantin' an easier life. You may not think so now, but ye'll want home to call yer own, a husband to take care of you, and children to bring into the world. Longer ya spend out here, harder it will be to attain such things. You were never a deprived child, Amelia. Ye were raised to want the privilege of ladies. This life can't appease that, nor any man who leads this life be able to give it to you. Were you my son, I'd be proud as a peacock havin' ya sail to world's end and back again."

"But I'm just a girl," Amelia said anticipating her father's words.

"Aye, and I hope better for you," he said.

"Why is it that a girl can't enjoy the same freedoms?"

"Because there'll always be a man or two trying to take it from ye. Better to act out of yer own accord than as subject to another's. If a man becomes a pirate he has only himself to answer to when he meets the hangman. The world be no better nor worse for his life lost. If a man gets himself drunk, he can walk away without a trace of his own footstep behind him. If a man takes a woman, he need never know the child born from that night. There's too much care in the world for you, Amelia, to ever join the lowlifes that be roamin' the earth. There's too much that you'd have to live with yerself fer. Don't get me wrong, in my heart I'd want you to take the world in your hands, but I've seen too much of it to be ignorant of the hardships ye'd face. I've known meself too many women to live in misery until either they give up on life or sell their souls to ease the pain of tryin' to survive it. I don't want that for you. I don't know what I'd do if a man were to take ya. The guilt I would feel if ye were to find yerself in some godforsaken cell, or the end of a rope. 'Tis the price that is paid for what we call freedom."

"And so I'm to trade freedom for security?"

"I'd have ya see the freedom in security."

"Like the freedom of being locked in a room while the ship is doomed to sink?"

Barbossa was taken aback by the recollection of having his daughter locked away. Her trust in Captain Jack Sparrow was thus understandable, but not acceptable.

"A ship be always doomed to sink in the end," he said.

"Maybe that's because you don't believe that it's possible to have security in freedom," she said to him.

"That be what Jack's been promisin'?" Barbossa asked with an accusing tone behind his words.

"Jack doesn't make promises, you should know that."

"Nay, he makes promises in plenty. He just fails to keep 'em. His intentions are there, but he's still a child in too many ways. Don't get yerself caught up in it. There'll be no security there."

"In the end he's still captain. I have nothing to get caught up in other than my duties to my captain. It's disloyal for you to think so low of him. He's led you for more than ten years. If he were such an incapable captain I'm surprised that you'd follow him for so long. You're offended by his youth, no more."

"Perhaps 'tis because the youth seem to be so careless," he said, his words being directed at his daughter and her insolence.

Neither of them had any wish to continue the conversation. Barbossa left his daughter to her solitude. She stayed where she was, watching the horizon start to lighten. Land was up ahead. It should have brought more joy to her heart than it did. Soon more boats were seen in the waters ahead. Land was close by.


	34. A Different Sort of Job

Book Three - Chapter Ten: A Different Sort of Job

The men were glad to be ashore but they were lacking funds to enjoy themselves as per usual. Barbossa, as his duty demanded, went to his captain to inform him of the crisis on hand.

"Captain, how do ye suggest we supply this vessel?" he asked quite seriously.

"Get the men to pick up the cargo and haul it in, as usual," Jack replied.

Barbossa was not humoured and his face showed it.

"We haven't enough to put food fer a week on the ship, Jack. We haven't a place for the men to sleep. We haven't powder for our guns. We haven't even been able to test the cannons to see if they'll be needin' replacin'. We're in need of everything and haven't a penny for it. The men can live without pay this time, Captain, but they at least need to know that their bein' fed for their service."

Jack thought for a moment. This was a serious issue. If only he had not already lost his savings. Then he remembered what his savings had purchased him and came to the conclusion that it was a worthy investment nonetheless. He would need to find alternative funds now.

"Not to worry. I'll see to it," the captain told his first mate.

Barbossa was highly doubtful of his captain's boast.

"And how, pray tell, are ya plannin' on comin' up with that sum?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate! And as such, I've got a few friends in some helpful places. Besides, we only need to secure the basics to keep the men happy. Once they've regained their confidence we can let them run amuck on some small port town or spit of a village. Like a smorgasbord of plenty!" Jack said happily, waving his hands to visualise the mountain of plenty he foresaw.

Barbossa started to chuckle. The captain nodded his head knowing that his first mate was seeing the same vision of the men running wild in a mad ransack. Barbossa's chuckle elevated. Jack began to laugh. Barbossa's chuckle erupted into a full-fledged laughter.

"Ah, Jack," Barbossa said once he had recovered from his momentary fit, "I say 'tis one of yer better ideas. I was beginnin' to think that ye'd forgotten what a pirate is." Then his expression became serious again. "Just be sure that ya don't go weak when not all the men come back. Even a spit of a village holds jails and pistol shots."

"That is the nature of the beast, isn't it?" Jack said.

The agreement having been made, Jack set out to secure what he could. His statement of having friends in these parts was a lie, or at least it was intended to be one - not that Jack had a great memory for past acquaintances. What he was relying on was his ability to quickly make friends, or rather, Amelia's ability. He approached Amelia with the proposal. She heard him out without any immediate reaction.

"What do you think?" he asked her. "Could you pull it off?"

"You want me to bait myself?" she said seeking clarification.

"In a sense, yes. You don't have to do much, just be friendly," he said.

"Oh, I can be friendly, Jack. The question is can you handle me friendly?"

"If not, well, I guess we'll just have to shoot the buggers and call it a day."

Later that day, Captain Jack Sparrow went to a tavern, as his usual custom, but he did not seat himself down with a pint and a woman. He chatted with a few people and then proceeded to sit down at a table where a card game was taking place. He kept his air light. The men around him chuckled and winked at one another, sensing the stranger to be naïve in the art of bluffing. Jack did his best not to watch the door, but as he was running low on coins to lie down on the table, he began to worry that the girl was not coming. This was the last hand that he could afford to lose. The men at the table were making some smart comments about the stranger's ill luck. As they laughed, the tavern doors opened and a trail of scantly clad women entered. All heads but Jack's turned.

The bar keep even gave a laugh and said, "A tad early for business ain't it?"

The harlots let out cackles and ruffled their skirts.

"Gotta show the new girl the ropes," one of them said.

Sure enough, in the ensemble was a fair face. Although her dress was as tattered and worn as the rest of the girls', she did not bare the same roughness on her skin. There was not a hunger in her eyes, but a beguiling coyness that escaped from the deep seas of her eyes.

"I've got a rope I could show ya," the barkeep said, still laughing.

The harlots cackled at his wittiness and fawned around him for a free drink or two. The new girl did not partake but slowly sashayed over to where the greater action was to be found. Some of the men whistled at her and made teasing comments.

"And no one gentleman 'nough to offer a poor girl a chair?" she said cheekily.

Half of the men at the table pushed back their chairs and offered up their laps.

The girl giggled playfully and walked around the table brushing her hand over each man's shoulders. While walking, she observed not only who had the largest pile of winnings in front of him, but the entire appearance of the men and the accessories he brought with him. She made one full round and then made her selection. The man she chose did not offer his lap and so he sat pensively at the table. The girl stood behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"You're wasting your time, poppet," the man said, "I's a Christian man."

The girl giggled and let her hands slid down his arms as to lower her self closer to his ear. "So I see. But you've already begun drinkin' and gamblin', why not let me give you something to really pray fer?"

Blood rushed to his cheeks, and he shifted as though he had been made uncomfortable. The men around him laughed at him.

"Here you are, my honey," the man beside him said offering up his lap, " 'Do unto others as you'd have done unto you' is what the good book says. I can think of a few things I'd do unto you."

Another man from across the table blurted out, "Or into ya!"

A roar of laughter took over the table.

The girl moved one of her hands across the man's breast until she cupped his chin. "Too bad," she said with a small pout, and then she kissed his cheek and moved to the offered lap beside him. The new man welcomed her well. She sat on his one leg and put an arm around his neck. She began to strum her fingers up and down an opening in the man's shirt.

"Dickens!" the man shouted back to the barkeep. "A drink for the girl!" He pushed some of his winnings to the side, intended to be payment for the barkeep.

The card game resumed, though more players were finding themselves distracted. The girl continued to flirt and be flirted with. Jack watched her and watched how her hands worked their delicate magic, keeping the man distracted with one and slowly removing his affects with the other.

The drink arrived for the girl and the barkeep took hold of the money that was set aside from him. The other girls came over.

"What's this, Charley?" one of them said, "Too good to be buyin' us a drink, now?"

"Aye, whoever gives us a good luck kiss will earn 'erself a drink," the man called Charley said. Despite the fact that the girl was still on his lap, the other girls came round to kiss him. As a joke, even the man beside him leaned over to get his free drink.

"Get off, Paddy, you bleedin' dog, 'for I knock you one!" Charley said to the would-be kisser.

"Calm yourself, mate," another man said, "ya can't be hogging up all the ladies now."

The girl on his lap got up and made another half round of the table. She sat herself down in the lap of the man who had the largest pile of winnings. The other ladies found their own laps to sit in or shoulders to lean on. The round came to an end and Jack found himself having lost again. Everyone at the table laughed at his ill fortune.

"I guess that's my final game, then" Jack said.

The men told him that his luck must be bound to change - a man can only lose so much. In truth they just wanted to strip him of every last ounce of wealth and he seemed like the kind of chap who would fall for it with a little bit of encouragement. Jack removed a ring from his finger and placed that on the table to allow for himself to be dealt back into the game. Out of pity, the other men put in a larger amount to boost his spirits, knowing that it would not fall into his hands.

"Alright," Jack said taking hold of his cards but not yet looking at them. He shot a look over to the new girl. "How about a good luck kiss for me, then?" he asked her.

The girl giggled and blew a kiss from her hand to him. Everyone at the table laughed at his rejection. The game played on. All of the girls fawned over the players. One by one they shot looks up to one another, batting eyes or smirking slightly. When it came time for Jack to make a decision for his hand, he looked up at the girl. She gave him a quick wink. Jack sighed and pretended to wipe some sweat from his brow. He tapped his fingers on the table and then decided to stay in the game. The others felt that the stranger was trying to play his last game all-or-nothing. The round ending, everyone revealed their cards. It was a shock to everyone when the stranger proved to have the upper hand. Jack laughed at his change of luck.

"Guess you were right, mates," he said. "How 'bout another go?"

The other agreed to another round. As the cards were being dealt out again, he turned to the new girl and said, "Another kiss, then?"

Once more she blew him a kiss across the table. The game played out and once again the women checked one another. Jack looked up for his cue and acted accordingly. A few more rounds were played. Slowly, the winning piles of those around the table were finding their way in front of the stranger. The girls did their best to try and comfort the men in their losses. Finally, when the man's winnings were down to half, he said he was leaving the game. Jack shot a look to the girl, but she was already handling the situation.

"Poor dear," she said to him getting off of his lap. "Maybe we can see that your luck improve just a bit before the day's out," she said to him, playing with his shirt. He put his coins back into his purse and stood up away from the table.

"You're just wanting to get your hands on this," he said holding up his purse.

The girl smiled alluringly and put his hand down.

"Well, it being my first and all, I'm sure we can say that it's on the house. That is if you don't mind giving me a few pointers along the way," she whispered in his ear.

He did not actually believe her but the offer sounded good nonetheless, even if he would end up paying for it in the end. He took hold of her, bid the other a good day, and led his new girl away.

Jack suddenly became very uncomfortable. He knew that he could keep the charade going without her, but he did not like these things being done in secret where he could not see. He assumed that she was armed, though he did not know how. If she was able to pull a pistol on Darius there was no way that she would fail to do so here in a scripted ploy. He was determined to leave the game as soon as possible encase his services should be needed elsewhere.

In the back room, the new girl had placed a blindfold around he man's eyes. She spoke to him seductively. Though he did not trust her, he did not think that she was capable of doing any harm. She kept him occupied for a good length of time, but still avoiding any of her true duties. Soon, one of the other women entered the room silently. She would take over from here. The new girl tucked away the few valuable items she could away and left the back room, exiting the tavern entirely. She did not expect to find Jack already waiting outside of the back door.

"Well?" he said to her.

She put her finger to her lips and hushed him. It was too close to the tavern to begin speaking of the subject. She walked on ahead of him, returning to the pier. Jack followed but not too closely behind her. She stopped before getting too near the _Black Pearl_, behind found rows of crates and barrels that were waiting to be loaded onto other ships.

The leader of the harlots, the woman who first introduced Amelia at the tavern, came along the pier, looking for the "new girl". She walked along the loading docks, as agreed until she spotted her by the crates with the stranger.

"Here you are, then?" she said. "Us girls kept up our end of the deal, now yours."

Amelia reached around her neck and unclasped the teardrop necklace. She had only just held it free in her hand for a moment when Jack intervened.

"Hey, now!" he said, "I gave you that."

Amelia was not impressed with her captain's chosen time to indulge in sentiments.

"That was the agreement," she said to him.

Jack took hold of the necklace instead. Both women were shocked at his sudden interest in the jewellery.

"Now, love, this, as I understand it, is to go to you and your bonnie lasses for participating in this little…escapade. As charming a trinket as it may be, what can you possibly do with it? As is, you can't all of you wear it, which means that it must fall into your hands alone, which will, in turn, cause a spring of jealousy and cries of inequality, etcetera, etcetera. Only means of profit it holds is if you sell it and split the avails as the matriarchical head so decides. Now, we can make that business just that much easier by cutting out the trinket in itself and getting down to the cash value," Jack said.

"Jack -" Amelia tried to persuade him to stop but received only a raised palm for a reply.

"How much are we talking here?" the harlot asked.

"How much is it worth to you?" he asked her back.

"Ten pounds," she said quickly.

"Ten pounds? Think you're Bess Broughton or something?" Jack replied aghast.

"I've got a lot of girls to keep up."

"It was a day job and a mild one at that," Jack argued.

He took out a money purse and poured out a handful of its contents.

"Take it and off with you," the captain said.

The harlot took it. She did not seem impressed but that was more in relation to her treatment than the profits she received. She poured the coins into her own pouch and was off.

"Jack, doesn't spending the money entirely defeat the purpose of gathering it?" Amelia said.

"Not if the coin you spend is from pre-gathering," Jack replied. "I pinched a few before even stepping foot in the tavern."

Amelia shook her head. "The famous Captain Jack Sparrow has resorted to pocket picking?"

"Hey, I've been picking pockets since before I could talk, love," he said proudly. "My parents weren't exactly the most law-abiding citizens. In fact, I don't think that they were ever registered citizens. Point is, it's in my blood, love. What's your excuse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. I was watching you at that table. When did you get a chance to learn to pull it off?" Jack asked.

"Unlike you, _sir_, I was raised to be a perfect lady. A lady should be able to stand in the middle of a crowded room and either be the centre of attention or completely void of it - depending on the situation. I just let one hand perform one trick while the other does its own candid performance," so saying, Amelia started to pull out the spoils. There were a few items hidden within her bosom, others seemed to appear out of folds in her dress, while others came from under it. Jack watched mesmerized as item after item was being laid out on top of one of the barrels. It seemed to defy all physics but alas, there it was. At least this answered one of Jack's earlier questions.

"So you weren't armed," he said.

"What? Of course I was," Amelia said in disbelief that he would think her to have gone anywhere without some form of protection.

From another hidden place under her dress she pulled out a pistol. Jack looked at it, looked at her, and looked at the place it had come from.

"Where do you put these things?" he exclaimed. "Do you have some secret compartment or something that I don't know about?"

Amelia laughed.

Jack fell to his knees and began lifting her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Investigating," he said and then disappeared under the skirt.

Amelia could not help but laugh. Part of her laughter stemmed from the absolute ridiculousness of it all, and the other part was from the awkwardness of him brushing up against her legs.

"Amelia!" a voice called.

A lump was instantly caught in the girl's throat as she saw her father approaching. He must have only just seen her, which was some relief. It was too late for Jack to get out of the way. There was no way he could rise without revealing where he had been. The best choice was to keep all attention away from her waist down. Amelia immediately put her hands down on the barrel in front of her and leaned on it. Jack made sure that he had his legs and feet tucked in as well as he could manage. This would be a deadly place to be discovered by Barbossa, but it was not a bad place to be. Jack looked around and decided that it was just like being in a small tent but, in his opinion, with a much better view.

"Amelia, what the blazes are ya wearin'?" Barbossa exclaimed.

Amelia looked down at her less than flattering dress. There was no way that she was going to be able to explain it, nor did she even want to try.

"It's a long story," she finally said.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject other than, "Be sure to cover yerself up on the ship." He looked down at the loot on top of the barrel. "Supply funds?" he asked. Amelia nodded her head. Barbossa fingered through what was there. "Not bad," he said. "Should do well enough fer now. Where's the captain?"

Amelia shrugged her shoulders and said, "My guess would be that he's back at the tavern getting himself into more trouble."

"Aye, does sound like him." Barbossa gathered up the various pouches and filled them up with whatever was loose.

"If I see him, I'll tell him that you've dealt with the supplies," Amelia said.

"Aye, but don't you be goin' to no tavern lookin' fer him, 'specially in that," he warned her.

She nodded her head obediently and watched her father walk off. She did not move until he was no longer in sight. Then she lifted her skirt a bit and walked a few steps away from the man below her.

"Well done," Jack said to her. "I have to say that I will never again doubt what you're capable of carrying on your person. My god, you can fit just about anything down there."

"What did I say about discretion?" Amelia said.

"Something about me lacking it, I believe," Jack replied.

Amelia was not humoured. Another question came to mind.

"And who's Bess Broughton?" she asked.

Jack gave a series of awkward laughs before being able to say, "She's expensive."

"Former acquaintance, then?"

"No, not of mine. Some things just aren't worth that kind of money when you know you can get it cheaper," he said, realized only a moment too late that he should not have said it. Amelia pushed passed him to get to the _Pearl_'s gangway. "I didn't mean you!" he shouted after her. "Amelia! Amelia, come back here!" But she did not turn around. "Bloody hell, woman! Gah!" He punched one of the crates but immediately regretted that idea too. Oh, how that young woman drove him mad.


	35. Frenzy

Book Three - Chapter Eleven: Frenzy

The captain's mind was set on letting the crew loose on a rampage , but they needed to get away from the major city first. It was not a difficult task to undertake. All it took was to scout out emptier harbours with fewer buildings along the shoreline. Come night fall, these little towns were hardly to be seen with the lack of night time lights. The men were already told about the plan and were waiting eagerly to begin the game.

Jack had made his apologizes to Amelia. She did not show much warmth in her acceptance of them. She did, however, plan to use his momentary submission to her advantage.

"Will you let me go on the raid?" she asked him.

"I most certainly will not," the captain replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why not."

"So now you're cross with me?"

"No, I never said that. I just want you to stay on the ship. The fewer men that go out the fewer we have to lose."

"You won't lose me, Jack. I can hunt down treasure just as good as the next man," she said.

"I know, love, but this is the pillaging part of our work. It ain't laid out for us to find. It has to be taken sometimes right out of a man's hands - man, woman, child, it don't matter. People get scared. They run around like mad. They don't know what's what or who's who. Dogs run loose in the streets. Babies get left behind as their mothers run worried that the man behind her will gut her. Sometimes the women get gutted. Sometimes the babies in the street get trampled or knocked to the gutters, taken away by the dogs. See, love, when the pillaging starts there's a thick fog that hangs in the air, and though it looks like cloud, it tastes like blood. You do it once, maybe trying to save yourself, or maybe to save a lunatic from himself, who knows, it don't matter in the end. It's all blood money, no matter how you come by it.

"Now, anyone who wants to keep his head, he don't go. I'm not going. If you want to go so badly, shadow someone, but someone you trust with your life. Just bear in mind that I said not to. Bear in mind that I've seen it and I've done it before. Bear in mind that – bear in mind that I care about you enough to keep you from it."

Amelia was unprepared for this kind of sentiment. She was sure that Jack's motivation for denying her was a much more selfish one. She was unaware of how her captain felt about it. It was strange. Jack was born into piracy, broke free from it, and happily returned to it, yet somehow there was a part of it he refused to play. Barbossa on the other hand seemed less reluctant when it came to the lawless side to things. He had no conscience, it seemed, when it came to the truly pirate duties. He could shed a man's blood as easily as swatting a fly.

Amelia was unsure on where she stood on the matter. Her morals deemed the action wrong, but her morals were in constant conflict with her vocation. Unlike the men in her life, she had no vendetta to square off. She was following them wherever they led her. She was following her love of the sea. She was also trying to avoid the horrid fate that would await her if she ever stopped pirating. Amelia could see it now - being trapped in a loveless marriage, walking into a life of submission and servitude, giving up all freedoms, even the freedom to dream for something better because she would know that she had already found that better something, and that opportunity would never present itself ever again. No! She would not do it! She would stay at sea forever! And to ensure that she could, she would submit to the demands of piracy. In this case she would obey Jack. She would not go on the raid and she would shun all sentiments of regret. Obeying Jack was not like submitting to a husband. Jack knew of freedom and knew her longing for it. Jack never tried to restrain her, only protect her in the world that she was still only just getting to know.

"Thank you for at least giving me an honest answer," she said to him faintly.

Jack touched her chin.

"How's about this, if the men bring back a hostage I'll let you torture him a bit - get some of that bloodlust out of your system," he said jokingly.

They both laughed, knowing that Amelia would never have the heart to do anything so inhumane without at least some direct provocation.

As the men were getting ready to head out, a few of them asked Amelia if she wanted to come along. They were very sincere about their offer and thought it a good way to teach her some of the trade. Amelia respectfully declined, telling them to go off and have their fun without her for this once. She watched them as they scurried giddily through the dark streets. Roars of shouts and cries followed them everywhere they went.

Not long after, the city guard came rushing in. Shots were fired back and forth. The men who managed to return did not do so empty handed. Their pockets were filled. Some returned with bags of everything that they could get their hands on, while others just carried what their two hands permitted. Some of what was brought back was valuable but most items were captured simply for the joy of the challenge. In any case, it was all brought back for Barbossa to sort through.

Amelia could not believe the range of items that the raid provided. Sure there were traces of gold and silver, but some came back carrying chickens and pigs. There was the odd piece of artwork, a few locks and chains, new weaponry, and a couple of men came back hauling a large wine barrel. The men who came back stayed on the ship firing if they could get a shot in at the guards below, clearing a path for those still out on the prowl. Amelia did her own head count, trying to keep track of all who were missing. She began to worry. Many of the crew members were still out and the guards below were readying cannons to fire at the ship. She was not sure if the captain knew of the threat and quickly found him. Jack did not seem as anxious as the young woman was. He was perfectly calm as she rambled on about the danger the men ashore might be facing trying to return. The captain let her speak, he nodded his head but his overall expression did not change.

"This is why I told you to stay," he said. "There's no guarantees out there, love."

"So what do we do?" she asked. "Do we wait it out?"

"Not for much longer. If a man falls behind, he stays behind. Everyone knows the code and lives by it. We can't risk the lives of everyone for the sake of a few. For all we know some of them could already be dead. No different than Ewould's island. We say our peace and then we press on. They opted for the raid. They choose how far they want to go with it. If they go too far they've only got themselves to blame. The others have done well. There's no real need to wait on the rest."

"So you have no loyalty to your crewmates, then?"

"They're workers, love. They do the job and I pay them for it. The contract rests at that."

"And had I gone on the raid?"

Jack said nothing.

"If I were out there, Jack, would you still follow the code? I am a crew member, am I not? Just a worker? Expendable?"

"We have no contract," Jack said. "You're here on my own accord. I'm as responsible for you as Barbossa himself."

"So I'm not part of the crew. I'm still that little girl who's just along for the ride. Is that all?"

"Why must you always complicate things?" Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not complicating things, Jack, you are! What makes my life more valuable than theirs?"

In the frustration of finding himself in yet another argument with her, and the incapability of producing the right words to say, Jack did the only thing that he could think of to convey his point. Without warning he took hold of the back of Amelia's head and stole a deep a kiss from her.

"That's why," he said, and left the conversation on that point. He did not care if anyone had seen it. The thought that other people may have been around did not even enter into his mind.

So there it was, the answer so Amelia's special privilege. As the daughter of the first mate and the captain's lover she had no chance of simply being accepted as a crew member. She also came to the conclusion that those reasons were also the cause for her stay on the ship. As a woman, she had no place among them - only as a relation or companion. A female curse it was. Had she not her female sense of compassion, she could easily have participated in the pillaging and no one would have questioned her. All of a sudden her father's words were returning to her mind. Maybe he was right. But Amelia was more than just a woman. Captain Darius had said so and, she being the one to take his life, had proven it. Captain Teague had approved of her taking the lordship even though she didn't herself. True she could not play the part of a man or be thought of as one, but she had proven that she was able to accomplish what was needed by being a woman. She could gain confidence easier and strike firmer blows of betrayal. So she was useful even if the men around her could not see it – if the men around her did not want to see it. Had she not been seen as capable of raiding by the crew? Had she not turned down the offers that came to her? She was capable but must refrain from seeming so. If she were to play her part well, she would have to comply by being seen as weaker and more sensitive, so no one would suspect the true strength that she had within her.

But this was not about her. This was about the lives of men she had grown up with. They were her teachers, her friends, and her guardians.

"If they are not lost now, they will only be lost later. One way or another, I cannot expect them to sail forever," she thought to herself, ready to give up hope of ever seeing them again.

Still, she could not stay on deck to watch what would or would not happen. Amelia hid herself in the crew's quarters. She found one of the pigs that had run away and was also hiding nearby. Amelia sat on the floor and began to pet the poor frightened piglet. He was shaking but did not whine. What a brave little pig he was. She decided that they both were in need of comfort. He responded to her kindness by coming out of hiding and laying nearer her. He let her pick him up and she held him on her lap.

The creaking from the anchor could be heard. It must be lifting. A crash was heard not too far away. Cannon fire had been shot from land. Men rushed downstairs and began to man a couple of cannons to be fired in retaliation. The ship was beginning to move and gaining speed away from shore. The piglet continued to shake in Amelia's arms. A few more men began trickling downstairs as the action faded. One of the men she noted had not been included in her original head count. Curiosity took hold of her. She went back up, piglet still in her arms. There was another face that she had not noted before and was glad to see. She found her captain again.

Jack shook his head as he saw the young woman approaching him. "What now?" he sighed aloud before she was near enough to hear.

"Captain," she called.

She was smiling and her eyes were shining. How she was able to alter her state so quickly Jack would never be able to guess.

"You waited, didn't you?" she said gladly.

"Three men have not returned," he said.

"If it cannot be helped than that number is still better than the thirteen who may have been lost instead," she said.

"You are content to leave them behind, then?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm content, but I am ashamed to have doubted you, Jack." She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No need," he said trying to dismiss the subject. He noticed the piglet. "Found a new friend, have you?"

Amelia blushed and tried to keep from smiling too much.

"Don't let Barbossa see you hoard the thing. He sees to the shares, you know that," he said.

"I'll have to fight my father over a pig then, you think?" she laughed.

"Who knows the madness behind Barbossa's methods? You may have to settle for a chicken, or maybe even a goat. I swear that I saw one around here somewhere. Lord only knows why a man would waste the effort in hoarding up a goat in such a frenzy."

Amelia laughed.


	36. A New Tempest

Book Three - Chapter Twelve: A New Tempest

The thrill of the raid did not last forever. The clouds overhead were darkening. The sea was producing fierce waves. The rain did not start pouring lightly - it immediately showered heavy drops. Distant thunder roared, sending a tremble into the timbers of the ship. Steering the vessel was a fight against the winds. The storm wanted to push the _Pearl_ in one direction while the crew aimed for another. Anything that was once loose on deck was now either pressed against a corner or loose out on the water. Men were fighting just to keep their eyes open on deck while the wind made the raindrops sharp against bare skin. If any man could avoid being on deck, he did, but nearly every hand was needed to pull the ship through.

Captain Jack Sparrow watched the sails as they were taking the severest beating from the elements. Then, a horrid gust of wind pushed an enormous wave up over the deck rails, pushing a couple men off of their feet. The wind continued on from where the wave crashed, pushing up, aiming for weakness in the sails. It found one. A corner of a sail came loose, the ropes having come unfurled. The captain immediately shouted an order for the sail to be dealt with. It alone could destroy all hopes of steering the vessel if not functioning properly. As it was, curling up into itself and threatening to pull the rest of the sail off of their beams, it could not be commanded. Several men tried to get to it but the wind was not kind. The men feared another great gust would carry them away either by its force or by the wave it would send to do its bidding. Barbossa scolded them for their cowardice, even though he knew that he could not perform the impossible task himself. Jack worried for the fate of his ship. He had known that sail to act up before and though he could mend it himself, he feared that meeting with Davy Jones would reoccur only too soon.

Amelia was on deck. She had seen the failed attempts at reaching the sail. She also knew that her skills in the rigging were faster and more effective than what the others had proven to be capable of. She did not wait for an order, nor did she even ask for permission, she simply took hold of the wet ropes as tightly as she could and began to climb. She had only made it a few feet from the deck when Ragetti took hold of her ankle.

"Don't be stupid!" he said to her, yelling through the loudness of nature's roars around him. "It's too dangerous!"

"It must be fixed!" she yelled in reply.

"Amelia!" Jack shouted, running towards her as he saw her begin her ascent. "What do you think you're doing?"

She repeated her same answer, "It must be fixed! It can be done!"

"Aye, it can be," he said in reply. "But it could pull you out to sea, too!"

"Captain, trust me!" she said with a coy smile.

Jack shook his head but finally said, "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

Amelia needed no more permission than that. Without another word she had made it well up the mast. The higher she climbed the tighter she held on. When she thought that it would be impossible to hold any tighter, a strong gust from the wind forced an unconscious strength to present itself within her. She was not afraid of falling, only of failing. Finally came the part where she would have to leave the security of the ropes and depend upon the beam. The wind was so strong that she did not believe that she could move any further without crawling along her stomach clutching the beam below her. But she also knew that if she did that, it would be even harder to rise again to reach the sail's corner flap. She took hold of the one fastened corner of the sail and used it to hoist her up. Getting her feet to stand firmly on the beam below her was a shaky attempt. When she was finally confident enough to stand, there was hardly anything left to support her from here on in. She gripped the sail firmly and scaled it - her feet moving only inches at a time. The men below were watching with abated breath, wondering if she was going to be able to make it. The further Amelia got, the more she was able to unfurl the sail. The sharp rain hit her face hard but she did not lose focus. She slid her hand a little further and then her feet followed. Finally, she had pulled most of the sail's corner out from within itself and had only to reattach the rope end to the beam below her. The trouble now was getting low without loosing balance. She tried to slowly kneel down to the beam. Her knees touched it. Her hands pulled the rope firmly down. Though she wanted to use her hands to grip the beam below her, she dared not to let go of the sail she had come to get. She passed the rope around the beam once, then again, then once more. Another large wave crashed up over the deck rails, knocking four men to the side and causing the ship to tilt a great deal.

The wind pushing a wave rose up and tipped Amelia over. She screamed but held firmly onto that rope. She did not fall far, only dangled a foot or so from the beam now above her. She could not use her hands to retrieve the beam so she decided to do the second best thing. She began to use the rope to swing herself, trying to throw her legs up around the beam. The first few attempts failed. She could get one leg to brush against the beam but could not control her direction well enough in the wind to grab it on both sides. Finally she managed to hook one leg over and then, with that one firmly in place, bring the other across. Once her legs were firmly crossed over each other on the beam, she felt able to use an arm to reach for the beam and pull herself back up. That was done a little easier. She took a few breathes, trying to remember all the steps involved with what she was doing. Then, with honest determination, set herself again to fastening the rope strongly in place. She was able to do so by remaining close to the beam. Then, when she felt satisfied with her work she began to question how she was to get down from that perch. She thought of going back the way she came, knowing that it was less comforting, but at least she knew that she had made it safely across once already. So she took hold of the cloth of the sail and began to hoist herself up again.

Another huge wave crashed up against the ship. The wind howled with anger and a flash of lightening illuminated the dark skies. The wind pushed Amelia's legs from the beam below her. She barely had time to notice herself dangling when a second wave and a larger gust slammed an even greater force against her. She screamed again but when the men looked up all that they could see was a faint image off to the side of the ship heading straight for the sea.

"Amelia!" a clamour of voiced cried out.

Her scream had faded out and everyone rushed to the edge of the deck, even though that is where the fierce waves sprang from.

Jack wasted no more time than it took for him to remove his belt and his hat. Then he sprang up onto the rail and dove right over into the waters below. The waves rolled him forward and then back again. He hit the side of the ship numerous times. He took a deep breath and tried to dive below the crests, getting further out. The flashes of lightening were the only light he had to see. He surfaced again, gasped for air, and was about to dive down when he heard the scream just a little in front of him. He dove again and tried to swim forward towards it. He surfaced again and called out to her.

"Jack!" she cried, but the latter part of the word was muffled out, as though the waves sucked her under the water again as she cried it out.

Jack swam harder and called her name. A little longer after that and he heard her calling out his. Finally he saw her. She saw him, too.

"Jack!" she cried.

Jack reached out his arm and she hers. At first he could only touch her fingertips but pressed on until he could claim her hand. Once he had hold of her he pulled her in, taking hold of her wrist, then her arm. He knew that she was not a strong swimmer and could not get her to dive low enough to avoid being thrown against the ship, so he simply told her to prepare herself for the violence of the waves.

"Just keep your legs kicking!" he said, "And don't let go of me!"

He was not planning on letting go of her but wanted to make sure that she clung tightly to him. He was the stronger in the waters and would be needed most to get them going in a proper direction and not simply wherever the waves dictated. Amelia consented and took hold of his shoulders as to save her life. The closer they came to the ship, the more they felt the pull of the waves.

"This may hurt," he warned her, "but don't let go!"

He swam strongly forward, and as he predicted, a swell rose, scooping them up and throwing them against the ship. Jack tried to brace himself to hit it with his back and not his arm while also trying to keep Amelia in front of him. It was not entirely successful. Amelia hit the ship just the same, but still held on.

The men still aboard the _Black Pearl_ were lowering ropes for those overboard. The ropes were hard to grab onto since their direction was not their own.

"If I grab it," Jack said to Amelia, "you stay with me! When I've got it firm, you pull yourself up! I'll go when I've got you up there!"

He did as he said. He fought the waves, sparing an arm to strive for one of the ropes. Finally he got hold of one but did not have it firm. He would need his other hand for the task.

"Hang on, love!" he cried and then let go of Amelia to grab hold of the rope.

The pull was so much greater. As the swell was drawing back, building up to rush again, the pull tugged on Amelia who was dangling from her captain. She kept kicking her legs to bring herself forward. Jack kept on eye on the swell, trying to get Amelia onto the rope before it crashed against them again. He was partially able to accomplish this.

"Now!" he cried. "Pull yourself up!"

Amelia did so. She reached up and took hold of the rope for herself. Jack tried to lift up on of his knees to give her a leg up. It was like escaping from Ewould's island again, but fiercer. Even though they were clinging to the rope, they still banged against the ship. The men on deck did their best to hoist the rope back in, feeling a greater severity in these conditions.

Jack let the young woman climb higher than him still, until she was able to clear past his head and get her feet against the ship to climb up with the hoisting. Jack followed in behind. The men helped Amelia up and their captain. No one expected Captain Jack Sparrow to have dived in after her.

When Jack came back over the rail he ignored the fuss that the crew was making over his rescue. He simply barked out orders as though he had never left. He ordered Barbossa to the helm, men to keep a hand on the ropes to secure them in case one should break loose, and the rest to make themselves useful while the ship weathered the storm.

"Amelia," he called to her, "take yourself to my cabin, get yourself warm and dry." That too was an order. She nodded her head and shakily walked to the captain's quarters.

"Captain!" Barbossa called over. "I cannot thank you enough fer goin' after her, but do not think for a moment that -"

Jack cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Hector, I've known the girl forever and a day. She's your daughter and a surprisingly able crewmate. Of all the women that I've had, when have I ever gone after a kid? Now, we ain't got the capacity to lodge her anywhere comfortable save for my quarters. I've got a mattress, and what's more, it's not half as drafty in there as below deck. You want what's best for your girl, mate, and I'll do what I can to see that she gets it. If she gets sick she's of no use to me. She's been the cause of most of our profit thus far and I for one am not willing to jeopardise the success of this ship by letting her fall ill when I know that it's within my power to prevent.

"I doubt she told you, but she asked to go pillaging with the rest. I discouraged her from it. She's more valuable to the whole of our company than the number lost so far. If you don't trust your captain then that's an issue between me and you. But if I tell you that I won't lay a hand on her then you have my word that I will remain honourable. She's no good to me with a fever and she's no good to me if she don't trust me none. If that don't put us square then there's not much else I can do."

The captain's voice was grave. His eyes were piercing with seriousness. There was not a line on him that betrayed anything but earnestness.

"You'll send word if she runs a fever?" Barbossa asked his captain.

"If she coughs I'll send the whole bloody royal guard in for her," Jack said.

Barbossa nodded his head and placed his other hand back on the helm. He would sail them out of the storm.

Seeing that all was as well as it was going to get for the remaining time, Captain Jack Sparrow also returned to his cabin intending to get out of his wet clothes. He knocked on his door, informing the young woman of his entry. He did not wait for a reply before opening it and letting himself in. He turned around and closed the door behind him. When he looked over he saw Amelia standing with her back to the door. She already had on a nightgown that she had one of the men send up for her. Her hair was loose and she was drying it as best as she could with a towel. Amelia knew that someone had entered but was unaware that it was him. She waited for the man to announce himself. Then she heard the sound of a boot being thrown to the floor quickly followed by another one. She figured that it must have been Jack.

"And my father didn't try to shoot you this time?" Amelia asked.

Jack laughed.

"Nah, not this time. I think he may be starting to warm up to me." Jack walked up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slid it to the back of her neck and behind her head through her hair. "You alright, love?" he asked her softly.

"Just a bit of a start is all," she said modestly.

She brought down the towel and turned to him. Jack slid his hand down back to her shoulder and down the side of her arm. When he reached for her hand, Amelia cringed and pulled away a little. He turned her hand over and there saw the source of her pain. Amelia's hands had been uncontrollably wet. The soft skin was sensitive to the rub from the ropes she had been climbing. The more climbing she did the more the rub peeled back soft skin. The rope burn had ravaged her hands.

"That salty sea water must have done you a world of good, eh?" he said, trying to keep the subject light.

Amelia forced a light laugh, though they both knew that it had been painful.

"I held on longer than my own hands could," Amelia confessed. "But I fixed the sail, didn't I?"

Jack wandered over to his bed and sat on it.

"That you did. I figured that there was no stopping you. Maybe I should have," he said. "How you do manage to drive a man mad," he said with a playful sigh, stretching himself out to relax.

Amelia sat on the end of the bed near his knees. She smiled and said, "I guess I'm just an adventure within myself."

Jack laughed.

"That you are," he said. "No question."

"If I were any other way, you wouldn't be half as captivated by me," she said proudly.

Amelia leaned over and kissed him. Jack embraced her and rolled her to the other side of him, letting her have the larger side of the bed. He held her in the arch of his arm and looked into her eyes. The world seemed to stop. It was hard to believe the life threatening ordeal had actually just taken place. Yet here they were, still damp and shaken, but unchanged.

"It seems like every time I turn around I'm faced with the fear of loosing you," he said softly and sombrely.

"I always come back," she said gently.

Amelia placed her finger tips along Jack's cheek and drew him closer to kiss him. He returned the kiss for a moment but then drew back again.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked him worriedly.

"I promised your father that I wouldn't," he said. "I am an honest and honourable man, and I will not break my word. Besides, if I stay on his good side now it may prove to be more beneficial later."

"So you intend to show respect for my father now only to betray his trust later?"

"Something under those lines, yes."

"My noble hero," she said sarcastically.

"I am noble," Jack boasted. "However, if you just so happened to feel quite unable to restrain yourself from rewarding your terribly selfless and fearless captain for his impeccable heroism, then there would hardly be anything within my power to prevent you from doing so." He said this all very thoughtfully, embellishing on each word for its insinuation, and casually placed his hands behind his head. "I said that I wouldn't lay a hand on you, so I'm not being dishonest now, am I?"

Amelia shook her head. He was being all too smug about the whole thing.


	37. A Question of Location

Book Three - Chapter Thirteen: A Question of Location

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke slowly. The comfort of his new bed made him reluctant to want to rise out of it. He moaned and rolled onto his other side. He felt the warmth of another body beside him. He had almost forgotten that the young woman was still there - it was a rare occasion indeed. She continued to sleep soundly there beside him, hardly making a noise or even a movement aside from traces of breathing. Jack put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder. This alone was well worth the rescue he performed the other day.

"You are a dishonest man," Amelia said in a groggy voice.

Jack smiled proudly and said, "Pirate, love."

He reached over for her hand. It felt different. The once sweet and soft hand was now coarse with scabs and hard skin. He felt the new texture with great delicacy. The wounds would heal in time but would leave her hands without great function aboard the ship. Jack would not have her in the rigging and, in the chance of any future conflict, her swordsmanship would probably suffer. She could still maker herself quite useful in other ways, however it seemed best to ensure that she had a smooth recovery. This related well to Barbossa's request of returning his daughter home when they should venture north-east again. Captain Jack Sparrow avoided giving his first mate a definitive answer just yet.

They were still on course for the Polynesian islands and would not turn back until they did what they came to do. While many of the islands were slowly becoming bases and colonies, one remote island remained free from kingdom domination. It was frequented by pirates to whom the locals remained friendly and helpful. While the island did possess a native name, the pirates had gone through years of difficulty saying it and so the island became dubbed "Ahoyhoy". The locals did not adopt the name themselves but learned to use it when speaking to non-native people. While this island did not have the usual luxuries that the men desired, such as taverns and brothels, it was a sure way to trade supplies. Even things that the natives would essentially deem as useless were always surprisingly well traded for on the main islands where colonies had begun to form. In return, the natives would give basic needs such as food, water pouches, and sometimes they even had a good supply of alcohol from the main island to ensure better trades. Better still than any items they could have received as the hospitality shown to the sailors when they came ashore. They were always invited into the homes of the locals and provided with fresh fruits and newly roasted meats. Large festivals would usually be held providing a wealth of food and entertainment.

This trip was no different. Everyone was warmly welcomed and the following day the serious business of trade had begun. Still, the question of what to do with Amelia was ever present. It led to frequent quarrels between father and daughter. Finally, when a quarrel had been brought before the captain, Jack silenced them both.

"That's enough!" he cried. "Nothing will get done with you two going back and forth about it. Now I'll make the final call, but I can't handle both of you at the same time, it's just too aggravating and I don't need the headache," he said. He pointed to Amelia, "You first." He then pointed to his first mate, "Then you."

Jack took Amelia by the arm and led her away.

"Jack, you won't send me away, will you?" Amelia pleaded.

"You know I don't want to, but I can't argue with Barbossa. We usually make that trip annually and it's about time we got back there. Chances are that the moment any one spots you you'll be taken back either by guilt or the guard. There's no point in starting a quarrel where one can be avoided. We're fortunate enough to have altered our vessel so if Crestcastle has the guard out looking for the _Roving Maid_, well, they're just tough out of luck. But I can't expect to simply hide you away on the ship while we make port."

"So I am to be sent back in fear of the inevitability of it all?" she asked quite upset about the statement.

"Let me finish, love," Jack said impatiently. "If you don't want to be sent back at all then there's a simple solution, you simply don't go."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay here. There's all you'll need - a warmer bed and better food."

"You mean to say that you'll sail away without me?"

"For lack of better words, yes, that's about the gist of it. But, hear me out, alright? Barbossa wants you safe - I trust you to be safer here than back in Stone Chapel, at least from what you've told me. It'll give you some time, especially while you're on the mend."

"How much time?"

"I'd say no more than a couple of months," he replied.

"Two months!"

"It's either two months here or forever with your mother, now isn't it? Besides, I think that it's the only way to reach a compromise with Barbossa. After that time I'm sure he'll start to miss you all over again and be happy as a lark to have you pillage and plunder to your heart's content."

Amelia fell silent, thinking over the situation at hand.

"It's the best I can do, love," he said to her, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I trust you, Jack," she said softly.

This made the captain happy. He had accomplished half of his goal but unfortunately it was the tougher half that still remained. Jack then approached Barbossa, as he said he would.

"Did ya talk any sense into her?" Barbossa asked.

Jack laughed at the thought of that even being possible.

"She won't go, mate, and she's firm on that," Jack said. "I know that you want what's safe, give her some time to heal over and work things out in her head, but sending her back kicking and screaming don't do nobody no good, right? Think about it. She'll get sour and rebellious, and next thing you know she's run off with some louse of a butcher or baker, what she's stuck with for the rest of her life. Then what's left of security and dignity? She's too spirited to back down. You tell her not to do something and you know it'll be the next thing that she does."

"So ye're sayin' to bring her along, then, are ya?" Barbossa said in a huff.

"Course not. The moment aomeone in town gets a look at her the whole bleeding guard will be on us, and I've had enough for that for the time being, thank you."

"So what are ya proposin' should be done then, Captain?"

"We leave her here," Jack said bluntly.

Barbossa hollered out a sting of unintelligible profanities.

"Just think about it. Whose care would you trust her in more? Hell, you don't even trust her under my command, and your wife isn't the most reasonable person in the world. These people have nothing to gain from her and would fall to their knees before crossing us. Ergo, I say, we make our rounds as planned - she's safe and happy, and we simply pick the girl up again as we come back round."

"Could take more than a month do to so, Captain," Barbossa pointed out.

"Aye, but think about it, mate. If she's left to her own thoughts for a good long length of time, she'd be most appreciative upon our return. She'll hold nothing sour against you for not dragging her back to her mother's and greet you with fond praises and embraces, now won't she?"

"What makes you so certain that she'll credit me when ye're the one doin' all the talkin'?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"Tell her yourself what you've decided. I'll confess to wanting to have giving her the ol' boot back home and off my ship - make room for someone useful. Leaves you as the hero, mate, all filled with wise fatherly advice and what have you."

"Ye said nothing to her just now?"

"I heard her out. I know my women, mate - all they want to do is talk. I just stand there, pretend to listen, and once they get it all out of their system they calm right down to being all sweetness and cherry pie."

Barbossa nodded his head.

"Is it settled, then?" the captain asked his first mate.

"Aye, I believe 'tis," Barbossa replied.

Captain Jack Sparrow gestured Barbossa to walk forward first. Barbossa did so, ready to address his daughter on the matter. Jack followed but not too closely behind.

Amelia saw her father approaching, he seemed very determined. She feared that Jack's plan had failed so she prepared to defend herself.

"Daughter," Barbossa called.

A few people turned to look out of curiosity. Amelia did not know how to respond. He did not call her by name and she was unsure if that was a good sign or not. Given the expression on his face she assumed the worst. He did not look very negotiable at the moment.

"The captain says that ye're unchanged in refusin' to return to Stone Chapel," Barbossa said.

Amelia was about to correct him when she saw Jack standing behind him nodding profusely. What had he done now?

"Yes," she said hesitantly, looking back and forth from her father to her captain.

"I would feel better havin' you spend some time off of the ship. Give ya something a little more stable. If ye won't go to your mother's then there's few places I'd be willin' to leave ya. I've thought it over and came to the conclusion that I be willin' to let you stay here on this island as alternative," Barbossa said.

"Oh," Amelia said. She looked over at her captain in case he had any other hints for her. He did not appear to, other than insisting that she reply something more. "Here?" she tried to ask as though it was a new idea.

"Aye. 'Tis quiet and free of all the troublesome features of any other town," her father said.

"So I would stay here while you and the crew carry on?"

"Not fer very long, be only a month or so," he continued to explain.

"And you think that that would be best?"

"Given the circumstances - though I don't much like the idea of leavin' ya by yerself, I think it's the best that we can do and remain on peaceful terms."

"I see," Amelia replied. "Well, if you think that it's best."

Barbossa nodded his head though he looked somewhat puzzled. When Amelia walked away he turned back to his captain and said, "I can't remember the last time she was that agreeable."

"Like I said, mate, just needed to get it out of her system," Jack replied.

The tall and gangly crew member from behind them sheepishly came forward and drew attention to himself.

"If you was at all concerned about leaving the Ms. by her lonesome, I would elect to stay behind, if it would help some," Ragetti said.

The captain and the first mate just glared at the awkward man.

"Guess not," he mumbled to himself and stepped away.


	38. Departure

Book Three - Chapter Fourteen: Departure

The locals were quite excited about the arrangement. Everyone found Amelia to be quite pleasant and agreeable. An older woman was more than happy to make accommodations for the young woman, though she did not have much room herself to spare. The old woman, whom the natives called Tutu, doted over young Amelia and was fierce about keeping the young men at bay, even the members of Amelia's own crew. Captain Jack Sparrow had a hell of a time just trying to approach the hut, and was never allowed to enter it.

When it was time for the _Pearl_ to set out again, Amelia sat back and watched the crew reloading the ship. The reality of being left behind was finally sinking in. She was not entirely alone, however. That one loan piglet had a habit of running away from its new owners and finding the young woman. The piglet sat in her lap like a kitten. Amelia fed it some of the fruit that she had been eating, too preoccupied in thought to be hungry herself.

Jack, who seldom assisted in loading anything to or from his ship, saw the young woman sitting there on the beach and sat next to her.

"Don't look so cheerful," he said sarcastically. Amelia's expression did not change. "You'll be alright, love," he said to her.

"I know I will be," she said. "I'll do my best not to pick too many fights here."

Jack laughed. "You best watch yourself. That old bat will whip you good, I can tell," he said.

Amelia laughed too.

"And you won't be completely alone," Jack said. "I see that your four legged friend has found you again."

"Yes, well, he's not the bravest pig in the world."

"Must be smart though, eh? Kpet from being eaten this long, ain't he?"

"Poor little pig," Amelia said. "Maybe I should give him a name. You can't eat something with a name."

"Sure you can," Jack said. He took a piece of sliced fruit and held it up. "I dub thee George Fruitsmith the first." After saying so he gobbled the piece up.

Amelia tried to keep from laughing.

"So what are you going to call the pig?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Pork," Jack suggested.

"No."

"Porky?"

"No."

"Hammy?"

"No."

"Mr. Bacon?"

Amelia laughed.

"Jack, you're horrible."

"What? I'm helping," he said smugly.

Amelia picked the pig up from her lap and placed it on the ground beside her. The little pig sniffed around, looking for more food, grunting and swishing his little pink tail.

"You will come back for me, Jack, won't you?" she asked quietly.

"You know I will, love."

"You won't forget?"

"Not even possible," he said. "You just make sure that you're still here when I come back."

"Where could I possibly go?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't need you testing it out," he said.

Amelia put her head on his shoulder.

"You'll be alright, love," he said again. He kissed her head. "Nothing will change," he said. He took hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly. He then took a ring off of his pinkie finger and slid it onto Amelia's ring finger. The gesture startled Amelia at first, making her spring upright. He kissed her hand again. "I will come back for you," he said sincerely. Jack then placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Amelia shed a single tear and turned her head quickly away to hide it. Jack had seen it and held her hand though she looked away.

"I can send word to your mother, if you like," he said to her. She faced him again. "Might be better coming from me than old Barbossa. I can't see him being received too well by her. And I'm sure that the smell of the others would be traumatizing enough for the old woman, eh?"

"Thank you, Jack. I'll write up a letter."

Amelia stood up and went back to the hut that would be her home for the next couple of months. The little pig followed close behind her heels. Jack continued to sit there, picking away at the pieces of fruit that had not been nibbled at by the little pink creature.

The ship was finally loaded and near ready to set sail. Amelia ran around to every crew member that she could get a hold of. The men were not the least bit happy about leaving her behind. Amelia gave and received many hugs and kissed many cheeks. Bootstrap Bill Turner gave her a long talk about taking care of herself. It seemed as though Bootstrap was taking it the hardest - the thought of leaving another child behind did not sit well with him. He gave her a great big warm hug.

Captain Jack Sparrow was the last to say farewell. He tried to seem indifferent about it. Amelia knew why and was not hurt by his discretion. She handed him the letter for her mother.

"I'll see to it," the captain said, putting it inside of his jacket.

"Take care of yourself, Captain," Amelia said.

Amelia watched the ship sail away into the horizon. She held the little pig in her arms and waved his front hoof as though the little pig were saying goodbye to the ship.

Jack stood up on the bow, watching the island get smaller and smaller. He felt his now naked finger. He could feel the groove in his skin from where his ring once was. There was something about feeling that bareness that comforted him, though it served only to physically represent the void he felt.

End of Book Three


	39. Going Through the Motions

Book Four – Chapter One: Going Through the Motions

The days seemed to blur together. Captain Jack Sparrow slowly sunk into his usual routine of separation from his crew.

"You gonna make it, lad?" Bootstrap laughed one day at his captain.

"Of course. You make it sound like something's troubling me," the captain said.

"Even you can't deny it, Jack," Bootstrap chuckled.

Jack just grumbled to himself, trying to ignore his opinionated crewmate.

"Should have brought her home, though," Bootstrap said seriously now. "She's near too deep now, and so are you Jack."

"I used my best judgement," Jack said defensively.

"Yes, but a man's judgement is altered once he's been unmanned."

Jack just glared at him with one brow raised high.

"It gets easier, though," Bootstrap said. "The first bit hits you like a bad hurricane and leaves you tattered for the first year or so. After that you find yourself starting to breathe again, slowly, and just a little bit everyday. When you finally are able to convince yourself that she's better off, or that she's moved on - whatever it is you need to justify your absence - then you start to claim your life again."

"We are going back for her," Jack explained.

"If you treasure your freedom then you shouldn't. Even after all of these years I still dream of her," Bootstrap said as though he were lost in the thought.

Then Jack just became frustrated.

"Why are we even talking about this? Don't you have something to do? Deck! Go swab it or something!" Jack yelled.

Bootstrap smiled and backed away to do as his captain ordered.

Jack stomped away to the storage room and took hold of a bottle for himself. He wasted no time in getting it open and chugging down half of the contents. He slowly walked back to his own room where he shut himself in to finish the bottle. He sat at his chair and put his feet up on his desktop. He found the letter that Amelia gave him on his desk. He picked it up and looked it over without opening it. He examined the fragments of Amelia's writing that he could distinguish through the paper.

Jack was not looking forward to meeting her mother. He had no real reason to make a good impression, but for reasons beyond his own comprehension, Jack was determined to not be entirely disliked by her. It also meant that despite his strong desire otherwise, he should ensure himself to be entirely sober at the acquaintance. There was too much pressure involved than he felt should be necessary. After all, he is just delivering a letter. Then again, if it really was not so important, then why wasn't another crew member performing the task? Why must the captain take the time out of his duties to appease some old goat of a woman? Well, he did say that he would. In fact, he did offer to do so in the first place. And after all, it was for Amelia. Maybe this action would call off any search that was put out for her. Maybe Mrs. Crestcastle would be pleased with the captain's demeanour and be lenient with Amelia for having run off as she did. The captain did know himself to be fairly good at persuading people.

When the daunting day came, Captain Jack Sparrow revamped his general appearance. He tied his dark curls back and donned his newly cleaned hat. Though his clothes were not spotless or pressed, he still had the appearance of being in an officer rank. He checked his pocket six times before reaching the Crestcastle estate, ensuring that Amelia's letter was still with him. The estate itself intimidated the captain. All the attendants and guards made Jack doubly uneasy.

Jack pulled on his cuffs, making it certain that no one would notice the markings on his wrists. None of the people he passed spoke to him, only watched as he further approached the door. Jack kept looking behind him, certain that one of the men around him would be ready to throw him out on his behind for even going so close to such a fine establishment. He figured that all of their eyes must be on him, waiting for him to pocket something valuable, at which point there would be no hesitation to arrest him. The only reason this scenario seemed so vivid was that Jack could just as easily picture himself pocketing something out of habit.

Jack stepped up to the front door. He took hold of the knocker and tapped it three times. A servant opened the door. He asked for Jack's name and purpose. Jack supplied him with a false name and a half true purpose. The servant simply gave his head a single nod after hearing the responses and then received him into the house. The servant cleared his throat when it seemed that the captain had forgotten the etiquette of removing his hat in the house. Jack followed the instruction and held his hat in his hand.

Colonel Crestcastle came to him first. The servant introduced the stranger.

"A Mr. George Fruitsmith here to see you, Sir. He brings word from Ms. Boyd."

Jack bowed as his false name was being called. He had considered using the name Mr. Bacon but he associated that name purely with the pig and so would have difficulty answering to it seriously.

When the colonel heard the names Smith and Boyd, he immediately knew that the matter was regarding Ms. Amelia Barbossa. He asked for the guest to be shown into the drawing room. The Colonel debated a long while about whether or not he should fetch his wife for the conversation, but decided against it until he learned more about the subject at hand. Should there be unfavourable news, at least the Colonel would be able to deal with the matter privately. Colonel Crestcastle entered the drawing room to find the captain examining the items around the room. The Colonel gave everything a quick glance over to ensure that nothing was out of place.

"Mr Smith was it?" the Colonel said.

Jack turned around and smiled.

"Call me George," he said.

"Mr. Smith, may I ask what business you bring with you?"

"I have a message for the lady, Mrs. Crestcastle."

"Well, sir, she is my wife. Anything you have to say to her I would believe you are be able to say to me," the Colonel said.

"I would, mate – Sir - but my instructions were simple and intended only for the lady. Now, if she is unwilling to see me at this moment, will you kindly inform me when I should call again?" Jack said.

"Mr. Smith, may I tell Mrs. Crestcastle that you come with information regarding Ms. Amelia?"

Jack replied playfully, "She's your wife, mate; you may tell her whatever pleases you."

The Colonel was not amused.

"You are not the same Mr. Smith who attends to Ms. Boyd, are you?"

"No, I am the same Mr. George Fruitsmith who attends on Mr. Smith who happens to know a certain Ms. Barbossa," Jack said.

"Fruitsmith you say? It is an unusual name. I cannot say that I have ever heard its likeness. Tell me, Sir, how exactly does one smith fruit? Surely you come from quite the skilful family - none lacking in creativity no doubt."

"Quite skilful, Sir," Jack replied with ease. "Smithing fruit is not half the wonder as smithing black. It isn't even an object, it's a colour, yet there seems to be no shortage of blacksmiths now does there? Wonders of the modern world, eh?" Jack said everything without the slightest hesitation, which irritated the Colonel further.

"What news do you have of Ms. Crestcastle, and please be frank," the Colonel demanded.

"News of Mrs. Crestcastle's daughter is for Mrs. Crestcastle herself. As I have said, I can come again when she wishes to speak to me."

"I will not have my wife speak to you candidly. Your vulgar nature is not appropriate for the company you keep, Sir."

"Forgive me, I am a man of the sea, not of society," Jack said.

Colonel Crestcastle had his wife fetched and brought to the drawing room. The colonel would not leave and Jack agreed to allow him to stay so long as Mrs. Crestcastle was present to receive direct information. Jack was taken aback when he saw Mrs. Crestcastle enter the room. He had never met Barbossa's wife, he had only ever heard stories about her, and few of them were pleasant. He was unprepared to see a woman so young. Even though she may have been older than Jack, it was not by much. It became difficult for Jack to remember that he was in the presence of Amelia's mother and it even began to disturb him that he could easily recall being with a number of women who would be older than Mrs. Crestcastle.

"You send word of Amelia?" Mrs. Crestcastle asked the stranger.

"I do. She wished me to tell you that she is alive and well. I am more than happy to answer any questions that you may have regarding her and her wellbeing," Jack said. He then pulled out the letter from his jacket pocket. "She also pressed me to give you this, written by her own hand," he said handing her the letter.

Mrs. Crestcastle took hold of the paper and unfolded it. It was in her daughter's handwriting. She read it quickly and silently to herself. Her expression did not alter at all. She seemed wholly unaffected by the letter. Though Jack did not fully know the contents of the letter, he found it hard to believe that it was void of all sentiment.

"She is well, then?" Mrs Crestcastle said.

Jack was a little hesitant to reply since he was certain that he had already answered that question before it was even asked.

"She is," he finally said.

"And I suppose that she is quite happy with herself?" Mrs. Crestcastle said coldly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Amelia, she's proud of herself is she? We received the letter of dismissal and then followed quite promptly a letter from her stating her intentions. Foolish child. I suppose that Mr. Smith has been rather gleeful lately? I never would have thought that he would have the audacity to ruin a young girl's future like that. Tell me, Sir, is there truth to this letter or is she too ashamed to say otherwise?"

"She is well," Jack repeated. "Perhaps you may not be proud of her but I can assure you that she has managed to maintain a decent and honourable lifestyle given her circumstances."

"Hasn't run off with a seafarer by now?" Mrs. Crestcastle asked.

"She is enjoying her independence," Jack replied.

"Her independence? God save the poor girl's soul. Has my life taught her nothing?"

"Is there anything else?" Jack asked ready to quit the estate.

"Has she any intention of returning?" she asked.

"I do not know how long she intends to be absent. She does think of you often and fondly, but she does not feel prepared to accept a married life as of yet."

"Mr. Smith, you may tell her that those bridges have long since burnt. I cannot even guarantee that our Gerald, God bless him, could think of taking on such a bundle of trouble for a wife. Everything I have done for her seems to have been for naught. Tell her to come to her senses before she becomes an old maid, or worse."

Jack bowed and replaced his hat on his head.

"I will pass on your love and best wishes to her," he said as he left the room.

A weight was lifted as Captain Jack Sparrow left the estate. He ran through the meeting in his mind and could not help but shake his head at it. As much as Jack would not have admitted it before, now after having met the woman, he could firmly say that Amelia was certainly her father's daughter. All Jack could wonder now was why Barbossa was so eager to bring Amelia back. Amelia was so much better off back on Ahoyhoy than here. If Jack could have it his way he would never bring her back. How considerate her mother was, seeing to it that her only daughter would be well married into a life of misery. Everything that Amelia had said no longer seemed like such an exaggeration. Had she chosen this life she would have handed over the reins forever. No, Jack would keep her at sea for as long as she wanted. He felt his finger, still running his fingertips over the groove that was still present in his skin - there she was, still with him.


	40. Bumbling

Book Four - Chapter Two: Bumbling

As Jack was returning to the pier he caught sight of a familiar scene. A man Jack once knew quite well was being roughly thrown out of an establishment by two large men who took hold of an arm and a leg each.

"And stay out!" they shouted as the man hit the dirt road on his stomach.

Jack approached the poor wretch as he stumbled to climb onto his own feet.

"I see you're luck hasn't much changed since the last I saw of you, Bimbly," Jack laughed giving his old friend a hand.

"Why if it ain't ol' Jack Sparrow! My ain't we all la-de-da?" Bimbly said regarding Jack's dress. "I thought you got out of the noble trade for good."

"And I thought that you were getting back in it," Jack said. "Look at you, you're turning into me, and not my better half."

Bimbly laughed.

"Aye, I always suspected of havin' a little Sparrow rub off on me. Knew it must be true when me own face was bein' slapped by every skirt from here to Dubai," Bimbly said.

"Dubai?" Jack asked.

"That or Dublin," Bimbly said, "frankly I can't quite recall which."

With that Bimbly burst out into laughter and repeated the word "Dublin" to himself. Jack joined in the terrible joke.

"But seriously," Bimbly said, recovering from his hysterics, "it's good to see you, lad."

"Aye, and you," Jack said

"You know I hate to ask, old friend," Bimbly started.

"Aye, and so you shan't need to. I'm sure I can spare a dime," Jack said.

"Bless you, Jack. You always was good to a poor man," Bimbly said. "And it just so happens that there's a nice place not too far from here."

"A nice place, you say?"

"Aye, very nice. They ain't given me the old boot yet," Bimbly bust out into more laughter.

Bimbly put his arm over Jack and led him down the street. The establishment Bimbly was referring to was not especially nice, in fact it was one of the more rundown back alley lots in the town. As promised, Jack bought his old friend a round. The conversation between the two was kept in short and quick sentences which transitioned into short and quick sentence fragments.

"You never did say what the occasion was?" Bimbly said, calming down from his latest laughing fit.

"Occasion?" Jack echoed.

"Aye, for the niceties."

"Just some side business that needed to be taken care of," Jack said.

"So you still goin' strong, eh?"

"Ups and downs, as always. Can't complain," Jack said.

"Aye, I hear you. I ain't got it in me to work for meself. Tried. I ain't got the discipline," Bimbly admitted.

"So what brings you to these parts?" Jack asked.

"Business…well, in a matter of speaking. Business got me near here. Distraction what got me here."

Jack laughed, "Aye, and what's her name?"

Bimbly took a moment to find the joke and then erupted into his usual laughter.

"Aye, her name! You are good, Jack, you are good!" Bimbly said with tears swelling up in his eyes. "Nah, I could only wish for a Bessy, but none'll have me. I work for a big wig now, mate. Very big wig."

"Them's the worst," Jack added.

"Aye, aye. 'Fraid of gettin' his own hands dirty. Got me runnin' half way 'round the bloody Caribbean. Supposed to get south of here. Fool that I am, finds me purse empty - no rhyme of reason to it. None but a fierce bellyache," Bimbly laughed. "No coin, no passage. Got as far as here."

"It's a fine mess you're in, mate," Jack said.

"Aye, a bloody fine one."

"How far is it you're needing to go, mate?" Jack asked.

"Far enough," Bimbly said. He leaned in towards Jack and spoke softly, "Feersen sends me to do business with the witch."

"You mean – "

"The man's a fool, Jack. Hears a few rumours and thinks he knows what's what. A trinket he's after, no more. It's a steep distance to be goin' for a trinket, and lord only knows what it'd really do."

"Good luck finding passage there. I barely have the heart to go near the place again," Jack said.

"Aye, and that makes me job that much harder," Bimbly said. "Those that know it, or think they do, them's is what wants nothing to do with it. Only great fools with nothin' to lose go there. Fancy that now bein' me, eh?"

"I will be heading south as the days press on," Jack said casually.

"Aye?"

"The crew and I have other business to be sure, but when we swing 'round again, we could get you close," Jack offered.

"I warn you, I ain't tellin' no lie when I say my purse is dry, Jack," Bimbly said.

"We're planning a few raids when we get off of this side of the rock. Put you're efforts in the pile and you may get yourself a share, savvy?"

"Aye, like the good ol' days, eh?"

"These days can be good, too, mate," Jack said.

Bimbly laughed.

"I thank your generosity, Captain," Bimbly said with a salute.

Jack took his friend back to the ship. Barbossa recognised the man at once, though he was never as fond of Bimbly as his captain was. Bimbly was signed and sworn into the crew to hold his service until the end of the month. Bimbly felt at home on the _Pearl_, though he was slow to take duties on his own. That being the case, everyman aboard had become his supervisor, ensuring that Bimbly was putting his work in. Needless to say, the work sobered him up quickly.


	41. The Lost Girl

Book Four - Chapter Three: The Lost Girl

Two months had passed by since the _Pearl _had left Amelia behind. The men had numerous raids and even a few ship attacks. Captain Jack Sparrow had not been keeping track of the number or the profit. He had, however, noted the amount of time that had gone by. While Jack was sociable during the day, he became very reclusive during the night time hours.

The captain was not the only one who was altered by the void. No one realized how much Amelia had contributed to the ship until she was absent. Not only were some of her duties being distributed elsewhere, but her mere presence was greatly missed. When a man came back injured there was no one to care for him and dote on him until he was well again. Amelia was always pleasant to be around, even when she was being annoying. If anyone were annoying now he could just be hit - no one ever hit Amelia. The crew enjoyed protecting her. She brought a certain amount of purpose to the ship. They were still awkwardly checking themselves, suppressing certain actions and subjects. The first man to bring a woman back to ship was nearly stoned by his peers for his impudence. The mistake was realised and the man was left alone. Even after that, the men were still reluctant to take advantage of their total freedoms.

Barbossa, too, was missing his daughter. While he was less grumpy without having to keep an eye on her, a part of him missed having the excuse to ruffle a few feathers. He enjoyed that added authority aboard the ship. On a few occasions even Barbossa habitually ordered Amelia to the rigging, only realizing after having given the order that she was nowhere to be found. Likewise after a raid or battle, Barbossa would call Amelia to tend the men or order the men to find her to be patched back together.

Bimbly was told of Amelia, and while he had a difficult time piecing together a picture of her as a pirate, he knew from the men's comments that even she was a better worker than himself. Bimbly had a rough time keeping pace but he also knew that it was the only way to ensure that his job got done for Feersen.

It was with great rejoicing that the announcement of returning to Ahoyhoy was met. Jack fidgeted non-stop the moment the island was within view, nearly rubbing his pinkie finger raw, trying to feel for his absent ring.

The ship made berth and the men eagerly came ashore, but none so eagerly as Jack himself. The seaside was not void of people. When the ship was seen on the horizon the locals began perparing for their arrival. There was only one who stood way in front of the crowds on the beach. Jack saw her at the first. From the distance she appeared to be a local, but her skin was fairer. Her hair was mostly loose, waving in soft winds, donned with brightly coloured flowers. Her legs were bare, hidden only by a sarong skirt that tied at her waist. The sunshine hitting her skin made a glow that surrounded her.

Jack stopped in his tracks just to admire the sight before him. He did not remember ever seeing a sight so beautiful. The vision was abruptly obstructed. Already Ragetti had run forward and embraced her, swinging her in his arms. Amelia received him and kissed his cheeks.

Jack continued to advance only less eagerly. He saw Barbossa gaining speed from behind him. It would be too risky to advance now and so much more could be gained with this new report. Amelia embraced her father and the captain walked on.

Amelia watched Jack as he moved past her, his face grievous yet determined. She fought with herself trying to distinguish his behaviour as either being artificial or a genuine indifference. She felt the ring on her finger and smoothed her thumb over it, then brought her hand to her throat where she felt the golden teardrops, the tokens Amelia treasured most, but now they were not providing the comfort she had become so reliant upon. Still, Amelia refused to show any signs of despair and continued to welcome and embrace the return of her crew, her friends, and her family.

She was introduced to Bimbly, who was unprepared for Amelia to look as she did. Bimbly did what he did best, he bumbled out inappropriate remarks that only he found funny. Barbossa hit him upside the head and told him to speak sense or not to speak at all. This was not the first time Bimbly had been given those instructions in that manner and knew that it was his cue to go bother someone else.

For the most part, the night passed in celebration. Everyone seemed cheerful. All except Captain Jack Sparrow. Amelia approached him but he remained cold and unfeeling towards her while such a crowd was still about them.

"You fared well, then?" Amelia asked him as indifferently as possible in order to match her captain.

"As well as ever I suppose," he replied.

Amelia's emotions were too strong to be fully masked. Though she herself may have not realized it, her eyes showed signs of watering, something that Jack did his best not to take apparent note of.

"And my mother, did you speak with her or had you forgotten?" she asked.

"Aye," was all that he replied.

It was obvious that she was not going to receive any conversational cooperation so Amelia turned from him. She wanted to bring her hands to her eyes but knew that it would only induce more tears so she began to run from all forms of company. Jack wanted to pursue her but decided that now was not the time to do so. Although the sight of her unhappiness caused the captain grief, he would endure it. He trusted her to be strong enough to accept the weight of it for a little longer.

A few days more passed by before all of the fuss surrounding Amelia began to die down to the usual daughterly standards. Jack continued to rub the groove on his naked finger, waiting for the opportune moment to catch the young woman alone. What he did not expect was for Amelia to catch him alone first.

"Captain?" she said quietly from behind him.

Jack was startled after having assumed that he was alone by a small babbling pool. Habit forced him to keep a sour expression though he felt differently.

"Ms. Amelia," he said. "I should have thought you'd be scared away from seeing me without a chaperone."

Amelia looked at him, seeking something in his face. Jack did not need to search to find the reflection of the dark sea staring back at him.

"I wasn't sure," she said still quietly but sincerely, "why you've been so distant. If you had given up on me - time egging you on too strongly to find new prospects, or something of that nature - but, if you were so indifferent then you would have no reason to be so distant."

"And what makes you so certain of that?"

"Jack," she said, "you've been sober this whole time, I know, I've been watching you. What are thinking of?"

Jack smiled and said, "I want to start off right this time. Barbossa don't hate me right now. He don't suspect me. After missing you so much he's going to be stuck at your side like the old barnacle he is."

"So I'm off limits again?" Amelia said playfully.

"Not bloody likely," he said taking hold of her waist. "What old Barbossa don't know can't hurt him. Least it hasn't yet."

Amelia put her hands overtop of his and leaned her head against him.

"It was harder than I imagined, sailing off without you," he said. "There ain't a soul aboard the _Pearl_ who can manage things the way you can. Took forever to get things running to par. And I mean everything - the riggings were sloppy, the decks swabbed only the once over, the cannons…blimey, don't get me started on the condition of the cannons."

"I'm glad to hear that I was so sorely missed."

"You're my best mate, love. The ship just don't run without you. I told you once that you can tell a lot of a man based on his ship. Well, these past months it's been naught but empty in some mighty sore places."

He found his ring still upon her finger and turned it gently. Amelia leaned in and kissed her captain. Jack reciprocated. Neither of them took any notice of who was watching them.


	42. An Unsuspected Pirate

Book Four - Chapter Four: An Unsuspected Pirate

The _Black Pearl_ set sail from Ahoyhoy once again, but this time with its full crew, plus one. No one had taken any notice until one man woke up in his hammock to find a creature standing upon his chest. The man hollered and the animal screeched before jumping away to the hammock across from him. All of the men in the crew's quarters were stirred into action. Some were in a panic and others thought it a fun game to try to catch the monkey. A couple of men tried to lure it into a blanket in which to trap it in, but the monkey ran from them. The commotion in that quarter of the ship was so great that it attracted the curiosity of those on deck to come down and see the action. As men were descending, the small monkey ran up the stairs, tripping one man and causing the one below him to roll down the stairs. Men leaped over the fallen and ran upstairs to follow the creature. As the monkey emerged on deck, it sought to be away from trampling feet, and so it jumped to the first rope it found. It scurried along a rope and leapt from rope to rope, and then from shoulder to shoulder, frightening the unsuspecting men. Finally it jumped off of a man's head and leapt onto high enough rigging to be out of immediate reach. From there it scurried higher. The men below watched, but none followed it.

Amelia, too, saw the commotion and could only laugh.

Jack shot her a look and asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Hardly," Amelia said, "he's been tormenting everyone. He didn't come as near the village until I showed up." Amelia put her hand to her necklace. "He likes the shine."

Barbossa laughed, "Seems we've got ourselves a wee pirate."

The monkey did not seem like it was going to descend so the men left it alone. Barbossa took to leaving bits of cracker on the deck rail and walking away from it. When Barbossa returned the cracker would be gone and the monkey would be sitting a rung lower than it had been before.

For one thing, the monkey made the nights eerier aboard the ship. Every now and then when it was quiet the men could hear it scurrying and screeching. There was no knowing where it would be when the men woke up or what it had taken. Anything the monkey could carry would later be found in a new location than where it was originally left. It became a great nuisance, but it was also slowly becoming Barbossa's new pet project.

Jack's hopes for a moment's privacy were now all dashed. If it wasn't enough that the monkey had learned to open doors at will, Jack also could not shake his old friend Bimbly. Bimbly was still at a loss for getting on well with the others and so he continued to rely on the captain for signs of friendship. Jack tried to be obliging but Bimbly's dedication was becoming annoyingly excessive. He was, however, an honest man.

"Jack," Bimbly said to his captain, "I can't thank you enough for takin' me on as you have. I owe you, and I mean to make good on that, Jack, you have my word. But I's been gettin' to thinkin'," he said, "what with me goin' there anyway…"

"Just say what's on your mind," Jack huffed.

"Feersen's after a quick profit, not that he needs it," Bimbly said, "but he knows not how to go 'bout it. Jack, you and me, we's of a different sort. We know how it's done, hang the risk, eh? The crew, they say you's found Ewould's gold."

"Found it, spent it, lost the rest," Jack said.

"That's quite the legendary treasure to unearth, Jack - no small triffle," Bimbly said. "I ain't even ever dreamt of gettin' me hand on the like - but you could, Jack."

"What are you on about?"

"Ewould's wealth cost him his life. Cortez's wealth, on the other hand, cost the lives of thousands."

"Cortez? Even if the stories were true, there's no finding it. It can't be found – "

"'Cept by one who knows where to look," Bimbly said.

"And you think you do?"

"Me? No. But she would," Bimbly said.

"Even if she did, she don't deal cheap."

"Aye, you're right on that. Feersen will set me up with a payment for her. What if it went to our own endeavour instead?"

"You'd turn on him?"

"If we could get the gold, Jack, I'd have a new life for meself."

"And Feersen? I don't expect him to take kindly to it."

"That's why I wouldn't risk it alone. I know you, Jack, you can take on anythin'. I told you, I'm a weak man on meown. I don't expect to lay claim - a fair share, like any of the others."

"It's not about the prize," Jack said. "It's about the cost."

"I hear ya. But think of what you could do with it. Jack, you could have a fleet sail under you."

"Turn myself into the _Monchris_?"

"You have to admit, it wasn't a bad deal while it lasted."

"And what do you get out of it?" Jack asked.

"Out from Feersen. I tell you, Jack, the more honest they are the harder they bite ya. I'm gettin' to old for it, Jack. At least in a dishonest trade you know what's expected of you," Bimbly explained. "There's only one hitch."

"I'm listening."

"It's the girl, Jack," Bimbly said cautiously.

"What of her?"

"We both know what would happen if she were to come with us."

"She may be a jealous sort –"

"Jack, if we want somethin' so great, she'll need appeasin'. I ain't the charming type."

"Then we keep Amelia on the ship when the boat goes forward."

"What if it ain't enough? I wouldn't put it past her to strike the girl down. There's a reason women and the sea don't mix."

"I've already just left her behind, I'll not do so again," Jack argued.

"Hear me out. Me mind gets muddled but what I have to say's important. I's been gone long. Feersen may not trust me to back out again. I need to make sure that Tia Dalma gets her payment. If all Feersen wants is a quick profit, then I say we give him one."

He had Jack's full attention now.

"I ain't so dense to not know who's who, Jack. That Ms. Barbossa be a Crestcastle. That name has a lot of weight in decent places, Jack."

"What of it?"

"If you can trust me, I can ensure that she's safe."

"She is safe," Jack interjected.

"Not when the witch knows of her. She'll not stand for it, Jack. She'll see the girl suffer. Feersen, he'll know the name. He'll know what it's worth. If he takes her, he'd take her straight to the Colonel. I can set it up, make it look as though Feersen rescued her and then he can claim whatever reward from the Colonel."

"Who's to say that there would be one?" Jack questioned.

"Don't matter. All he needs is to think that there's one. If there ain't, it won't be as though he'd have any reason to keep the girl of his own accord. Once you have the gold and the fleet, who would cross you?"

"You have thought this through, haven't you?"

"Everyone wins, Jack."

"Barbossa wouldn't have it, not with his daughter in the mix," Jack said.

"What makes you so sure? He's pirate as any, ain't he not?" Bimbly asked.

"We'd have to promise him more," Jack said. "He'd not do it only to be under my colours. No, for that sacrifice he'd need his own."

"Then promise him his own ship, Jack. With the gold it could be done," Bimbly suggested.

Jack thought about it. He had promised Barbossa his own ship already and then proceeded to watch it sink. As for Amelia, it would have to be something that came from Barbossa and not the captain. Barbossa would have to agree and trust it. Barbossa would have to talk Amelia into it.

With that, Jack called Barbossa into the captain's cabin to discuss the possibility. Barbossa seemed intrigued by the thought of going after the Aztec gold. Bimbly explained things as before and Jack elaborated where it was needed. When it came to the details concerning Amelia, Barbossa became very silent. Jack did not know what to expect from his first mate.

"Let me get this straight, Captain," Barbossa said, "if we get this gold, it'll be as Ewould's Island all again?"

"Minus a few of the sticky bits," Jack said.

"And Amelia goes back to Stone Chapel?"

"Aye, as you had originally intended," Jack added.

"And you'll be explainin' this to her I suspect," Barbossa said.

"Would it do better coming from her captain or her father?" Jack asked.

"No matter which," Bimbly interrupted, "I'd have to clear it with Feersen first. No point going through the fuss if he won't follow through."

"So you'll go ahead, tell your master, grab the payment, and he'll come for the girl?" Jack asked.

Bimbly reassured both men that he would not force them to press on until everything was secure on the other side. Barbossa seemed quick to agree. Jack was very much surprised by his first mate's enthusiasm.

Barbossa wasted very little time in telling the crew about the gold. He filled them in on all versions of the legend. It became the most popular topic aboard the ship. Everyone proved to be eager.

A part of the captain was hoping that Feersen would not comply and Amelia need never know of the arrangement. He knew that Bimbly was right, however. It would be very risky to have Amelia and Tia Dalma within the same vicinity. If not just for their own sakes, then for Jack's. This, of course, was the one detail that Barbossa was not spreading around the ship. If Amelia was to stay in Stone Chapel, she would have to lose her fondness of the ship and the sea. It was for her own good.


	43. Meeting with Feersen

Book Four - Chapter Five: Meeting with Feersen

As agreed, Bimbly snuck away from the ship and its crew in order to report to his master, Feersen.

"All's goin' accordin' to plan," Bimbly reassured his master.

"You've been taking you time," Feersen noted, "I was beginning to doubt you."

"Sparrow did not return as soon as I'd thought he would. But as luck would have it, I found him and he's agreed to everythin', just as I said he would," Bimbly said.

"He suspects nothing?"

"'Course not. We go back a long ways, Jack and me. Told you I's good for the job."

"If not for being slow."

"And for that you have my sincerest apologies, sir. But, I think I can make up for it, if you'll hear me out."

Feersen gave a nod.

"I can guarantee that the transaction goes smoothly," Bimbly said very articulately.

"And how do you propose to ensure such a guarantee?"

"A bit of collateral," Bimbly said.

"I'm listening."

"There's a girl, his first mate's daughter, and you'll never guess whose house she's from," Bimbly said attempting to add suspense. "Her mother's the wife of old Colonel Crestcastle."

"A bastard child? What use is that to me?" Feersen grumbled.

"Sparrow's gone sweet on her. I's seen it with meown eyes."

"And?"

"I's told him that in order to appease you, we'd have to send her. Told him that you could ransom her back to ol' Crestcastle while we make our getaway to the gold. So you put her in the ship, follow him, and when we come out with the gold, you come out with an indisputable accord."

"The gold for the girl?"

"Exactly."

Feersen chuckled and said, "And then just kill them all once it's had."

"However you wish it, sir," Bimbly complied.

"And the girl carries that much sway?" Feersen asked.

"Between the captain and the first mate, there ain't no way for this to fail."

Feersen agreed to Bimbly's plan. The remaining arrangements had to be made - mainly the pick up. Bimbly, of course, sorted out all of the details. All that was left now was to update the captain. The last thing Bimbly needed was for Jack to change his mind.

Despite his hesitations, Captain Jack Sparrow did not abandon the agreement. Surprisingly, his main push was still coming from Barbossa. Bimbly explained that Feersen's men would come to pick up the girl and from there the _Pearl_ should cast off immediately. There was great urgency in his voice as he emphasised that point.


	44. The Die Cast

Book Four - Chapter Six: The Die Cast

Jack paced around and around the table in his cabin. He feared that time was going both too fast and not fast enough. He had asked for Amelia to meet with him. He said that it was urgent. The captain had no idea how long ago it was that he asked, so all the while he was pacing he was wondering if she would even show up or if it was already too late.

A light tapping could be heard at the door. Jack stopped pacing and stood motionless in his tracks. He knew that it must be her but he feared what was to come next. The tap was heard again.

"Come in," Jack said in barely a whisper, choking on the words as they left his mouth. He cleared his throat and said it again. This time his voice was loud and authoritative. He almost even fooled himself into confidence.

The door opened. Amelia entered slowly. She nodded her head to greet her captain and Jack returned the gesture. Amelia shut the door behind her. Jack let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked.

Jack leaned his hands on the back of a chair and looked down at the seat.

"Amelia…" he said hesitantly, "I don't know how to say this…" He took a deep breath. "Amelia, I don't know if you realize how things are about to change. I mean, for you…not just for you, but for all of us…"

Amelia stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes widened. She too took hold of the back of a chair to support herself. Jack took notice of this.

"I didn't realize that you knew," Amelia said in confession.

"I'm the captain, love, it's my job to know. And…" he began to say, but couldn't finish the thought aloud.

"Of course. Besides, I'm sure that you have more experience with this sort of thing," Amelia said downwardly.

"I wouldn't say that," Jack said. "I just need to know how you feel about it. I don't know how prepared you are for what's to come."

"I'll admit, Jack, that I have been worried. I've been frightened. But not so much for myself as…I was afraid what you would think, what you would do if you knew."

"Amelia," Jack said trying to comfort the girl, "you never need be afraid of me."

"I know, Jack, but I'd hate to be the cause of ruining everything."

"What could you possibly ruin? Amelia, everything that I'm doing now is in hopes of making things better. I want what's best for you…for us…"

"And the baby," Amelia added.

Jack was stunned into silence. He heard the words but his brain was incapable of processing any further thought or action thereafter. The awkward silence would have made Jack's ignorance of the subject obvious had a loud knock at the door not interrupted it. The noise caught Amelia's attention immediately. Jack remained motionless. Amelia went to the door and opened it. The crewmate on the other side said that there was an important matter for the captain on deck. Amelia left Jack to tend to the messenger. Jack saw her leave. He saw the crewmate and heard the call, but he could not bring himself to function. It was like he was watching himself but was not at that moment himself. His conscious self was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to tell himself to say or do anything at all, but his physical self remained silent and still.

The messenger had left and the cabin door was still open. Jack could hear the voices on deck. It had begun. Jack had to stop it. Amelia shouted. Jack darted his eyes towards to the door and soon after his body followed. He rushed onto the main deck and saw his men gathered, ready with hands on hilts and fists clenched - ready to pounce upon the strangers who had arrived.

Four brawny men had come aboard saying that they were here to fulfill an accord with the captain. They took hold of Amelia who tried to fight them off. The crew was ready to defend her but the first mate told both his men and the strangers to hold until the captain presented himself.

"You Sparrow?" one of the men asked.

Jack could say nothing.

"We have an agreement with Feersen," the man said.

Jack could say nothing.

Barbossa stepped beside the captain and whispered to him, "Captain, it be too dangerous now to be doin' anythin' rash."

Jack nodded absently.

The men took that as a sign and took hold of the girl again.

"Captain?" Bootstrap Bill shouted to Jack, waiting for an order to retaliate.

Nothing.

Amelia put up such a struggle that it took three out of the four men to hold her.

"Captain? Orders?" Bootstrap cried again impatiently.

"Jack!" Amelia cried as she was being lifted off of her feet.

As she struggled, one of her captor's fingers became entangled in the gold chain around her neck. The necklace broke and the golden teardrops scattered on the deck.

"Captain?"

The men reached the gangway. Time was running out to take action. Each crew member waited more and more intensely to begin the attack, waiting for the go-ahead from their captain. It never came. Amelia was out of sight and soon out of range of sound. The crew watched until they would no longer hear her cries. They all turned attention to their captain who still remained solemn and silent.

"Orders, Captain?" Barbossa whispered.

Jack said nothing. He turned, re-entered his cabin and slammed the door shut behind him.

Barbossa barked out orders to raise the anchor and press onwards. There was nothing left to do in these parts. The men followed their orders grudgingly but swiftly. Bootstrap alone did not stir into action. He knelt down and picked up a few of the teardrops he could find. He clasped them in the palm of his hand. Bootstrap walked over to the captain's door. He did not knock, he entered it directly.

"Captain?" Bootstrap said, shutting the door behind him.

Jack was sitting at his table, looking harshly at nothing in particular.

"What have you done, Jack?" Bootstrap asked.

"There was an accord," Jack replied coldly.

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter," Jack said sternly.

"Don't be a fool, Jack – "

"I a fool? Did you not tell me to be rid of the wench?" Jack shouted.

"Jack, you love her."

"If I loved her I wouldn't have done it. I would have done something…anything" Jack mumbled to himself.

"We're going back for her, aren't we?" Bootstrap asked.

"That was the plan."

"And now?"

"I'm not sure."

"You don't mean to go back for her?"

Jack looked up as his crewmate and said, "Of course I do. We were going to get the gold and turn right round again. I can't leave her now," Jack said.

"Then let's go, we can still turn around and follow them up," Bootstrap urged.

"It's too late now. We're in no position to take on Feersen. Bimbly said –"

"And who does Bimbly think he is? Do you trust him, Jack? Do you really trust him?"

"He's got no reason to be dishonest with me," Jack said.

"I'll not doubt you, Captain. I owe you my life. But we can't leave her in unknown hands."

"She'll be back in Stone Chapel before the month's out. Feersen will see her home. It's for the best," Jack said.

"Then why don't I see it in your eyes, Jack?"

"She…She said she…"

Jack didn't need to finish his sentence. Bootstrap could read it in his eyes. He had been there before himself.

"Is she certain?" Bootstrap asked.

"I don't know. She only just said it and then –"

Bootstrap put his hand on his captain's shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Jack," Bootstrap said and then he placed the jewels on the table in front of his captain.

As Bootstrap Bill left the room, Jack stared at the teardrops and began to trace them with his fingertips.


	45. About a Snake

Book Four - Chapter Eight: About a Snake

Jack knew the way but it was Bimbly who directed Barbossa's navigation. Jack had little to say to Barbossa now.

A boat was needed to get to the witch in the bayou. Jack allowed only Bimbly to go with him. Bimbly, of course, was to carry his master's payment with him. The swamp was grey and desolate. Twinkles from alligator eyes could be seen in the water and in the distance. A thick mist whirled eerily over top the muddy water.

"Just like old times, eh, Jack?" Bimbly tried to say cheerfully, but Jack was in no mood to be cheerful.

As they approached the hut, the witch was already standing in her doorway, surrounded by fireflies. The boat rowed up to her small dock and was moored there. Bimbly sprang eagerly forward while Jack simply shuffled behind.

When Bimbly approached the witch, he removed his hat and gave an elaborate bow. "The ravishin' Tia Dalma," he said cordially.

The woman smiled revealing black teeth.

"Flat-tery don' make it come any cheap-er," she said.

Jack followed up from behind.

"We come with payment," Bimbly said, reaching into his coat for the money purse.

He handed it to her. She opened it and sifted through the contents. Then Tia Dalma laughed at it.

"For what you wan'," she said, "dese few coins be no' enough."

"What makes you so sure you know what we want?" Bimbly asked.

Tia looked past him and moved towards Jack. Jack stood sternly and watched her as she grasped a mat of his hair.

"I know," she said, admiring a golden teardrop tied into the captain's hair. "You, Jack Sparrow, 'ave already made a pay-ment - a costly one."

Jack pulled away from her and said, "Will you help or not?"

"De payment be too small," she said sternly. "But, for dis," she said motioning towards the teardrop again, "I may be able to help."

Jack grunted but nodded his head. Tia gestured for the captain to enter her home. He did so. Bimbly went to follow his captain but the witch stood in his path. He took the hint and stepped back. Tia did not move until he sat himself on a post on the dock. Once he was seated, she entered her hut.

Jack stood, analyzing the unusual objects that hung all around the room.

"So why 'ave you come back?" Tia asked from across the room.

"I thought you said you knew what I wanted?"

"Ah, Jack, what you want is no' why you's here," she said.

"Cortez came across a large amount of money," Jack said trying to avoid the real subject matter.

"And you wan' de gold?"

"That is why I'm here, isn't it?"

"If you say dat is de reason den mus' be de reason," she said. "The gold canno' be found –"

"Except by one who has already found it, yes, I know the story," Jack said.

"And de curse? Eternal damnation by de Aztec gods," Tia added.

"I doubt there's any salvation for me at this point. What I don't already owe the gods I'm sure Jones will take claim of," Jack said.

"And dis be what you want?"

Jack just looked at her.

"If you want de treasure, Jack, you mus' wan' it more dan anyting in dis world. Only den can you fin' it," she instructed.

"I want it," Jack said sternly.

Tia went to her table and revealed a black compass. She handed it to the captain. Jack opened it and examined that the arrow was not accurate.

"A compass?" he said disappointedly, "A broken compass?"

"If you wan' de treasure, it will lead you dere, but only if you wan' it."

"And if I should get…distracted?"

"Den you won' find it," she said. "You cannot lie to de compass, Jack. It know what you wan' even if you do not."

"How do I make myself want it most in the world?"

Tia laughed. Jack was not amused.

"What I t'ought," she said. "It is no' de gold dat you wan'."

She picked up the compass and went to put it in the back room. Jack stood and stopped her.

"Wait, I'll need that."

"De only way is to remind youself dat you cannot 'ave what it is dat you wan' unless you 'ave what you wan' to wan'."

"But I want to want what I want."

"Den why come here, Jack? Why ask for my help if dis is no' what you wan'?" she asked. "You want what your men wan' so dat you can 'ave what you wan'."

"Something like that."

"Be warned, Captain Jack Sparrow, de wheels of fortune are alrea-dy in mo-tion. Dis be no trife-ling matter you speak of. De curse is real. One 'undred years you owe to Davy Jones but eter-nity be a much longer time. You 'ave already paid a terrible price, but you are not yet done paying it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You are here, Jack. You cannot go back until you 'ave gone for-ward. But going for-ward may send you fur'der back."

Jack shook his head at the riddles taking place.

"Dere be a snake 'board your ship, Jack," Tia continued. "If you follow de snake, you will no' find de gold. If you find de snake –"

"I'll find the gold," Jack added.

"Aye, but ei'der way, Jack Sparrow, you is doomed to be a cursed man. No ma'der what pat' you take, you cannot save de girl from her fate."

This caught Jack's immediate attention.

"Find de snake, Jack. Him will keep her from you."

"What makes you think-"

"Don' be foolish, Jack," she said leaning into him, "a woman know when a man look de o'der way. Her 'ave your heart, Jack. Many women 'ave tried. How she win, Jack? Tell me? What woman tame de great Lord of de Caribbean?"

Jack remained silent.

Tia gave a sigh and looked at the captain.

"Her cloud your 'ead, Jack. Dat how de snake move in."

"Who is it?" Jack demanded.

"A friend - de worst kind of snake. Him will pollute your ship with words. Him will take everyting you have."

"Will I find him?"

"When you know what you want."

"I know what I want. I'll take the compass," Jack reached for the jewel he had placed in his hair and pulled it out.

Tia held it in her hand and slowly handed the compass to the captain.

"You will lose her, Jack."

"I already have."

"And de child?"

Jack froze.

"De way is no' so clear as to see what is no' yet come," she said cryptically. "Only dis I am certain, de child will go where de mother go. Find de snake, Jack, him 'as already betrayed you."

Jack slowly exited the hut. Bimbly rose when he saw his captain.

"Well?" Bimbly asked.

Jack still looked stern. All he said was, "We're done here."

The two men entered into the boat once again. Bimbly could tell that his captain was very sour. He feared that the trip had been wasted but was afraid to ask directly. Jack couldn't get the warning out of his mind. Someone had betrayed him. Someone was betraying him. His men had been with him, unfaltering, through thick and thin. He led them to great treasure, certain death, and supernatural encounters. Barbossa was always in tune with the crew. If there was any chance of mutiny or double-crossing, the first mate would have wind of it. Very little went on on the ship that Barbossa was blind too. Then again, he was ignorant of his own daughter's affair with the captain. Jack knew that even though they had done their best to conceal it, they were not discreet - at least he knew that he wasn't. So there was a chance that Barbossa could fail in his command over the crew, but even so, Jack knew that Bootstrap was still on his side. Bootstrap penetrated all of Jack's secrets so far; surely he would be the first to know of something amiss and wouldn't fail to report it to the captain. Bootstrap had already related his concerns to the captain without hesitation. Jack could trust him, even with his life - after all, it was owed to him. No, his ship was secure, Jack was certain. The men had been around for this long, if they had ever doubted their captain they had plenty of opportunities to act out a mutiny. They could have deserted him on Ewould's Island. They could have overpowered him when the _Wench_ was resurrected. They could have left him passed out in a tavern. They could have killed him in his sleep. It made no sense. It could not be one of his men. Why would they turn now?

Jack thought of Amelia. He knew that didn't sit well with anyone - least of all with himself. The cyclopes could be sour about the event, but he never seemed to be much of a threat. He would never step out of his place. He feared his superiors. No, even for the love of Amelia he would not be able to sabotage the captain.

Then it occurred to the captain that he was not entirely sure about what was being sabotaged. The snake would keep him from the gold but, according to the witch, he would also keep him from Amelia. The snake had already begun to betray him and the final blow was pending. Amelia. Amelia was the first betrayal. Jack felt it. Only two people aside from himself knew about the plan involving Amelia. Jack had already ruled out Barbossa. Besides, what would Barbossa gain from a betrayal now? The snake had to be the other one - the one rowing this little boat through the bayou. Bimbly wasn't part of the crew. He swore an oath, yes, but he had sworn an oath to his master, one Bimbly claimed he was prepared to betray. Why wouldn't he betray Jack, too?

"Turns out that Feersen's prize didn't pay for much," Jack said unexpectedly.

"Caught me off guard, too," Bimbly tried to say light-heartedly, but he was cautious in reacted to Jack's continual grave tone. "Don't matter much, now, eh? We'll just keep to ourselves, eh?"

"And Cortez?" Jack asked.

"You mean…didn't you get a map or somethin'?"

"No map, mate."

Bimbly stopped rowing.

"Must have been somethin'? She said you paid fer it. What did you pay her, Jack?"

"Pull up here," Jack ordered.

Bimbly reclaimed the oars and did as his captain commanded. They gently bumped up to the shore. Bimbly stared at his captain, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Jack stood up.

"Out," he ordered, "and leave the oars in the boat."

Bimbly set them down and slowly stepped out of the boat. Jack had already walked a few paces up land.

"Jack? What is it?" Bimbly asked very worriedly.

Without hesitation Jack turned around to face his friend with a pistol ready in hand.

"Jack," Bimbly quivered.

"What price have I paid?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know."

"Well you better think a little harder and a little faster."

"Jack. Jack, what's this all about?"

"You mean to betray me."

Bimbly stopped breathing.

"So it's true then," Jack said.

"Jack, please, I may not be an honest fellow but-"

"Why are you here?" Jack snapped.

"I told you, I's been runnin' for Feersen," Bimbly stuttered desperately.

Jack took out his sword with his free hand.

"Jack, please," Bimbly begged. "I'll admit it, Jack. I will. Because you're my friend. Because you's been so good to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it was for the best, it really was."

"Just start talking!"

"It's like this, see? Feersen knows 'bout the gold. He knew the whole time. Heard me babblin' on 'bout it, like the old days. He asked me 'bout it. Sent me out lookin' fer it. Sent me here, Jack."

"I found you in Stone Chapel!"

"I know, Jack. That was after. He asked if I knew where to find it. Told 'm that no one can find it 'less you've been there. He asked me who'd been there. Hell, if I know, aye? But I thought if anyone would have found it by now, it'd be ol' Jack Sparrow. He asked about you. I told 'm all I could think of. Everythin' I could think of. I remembered your ship frequentin' the place, Stone Chapel. It was a seasonal place for you. Different ship though, from what I recall. Feersen sent me there to wait. So I did. Then I found you, Jack. Even to this day you won't let an ol' bugger like me down," Bimbly said trying to be jovial about it.

"You lied to me."

"I'm not an honest man, Jack, but I ain't a cruel one. I lied, yes, but not so much. I did plan on leavin' Feersen out in the cold after this."

"After this?"

"I mean, after I got back on with you. Feersen had it set up that his ship follow you out. You'd lead him straight to the gold. You'd go in, get it, and he'd be waitin' for you to come back out again. He's afraid of the curse, see. You have a ship, you have a crew, if I could do the leadin' then Freesen wouldn't have to worry 'bout the expense."

"My ship's expendable?"

"That's what he be thinkin'. But, Jack," Bimbly said, emphasising this part of his story, "I ain't led them here. I gave 'em wrong directions."

Jack stayed silent and waited for more explanation.

"When I went back, as you asked, I confirmed that you had agreed. If he thought that I was still on the job he wouldn't follow so closely. He'd wait. Then he'd go to the meetin' place. I told 'm it was where to find the witch, but I gave 'm the wrong coordinates. He'll be waitin' south-east, a good three days away even if he could catch up to us."

"Why?"

"I told you, Jack. I want out of this life. I ain't no servin' man, Jack. Not for the likes of him. The sea's in me blood as much as it be in yours. The gold'll be ours, Jack. Plenty to spare. Just let me have a fair share and I'll drift to the winds. You need never see my face again."

"Funny," Jack said calmly, "I could ensure that right now."

"Jack, please. I know I should've come clean up front, but what's done is done. We need never be bothered with Feersen."

"And Amelia? Why send her to him? What had you to gain from it?"

"Time. I didn't expect her to be part of the equation, but it seemed to work. I needed to give Feersen some assurance."

"And the Colonel's daughter would do just that?"

"The captain's sweetheart would," Bimbly said hesitantly.

Jack used every ounce of control that he had to keep from shooting the man on the spot. Bimbly could see that.

"It was a sacrifice, I know, Jack, but it was the only way. If I hadn't told you about her bein' sent home, you never would have parted with her."

"Where is she?"

"With Feersen, on the ship, waitin'. Leverage, Jack. Feersen would use her to ensure that you'd cooperate. If she was there, you'd hand over the gold, once had he'd kill the lot of you, maybe even me."

"He has her, sailing in the other direction, waiting for a ship that won't come to him?"

"Aye."

"And what will happen to her?"

"I dunno, Jack. He's got no reason to harm her. If he gets desperate he just might settle for reward money from the Colonel."

Jack's trigger finger trembled, ready to pull.

"Jack, please! It's just a girl, mate. Look at you goin' soft."

"On your knees!" Jack shouted.

Bimbly slowly assented. Calmly, he pleaded, "Jack, me lad, please. I ain't never meant no harm."

Jack slowly backed away towards the boat, still aiming at the kneeling man.

"Jack, don't! Just kill me and get it over with."

"You don't deserve that sort of mercy," Jack huffed.

"Jack, I'm dead already if you leave me here."

"Goodbye, Bimbly," Jack said as he entered into the boat.

Bimbly stood up and began to rush towards his captain.

Jack didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Bimbly fell to the side and groaned, clasping his hands around the puncture in his leg.

"Patch it up soon and you might live another day," Jack said as he began to row out.

"Jack!" Bimbly shouted. "Jack!"

Something in the man's cries echoed in the captain's ears. Jack could hear Amelia's cries as she was taken from the ship. "Jack!" It pierced his heart. He rowed restlessly until he reached his ship again, compass in hand.


	46. In Confidence

Book Four - Chapter Nine: In Confidence

The crew wondered why Jack returned alone. Not that anyone would miss Bimbly, but they were curious as to what had happened to him. The captain boarded the ship and did not look the least bit happy. Upon stepping foot on deck, Jack barked an order to have Barbossa brought to his cabin. Without saying another word Jack stomped off to his quarters and waited.

Barbossa came in, concerned about the state his captain was in.

"Captain?"

Jack gestured his first mate to take a seat. Barbossa did so.

There was no use stalling. Jack disclosed every detail of what had come to pass. Everything from what Tia Dalma said to how Jack came to be alone in the boat. Barbossa said not a word until the captain was finished.

"So he was a snake," Barbossa said.

"It appears so."

"Do you suppose he was tellin' the truth 'bout misleadin' this Feersen fellow?"

"I don't know. Best be cautious either way."

"Aye, Captain."

"Listen, Hector," Jack said calmly, "about Amelia…"

"He was right," Barbossa said, taking Jack by surprise. "We can't do no good for her as we are. We don't know where the ship is carryin' her. We have this chance to go, get the treasure, secure it."

"You mean to go ahead with it?" Jack had to ask, not understanding Barbossa's reasoning.

"Jack, if Feersen be waitin' he be of no concern to us right now. If he is followin' us, at least we can prepare for the attack."

"With your daughter in the crossfire."

"She's a tough girl, Jack. I trust her," Barbossa said confidently.

"I know, but…what if something goes wrong? What if something already has gone wrong? What if this was another deception and Feersen doesn't even have her?"

"Captain, we can't be certain of anythin' when it comes from the mouth of man. We're best to work with what we's certain of. Did ya get coordinates?" Barbossa asked.

Jack nodded his head.

"So that we have. You already said that we don't know where this Feersen will be. We don't know where Amelia is. We don't know nothing that was apart of Bimbly's plan."

"There must be a way…"

"Jack. There be a way. One step at a time. If the gold be like they say it is, we can hire for the rest. Blazes, Jack, it would be enough to hire service from the Brethern."

Jack nodded his head. It was not what he had in mind but Barbossa seemed confident in it.

"Alright, then," Jack said, "let's away from this place. Keep a weather eye on any vessel what comes poking about. We need to be on guard."

"Aye, Captain."

Barbossa left the captain and called the men into action. As everyone scurried into place, the first mate cornered Bootstrap Bill below deck. Bootstrap saw him coming but hoped that Barbossa was on a different mission this time.

"I need an answer," Barbossa demanded from his crewmate.

"I owe Jack my life," Bootstrap said.

"So you're against us."

A lump grew in Bootstrap's throat.

"He's rid himself of the drunk. Shot him in the swamp, Jack said. Amelia be not goin' home. She's been sold as bait. Me only daughter. All that's left of me flesh and blood. Ye know as well as I do Jack acts fer his own accord. Too young to bother with consequences fer his actions. Ye say you own him yer life, but without him ye never would've been flounderin' in the first place. Ya've witnessed him lose two ships. Aren't ya tired of scavengin'? Tired of watchin' him drink himself silly while we slave away fer our efforts?"

"Jack's a good man," Bootstrap defended meekly.

"Good men don't always make fer good captains."

"Hector," Bootstrap said. "I, too, love Amelia as a daughter. I can't believe that Jack –"

"Believe what ya will, but know that ye're out numbered."


	47. A Last Request

Book Four - Chapter Nine: A Last Request

Captain Jack Sparrow was surprised by how quickly and clearly this new compass of his worked. His only issue was catching the compass change directions. Amelia would be just as easy to find as the gold. The compass pointed directly as the captain's mind fluctuated. Barbossa was right however, there was no saying if Amelia was with Feersen at sea, at his estate, or even with him at all. The compass could point him there, but who knows where that _there_ would be. At least the treasure would be stationary and isolated. If no one knew where it was, no one could be waiting for them. Jack was the one with the compass and therefore the only one able to find either location. He pulled out a table map and began to chart two courses, one course for the girl, the other for the gold. Tia Dalma's words played over and over in the captain's head. _"No matter what path you take, you cannot save the girl."_ It couldn't be true. Save her from what? Was she in danger? Maybe it was another riddle. Maybe she couldn't be saved because there was nothing to save her from. It was an idea that even Jack couldn't convince himself of. All he could do was hope that she was alright. Her and the unborn child.

On the third day since the decision was made to go for the Aztec gold, Barbossa approached his captain one last time in confidence.

"Jack, I must warn ya. The men are gettin' wary."

"Wary?" Jack repeated.

"With all that's happened. Yer trust of the man and his disposal. Amelia. The men want some reassurance."

"They don't trust me?"

"You left your plan as private with Bimbly, now he's gone. It's just you, Jack."

"And you," Jack added.

"Aye, Captain. But in the end, it be only you who knows where we's goin'. If ye mean to make it an equal share, why not make the map equal as well? What would it hurt?"

"Make the map communal you mean?"

"Jack, if ye've got nothin' to hide, the men have nothin' to question. Morale is low. As captain, it be yer job to boost it as ya can."

Jack thought it over. He had nothing to lose. He unfurled the map. Barbossa gazed at it.

"What be this line?" Barbossa asked pointing to the second line of coordinates.

Jack was hesitant to respond. He pointed to the main line and said, "This one should take us to Isla de Muerta. And this one," he said pointed to the secondary line, "should take you to your daughter."

Barbossa looked up at the captain.

"I am sorry, Hector. I figured it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, Jack," Barbossa said, rolling up the map.

"You'll square me with the crew, then?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Captain. I promise you the crew will be unified before the day is done. Rest assured, Jack."

Just what Jack needed, men with low morale and he being the captain to blame. Other of Tia Dalma's words came to him. But it couldn't be. He found the snake. The fear of betrayal was over. Things would be well. Well, enough, anyways. He trusted Barbossa to see to that.


	48. The Promotion

Book Four - Chapter Ten: The Promotion

Jack awoke suddenly in the night. In his dream he saw Amelia being taken. It had become his most common nightmare. Her scream was the last thing he heard. It chilled him. Jack reached over to his side table and looked for something to drink.

A knock was heard from his door. Jack looked quizzically at it. The knock sounded again.

A panicked voice called out, "Captain!"

Jack sprung from his bed.

"Captain, come quickly!"

Sensing the urgency, Jack grabbed his affects and hurriedly tried to arrange himself before getting to the door. The knock and the voice both became more desperate.

"Captain Sparrow! You must hurry!"

Jack knew what it meant. Feersen's vessel must be approaching. If that was true than it meant that Amelia wasn't with it. That gave the captain some hope that she may have been sent back to Stone Chapel after all.

As ready as he could possibly be, Captain Jack Sparrow sung open his door. The night was dark. There was no moon out, only a scattering of stars. All of the men crowded around the captain's cabin. It was eerie but Jack figured the urgency had called them all into immediate action. But there was no action. All of the men stood around just watching the captain. If there was a threat why weren't the cannons being manned? Jack's steps began to slow. All eyes were fixed on him.

"What's going on here?" the captain asked in a very low voice.

A path cleared before him. A familiar screech was heard. The stowaway monkey. Barbossa's pet. As the men in front of the captain parted, Jack could see Barbossa walking formally down the path made on the deck.

"What's all this?" Jack demanded sternly.

Barbossa smiled and held his pet in his hand.

"Let's call it a change in the winds," Barbossa said and then he laughed.

The crew joined in the laughter.

Jack felt a cold chill. He had found the wrong snake.

The crew took hold of the captain. Jack struggled but only for a moment. There were too many surrounding him.

"I gave you the map!" Jack called at Barbossa. "Everything was square."

"Tell that to me daughter, Jack," Barbossa replied.

"Hector, you were there when the accord was made. You agreed!"

"I agreed to me daughter havin' safe passage. Is that not what you promised, Jack?" Barbossa demanded.

Jack was silent.

Barbossa pulled out the map. "This is the second route," he said pointing to it. "This be where we're to find Amelia?"

"It's my estimation," Jack said trying to avoid anymore twisting of his words.

Barbossa pointed to the final mark of the destination. "Then tell me, Jack, why does this mark span so many miles away from Stone Chapel?"

"I told you, it didn't go as planned."

"Aye, that you did, Jack. And I told the crew. You see, we're tired of these complicated plans of yours, Jack. Captainin' ain't a right yer daddy can give you. Ye must earn it. Ye've gone down with too many ships, Jack. We won't wait to be taken down with ya."

"So that's it, is it?" Jack said. "Mutiny?"

Barbossa smiled.

"Think of it as a sort of promotion. We found a nice little island for you, Jack. Might you think of yourself as governor?" Barbossa laughed.

The crew readied the plank. Barbossa took hold of Jack's pistol and checked it.

"How fitting," he said. "You made yer own shot."

Barbossa put the gun back into Jack's holster.

"Fair winds, Govenor," Barbossa laughed.

Jack was being pushed forward on the plank. All he could do was look his first mate square in the eyes and say, "I'll see you in hell, Barbossa."

With that, the crew grumbled and roared - a sure enough sign that Jack could expect no friendship from the other end. He turned, faced the open air, and dove, at least wanting to be in control when he hit the water.

When Jack came upon the shore he felt more than the weight of water dragging him down. He watched the _Black Pearl_ sail off into the horizon. Eventually the ship was nothing more than a faint shadow amongst the pink haze of daylight. Jack felt around his belt to assess his assets. He had his pistol and the compass, but that was all. He opened the compass and watched the arrow as it pointed.

"Amelia," Jack whispered to himself. Who would come for her now?


	49. Beginning the Beginning

Book Four - Chapter Eleven: Beginning the Beginning

The _Black Pearl_sailed on to the Isla de Muerta. Getting to it with the coordinates on Jack's map turned out to be a stroke of good luck above all else. All around them were traces of ships that had tried and failed throughout the ages. The rocks where nearly unavoidable, but with careful consideration the _Pearl_ made it by. Boats were lowered and the men rowed into the caverns.

What they found will come to no surprise. The gold - all eight hundred and ninety nine pieces. The men couldn't load it onto the ship fast enough. That task accomplished, there was a matter that was still pressing. The second set of coordinates was examined. The destination was unquestionable. There wasn't a man aboard that wasn't now prepared to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

Feersen's ship had been waiting longer than its master had patience for. He questioned the girl numerous times a day. He asked about the witch in the bayou. Amelia knew nothing of her and was struck for it. He asked about the location of the gold. Amelia had no idea where to look and was struck for it. He asked about the ship that would retrieve her. Amelia couldn't guarantee that it would retrieve her and she was struck for it. He asked about her services to her captain. Amelia struck back.

The longer Feersen waited, the sloppier the scouting became. He was nearly ready to accept that Bimbly had betrayed him. Had they been in a more studious mind, they would have seen hope in the form of black sails, but impatience burdened them. Due to this the _Black Pearl_ was practically handed the fortuitous element of surprise. What neither party was yet aware of, however, was that prepared or not, the odds were already skewed.

The _Pearl_ swooped in and began firing. The enemy retaliated, of course, but their delay bought the _Pearl_time enough to be in close range. Barbossa had already assigned a party to board and as soon as the grappling hooks hit their target. There was not a moment wasted before Feersen's ship was swarmed with pirates. The men all knew their orders - find the girl and take down anyone standing in the way. With the adrenaline rushing through them, the men hadn't really noticed the extent to which they were being hurt. Many should have already fallen over dead. Feersen's men were the ones who took notice of this phenomenon but only for a moment before they were shot at or run through.

Amelia was not imprisoned per se. She was kept in a private room rather than the brig. When she heard the commotion she was certain that it was her rescue party who had come for her at last. She banged on the door and the walls, trying to make enough noise for anyone outside to hear. Unfortunately the amount of noise that was taking place with the guns drowned out all of the girl's cries. On the plus side, however, the amount of guns in use allowed for a blow to the door. Amelia dove to the floor in time to avoid the impact herself. When most of the dust had cleared, she got to her feet and tried to pry away the splinters of wood that were the remainder of the top half of the door. The attempt was futile but at least it caught the attention of one of her rescuers. Pintel saw her hands through the door and rushed towards it himself. He called out for her to stand back as he shot at the door frame. The blast was enough to eliminate the purpose of the lock and enable what was left of the door to open. Amelia ran out. Pintel took her by the arm.

"Get a line over," Pintel told her.

Amelia nodded.

Pintel ran behind her, ensuring her a safe crossing. As she took hold of the line, she saw one of Feersen's men come at Pintel sword drawn. Amelia instantly dropped it and kicked the man only a moment too late after he had already run his blade through Pintel's ribs. What she didn't expect was for Pintel to have enough time to shoot the man once he had hit the floor. Amelia turned to him aghast that he still stood with the hilt of a sword still visible in his chest.

"My god, are you alright?" Amelia cried.

Pintel turned her about and told her to take hold of a line. Amelia wouldn't listen. She couldn't understand why he wasn't even bleeding.

"Come with me, then," Amelia begged.

Pintel looked around and then replied, "I'll follow you."

Amelia doubted it. Even if he was running on adrenaline, it was bound to ware off soon and he wouldn't make it back onto the ship. That wasn't the case, however. As he said he would, Pintel took hold of a second line once Amelia touched down on the deck of the _Pearl_.

Barbossa ran to his daughter to ensure that she was alright but Amelia was twice as concerned about those around her. When Barbossa saw the sword lodged inside of Pintel, he agreed to have Amelia resume her surgical duties. While she went to sit Pintel down Barbossa sent out the signal to return to the ship. Once the men were back aboard they finished off Feersen's ship, letting it burn and sink from the cannon fire.

Amelia readied all that she could to remove the sword, praying that it wouldn't kill the man instantly. Shockingly, he didn't even flinch as she tugged on it. Barely moving it an inch, Amelia expected the blood to start pouring out, but there was none. One of the men, also seemingly injured, passed by, and seeing Amelia moving the hilt in a stop and start fashion, assumed that Amelia was unable to pull it out. Trying to be helpful, he took hold of it and yanked it. Amelia shrieked as he did so, knowing that it would do more harm. Pintel reacted to Amelia's reaction more so than having actually felt anything. Amelia went into a panic and began screaming at the man for his stupidity, but then it was Pintel who was trying to calm her down. Amelia stopped and looked at the puncture wound. It still was not bleeding. She looked at the sword. It had blood on it. She knew that Pintel should be dead or at least passed out from the pain and blood loss, yet he was as conscious and alert as ever. Her attention then turned to the other man whose hole in his shirt clearly indicated a bullet to the chest, yet he too showed no signs of bleeding. She reached for the surgical tongs and without even asking the man to sit down she pried into his chest. He didn't let out a cry or a groan. She pulled out the lead. It was covered in blood but the wound did not bleed. Amelia backed up until she hit the wall. She didn't know what was happening but she assumed that she was losing her mind. In any case, she was certain that she was in no state to be helping anyone if her perception was so altered. Her panic sent panic into those around her who were concerned for her well-being. She was led to the captain's cabin and left alone. Amelia tried to tell herself that she was delusional from trauma and that she needed to sleep it off in order to regain her senses.

As she lay down, Amelia was going through her mind of what could have caused this severe trauma. In thinking it over, she then came to the conclusion that any number of events which had taken place in the past couple of weeks would be reason enough for trauma. The fact that she had experienced so much in such a short amount of time would also be reason enough to explain an overwhelming traumatic reaction. She was kidnapped out in the open while her friends, father, and lover stood by and did nothing. She had told Jack who had apparently already knew about her condition and yet he did nothing. She had to endure the treatment from Feersen. She had to endure the fear that perhaps she was not going to be rescued. She had to fear what was to become of her when being with child became obvious. The more Amelia thought of it, the more she wanted to drown it out.

"I'm back," she tried to tell herself, "I'm safe on the ship."

All she wanted was for Jack to appear and tell her that it was all alright. She lay in his bed and waited. He would come, she was certain of it. The door opened. Amelia lifted her eyes to see.

"My poor girl," a gentle voice said.

It was not the one Amelia wanted to hear. Barbossa sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his daughter's cheek. Amelia began to cry. Barbossa brushed his hand through her hair and calm her.

"It's alright, pet. Ye're safe now. No one will hurt you."

Amelia could not stop herself from crying. She wanted to. She wanted to ask where Jack was. She wanted to know how this all came about. She wanted to know why she was taken away. Her tears would not allow for her to speak. They were ceaseless and overpowering until at last the girl had cried herself to sleep.

Amelia had unwittingly slept through the night and did not wake until morning. The crew was thankful for this. They had seen themselves in the moonlight and knew the cause of it. When Amelia awoke her flood of questions was ready to begin. The first one, however, would be enough to answer the rest.

"Where's the captain?" she asked the first crew mate she saw.

He hesitated, unsure of what he was permitted to say. In failing to come up with an answer, he simply pointed at Barbossa.

Amelia instantly knew the gravity of the gesture. If something had happened to Jack, Barbossa as first mate would be captain. If Barbossa knew of what had happened to Jack, chances are that he was the cause of it. If Barbossa was the cause of Jack not being here, she was unsure of how much she really wanted to know. There was only one way to find out.

"Where's Jack?" she asked her father.

Barbossa turned and looked at her only to turn away again.

"I'm not sure if you be well enough to know the truth yet," he replied.

Amelia's breathing shortened.

"The truth would be a nice change," Amelia said after a moment.

Barbossa faced her as he said, "I regret to inform you and our once beloved Captain Jack Sparrow has met his end, completely and irreversibly."

"How?" Amelia asked calmly. "Did you have him killed?"

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, let out a sigh, and said, "He sold you for the gold."

"What?"

"He and the gangly fellow came up with a plan to get the gold. Jack traded you for trust in him, and then once he had the location of Isla de Muerta, he had the so-called friend killed. The crew and I tried to reason with him. Tried to get him to uncover these secrets he'd been keepin' to himself. It was an intervention of sorts. Jack didn't take it well. He feared us as a threat, became hostile. Ended up going overboard."

Amelia put her hand over her mouth.

"'Tis a sad end for any man, but when I think of what he must have put ya through," Barbossa said putting his arm around her.

"I don't believe it," she said.

"Maybe he meant it as a favour."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack had promised that when you were taken, you'd be sent back to your mother's in Stone Chapel. We later learned that it was all a lie. You were naught but bait."

"Yes, Feersen had mentioned the arrangement with Bimbly."

"We got ourselves the gold, but I thank the heavens that you weren't there to take part in it."

"What do you mean?"

"The gold is cursed."

"I heard the stories."

"Aye, but 'tis another thing altogether to be livin' it."

Amelia's eyes begged for more answers.

"Now be not the time for it," Barbossa said, looking away. "Whatever you see, pet, don't fear it. Ye're safe here."

Those words were not as comforting as Barbossa had intended them to be and the warning did not cushion the reality Amelia witnessed the following night. The gruesome alteration from man to corpse made Amelia sick to her stomach. She quickly learned to stay in doors when the sun went down. The hardest part still, however, was adjusting to the thought of Jack being dead. It was unnerving to see her father take on the role of captain so easily. The men hardly seemed bothered by it. The burden that Amelia was bearing felt like it was eating her from the inside out, but she was running out of souls to confide in.


	50. Still Beginning the Beginning

Book Four - Chapter Thirteen: Still Beginning the Beginning

Life on the _Black Pearl_ was running smoothly for everyone but Amelia. She became less animated and took more time to herself than she ever had previously. It was excused as still being trauma.

Barbossa was proving to be a natural captain. He was stricter but he permitted his crew to have more ruthless fun. Now that they had the gold, Barbossa saw to reason to keep them from spending it all.

Weeks of this went by until finally Amelia felt so empty, and ill, that she could not keep her secret any longer. She sought out the person she knew Jack was once able to confide in -Bootstrap Bill Turner. Bootstrap was reluctant to speak to Amelia in private, but her determination made his effort to avoid her futile.

"Please, I don't know who else I can talk to," Amelia pleaded. "Jack trusted you."

"Perhaps he shouldn't have," Bootstrap said sorrowfully.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that my father had him killed."

"Amelia, we couldn't forgive ourselves if anything were to have happened to you. You're daughter to us all," he said kindly.

"I know," Amelia said placing her hand on his cheek, "and you are as a second father to me. But I cannot confide in him. And the man I would turn to is dead. Please, Bill. I can't do this on my own any longer. I fear the worst."

Bootstrap became concerned.

"Are you well?" he asked, knowing that her spurts of illness had been visibly worsening.

"How much did Jack tell you?"

"Amelia…it's not my place. I shouldn't be involved."

"Please."

"He needn't have told me anything. I saw it plainly."

"And now?"

"Amelia, the last I spoke to the captain…"

"Yes?"

"He loved you, Amelia. He hated himself for what happened. Even when he thought you would be safe…he couldn't bear the thought of you…" he looked into her eyes that were desperate for truth. "Amelia, I know the secret you bear. Jack did confide in me."

Amelia let out a sigh.

"I don't know what it is that you want from me," Bootstrap said.

"I need to figure out what I'm to do. I can't think straight. My mind is a million places all at once. I can't tell anyone, but I can't hide it much longer."

"You can't stay on the ship."

"And how to explain my absence?"

"I can't help you there. Barbossa has grown to hate Jack as it is."

"I know, and his tempers come about too suddenly to expect any mercy."

"Tell him what you must. Go to your mother."

"Her fury is worse."

"She once married a sailor, too. She will forgive you. I would offer stay with my wife, but it's not my place. Her life is very much one that gets on without me."

"I'm sorry, Bill."

"Men like me love the sea first."

"I know. It allows me to hope that Jack's at peace with the one he loves most."

Bootstrap felt awkward in this sentimental moment. He was not one for sentiment. The fatherly side of him felt a responsibility to embrace the girl, but the deckhand side of him told him to get back to work. The latter part won him over.

That was it. Amelia had to tell her father. She found him and asked to speak to him privately. Barbossa could sense the worst in her voice. She expressed her fear to him. She feared that she was with child. Barbossa asked how. Amelia answered the only possible alternative that there was to that question - her captors. The action itself was no lie - part of the emotional complexities that Amelia was still dealing with. It was only the result that was fabricated. Barbossa accepted the answer as truth. He kept his daughter in the cabin, not to be seen by any of the men. Barbossa called the off the merrymaking and charted a new course. Amelia would go home - her real home. Despite Amelia's isolation, word of her condition did spread throughout the ship. No one would speak of it aloud.

The day came when they pulled into the near by harbour. Barbossa sent a letter out beforehand, ensuring that his daughter would have someplace to go. The letter was received and responded to. Amelia dressed herself as appropriate. She took nothing with her that wasn't on her person. Before heading down the gangway, Bootstrap Bill embraced her and bid her farewell. He then slipped a gold coin into her hand and said, "Send this to my son, if you get the chance. Tell him and his mother that I love them."

There was a certain amount of desperation in his request. Amelia was unsure of what it really meant, but as he embraced her, she felt it would be the last she would ever see of the man called Bootstrap. Amelia returned the embrace and agreed to his request. She kissed his cheek and the farewell was completed.

Barbossa sent Ragetti as her escort since he had played the part before. She took his arm and left the _Black Pearl_ for the final time. She gripped onto her old friend's arm tightly. They walked in a sombre silence. When they reached the foot of the of the Crestcastle estate, Amelia began to tremble. Ragetti stopped. Amelia, though she looked at the ground beneath her, could feel her friend's concern for her.

"I'll be alright," she said trying to reassure him, but the fear in her voice was too apparent to be convincing.

"Ms. Amelia," he said softly, "you don't have to do this."

Amelia smiled but shook her head. He was so naïve.

"I mean it," he said.

"I can't stay. Not like this."

Ragetti moved a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"I ain't no learned gentleman," he said, "and I don't pretend to be. What was done to you is unspeakable. I'd rip their hearts out with my bare hands if I'd known."

"Ragetti-"

"I worry of what's to become of you."

"Only time will tell my fate."

"That's not good enough for me. I need you to be well. There's lots I can't give you, but I'd fight for you, Amelia. I'd lay down my life if need be. I know that don't mean much now, what with being immortal and all. I'd protect you though. I'd make sure that no man ever laid another hand on you."

"Ragetti…"

She couldn't finish her words. He had knelt down before her.

"I'd do it proper like. I'd make you an honest woman. No matter the child. If it's apart of you then it's good enough for me."

Amelia was brought to tears as she shook her head. She took his hands and pulled him back to his feet.

"I can't. I hope you understand. You're free. I can't take that from you. Besides, my father would kill you," she said trying to bring some forced humour into her voice.

"I'll do what needs be done. Hang the rest."

"I'll be alright. You just take care of yourself."

As they spoke, the gate opened to the estate. Some attendants began to approach them. Ragetti took hold of Amelia's hand once more.

"You'd make the world's best gentleman, and that's no lie," she said. "You were my first real friend. But I cannot give you a broken heart when you deserve it whole."

She kissed him, squeezed his hand, and turned away.

Ragetti stood there until he could see Amelia disappear into the house. He walked up to the gate and leaned against the bars. Finally, a servant shooed him away and he returned to the harbour.


	51. The Missing Years

Book Four - Chapter Thirteen: The Missing Years

It was most unexpected that Jack stumbled upon a bottle that was cast aside on the island. The contents were still full. It was a sign. A sign that Jack would have one last good moment before heaven knows how many moments of torment. He plopped himself down on the ground where he found the bottle and pulled the cork. As his bottom hit the ground, Jack felt the sand beneath him give way to a slight bounce. It was unusual. Jack scooted a little, testing the firmness of the ground beneath him. As he moved he uncovered a bit of rope with his foot. Curious, Jack pulled it. The rope was attached to a metal ring. The metal ring was attached to a wooden plank. Jack stood up and pulled the rope once again. The plank lifted.

"That's not natural," Jack said to himself. He looked at the door and the small cache which the door had hidden. He stepped down. Things were looking up.

Three days of drinking rum and watching the sunrise and set, then a ship came. The rumrunners were shocked to find the castaway, but in exchange for silence, they agreed to take him aboard and drop him off at the next port. The problem was that Jack literally had nothing now. He had no money, no ship, and no one to trust. He had the compass which meant that he had a direction. The gold was a lost cause now, just as Tia Dalma had predicted. That being the case, he had nothing left to lose in trying to find the girl now.

Jack had no choice but to beg, borrow and steal his way around. The debts he created for himself grew monumentally. Any bonds Jack was able to make were quickly severed when he disappeared with no trace of being able to pay back his debts. As if there weren't enough barriers set against him, Jack began to find himself in and out of custody with every turn he made. He was arrested four times by royal officers, six times by debtors, and three times by an angry mob. Needless to say, he was not making the best time.

As he checked his compass, Jack noticed the destination changed gradually. It gave Jack hope. It meant that Amelia was alive and she was on the move.

It was not long before Jack began to feel that he was on the right trail. Rumours about a phantom ship with black sails began to spread like a wildfire. A great man, they said, by the name of Feersen, had his whole fleet destroyed. All that once powerful man had worked for was nothing but ash, much like the man's own state currently. On one hand Jack was pleased with the news. On the other, he feared that a reaction that strong meant something was amiss.

The longer Jack followed his compass, the more rumours he heard. His ship was gaining fame. Jack, however, was gaining nothing. Being in prisons, in the stocks, walking to the gallows, running on the loose, jumping ships, stealing horses, and walking long and dreary miles by foot, made this a never-ending journey for Jack. Seasons passed though it all seemed one big blur of time as far as he was concerned. He hadn't counted the days for months. The days didn't matter.

Finally, Jack made it north-east. He knew that he was close because the name Crestcastle had become more and more familiar to the general public. There were rumours of a girl, the Colonel's step-daughter, though none of them bore her name kindly. From what Jack had gathered, someone had succeeded in returning Amelia to her mother. He couldn't have known whether or not to attribute it to Bimbly's plan or Barbossa's secondary coordinates. It didn't matter. She was safe.

On Jack followed his compass, trying to stay out of irons in fear of delaying himself further when he knew that he was so close. Time turned against the captain once again. His direction changed again. Amelia was heading west. Jack followed dutifully. Soon there was a new rumour. A marriage. Colonel Crestcastle's terribly prominent eldest son, the Lord Gerald Crestcastle, was to commit himself to taking on his step-mother's daughter. It was a scandal in numerous respects. While many shouted _incest_ at the thought of a union, others figured it was the only way to confine the young woman.

Amelia's mother had been most obliging to create her daughter an all too familiar history. Amelia, it was said, had married a young sailor while attending her Aunt. The sailor had died at sea leaving the poor girl with nothing. Her Aunt thought it best to coordinate the alternative marriage. Gerald had no desire for marriage or a family. He was at heart a politician, governed by a military frame. Incest would be nothing to fear. He felt no desire towards the young woman. In his mind he was sacrificing his name, his money, and his dignity for charity. Those who looked at the situation with his mind's eye sympathised with the man. Gerald was merely picking up the pieces that his father had left unattended to when Mrs. Victoria Barbossa became his step-mother. It was an illogical move on his father's part. Rather than let these women ruin the family name any further, Amelia would be kept close by.

Jack's journey had more purpose now. Nothing would stop him from getting to her and putting a hole in this Lord Gerald Crestcastle's thick head.

The compass didn't fail him. He arrived at a farming town in the south of a growing collection of communities calling itself _Louisiana_. The Crestcastle estate wasn't hard to find, it was the largest plantation in the town. People were everywhere. The whole of the grounds were festive. It was the day that Jack feared most. By the looks of things, he was too late.

The wedding party was still outside where the ceremony was apparently held. Jack hid behind a tree and watched. His eyes landed immediately on the bridegroom. Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed. He had a clear shot. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something moving. Jack looked to the side to see what was there. He half expected it to be some form of guard that had seen him creeping around the estate. Jack let out a sigh of aggravation when he saw that it was only a small child. A young boy, his dress clothes were dirty from playing outside. The boy stood there looking up at Jack quizzically. His presence made Jack uncomfortable and so he tried to shoo the child away so that he could shoot Lord Crestcastle undisturbed. The boy was unmoved until a voice in the distance called out.

"Tristan," the voice called sweetly. "Tristan, love, where are you?"

The boy turned to look behind him. Jack looked too. His breath was taken from him in that moment. There she stood, beside her new husband. Amelia had never looked more beautiful than she did there standing in white. She looked happy.

"Tristan," she called out again.

The boy looked up at Jack one last time and then turned to run down towards his mother. The realization hit Jack like a lightening bolt. The child could not have yet been two years old. Had Jack really been gone for that long? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the truth. He held out his hand, wishing the boy to the stay, but unable to speak any audible words. The boy ran to his mother and wrapped his arms around her skirt. Amelia bent down and picked the child up lovingly. Jack wanted to reach out to them. The pistol was still in his hand. He could still do it. He could shoot the man, take the girl and the child and be off. But off to where? Jack had nothing. He had no ship, no money of his own, nothing but a trunk-full of warrants for his arrest. She seemed happy here. She had a family to start. A life to live. Jack had nothing to offer her. Nothing to offer his son. This is why he could not save the girl. What had he to save her from? This was the curse. Living without her would be the mark that would haunt him forever. A son who would never know his father. What had Lord Crestcastle done to deserve death? His crime was simply his ability to give Amelia what Jack couldn't. With only a single shot to spare, the blame rested not on the bridegroom but the man who stole everything from Jack. Everything fell into place. Barbossa wanted Amelia out of the sea, off of the ship, and into a proper life. Barbossa wanted the _Pearl_ and he wanted the gold. Barbossa had the crew on the end of a string. Barbossa would die for this. The _Black Pearl_ would be reclaimed. Freedom would be regained.

Jack put his pistol back in its holster. He had no reason to linger here. For what he did to her, Jack didn't deserve to win her back. He opened his compass once again, slowly the arrow changed course. Jack staggered away to follow it.

His luck had not changed. He was on and off ships. In and out of custody. Always too many steps behind the _Pearl_. His debts climbed. His reputation dropped. His drive, however, was limitless.

Eight years would pass by before Captain Jack Sparrow's wanderings would lead him to his revenge.

End of Book Four


	52. After World's End

Book Five – Chapter One: After World's End

Jack roamed about Biscayne Bay. Mr. Gibbs must have had more difficulty finding a strong vessel and a dependable crew than was originally anticipated. He had been delayed for a long while and the wait made Jack uneasy. He feared that Barbossa may have seen enough of the chart to plan a clear course. If it was to be a race to the finish, Jack knew that he was falling behind. If Gibbs was going to take much longer then Jack was determined to simply mount back aboard his pittiful excuse for a boat and head north on his own. He would be no match for an encounter with the _Pearl_, and alone he couldn't hope to overtake the captainship.

While waiting, Jack noticed a small band of young boys trying to sneak into a shop window. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the amateur attempt at thievery. A light flickered in the room above. As the light briefly dimmed, it grew again, illuminating the whole room. Someone had heard the rustling downstairs and lit an oil lamp. The boys panicked and scattered back down through the streets. The smallest of them, who had been lifted up to the window, was left with his legs dangling from the sill. He shouted to his mates to help him but they fled the scene without looking back. The small boy struggled but his shirt had become caught on the ledge. Tugging at it didn't help so he had no choice but to let himself drop, tearing his shirt.

The owner of the shop had run down to the main floor and began shouting at the potential robbers.

The boy jumped onto his feet and ran, looking behind him the whole time in fear that he would be caught. He was. Unexpectedly, the boy ran head first into Jack.

"Whoa there, son," Jack said.

The boy was completely panic stricken. He tried to rush away in the opposite direction but Jack grabbed his arm.

"If you run you're guilty. Just stay put," Jack warned him.

The shopkeeper came bursting out of his door.

"Alright! Where are you?" the large man cried out, lamp in his hand, a cane in the other. He looked directly at Jack.

Jack didn't wait to be addressed.

"Street urchins," Jack said calmly. "They didn't get far."

The shopkeeper checked the state of his window. Nothing seemed to be broken. He found the torn piece of cloth on the sill.

"Godforsaken place with its heathen brats!"

The man saw the boy hiding behind the captain.

"And this one?" the shopkeeper asked, raising his cane.

"Saw the whole thing," Jack said, "didn't you, lad?"

The boy was struck dumb for a moment. He looked up at the captain and then back at the shopkeeper who appeared to be a very unforgiving man. Instinctively drawn to the idea of survival, the boy nodded his head profusely.

"He's got the look of guilt written all over him," the shopkeeper snapped.

"Course he does. A boy that age is always to be found guilty of something. I only just now caught the devilish lad sneaking gin out behind his poor sick uncle's back. Slapped him upside the head I did. Taking him now to his father where he should get a good whipping."

The shopkeeper was frustrated. He was ready to unleash his anger upon the boy, but the story made his judgement unclear.

"Tell me then," the shopkeeper said pointing his cane at the boy, "what urchins where they, then?"

The boy fumbled with his words due to his nerves but eventually he told the man that they weren't local boys. They were off the Spanish ship, Neptunus.

"Bloody pirates," the shopkeeper grumbled.

As satisfied as he could possibly be with the story, the shopkeeper gave a grunt and a general warning about how he'd gut the next urchin to try to rob his shop. He then went back inside.

The boy's panic faded when the shopkeeper's light went out again. Exhaustion swept over him as he began to loose focus and sway a little back and forth.

Jack put his hand on the boy to steady him.

"You alright, there, urchin?"

The boy broke out of the daze and shrugged the hand off of him.

"I'm fine."

"You make for a poor thief, but you're a good liar, I'll give you that much," Jack said.

"I'm not a liar. Or a thief," the boy protested.

Jack laughed.

"Suit yourself, lad," Jack said, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" the boy called, chasing after the captain. "I was telling the truth, about the ship and the Spaniards."

"As you say. Frankly I don't really care. Off with you, now. If you run you might still be able to catch up with your mates."

"They're not my mates. I don't want to go back. You've helped me already, Sir," the boy said.

"Go home, kid. You're not ready to be handling the streets on your own."

"That's what I'm trying to do," the boy said sounding disheartened.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Jack said, leaving the boy standing there dumbfounded as he walked away.

Jack was impatient for Gibbs's arrival. When he saw his first mate, he couldn't have been more relieved.

"'Bout bloody time! Tell me that we have a ship," Jack begged his friend.

"Aye, Jack, that we do," Gibbs answered proudly. "Scouted her coming into port not an hour ago."

"But you've secured it?"

Gibbs's prideful eyes tightened into a wince.

"Must I do everything myself?" Jack sighed. "And the crew?"

"These brave souls here," Gibbs said, pointing to three men who stood nervously off to the side.

"That's it?"

"Best I could do given the short notice. Damned privateers have landed and taken the good ones."

"Privateers?" Jack questioned.

"Aye, a Spanish brood. Captain's name is Garcia from what I gather. He's been sailing up and down the Americas the whole of this past year. They say they's scoutin' but I don't rightly believe 'em."

"Anything to be concerned about?"

"Not if we steer clear of 'em. They're none too friendly from what I reckon."

"Privateers never are. Come to think of it, neither are the Spanish." Jack rubbed the black floral ring on his finger. It brought back the memory of a Spanish widow he once encountered. She was none too happy the next morning. "I wonder what they're up to."

"I could tell you," a small voice called.

Jack looked behind him to see the same little urchin boy standing there.

"The Neptunus. It's the one I told you about," the boy continued.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked but was entirely ignored.

"The ship's been all along the coastlines, picking up boys as they find them."

"Press gangin'," Gibbs added.

"That's how I came to be here. He's collecting disposable workers. He's working for the Spanish crown. The other boys talked about them trying to create an invincible armada."

"It's a political feud then. Nothing to concern ourselves with," Jack said.

Gibbs inserted his own thoughts into the conversation.

"Aye, to be sure, but what business have they in Florida to fulfill such a plan? 'Tis a curious matter, says I."

"Could be anything."

"All I know is that they refer to it as Bimini," the boy added.

Jack and Gibbs looked at one another.

"Couldn't be," Gibbs dismissed.

Jack felt the chart under his jacket but refused to pull it out.

"Have they a map, lad?" the captain asked the boy.

"A map?"

"Yes, a map. A chart. A geographical reference of some sort."

"I don't know. We aren't allowed near the officers' quarters. But I've seen the book."

"Book? What book?"

"I don't know. Fontaneda," the boy said, trying hard to remember.

"Fontana?" Gibbs repeated.

"Fountain?" Jack translated.

"No. Fontaneda," the boy interrupted, " not fuentes."

"Picked up a bit on that ship, did you?"

"No. My mother taught me. The ship isn't much for instruction. But now that you mention it, I did hear _fuentes_ more than a few times."

"Look, urchin," Jack said, trying to be serious with the boy, "I get that you don't want to be back with the Spanish, but why are you here? What do you want?"

"I'm no thief, I told you that. I can't stay here. They'll just pick me up again, or someone else will. You have a ship, I heard you. Let me go with you."

"Look, kid. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. You don't want to be put to work on a pirate ship, well you're looking in exactly the wrong place, savvy?"

"I'm not afraid of pirates," the boy said.

Jack and Gibbs laughed.

"It's true. I'm not. And you don't have to take me all the way either. I just need to get a little closer to New Orleans."

"New Orleans? That's miles away west. We ain't goin' west."

"Then maybe you can help me find someone who is."

"Son, even if I knew someone who was going in that general direction-"

"I do!" the boy exclaimed. "If you're a pirate as you say you are you should know of a ship, the _Black Pearl_."

Gibbs and Jack looked at one another once more.

The boy continued, "It's due to return to New Orleans."

"It's due? What makes you so certain the _Pearl _will be anywhere near the place?" Jack interrogated.

"The ship always comes."

"I think you've got your stories confused, lad," Jack said.

"I know what I'm saying. You don't have to believe me. But I need to find the captain."

Gibbs let out a small chuckle and said, "You be in luck then. Jack, here, is –"

Jack silenced his friend.

"- Is acquainted with the captain," Jack finished.

"You know Captain Barbossa?" the boy asked.

"I don't know why a boy such as you would be looking for the likes of him. If you know stories of the _Black Pearl_ then you must know –"

"- That it's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out," the boy recited impatiently. "Yes, I know the stories."

"Why would Barbossa go to New Orleans?"

"It's personal," the boy said.

Gibbs was perplexed and his face was clear evidence of it. Jack was not so confused, but he was hesitant to remark upon it further. It had been too long. A distant memory.

"Crestcastle?" Jack asked knowingly.

"As I said, Sir, it's personal."

Jack turned to Gibbs as if to block out the boy and have a private conversation.

"What be in your head, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"I need that ship. If the boy is telling the truth then that means that Barbossa would disembark."

"And take the _Pearl_ back," Gibbs said, nodding.

"Urchin," Jack called, "you sure about his destination?"

"He always comes. I need to meet him when he does."

"Alright then," Jack said, "Mr. Gibbs, where's that boat? We're changing course."


	53. The Urchin

Book Five - Chapter Two: The Urchin

The ship Gibbs had found was easy enough to commandeer. Thankfully so since two of the three men Gibbs had rounded up didn't even speak English. The urchin-boy could barely keep up with the pace of the sailors. He was altogether quite useless onboard.

"They really didn't teach you anything, did they?" Jack said, taking the poorly handled rope from the boy.

"They just made us carry things, and clean things. Nothing actually nautical."

Jack had to laugh, "A boy your age should have more experience than a common powder monkey. How old are you, urchin? Eight? Nine?"

"Eleven and one half, sir," the boy answered.

"Eleven?" Jack nearly choked. The boy seemed much too small to be eleven. "You've got a lot of catching up to do, there, son."

"A year ago I had never even been on a ship before. Not one at sea, least ways. My mother would take me down to the harbour when she could, but that wasn't very often. My step-father didn't like it much. He forbade it."

"Sounds like a charming fellow," Jack said, finishing up with the rope.

"I hate him. That's why I need to find Captain Barbossa," the boy said.

Jack had finished the final knot and asked for the boy to pull it tight. The boy did so. Jack pulled it again, just to make sure that it was strong.

"So let me get this clear," Jack said to the boy, "you're planning vengeance against the sod and hoping that Barbossa, being the fiercest rumoured pirate to ever sail, will assist in your little endeavour."

"You think I'm simple, don't you?"

"I think that you need a more practical plan, lad."

"It's more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't understand," the boy sighed.

"Obviously not," Jack said. "I've known Barbossa longer than you've even been alive. Unless there's something in it for him, he won't just sign on to some kid's plan of revenge."

"When he finds out he'll help. He has to."

"Alright, urchin. Just don't be too broken-hearted if we get there and he don't warm up to you."

Jack checked his compass. The arrow pointed far from New Orleans. He had no real desire to go back to Louisiana again, but he knew that getting the _Black Pearl_ out of Barbossa's hands was near impossible. Last time it took him ten years to recover it and less than a year later here he was without it again. Even if Jack found the fountain, he was not prepared to wait another ten years to reclaim his ship.

New Orleans had changed a great deal since Jack had last been there. What used to be acres of farmland was now a well developed city. It was lined with buildings and roads. The whole place was full of life, and all kinds of it. This is what a city should be, Jack thought.

Jack and the urchin-boy went to check along the large harbour. They hadn't seen the _Black Pearl_ from the distance, but if it had come to port recently, someone was bound to have noticed. Jack kept an eye on the ships. The boy studied the people.

"Wait," the boy said coming to a dead stop. "There!"

The boy pointed but Jack couldn't see because, just as quickly as it was said, the boy darted through the crowds. It wasn't until the boy had found his target that Jack realized what, or who, it was. It couldn't be.

When he heard the call, Pintel tapped Ragetti on the shoulder.

"Look! There he is," Pintel said.

Ragetti shaded his brow and squinted to see the boy come running.

"Well if it ain't the little master himself," Ragetti said. "Tristan! Over here!"

The boy ran right into Ragetti and wrapped his arms around the man.

"I knew you'd come. Where's the captain?" Tristan said excitedly.

Jack had followed the boys trail and came up from behind. Ragetti and Pintel saw the captain and lumps built up in their throats.

"Captain Jack!" Pintel uttered with fear in his voice. "We wondered where you'd got to." He turned to Ragetti and said nervously, "Safe and sound. No hard feelings, eh?"

"Where's the slimy bugger of a sea-snake who stole my ship?" Jack shouted.

"Not here," Pintel answered. "Got an urgent letter in Tortuga, he did. Bein' the carin' type that he is, came runnin'."

"Still in contact with is daughter I take it," Jack said.

"She hasn't post to Tortuga in years. Knew it must be important," Ragetti added, his arm around the boy.

"But we found him," Pintel added, "so all's well that ends well, ain't it?"

"He is coming back, is he not?" the boy asked, looking up at Ragetti.

"Course he is," Pintel answered. "He just had us here to give the place the old one over, us knowin' you and the like, while Barbossa searches up the coast. Right worried we was when we heard you'd run off."

"Frightfully worried," Ragetti said.

"Are you certain that it was my mother who sent the letter?" the boy asked.

"Course it was," Pintel said.

"Who else would it be?" Ragetti answered.

"I hope that's true," the boy said.

Jack fell silent and contemplative. The boy's mother? Looking specifically for Barbossa and Barbossa answering the call? Eleven and one half.

"Urchin, what was it that you said your name was?" Jack asked the boy.

"I didn't, Sir," the boy said.

"I thought not."

"This be Amelia's boy. She married, you know? After you…" Ragetti said.

"I see," Jack said.

"You know my mother?" the boy asked with surprise.

"I knew her. Long time ago. Before you were born. She was a good seaman, err, seawoman. Damn good pirate if ever I saw," Jack replied reminiscing to himself.

Pintel and Ragetti cringed as they heard the word being sounded.

"Mum went pirating?" the boy asked. "No one ever told me that."

"I bet there's a lot they didn't tell you," Jack said.

The conversation was taking an unnerving direction. Neither Ragetti nor Pintel wanted the responsibility of filling the young boy in. That could surely wait for Barbossa's arrival. Jack also did not want to explain the part he played in Amelia's change of circumstance.

The boy was about to ask another question when Regatti interrupted him.

"What got into you anyhow? Runnin' off like that?"

"I didn't run off," Tristan said.

"He was picked up by some roving privateers. Found him east of here," Jack said.

"You found him?" Regatti questioned.

"Yes. Captain Sparrow here saved my life. I expect my grandfather to reward him well."

Pintel and Regatti only looked at one another.

"A reward?" Jack said cunningly. "I couldn't. But since you bring it up, I think my ship might just about do it."

"Your ship?" the boy asked.

"Aye, your grandfather has an awful habit of sailing off with it," Jack said.

"I don't see why he would," the boy said, "he has the fastest ship in the world."

"So I was right," Jack said smiling, "they have been quite selective with you." Jack put his hand on the boy's shoulder and began to lead him away. "Come on, little urchin."

Regatti tightened his grip on the boy. Pintel took out a pistol.

"Can't be lettin' you do that, Captain," Pintel said. "We's got orders."

"Wait!" the boy shouted. "What are you doing?"

Jack took out his pistol.

"Shoot me and you lose the charts," Jack threatened. "I doubt Barbossa has another set."

Jack and Pintel stared at one another, still aiming.

"Just keep the boy out of it," Regatti said, holding Tristan closer.

"This man saved my life," Tristan repeated earnestly. "You are not to harm him."

"Tristan, lad," Jack said, holding out his hand to the boy, "come with me."

"I apologize, sir, but I must wait for Captain Barbossa. These men can take me to him."

"You'll be waiting an awfully long time if he's out scanning the whole of the coast," Jack said. "And these two have loyalty to none but their own hides."

The boy looked up at Regatti and said, "That's not true. I know it isn't. You would for my mother. If she needed your help, you'd do it, wouldn't you?"

There was an alarming tone of desperation in the boy's voice. Pintel and Jack took their attention off of one another and lowered their guns.

"What's wrong, son?" Jack asked.

"The letter Mum sent about me. You're certain that is was written by her hand?"

"Well…" Pintel said, scratching his head. "None really saw it save the captain."

"She didn't write to Barbossa, did she?" Jack said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Mum told me to run. She told me not to come back," the boy said, beginning to breathe heavily.

"What happened?"

"Lord Crestcastle was in one of his moods. He tore through the house. I had only forgotten a book by the stairs. When he saw it, and that it was mine, he went mad. I could hear him through the door. So could Mum. She couldn't get there fast enough. I tried to apologize but it made no difference. I've crossed him many times, but not like that. Mum came running in to keep him off of me. He wouldn't stop. I don't know how she did it, but she got him off for a moment. Just enough for him to throw her across the room. I just remember her crying out for me to run. She told me to get out, to go far away, and not to come back. So I did. Even as I left the house I could hear her screaming. God only knows how bad he gave it to her that time. I ran to the harbour and hid where I could. I was hoping that my grandfather's ship would come, but the Spanish found me first.

"I shouldn't have left her. He was so angry. So much more so than usual. He never hits me. But her. All the time. Her defending me just made him more cross. I thought for sure he'd kill her. I have to go back, but I can't do it alone."

Jack didn't need to hear any more. He turned and darted through the crowds. Tristan broke free from Regatti's hold and ran for the captain.

"Wait!" the boy called out to the captain. "Where are you going?"

Jack didn't look back.

"Go back to the ship, son. If Barbossa comes, do as you will."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done years ago."

Tristan could barely keep up but it didn't stop him from trying. Barbossa's men were in the following as well.

"Where does he think he's goin'?" Pintel asked his mate.

"I think he's going to the estate."

"Now how does he know where to find it? Even Barbossa ain't got up there."

Jack could tell that the boy was still pursuing him so he stopped. Tristan nearly bumped into him. Jack put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Get back to the ship, lad. I'll deal with Crestcastle."

"Why? What's it to you?" the boy asked.

Jack looked up to see the two having caught up.

"You, blinky," he called to Ragetti. "Hang on to the kid. You," he said pointing to Pintel, "come make yourself useful."

There was no room for argument. Ragetti held Tristan back while Pintel did his best to keep up with the captain.


	54. Lord Crestcastle

Book Five - Chapter Three: Lord Crestcastle

The coach drove up to the estate. When the servant opened the door, the heated argument was still going on. Lady Crestcastle was escorted out of the coach first and she wasted no time in hurrying to the house. Lord Crestcastle was not far behind.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he shouted, taking hold of her arm. He turned her towards him. She scowled but said nothing. Disapproving of her manners, Lord Crestcastle struck her across the face with his free hand.

"Would you and the lady care for tea, Sir?" one of the servants asked, subtly trying to interrupt the action.

Lord Crestcastle removed his firm hold on her arm and allowed her to pass over the threshold.

"The lady is in no need of refreshments tonight," he said, sending the message clearly to all who could hear. "She is tired and will not be disturbed within her room." His attention turned to his wife who was already ascending the stairs, "Do I make myself clear?"

She said nothing. The servants acquiesced in her stead. She was soon out of sight but her bedroom door could be heard slamming shut. Lord Crestcastle grumbled beneath his breath and ascended the stairs to his own quarters on the opposing wall from his wife's. He was halfway there when heard a heavy knock on the door. He stopped for a moment thinking it strange that he hadn't seen anyone when the coach pulled up to the estate. The servant opened the door. Lord Crestcastle tapped his fingers on the banister, debating whether or not to continue up the stairs. His mind was made up for him when he heard a shot fire. He quickly turned on his heels to see his servant falling backwards.

"Good God," he said to himself. He stepped down a single step. He checked his belt. He had no means of defence with him. There was no time to fetch one.

Two men entered through the door. One carried two pistols, the one smoking, obviously being the one that was recently fired, meaning that the second was ready to follow suit. The second man entered with a pistol and a drawn sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Crestcastle shouted. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, cocking his gun, "savvy?"

"What do you want? Name your price and be gone," Crestcastle said unwaveringly.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that. We've got an old score to settle, you and me," Jack said.

"What are you talking about? You must be mistaken. I've never seen you before in my life."

"No, but I've you, and that pretty little wife of yours."

There was something eerily sinister in the man's voice that worried the lord.

"Where is she, I wonder?" Jack continued.

"What do you want with her?"

"I could ask you the same thing, mate."

It didn't seem like Lord Crestcastle was going to be eager to comply. Jack gave an order to his partner, "Watch him."

"Already on it," Pintel replied giddily.

"Amelia!" Jack called.

There was no response. Not a sound anywhere.

"Call her out," Jack ordered.

"Amelia!" Lord Crestcastle complied. "Amelia, get down these stairs this instant!"

Pintel cocked his gun and said, "Nicely."

There was no need to ask another time. Everyone could hear her door creak open.

"Amelia, darling," Crestcastle said forcedly.

The word "darling" made Amelia uneasy about approaching. As she advanced she first saw her husband still on the stair case, looking as though he was frozen. She was about to ask what the matter was when from the corner of her eye she saw the men standing in the foyer, or more so, she saw their weapons. She put her hands on the banister.

"Mr. Pintel?" she said with confusion. She recognized him immediately. Her attention then went to the other man. She felt her breath shorten. It couldn't be. She placed her hand over her mouth and spoke through the gaps of her fingers, "You're alive."

Lord Crestcastle began to laugh, "Trust you to know these men personally. Nothing but wretched bandits."

Everyone ignored him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the red mark that was imprinted on Amelia's cheek. This last strike was not enough to bruise but it was plainly visible. Jack sheathed his sword.

"Come on, love," Jack said tenderly. "You've no reason to stay."

Amelia took a few steps forward, still clinging to the banister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't, Jack," she said. "I have a son –"

"Who's safe," Jack interrupted. "Tristan is safe. He's waiting for you."

Amelia was shocked to hear him call her son by name. It had to be true.

"Tristan?" she said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Come on, love," Jack said, holding out his hand to her.

Amelia nodded her head and cautiously moved towards the stairs.

"My God," Crestcastle said laughing to himself, "it's the blooming father, isn't it? I always thought you were a cheap slut but that's lower still."

Jack fired a shot, puncturing the wall beside Crestcastle. It caused the crude lord to jump.

"Just let the girl go and keep your mouth shut," Jack ordered.

Lord Crestcastle put his palms up. "By all means," he said stepping back to let the girl pass by.

Amelia descended cautiously. She knew that her husband would not let her go so easily. When she moved in front of him, she began to tremble with anticipation. Her caution did not help her. Before her foot could touch the step below her, Crestcastle's knee rose up.

"Join your bastard son," he said and pushed her down the stairs.

Amelia was unable to brace herself. She fell and rolled down the stairs.

Pintel immediately fired a shot. Crestcastle tumbled backwards, still alive, grabbing hold of the banister to keep himself in place.

Jack rushed to Amelia. He caught her as she was about to fall onto the floor. He turned her over. She was battered. Her eyes were shut. Anger consumed him. He called for Pintel to check on the girl. He drew is sword and marched with stern determination up the stairs.

Crestcastle tried to pull himself up but was without success. Jack hovered over him.

Pintel checked on Amelia. She was not responding.

"She's not breathing," he noticed. He said it once more loud enough for Jack to hear. Pintel continued checking. Her shoulder felt dislocated and her neck extremely loose. "Come on, poppet," he said, urging her to be well.

Jack's breathing became heavier. He was ready to run the man through, but he knew that would be a fate too good for him.

It was too late. There was nothing Pintel could do.

"It's done, Captain," Pintel said morosely.

Jack thrust his sword down. That was done, too.


	55. Jack's Goodbye

Book Five - Chapter Four: Jack's Goodbye

The sun was setting. Tristan waited anxiously for some sign of Jack or his mother. What he didn't expect was to see the _Black Pearl_ first. From Captain Jack Sparrow's commandeered ship, Tristan could see those infamous black sails approaching the harbour. He tugged at Ragetti's sleeve and urged him to meet the ship.

Barbossa was pleased to see his grandson safe but when he was told of the series of events which led to this moment, Barbossa was ready to dart off to the Crestcastle plantation himself to settle the score. Jack's vendetta never even crossed his mind.

The sight that no one had ever expected to see appeared before them. Everyone was stunned into silence and stillness. Jack and Pintel had returned with Amelia, but not they way they should have. They walked slowly. Amelia lay peacefully in Jack's arms as he carried her towards the _Pearl_.

In a flash Tristan ran down the dock towards his mother.

"Mum!" he cried. When he reached her, he took hold of her skirt and walked backwards in front of Jack. "Mum," he uttered, "it's alright now. The ship's here. Granddad's here. I'm alright. I'm sorry I didn't come back. Mum? Mum, wake up."

Pintel took hold of the boy but Tristan pushed him away.

"Mum, wake up!" he repeated.

Jack stopped only when he stood before Barbossa.

Barbossa approached slowly. He gently slid his hand around the contours of his daughter's face.

"My little Amelia," he said, horrified that this should be the state he would last see her in. He reached out as if to take her from Jack, but the captain would not allow for it. Barbossa only looked up at him with the utmost disbelief.

Jack walked past Barbossa and went straight up the gangway of the _Pearl_. No one stood in his way. They all parted before him and followed up behind him to see what he was doing. When Jack got on deck, he gently placed her down on the raised deck in front of the captain's quarters. Before turning his attention away from her, Jack lifted up her hand and pressed it against his lips.

"Jack?" Barbossa said. "How came it to this?"

Jack put her hand down by her side delicately.

"You win, Hector," Jack said.

Barbossa was confused.

"I took you from your pathetic little fishing boat and made you first mate, only to have you run a mutiny against me, leave me for dead, sell your daughter off to keep her from the likes of me. Only two things in this world have ever meant anything to me. It seems that fate never wanted me to have them. So be it now." Jack took in a deep breath. "There's a small spit of land, just off of Matthew Town. Fourteen years ago we sailed there. Amelia thought it was paradise. Take her there, or as near as you can. She was happy back then."

"Jack-" Barbossa began to say.

Jack turned to Tristan, put his hand on the boy's head and said, "I'm sorry, son. You deserved a better father."

Without any further words, Jack left the _Pearl_, never looking behind.


	56. The End

Book Five - Chapter Five: The End

Jack had his men prepare the ship. He renewed his vow about never returning to New Orleans. He wanted out of the harbour, but he also had no intension of following the _Black Pearl_ south again. He had said his goodbyes to his love, blaming himself for her fate yet again.

"You sure you're ready to push off, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm ready to have pushed off yesterday," Jack said. "Let's not waste another day."

"Aye, Captain."

The gangway was being lifted, but as it was being so, a desperate voice called out, "Wait!"

It caught the attention of the men. It was that same little urchin-boy, running at full speed down the dock. The crew called the captain. When Jack saw he told them to lower the gangway once more.

"What are you doing here, urchin?" Jack said, trying not to give off any hint of being affected by the events of the day.

"Captain Sparrow," the boy said in between breaths, "you knew my mother. You knew my father."

"Listen, lad, I don't think now's the time to –"

"Her ring," the boy interrupted. "She'd never take off her ring. She doesn't have it on. You took it." The boy's accusation was not delivered in an angry tone. It was more inquisitive.

Jack took the ring from his finger and held it out for the boy to take. He dropped it in his hand.

"Used to be mine. Long time ago," Jack said.

"I know," the boy said. "Mum said it was my father's."

Jack was silent.

"You probably didn't even know that she had a son," Tristan continued. "Mum said you had died at sea before I was even born."

"I'm sure that's what she thought," Jack replied. "I knew. I wasn't dead. Not then, least ways."

"Then why didn't you stay with her?"

"I wanted to. It's a long story. I fought hard to get to her. Took me two years of crossing the Caribbean without a penny or a ship before I managed to find her."

"And then?"

"She was engaged to be married to a lord. I showed up ready to shoot the bastard - the day she married him. She looked absolutely beautiful. She looked happy. That's when I first saw you. Practically just a baby. You looked right up at me. I'll never forget that. She didn't know I was there. She had everything she could have ever wanted - or so I thought. I couldn't take that away from her. From you. I thought that you'd have a chance to have a real father. No one ever said that I was good at making the right decision."

"So you are my father," Tristan said.

"Not that Barbossa knew, mind you. Least I doubt he did."

"Can you tell me what she was like? Back when she went pirating?"

Jack smiled.

"Ah, lad, there's no quick way of doing that. I can tell you this much, she was born for the sea. The ship was her world, she didn't just live in it, she ruled over it. It was her kingdom. You should be asking Barbossa about these things. I suspect that he'll want to sail out soon."

"At sunrise, he said."

"Well, then. I hope to be off before then."

"Take me with you," Tristan begged.

"What's that?"

"Take me with you."

"You don't even know where this ship is going. I don't even know where it's going."

"Yes I do," Tristan said. "North Florida. You said so when you first found me."

"That was before."

"Before you found out that you were my father? I have no where to go. I can either sail with my grandfather or…"

"Look, you can stay if you want, but I know for a fact that Barbossa will be breathing down my neck looking for you again."

"Then I guess that gives you another chance to reclaim your ship then," the boy said.

Jack laughed. The boy's wit was much like his mother's.

"Alright, then," Jack said. "North Florida it is then. I hope you can keep up, little urchin."

The boy's eyes shined out. He suddenly felt a burst of freedom in his soul.

"Lead the way, Captain."

The End.


	57. AE Lady Crestcastle

The Alternative Ending – Chapter One: Lady Crestcastle

The coach drove up to the estate. When the servant opened the door, the heated argument was still going on. Lady Crestcastle was escorted out of the coach first and she wasted no time in hurrying to the house. Lord Crestcastle was not far behind.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he shouted, taking hold of her arm. He turned her towards him. She scowled but said nothing. Disapproving of her manners, Lord Crestcastle struck her across the face with his free hand.

"Would you and the lady care for tea, Sir?" one of the servants asked, subtly trying to interrupt the action.

Lord Crestcastle removed his firm hold on her arm and allowed her to pass over the threshold.

"The lady is in no need of refreshments tonight," he said, sending the message clearly to all who could hear. "She is tired and will not be disturbed within her room." His attention turned to his wife who was already ascending the stairs, "Do I make myself clear?"

She said nothing. The servants acquiesced in her stead. She was soon out of sight but her bedroom door could be heard slamming shut. Lord Crestcastle grumbled beneath his breath and ascended the stairs to his own quarters on the opposing wall from his wife's. He was halfway there when heard a heavy knock on the door. He stopped for a moment thinking it strange that he hadn't seen anyone outside when the coach pulled up. The servant opened the door. Lord Crestcastle tapped his fingers on the banister, debating whether or not to continue up the stairs. His mind was made up for him when he heard a shot fire. He quickly turned on his heels to see his servant falling backwards.

"Good God," he said to himself. He stepped down a single step. He checked his belt. He had no means of defence with him. There was no time to fetch one. Two men entered through the door. One of the men carried two pistols, the one smoking, obviously being the one that was recently fired, meaning that the second was ready to follow suit. The second man entered with a pistol and a drawn sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Crestcastle shouted. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, cocking his gun, "savvy?"

"What do you want? Name your price and be gone," Crestcastle said unwaveringly.

"Oh, come now, don't be like that. We've got an old score to settle, you and me," Jack said.

"What are you talking about? You must be mistaken. I've never seen you before in life."

"No, but I've you, and that pretty little wife of yours."

There was something eerily sinister in the man's voice that worried the lord.

"Where is she, I wonder?" Jack continued.

"What do you want with her?"

"I could ask you the same thing, mate."

It didn't seem like Lord Crestcastle was going to be eager to comply. Jack gave an order to his partner, "Watch him."

"Already on it," Pintel replied giddily.

"Amelia!" Jack called.

There was no response. Not a sound anywhere.

"Call her out," Jack ordered.

"Amelia!" Lord Crestcastle complied. "Amelia, get down these stairs this instant!"

Pintel cocked his gun and said, "Nicely."

There was no need to ask another time. Everyone could hear her door creak open.

"Amelia, darling," Crestcastle said forcedly.

The word "darling" made Amelia uneasy about approaching. As she advanced, she first saw her husband, still on the stair case, looking as though he were frozen. She was about to ask what the matter was when from the corner of her eye she saw the men standing in the foyer, or more so, she saw their weapons. She put her hands on the banister.

"Mr. Pintel?" she said with confusion. She recognized him immediately. Her attention then went to the other man. She felt her breath shorten. It couldn't be. She placed her hand over her mouth and spoke through the gaps of her fingers, "You're alive."

Lord Crestcastle began to laugh, "Trust you to know these men personally. Nothing but wretched bandits."

Everyone ignored him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the red mark that was imprinted on Amelia's cheek. This last strike was not enough to bruise but it was plainly visible. Jack sheathed his sword.

"Come on, love," Jack said tenderly. "You've no reason to stay."

Amelia took a few steps forward, still clinging to the banister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't, Jack," she said. "I have a son –"

"Who's safe," Jack interrupted. "Tristan is safe. He's waiting for you."

Amelia was shocked to hear him call her son by name. It had to be true.

"Tristan?" she said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Come on, love," Jack said, holding out his hand to her.

Amelia nodded her head and cautiously moved towards the stairs.

"My God," Crestcastle said laughing to himself, "it's the blooming father, isn't it? I always thought you were a cheap slut but that's lower still."

Jack fired a shot, puncturing the wall beside Crestcastle. It caused the crude lord to jump.

"Just let the girl go and keep your mouth shut," Jack ordered.

Lord Crestcastle put his palms up. "By all means," he said stepping back to let the girl pass by.

Amelia descended cautiously. She knew that her husband would not let her go so easily. When she moved in front of him, she began to tremble with anticipation. Her caution did not help her. Before her foot could touch the step below her, Crestcastle's knee rose up.

"Join your bastard son," he said and pushed her.

Amelia was unable to brace herself. She fell and rolled down the stairs.

Pintel immediately fired a shot. Crestcastle tumbled backwards, still alive, grabbing hold of the banister to keep himself in place.

Jack rushed to Amelia. He caught her as she was about to fall onto the floor. He turned her over. She was battered. Her eyes were shut. Jack held his breath. Her eyes opened. Jack drew is sword and marched with stern determination up the stairs. Pintel ran to the girl.

Crestcastle tried to pull himself up but was without success. Jack hovered over him.

"You alright, poppet?" Pintel asked her.

Amelia felt pain everywhere but did her best to consciously examine herself by gently moving her muscles. Finally she said, "My arm."

Pintel slid his hand from her collar bone down to her shoulder. It was obviously dislocated.

"She'll be alright," Pintel called out to the captain.

Jack looked menacingly at the captive beneath him and snarled, "You better hope so, for your sake. I should have shot you when I had the chance ten years ago."

Pintel was trying to brace Amelia for the pain she would be about to endure. She told him that she was prepared. He took out his dirk and cut away three layers of sleeve and strap which blocked his view of her shoulder. Once her sleeve was opened up, he went to work. Amelia turned her head the other way, using her other arm to grab onto the ledge of the stair above her. There was a loud pop. Amelia let out a muffled cry.

At the sound of Amelia's cry, Jack drove his blade down. Crestcastle's scream was much louder. The sword was firmly stuck into the wood finish of the staircase. Jack didn't bother to try and retrieve it. If Crestcastle did survive the blood lose, he would forever bare the mark of his encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow. It was exactly what Jack wanted. He wanted the man to live with the constant reminder of the consequences of hitting a lady. The crime Crestcastle had committed was unmanly therefore the consequence was to be unmanned.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day you crossed Captain Jack Sparrow."

Pintel helped Amelia slowly sit up. Her legs were bruised but she could feel her toes wiggle well enough. She hung onto Pintel as she tried to get onto her feet. She wobbled a bit. Jack put his hand on her back. She turned her head to look at him.

"If there's anything you need, speak now," Jack said.

Amelia shook her head. She wouldn't take anything from the house. She was about to address the state of her husband, but Jack was eager to get out before all of the servants would raise an alarm.

"Can you make it?" he asked her.

"I've had worse falls then that, remember?" she tried to say light-heartedly.

He knew that they couldn't run, but he tried to keep the pace quick by guiding Amelia with his hands on her waist. Even then she could only go so fast. They were only a few steps outside when Amelia grabbed hold of Jack's arm for support.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I've been better," she replied.

Jack put his arm behind her back and made as though he was going to scoop her up.

"There's no point, Jack," she said. She pointed to the horses that had been released from their coach duty.

Jack shook his head. "I don't do horses, love."

Amelia smiled and said, "But I do."

Pintel did not feel the same sense of haste. There was a lot of wealth in the Crestcastle estate, and much of it was attainable. Needless to say, he helped himself. When his pockets were full, he waddled back down to the harbour. He didn't see Captain Jack Sparrow or Amelia, but he assumed that they were all heading in the same direction.


	58. AE The Split

Alternative Ending - Chapter Two: The Split

The sun was setting. Tristan waited anxiously for some sign of Jack or his mother. What he didn't expect was to see the _Black Pearl_ first. From Captain Jack Sparrow's commandeered ship, Tristan could see those infamous black sails approaching the harbour. He tugged at Ragetti's sleeve and urged him to meet the ship.

Barbossa was pleased to see his grandson safe but when he was told of the series of events which led to this moment, Barbossa was ready to dart off to the Crestcastle plantation himself to settle the score. Jack's vendetta never even crossed his mind.

The sight that no one had ever expected to see appeared before them. A grey horse came down the road. Amelia rode side-saddle in front with the reins. Jack sat on the back, trying not to look as afraid as he felt. He had wanted to get off when they reached his ship, but when Mr. Gibbs explained that Tristan ran to the _Pearl_, Amelia wasted no time in turning the horse back around and charging along the waterfront. The crew stood and watched in disbelief, trying to decide whether Jack had rescued the girl or whether she had rescued Jack.

Tristan recognized his mother immediately and rushed down to meet her. "Mum!"

Amelia steadied the horse until it came to a full stop. Ragetti held out his arms to help her off of the animal. As she slid into his grasp, he was better able to see the markings on her cheek. He glided his thumb over it.

"It's nothing," she said, brushing him off. She then turned her attention to her son. He clung onto her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his hair.

Jack was left to dismount the horse on his own. He stumbled a little but not overly noticeably. He quickly stood erect in attempt to compensate.

"See," he said to Amelia proudly, "the boy's fine, like I said."

Amelia turned to Jack. He smiled, anticipating her gratitude. What he didn't expect was for her open palm to strike him across the face.

"Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you dead?" Amelia scolded.

Tristan had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He had never heard his mother use such language before.

Jack felt his stinging cheek in disbelief of what just happened.

"You're welcome?" he said. He was glad to see that his chivalrous attempts were being appreciated.

"Don't get me wrong. You saved my son and for that I do thank you. But why now? Why are you here?" she continued to shout.

"I was trying to rescue you," Jack said modestly.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Hmm, let me think," he said mockingly, "perhaps because I was marooned!"

"For twelve years, Jack?"

"Don't you turn this on me. You got married!"

"After you sold me like chattel for your stupid Aztec gold! The nerve of you, Jack! You knew I was pregnant!"

"No I bloody well didn't!"

"I told you!"

"You beat around the bloody bush about it and by the time you finally spat it out there was nothing that could be done, now was there?"

"That's it, was it?" Amelia's voice was changing from anger to sadness. "There was nothing you could have done? Nothing at all?"

The crew remained dead silent. They watched the debate go back and forth like a tennis match. The silence was staggering and eventually, when the argument became less heated, both Jack and Amelia finally noticed the attention they were receiving.

"We should move before his men stir up the guard," Amelia said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jack said. "Get the boy," he said ready to make his way back to his ship.

"Jack, we're already at the _Pearl_," Amelia said, confused at Jack's wish to depart.

Jack paused for a moment but then dismissed the attempt of trying to explain it, "Long story, love."

Barbossa took hold of his grandson, "Let him go, Amelia. Apparently he has his own ship to tend to."

"But the _Pearl_ is Jack's ship," Amelia said. "If he's alive then –"

She looked at her father's unwavering expression.

"You knew that he was alive," she said.

"I most certainly did not."

"You most certainly hoped not," Jack corrected.

It was obvious that this wasn't the first time that these two men had re-encountered each other.

"Amelia, come with me, love," Jack begged.

"Amelia, don't be daft girl," Barbossa interrupted.

Amelia took hold of her son's hand and looked up at her father.

"I have the charts, we don't need the _Pearl_," Jack said.

"Charts? Another escapade?" Amelia asked.

"Jack, ye be a fool if ya think I didn't get a good glimpse of the map, 'nough to know where lies the fountain."

"I'll see you there, then," Jack said, untouched by Barbossa's failed attempt at intimidation.

"Jack," Amelia said, leading her son in front of herself, "take Tristan with you."

"What?"

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on at the moment, but if the crew is split between two ships and no one can trust either captain –"

"Hey now!"

"- then I want to be certain that nothing goes awry. You've brought Tristan this far, as you say."

"Why not just come with me?" Jack asked her.

"Jack, right now I can't guarantee that I won't just kill you myself."

"Oh, and Barbossa will help that a great deal, I'm sure," Jack said with irritation.

"Why would we shoot your ship with my son on it?" she said calmly to him.

Jack got the idea. It was the only way to ensure that Barbossa wouldn't blow Jack out of the water. Regardless of charts, the two ships were both bound for Florida, but the disunity would only allow for one party to succeed.


	59. AE Too Many Questions

Alternative Ending - Chapter Three: Too Many Questions

Jack's ship pulled out of Louisiana swiftly. Mr. Gibbs was more confused than anyone as to why things were going as they were. According to the captain, he had already met up with the _Black Pearl_, and yet he and the boy were back on this ship. It seemed like a pointless detour. It was a question that seriously required answering.

"I don't get it, Captain. Why bring him back? You went to find the _Pearl_, took him for the ride, you did, only to bring him back? I'm afraid I don't follow."

Jack lowered his voice, ensuring that the boy was not in listening range.

"That boy is the grandson of so-called Captain Barbossa."

"Grandson? How's came he by that? Didn't know he had a son," Gibbs replied.

"A daughter actually."

"Fancy that."

"Barbossa used to bring her back when I captained the _Maid_."

"Before the _Pearl_?"

"I was in-between ships at the time," Jack said.

"But you met 'im in Tortuga. Came in lookin' fer a crew you did. Nothin' but cutthroats and mutineers. Marooned you to take the gold fer themselves," Gibbs recited.

Jack went blank for a moment. He knew that if he was to correct Gibbs on this detail, the rest would surely follow.

"I knew some of them beforehand," Jack said trying to cover his tracks. He figured that it was enough for Gibbs to believe. After all, Gibbs passed on the story of the sea turtles like a religious crusade. It was nice to know that someone had such relentless faith in the captain's abilities.

"Is it true that everyone thought that you were dead?" a voice asked from behind them.

Obviously they weren't as quiet as Jack had hoped.

"I thought you were asleep?" Jack said to the boy. "Go on back to bed."

"I'm on a pirate ship, I hardly think that bedtimes apply."

"On my ship it does. Go on now," Jack said.

"Fine, I will," Tristan said, "after you answer the question."

Jack sighed.

"I can't get to sleep if my mind is curious. It'll keep me up all night."

"I hate when that happens," Gibbs said. "Just the other night I be laying down when that toad of a woman popped into me mind. For the life of me I couldn't remember what it was we called her. Drove me half mad tossin' and turnin' over it."

Jack stared at the man with a furrowed brow. Then he said, "Mr. Gibbs, take over the wheel." Gibbs saluted and hopped to his post. "And you," he said turning to the boy, "to bed with you." He walked the boy there, scooting him along by pushing his back forward. "Your mother put you in my charge."

"I was in your charge before you knew that she was mother," the boy pointed out coyly.

"Well I know now, don't I?"

The boy stopped and turned to face the captain.

"You are, aren't you?" Tristan said hopefully.

Jack looked puzzled.

"You knew my mother. You hate my stepfather. You were missing for twelve years. I'm nearly twelve years old," Tristan said, listing each on his fingers.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Jack said.

"Admit it," the boy said excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said dismissively.

"You're my father," Tristan said louder than Jack would have liked.

A few heads turned Jack's way.

"I think you've had a little too much excitement for one day, son," Jack said.

"See!" Tristan said. "You know it! That's not the first time that you've called me _son_."

"It's a common pronoun, everyone uses it. Get to bed."

"I can't sleep now!" the boy protested. "I have to know. Please!"

"Your mother would kill me if she heard you going on like that."

"Did you love her?"

"What?" Jack said caught off guard by the sudden question.

"My mother. Did you love her?"

It was no use, the boy was relentless. With each question his energy seemed to build up stronger and stronger. He was practically jumping out of his skin at the moment. Jack couldn't imagine what one more question would do to the boy.

"She was, is, a fine woman."

"So why did you leave her?"

"Some things are too complicated for straight answers. Now get to bed."

Tristan was content. Although Jack didn't readily answer his questions directly, his inability to deny them proved everything.

"Goodnight, Captain," Tristan said bouncing off to bed.

"Goodnight, son –" Jack said, realizing his mistake the moment he said it, "er, lad," he attempted to correct.

"See!" Tristan cried out excitedly.

Jack panicked and shut the cabin door. He rested his back against it, trying to catch his breath and disentangle his thoughts. Never before had Jack ever been so bombarded with questions and accusations…well, perhaps on a few past occasions. Tristan was truly his mother's son. Thinking about that way, Jack could only smile and laugh.


	60. AE Filling in the Blanks

Alternative Ending - Chapter Four: Filling in the Blanks

Amelia's reunion with the _Black Pearl_ was not as she had imagined it would have been. The crew had changed entirely. While the ship itself felt the same, the atmosphere was not the most welcoming one. Even her own father was acting very stiffly towards her. He was not impressed with the way her encounter with Jack went - aside from the slap that is, he had no objections to that part. He couldn't figure out the reasoning behind sending Tristan out. There was no logic behind it.

"Ye of all people, still puttin' yer trust in the dog," he huffed.

"He may not be the swiftest," Amelia said, "but he is a good man."

"Yer memory be too short for yer own good."

Barbossa did not hesitate to remind her of Jack's betrayal. How Captain Jack Sparrow orchestrated her kidnapping. How everything that had ever gone wrong had been caused by his stupid folly.

Amelia refused to listen to much more. She tuned him out until he ran out of breath and walked off. Amelia sat there coolly.

Ragetti approached her with a moist cloth and a bowl of broth. He handed her the bowl and then sat down beside her. He fiddled with the cloth in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

"For?"

"For not havin' done nothin'."

Amelia tried to smile, but it was difficult to keep.

"You've always been so good to me," she said to him.

He reached up with the cloth in hand. He was going to touch her face with it but felt it invasive, so he retracted his hand. Amelia gently took it from him and patted herself where it stung.

Hesitantly, but unable to keep the question unanswered, Ragetti asked her, "What you said to Captain Jack, was there truth in it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When you was talkin' to Jack, you said that you told him 'bout being…"

"Oh," Amelia knew where this was going.

"Was there truth in that? Or was you just sayin'?"

Amelia struggled to form words. She didn't know if she could tell her old friend. She knew that the truth would hurt him. He was, after all, the only man to sincerely propose marriage to her.

He could see her hesitation. That was answer enough. He was sorry that even he asked. He got up.

Amelia felt a rush of guilt, "Wait."

"He don't deserve you, Ms. Amelia," Ragetti said. "Him what puts a price on you ain't worth his own soul."

Ragetti proceeded to tell her everything. Jack's determination to reclaim the Aztec gold. His revenge against Barbossa. His drunken stupors. His drive for immortality. Even his attraction to a certain governor's daughter. It made for a long night.


	61. AE A New Trick

Alternative Ending - Chapter Five: A New Trick

To keep Tristan occupied, Jack had begun to teach him some slight of hand. He gave the boy a coin and left him to practice manoeuvring it in-between his fingers. There was a lot more coordination involved than the boy had anticipated. While Tristan practiced dutifully, Jack took out the charts and began to examine them while he still had the chance. He remembered how complicated the charts were to get to world's end and back again. This time he did not want to be figuring it out along the way. He turned the panels, attempting to line them up. He hated the cryptic nature of these old maps - they always seemed so unreliable. He sat there turning and turning. He could make sense of some of it, but it just made the destination seem so much more uninviting than the captain had hoped.

"I did it!" a voice clamoured excitedly.

Tristan ran straight for the captain, coin in hand. Jack looked up.

"Look, I can do it now!" Tristan demonstrated by hiding the coin through his fingers and back again.

Jack could only smiled, shake his head, and then he refocused on the chart in front of him. Tristan put the coin down on the crate top that Jack was using as a table. Jack was turning the panels, still trying to align it properly. Tristan stood over it and watched studiously as the captain manipulated it. Jack aligned the image of the chalice. Tristan read the words, "Aqua de Vita" as they came into place.

"Water of Life," Tristan translated. "In Florida?" he asked, seeing the depiction of it on the chart.

"So it would seem," Jack replied. He continued to turn the panels.

Without warning, Tristan's hand flew down onto the map, stopping the movement. Jack looked up at the boy.

"Look," he said.

Jack didn't see anything. Tristan slowly moved the panel back until a few wisps lined up. It didn't look like anything but a sign of artistry, but as Tristan aligned it, it took form. Jack leaned in to see it better.

"What is that?"

Tristan turned the map so that the captain wasn't looking at it from an angle.

"It looks like a well mound."

"There's another one," Tristan just noticed across from it.

Jack traced his finger along the seem of the two joining panels until he came across a word that was written in Latin characters as opposed to the vertical Asian ones that adorned the map.

"What's this word here?" he asked the boy.

Tristan came round to Jack's side. Jack moved his arm to let the boy get in close.

"Under," Tristan read.

"Under what?"

"I don't know. It just says _under_."

"Well that's not very helpful."

There were other markings on the next panel. Tristan moved it until it aligned with another set.

"Over," Tristan read.

"You're good at these," Jack complimented the boy.

"I used to occupy myself with puzzles a great deal when I was younger. If you had a father like mine, you quickly learn to find quiet activities that keep you out of the way."

Jack thought about the activities he was occupied with when he was a boy - they were in no way quiet.

Something caught the captain's eye. He put his finger on it.

"What do you make of this?" he asked the boy.

Tristan looked.

"It's like a mist," he observed.

Jack moved his finger down.

"Fuentes."

"The fountain."

It was progress, but it didn't make sense. Two wells. The fountain. Under. Over.

"Captain!" a voice called.

Jack looked up. He was aggravated at having his concentration interrupted, but when he saw what the matter was, his eyes widened.

He quickly bunched the map back up and handed it to Tristan. Then he ran to the starboard side and took out his spyglass.

"Bugger!"


	62. AE Bump in the Road

Alternative Ending - Chapter Six: Bump in the Road

Jack's ship was visibly undergoing some unusual activity. From the _Black Pearl_, it caught Barbossa's keen attention. The treacherous former first mate took hold of his spyglass and examined the nearby vessel. Jack Sparrow and his crew were certainly preparing for something. The question, however, was what?

A flash of light was seen in the distance, followed quickly by a low thundering. The splash of the water made the matter perfectly clear. Barbossa gazed past Jack's ship to see an on-coming vessel. It flew royal colours. It was a navy ship that was approaching. Its target was Captain Jack Sparrow. A single thought rushed through Captain Barbossa's mind: the charts. Without another thought, Barbossa flung his instrument aside and hollered out the orders. More speed. Prepare the cannons. Barbossa could not risk Jack's ship being lost to the depths, not while something so precious lie aboard. The same thoughts rushed through Amelia's mind when she saw the approaching vessel, however, her concern was for her only son.

They could not reach Jack's ship soon enough. Both father and daughter had their hearts pounding within them. As they advanced, Barbossa began to open fire on the navy ship. The thrill of the action radiated off of the captain. Each step he took was a bound. With each cannon fired, he roared with laughter. Something was wrong.

Amelia rushed to her father.

"Cease fire," she cried to her father.

He ignored her.

"Take a look at them!" she pleaded. "They're too small a vessel. It's a scout. If Jack stole that ship they're probably only trying to reclaim it. If they want it badly enough to send out the guard then they want it badly enough not to shoot it down."

"Then they won't be puttin' up much of a fight, now will they?" Barbossa laughed. "It be as warm butter."

"And you don't think they'll just retaliate against us? What is the _Pearl_ to them? If Jack found that ship who's to say how much powder they even have on board? We're only endangering ourselves."

Barbossa was determined not to listen. Amelia had been away from the seas for too long. Who was she to argue with the captain?

"My poor girl," Barbossa said with a chuckle still in his throat, "this be nothin' but honest piratin'. Stay out of the way if ya won't make yerself useful."

It was as Amelia had predicted. The navy ship was not the least bit hesitant about firing on the bounding _Black Pearl_. Hit after hit penetrated the _Pearl_'s beautiful black coat. Back and forth the shots were fired until it was apparent that there was no further interest in Jack's undermanned vessel. Amelia watched impatiently, dying to do something useful, but not on behalf of the _Pearl_ or her father.

"Just sail away, Jack," Amelia thought out loud, praying that some how he would hear her.

He must not have. More shots fired. The navy ship was sandwiched between two enemy vessels that would not rest until the colours floundered in the salty depths below. It did not take long before men began to abandon the royal ship. A white flag rose up. They had won, but that wasn't enough for Barbossa. In the height of his greed, Barbossa ordered the cannons to continue firing. The navy ship stalled, hoping that their flag would be recognized, but alas it was not. In desperation, the remaining royal sailors fired everything they had at the _Pearl_. It did remarkable damage before Jack was able to fire the final blow, sinking the navy ship. He wouldn't have done it had the _Black Pearl_ not taken on such a severe hit. He cringed as he thought about how deep that wound must be. She needed to make berth and soon. The relationship between the two opposing vessels had changed. Jack sailed his ship as an escort to Barbossa's _Pearl_.

They stopped at the nearest spot of land that they could find. The _Pearl_ was in desperate need of repairs. Both Jack and Barbossa were equally concerned for the fate of the _Pearl_.

When Jack came ashore, he ran along the beach line shouting out, "My ship! My ship! What have you done to my ship?"

Barbossa did not take on a friendly stance. Immediately he had Jack stopped and held in place by two men who each took an arm. Barbossa sent another to search the captain. There was hardly anything of interest to be found. It was quite disappointing.

"Where be the map?" Barbossa barked at his former captain.

Barbossa took out his pistol and placed the barrel below Jack's chin. Jack fidgeted, but he did not look afraid.

"On the ship," Jack muttered.

Barbossa had a group go out to Jack's make-shift ship and search it. The few crew members that were found were also taken prisoner, all except for young Tristan who was allowed to be reunited warmly with his mother. With the crew in hand and the vessel searched thoroughly, Barbossa became frustrated with the lack of results. His attention returned to Jack Sparrow.

"It ain't on the ship!" Barbossa hollered at his face. He raised his pistol once more. "Me patience be near spent, Jack."

Jack shot a quick glance over at Amelia and then down to his belt. His compass still hung there. Barbossa hadn't clued into the compass's potential, but Jack wasn't going to take the chance that he wouldn't soon make the realization. Amelia wasn't entirely sure what Jack meant by the gesture, but nonetheless, she knew that it called for a delay.

"Hold!" Amelia called from behind her father. She approached boldly, looking straight at Jack. "You shot my father," she accused.

Jack could see a fire in her eyes, he doubted that it could be a good sign. He gave a meek smile and said, "No I didn't."

"Jack I heard about the whole thing. You killed my father!"

Barbossa backed down, waiting to see where this new argument was going. He expected Jack to take a swift beating or two before it was done.

"Look at him," Jack said almost sheepishly, "he's fine."

Amelia reached for her father's sword and unsheathed it. She held it up to Jack menacingly. Jack become worried.

"Look, love, he marooned me," Jack defended.

"And for good reason, you lying bastard!" Amelia shouted, her expression becoming fiercer. She turned to the surrounding men and said, "Hand him a sword."

Everyone looked about in confusion.

"Any man here could have you killed in a blink," Amelia said, "but I've waited for far too long to let his moment pass by."

It was a challenge, and one that no one was going to stand in the way of. Even if Amelia were to lose, there were enough men around who could just finish Captain Jack Sparrow off once and for all. The two men guarding Jack let him go. Someone handed him a sword. Amelia took her stance but she was not yet satisfied.

"Properly," she said.

Jack nodded his head and then proceeded to remove his affects, handing hat, jacket, and belt to Tristan. Once that was taken care of, Jack took his stance. There was no saying how fair a fight this would be. It began suddenly. Jack had only just stood firmly when Amelia came at him. He was unprepared but managed to swing around her. Their blades came crashing down, ringing out to the keen listeners who watched the fight. Jack was surprised by how much strength Amelia had retained after all of these years, and after all of the hardship she had only just recently endured. The longer the swordplay went on, the more Jack realized that that's what it was, just swordplay. Every now and then Amelia would give off a light smile at him. She had a plan in mind and Jack would trust it. They clenched their blades together tightly. They looked into one another's eyes, now fully certain of what was to come. With a blast of energy, they shoved away from one another, as though it were a dance, and simultaneously swung round to pin Barbossa from both sides. It happened so quickly that no one had realized the change of events until it was too late. Any move that Barbossa could make would be met by either Jack or Amelia who now surrounded him. The other men watched in stillness, not knowing what to do or who to follow.

"Amelia," Barbossa said, ready to talk his way out of this nonsense, but the firmness in her expression suggested that she was not willing to negotiate.

"You used me as a lure to justify your mutiny," Amelia accused. "Jack wouldn't have agreed to it had you not insisted. You betrayed him. You betrayed me."

"And you betrayin' me both!" Barbossa shot back. "To think I felt guilty for ya!"

Tears built up in Amelia's eyes but she would not let them show. She closed her eyes only for a moment to hold the tears back.

"Take your ship, Captain," she said to Jack.

"Look here you gutless vermin," Jack shouted to those around him. "Take this traitor to the brig. Anyone seen goin' soft will join him there!"

The men scrambled to and did as they were told.

Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs and the men who had followed him, still with their hands bound.

"And release them," Jack continued.

Being freed from his restraints, Gibbs went to his captain and said, "And what of the condition of the ship, Captain?"

"We'll strip the other one of anything we can use. I'll not see the _Pearl_ misused," Jack said.

With everyone busy with preparing and repairing the _Black Pearl_, Jack felt more at ease.

"You won't let me shoot him again, will you?" he asked Amelia.

It was said light-heartedly, and Amelia received as so. She smiled and slowly shook her head.

"At the end of the day he is still my father," she replied.

"Well, we can't help that, now can we?" Jack said as almost a joke.

Amelia put her hand on his arm. Jack lifted his arm to take hold of her elbow gently. They stared at one another for a while. Slowly, they began to lean in towards one another. There was a nervousness yet it was governed by the recollection of the past. As they inched closer, they were quickly interrupted.

"See!" a voice cried out excitedly from behind them.

Amelia looked at her son quite startled, while Jack just rolled his eyes in frustration of the ill timing.

"What? What is it?" Amelia questioned worriedly.

Jack took hold of her arm as she tried to move towards her son.

"It's nothing," he interjected. "A bout of cabin fever is all. He's been yammering away the whole bloody time."

"Have not!" Tristan said defending his self image.

"Tristan, love, what is it?" Amelia continued, ignoring Jack.

"He is my father, isn't he?" Tristan said quite directly.

Amelia was taken aback. She shot a look at Jack.

"I said nothing," Jack replied, trying to confirm his innocence in the matter.

"Tristan," Amelia said calmly, "now's not the time."

"I understand," he said. "We can't say anything because Captain Barbossa and those loyal to him will use it as an excuse to overthrow Captain Sparrow yet again. Those unaware will begin to sway and then there's no saying how he will regain his captainship with any amount of respect."

Jack smiled proudly, "I like him. He's quick."

Amelia shot another dirty look to the captain.

"But he's too small," Jack said, changing his tone. "Honestly, what have you been feeding the lad?"

Amelia let out a forced laugh, and then said quite assertively, "Don't look at me. I haven't fed him in months."

"Well it shows," Jack said.

Amelia gave up. She took hold of her son's hand and marched back aboard the ship. It was clear that she would have to endure Jack in small doses before she would be fully used to him again.


	63. AE Unfinished Business

Alternative Ending - Chapter Seven: Unfinished Business

Repairs were going at a steady pace. Everyone was still on edge about Barbossa being in the brig. He was hardly quiet and would bark at any who passed by. Amelia avoided going below deck as much as possible. She couldn't bear facing him this way. She felt lost. Amelia had spent years imagining being free from her husband, but she didn't feel free yet. Jack was back in her life but from what she had heard, he had such a life without her. He was unchanged. He was still strong and adventurous. He was still the man that she loved. She, however, knew that she was altered. She felt it. Now it was not only the thought of facing her father that made her uncomfortable, but her captain as well. Jack didn't understand.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see," Jack said to her. He didn't mean for her to take the comment too seriously. When she became silent, he became concerned. "You're unhappy," he noted.

"No," she said. "I'm not unhappy. Tristan is safe, that's all that matters now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, love," he said sincerely. "If I had known what it would be like for you –"

"Jack, you have nothing to regret. We all made our choices."

"And what made you choose him?"

"I was an unwed mother, Jack. If Tristan was going to have any chance of being accepted, I had to do it. I held off a long time. I tried. My mother was getting so impatient with me," Amelia said with a faint smile in her recollection. "I think I wore her right out. She caught a fever in the winter." Her voice began to dry. It was as though each word was a strain. "I've never seen her so frail. We had to keep Tristan out of the house. He was just a baby then. She begged me. She begged me for the sake of the child not to make the same mistakes that she did. I had to put Tristan first. It was the only way. We negotiated with Gerald. His father practically had to buy him over. My mother lived long enough to see the engagement properly announced. She didn't make it to the spring."

"So you squared your debt with her? Made up for a lifetime of rebellion by giving into a lifetime of submission. I should have known," Jack said.

"Why? What would you have done, Jack? You would have me thrown off the ship to have the baby. And then what? Would you stay with me ashore or bring a baby aboard?"

Jack was silent.

"Or wash your hands of it altogether?"

That struck too great a nerve in the captain. "I've washed my hands of nothing."

"If Tristan hadn't found you?"

"Don't make my hands clean. Don't think that I ever stopped thinking about you. Not for a moment."

Amelia forced a laugh. "Only while around Sao Feng's successor I suppose."

Jack didn't expect Amelia to be familiar with that part of the story.

"Ms. Swann was it? By the description I was given, she sounded lovely, Jack. A governor's daughter and pirate king. Could she have been any more perfect?" Amelia asked.

"She reminded me of you," Jack said, "but she wasn't mine to have. She was in love with a pirate. Bootstrap's boy, if you can believe it."

"William," Amelia recalled.

"Knew him, did you?"

"Yes, briefly. He was just a child at the time. Besides, Mr. Ragetti already explained the whole ordeal to me. Ms. Swann gave his name as her own."

"She did. And he followed her like a little lost dog. Ready to die for her, he was."

"You admired him," Amelia observed.

"He knew what he wanted," Jack said toying with his compass. "He did everything right. We've got a second chance, now, Amelia. I can't afford to not do it right this time."

"We can't just pick up from where we left off, Jack. Too much has happened. Too much has changed. I've changed."

"I don't believe that for a moment."

"Just look at me, Jack. Some days I barely recognize myself. I'm not –"

"You're the same to me, love. Not a day changed," Jack interrupted.

"You're a terrible liar, Jack."

He put his hand to her chin and turned her face upwards so that she would look at him directly. He leaned in to kiss her. Amelia pulled away. This wasn't something that she was ready to do. She couldn't follow him blindly as she once did. She couldn't be selfish. Tristan was all that mattered. She didn't trust Jack to understand that.


	64. AE Competition

Alternative Ending – Chapter Eight: Competition

While Jack was otherwise occupied, his two ships had attracted some attention. The Neptunus lowered the anchor nearby. Tristan was the first to notice. The boy ran frantically until he found his captain.

"They're here!" he cried, trying to catch his breath.

"Who is?" Jack asked.

"The Spanish. They're here. What do we do? You can't let them find me! They'd kill me! Or Worse."

Jack looked about and then put his hand on the boy's shoulder, bringing him in close. "Find your mum and stay on the ship," he ordered.

Tristan didn't need to be told twice. He up and ran to his mother, babbling on about the Spanish and his last encounter with them. Amelia took him to the captain's cabin and told him to lock the door. Tristan protested, knowing that Jack's orders meant that his mother was to stay in hiding with him, but Amelia was determined to confront the Spanish with Jack. Needless to say, Jack wasn't impressed when he saw her heading directly for him.

"Don't you ever do what you're told?" he said.

"No one harms my son and gets away with it."

"I doubt they even know that he's here. Let's try to keep it that way."

"Who do they think they are taking up little boys like that?" Amelia complained.

"Privateers, love. The worst brand of pirate the seas have ever known. They don't need to fight for survival like the rest of us. Carte blanche."

"So what are we going to do about them?" Amelia asked.

"Do? Nothing. Not until we know what they want."

They did not have to wait long. A few men from the Spanish ship ventured up towards the _Black Pearl_, bringing with them a band of young boys who looked hungry and worn out.

"Greetings," Jack said sternly. "What can I do for you?"

One of the men stepped forward and said, "We noticed the ship, Senor. You taking her for parts?"

"Got in a little scuff," Jack said.

The man laughed, "Don't we all?"

Jack smiled and gave a forced laugh, trying to remain pleasant.

"We were wondering, if we might, too, salvage a little something from the ship."

"Go right ahead. We're practically done with her. Be warned though, there's not much left."

"Thank you, Senor. You must pass our blessings unto your captain."

Jack smiled, "You already have, sir."

The man gave a small bow, and said, "Then, from one captain to another, I thank you." He rose again. "May I ask for the captain's name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied proudly.

"No. The Captain Jack Sparrow?" The man smiled. "I have heard many stories of you Captain Sparrow. I must say I began to think you only a legend. I am glad to see that isn't so."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"I am Captain Juan Garcia."

"I have heard of you as well, my friend."

"Good things I do hope."

"As good as things can be when speaking of the likes of us," Jack joked.

Garcia laughed and agreed.

"You're a long way from Spain, Captain," Jack noted.

"Spain has many parts, Captain Sparrow, I merely try to keep them together."

"The colonies?"

"It is a new world for us all, is it not?"

"Depends on how long you've been sailing it. Trust me, mate, she don't change much."

Captain Garcia laughed.

"I am afraid I must ask another question," Garcia said when the laughing ceased. "This ship of yours, is it not the infamous _Black Pearl_?"

"You've heard of it?" Jack asked modestly.

"There is not a man alive who has not. I am only surprised to see you captain it. In all my years, I have never heard your stories and the ship's cross paths."

"And yet here we are."

"So you are. You must be a great man to overcome a damned captain and his crew."

"What can I say? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Then a thought entered into Captain Garcia's mind. If this Captain Jack Sparrow was capable of all of the impossible feats that he was rumoured for, he would certainly be capable of locating the fountain. It was coincidental enough that the two happened to be in Florida at the same time. Some might say it was even fate.

"I'm sure that you're on an adventure of your own," Garcia said, "but I was curious if you would be interested in a proposition?"

Jack didn't like the sound of that, but he knew to play along. They walked elsewhere, attempting to achieve some privacy. Jack had a feeling that he knew what this was all about. He was right. Garcia was trying to convince him to find favour with Spain. Garcia was willing to give the captain partial credit if he were to help them on their mission. Jack, as politely as possible, tried to explain that he couldn't give up his freedom by serving anyone else's purpose but his own. Garcia respected that but also thought it was folly. There was no greater freedom than being a privateer. He explained that while his enemies were ruthless, Garcia practically had run all of Spain when he returned, not to mention endless choice in the colonies.

"Why don't we just make this easier," Jack said, cutting Garcia off. "What is it exactly that you want my help with?"

He was hesitant to reply, but he figured that the legend itself was common enough knowledge to not be of any harm. "The Spanish crown seeks, what you would call, the Fountain of Youth."

Jack laughed, "Ponce de Leon."

"You know the story," Garcia said, hardly surprised.

"It's a legend, mate."

"I had thought the same of you and your ship, Senor. Yet here I stand with you and in the shadow of the _Black Pearl_ no less. It seems to be a good day for chasing legends, does it not?"

"I like you, kid. I like your optimism. But I have to say, I think that the Spanish have way too much time and money on their hands to be funding an expedition into the heart of Florida."

Garcia laughed. "Fortunately for me that is very true. I am also glad that Captain Sparrow is familiar with the location of the fountain."

"Anyone who knows the legend knows it. Leon went mad, left Porto Rico and died in Florida trying to find the fountain."

"You know, there are those who say that he found it."

"Either way, mate, it must have been a fool's errand if he died in end anyway."

"That is if he died."

There was a silence between them.

"Do I have your attention now, Captain Sparrow?"

"You have my attention, that's for certain. But I can't help you, mate."

"I see," Garcia said, though there was no disappointment in his voice. "May I ask, Captain Sparrow, what it is that you are doing in Florida?"

"Just looking for a change in scenery."

Garcia smiled, "Of course. I'm sorry to take up your time, Senor. My men will gather what we need and be off soon. Enjoy the sightseeing, Captain."

When Jack returned to the ship, he ordered everything to be wrapped up quickly. They needed to pull out before the Neptunus was ready. The race was back on. Jack had only to hope that Garcia would not follow too closely.

The _Black Pearl_ made good time. Following Jack's compass allowed for a speedy voyage. The difficult part, however, was still to come. With Barbossa still in the brig and the Neptunus not too far behind, Jack was feeling uneasy. There were too many factors at hand that were not in his favour. He may still have the charts, thanks to Tristan's safe keeping, but it was something that could be too easily lost. Jack searched his cabin for anything that might help him better conceal the chart. He found only paper and so, with the idea in mind, he sat down to copy it. He set the chart as he believed it should be read, and began to ink it down on paper. Tristan sat across from the captain and watched silently.

"What if it gets wet?" the boy asked.

Jack was annoyed by the interruption.

"If we're going to a fountain via the sea, don't you think it might get wet?"

"If we keep the real map close at hand it won't matter much, now will it," Jack huffed.

"If they can take the map from you, don't you think they'd be able to search your pockets well enough to find a copy?"

"We can divide it between the two of us. If they find one they won't find the other."

"What makes you think that I won't be searched?"

Jack was too frustrated for this conversation.

"Just keep quiet will you. I'm trying to concentrate."

Tristan huffed and put his elbows up on the table, resting his chin on his hands. Then he noticed the markings on Jack's forearm.

"What does the _P_ stand for?" Tristan asked.

Jack threw down his quill and shot an irritated look over at the boy.

"It means you're a pirate doesn't it?"

Jack continued to stare, hoping that the boy would get the message and go away.

"Whoever put on that brand knew that it would stay without no matter what. No matter what condition you were in. If you know where to look, it's obvious. But if you didn't know where to look, and say you bandaged your wrist, no one would know."

Jack could tell that the boy was trying to make a point but he didn't quite yet understand what it was.

"Even if you lose your ship, that brand still declares that you are a pirate," Tristan continued. "What if you lost the map?"

Jack understood now. He smiled proudly at his son, then he realized that the boy's clever planning was probably something that his mother gave him.

"It's a large map," Jack said. "I can't think of many places I could put in on myself."

"It would have to be someplace that is easily masked. Someplace no one would look."

"But also someplace easily retrievable while on location," Jack added.

Tristan looked closely at the map Jack had drawn so far. He picked up the paper, stood up, and turned around, holding the paper to his back.

"Would it fit?" he asked the captain.

Jack adjusted it, putting the paper to the side rather than centre of the boy's back.

"It would," Jack said. "Your mother would kill me."

"You've said that about a lot of things so far. If she's already going to do it, you might as well go all out," Tristan said.

"You sure about this?" Jack asked.

"No," Tristan admitted, "but we've got nothing to lose."

Jack agreed. He told the boy to remove his shirt while Jack took hold of a knife and a small nail. He held the nail over a candle flame and with his knife he smoothed and sharpened it. He brought the ink jar close.

"Hold tight, son," Jack said, "this may hurt."

Tristan leaned his chest against the table. Taking his shirt in his hands, he clenched the cloth tightly.


	65. AE Making Things Clear

Alternative Ending - Chapter Nine: Making Things Clear

Amelia had no idea why her son went to bed early that day. She was worried that he wasn't feeling well, but all Tristan said was that he was tired. Knowing that he had spent quite a few hours with Jack, she already assumed that they had been up to no good. It was more surprising when she couldn't find a trace of alcohol on either of their breaths. She was going to question Jack about it but he was already gathering the crew together to explain how things would be done in the morning. Jack emphasised the obedience he expected from them, else there would be no eternal youth for betrayers and backstabbers. Everyone seemed to be in compliance for the most part.

"Jack," Mr. Gibbs called, taking the captain aside, "are you certain we should be trusting 'em, even now?"

"Not an inch," Jack replied. "That's why I need you to stay with the ship. The last thing we need to have Barbossa on the loose."

"Stay with the ship, Captain?"

"Aye."

"By meself?"

"If there's a man aboard you trust, then by all means."

"Aye, Captain. I understand yer meanin'. I just wonder about…"

"Your share?"

"Aye, in so many words."

"When's the last time I've ever denied you a share?"

Gibbs thought I moment. He couldn't recall, not because of Jack's generosity, but because it had been so long since anything of real value had been retrieved. The Aztec gold was confiscated by the royal guard of Port Royal, Davy Jones' heart went to young William Turner, and there really hadn't been much else in between. Nonetheless, there was no doubt that Jack would share once he had something that was worth sharing.

"And how long should I be waitin' 'fore I assume the worst?"

"If I'm not out in three days, come find me," Jack said.

"And who will care for the _Pearl_?"

Jack laughed, "That's easy, need you even ask."

Gibbs smiled knowing his loyalty as first mate made him the solid choice.

"Should I be unfit or unable for any reason," Jack explained, "naturally Amelia will take command."

Gibbs's expression glazed over. Jack could tell.

"The woman, Captain?"

"Did I not just say that? I swear I just said that."

"Captain, by your account she be the daughter of Barbossa."

"Yes."

"Would not Barbossa's daughter have allegiance with Barbossa himself?"

"Not at the moment. Besides, we had an agreement years back. She sails under my colours, no question."

"I see," Gibbs said though he was still fairly confused.

"Should she be otherwise incapable –"

Gibbs anticipated the answer, "Aye, Captain."

" – the boy should do well enough. He may need a hand on some of the technical aspects, but it should come fairly naturally to him."

"The boy?"

"Yes."

"The young Barbossa boy?"

"Yes," Jack replied, starting to become frustrated by his friend's inability to comprehend the obvious.

"Jack, I'm afraid I don't follow your logic. Why the boy?"

"I can't have my son stuck as a powder monkey while his father's away. What would that say about me?"

Jack shook his head and walked away.

Gibbs stood for a moment longer with a puzzled expression. "Son?"

Now that Jack was alone, Amelia finally felt able to approach him.

"Jack, Tristan's lying down early," she told him with concern.

Jack just looked at her as though he had no idea why she was telling him so.

"He was with you last!"

"Kids get tired don't they?" Jack said.

"Jack!" Amelia cried with frustration knowing that he was being intentionally difficult.

Jack dropped the façade.

"Look, I've decided to take him with me tomorrow. I told him to get some rest so that he's ready bright an early."

"Jack, you can't take him out, he's not ready for that yet," Amelia said.

"I remember when they used to say that about you," Jack said coyly.

"How many years had I been on your ship prior?" Amelia retorted.

"He'll be fine. Besides, between the two of us, how much trouble could he get into?"

"Jack, we don't even know what's out there."

"Hardly matters now does it? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"That's what worries me. You might always get out of things, but not always the people around you."

"Amelia. I know it's a lot to ask after all of these years, and everything that's happened, but, this is important to me, and I would like the boy to be there with me. He wants to go."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's bored. Thinks it might be fun."

"Not that. Why is this so important to you?"

"This is the greatest treasure there is. Immortality," Jack said, surprised that he was asked to explain himself.

"It's always the greatest treasure, Jack. What will it be when you have this one?"

Jack could tell that she was upset. There was more to this than a treasure hunt. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her into him. With his other hand he held her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"What's this really about, now?" he asked.

Amelia sighed and looked away from him while forming her thoughts.

"I won't go with you in the morning," she said quietly.

"What? You can't be serious. You hate being left behind."

"Normally, yes, but this is no treasure hunt, Jack. This is something much bigger. And to be honest, it scares me," she confessed. "I also wish that you wouldn't go for it either."

"Amelia, I've had my heart on this for a while now."

"I know. I just don't see why."

"Amelia, I don't know if anyone told you, but I've already died once. I'm not going back there again. If that was just the locker, I can't begin to imagine what hell must have in store for me."

"I heard about that."

"But I doubt that you heard all of it," Jack said. "When I first arrived, I almost thought that I was in heaven. I opened my eyes and you were there. You were smiling and laughing - everything was perfect. Then you ran out of the room, out onto the deck. I heard you scream again and I knew exactly why. I watched as you were taken from me again. And then again. And again after that. I tried to stop it each time, but it always happened so fast and I just couldn't move. I watched Barbossa maroon me. I watched him as he lied to me. Everything was playing out as it had before, but this time I noticed everything I failed to before, but I was just as helpless. Eventually you disappeared for good. I endured every defeat for a second and a third time. I watched my ships sink. I watched men die, ones I killed and ones I couldn't save. When there was nothing left for memory to offer, I was forced to see myself, forced to live with myself, every part of myself.

"Don't ask me to go through that again. Don't ask me to lose you any more. Think about what this could mean. Not just for me but for us. I could protect you. I could protect Tristan. We would never have to be separated ever again."

"So that's it, then?" Amelia said unconvinced. "We just roam around perpetually? What of Tristan? Where does he fit in this equation? Do you honestly think that keeping him young forever will make up for the time you've already lost? Besides, I won't do it. I don't want to live forever, Jack. Nature has a course that must be abided by. I won't try to make you change your mind, Jack. You'll do what you will, as always."

Amelia slowly turned to walk away. Before she was too far ahead, Jack called out to her, "I'm still taking the boy in the morning."

Without looking back at the captain, Amelia replied, "As you wish, Captain."

This was not the way Jack had hoped she would react to this pursuit. If she chose to stay, that was her decision. Jack would continue on as planned. He had to.


	66. AE Monkey's Work

Alternative Ending - Chapter Ten: Monkey's Work

Barbossa sat quietly and patiently in his small cell. Soon he heard the small jingle he had been anticipating. Jack the monkey scuttled across the floor holding a set of keys in his tiny hands and periodically gnawing on the ring as he brought it forward. Barbossa knelt down to let Jack climb up his arm and hand him the keys. Barbossa laughed and opened the cell.

"Thank you, Jack. And now, if ya don't mind, we be needin' the map next."

Jack let out a small squawk and scampered back down through the bars and disappeared. Barbossa had only now to gather his things. As he walked through the crew's quarters, each man he passed stopped and froze in place. It was as though they were looking at a ghost. Barbossa, pistol in hand, smiled at each of them menacingly.

Mr. Gibbs sauntered down the stairs, not thinking anything of the extreme silence below. When he saw Barbossa standing there freely, Gibbs cried out, "Great Mother's child! Don't just stand there, lads! Sound the alarm! Bind him back up!"

No man moved.

Barbossa laughed.

"Don't just stand there, lads," Barbossa called out with great amusement as he cocked his pistol, "Bind the man up!"

Meanwhile, above in the captain's cabin, the three slept soundly. The Captain and Amelia were in the bed, while Tristan lay rocking in a hammock. Jack the monkey crept in and leapt from surface to surface hunting for the map. The chart had a lot of weight to it, so it was awkward for the monkey to pick up. He was required to drag it along. He brought it to the edge of the table and pushed it over. It made a light thud as it hit the floor. Amelia's eyes opened. She could tell something wasn't right. She shook the captain who awoke unwillingly.

"What? What is it?" he said groggily. As he opened his eyes he saw that his table was void of nearly everything he had left on it. Loose papers were scattered on the floor. Even more noticeable was the map being nudged across the floor. "Ah! Bad monkey!" Jack cried, jumping out of bed.

Jack the monkey screeched and began to run for the door, dragging the map behind him. The door was shut, there was no where to go. The captain was already over him. The captain had a firm hold on him. Then he was bit.

"Bugger!" Jack said as he dropped the monkey.

The door opened. Jack looked up in disbelief. Jack the monkey ran through the opening onto Barbossa's foot, leaving the map there as he continued to run up to the safe shoulder.

"Why thank you, Jack," Barbossa said very pleased. He aimed his pistol.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized he had no way of avoiding the shot. No way but one. The shot fired. Jack slammed and held the door as the ball flew through, hitting and shattering the glass of an oil lamp on the table. Amelia screamed. Tristan buried himself in his hammock. Jack slid against the door.

"That can't be good," he said.

Amelia rushed to the captain and told her son to stay where he was.

"Are you alright?" she asked, checking Jack for any sign of being hit.

He placed his hand on top of hers to stop the search.

"I'm fine. Just stay in here a while longer," the captain said.

"Jack, what's happened?"

"Your father, that's what bloody well happened. Knew I should have shot him while I had the chance…again."

"What do we do now?"

"Like I said, just wait here a while. If he's got the map there's only one place he'll go."

Amelia helped the captain to his feet.

"Should I –" she began.

" – No! You're sitting this one out."

"Jack – "

"That's an order," Jack snapped.

Amelia stepped backwards slowly until she hit the bed. She sat on the edge, just watching the captain as he worked out his thoughts.

"We don't lose anything by letting them get ahead. It may even be to our advantage," Jack thought aloud.

"If they only have the chart, they still have to solve it," Tristan said. "We already scrambled the panels up again."

"Aye. How about it, urchin, you think we can do it still?"

Tristan nodded his head.

So they waited. When things became quieter out on deck, Jack crept out, pistol first. They had gone. Amelia followed behind her captain and Tristan behind his mother. A few men had remained behind. They began to shake when they saw Jack emerge unscathed. They knew Barbossa's orders, but it was so hard to decide whom to follow. Jack marched them all down to the brig where he saw Gibbs and Cotton behind the bars. It didn't take long before the switch was made, freeing those loyal to Jack and locking up those still undecided.

"Jack, thank the stars!" Gibbs said. "I thought Barbossa'd have ya in for."

"He does try. Lord knows he does try," Jack said. "Tristan, run up and get your things. We leave soon."

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs replied earnestly.

"You'll stay here and keep watch," Jack ordered.

"Captain?"

"Amelia," Jack said to her, "you're in charge."

"Captain?" Gibbs questioned once more.

"No one comes out of the brig. Anything looks out of place, shoot it," Jack continued.

"Aye, Captain," she replied.

"There's a chance Barbossa and them may come back."

"I know. I'll deal with it if I have to," Amelia said coldly.

"The Spanish are probably not too far behind, either."

"I'll deal with it."

"I know you will." Jack let out a sigh. "Three days, love," he said to her steadily, "then you push out, no looking back."

"Jack…"

"The boy already knows to run back to the ship at the first sign of trouble. He'll be alright. I won't let nothing bad happen to him. I lost you both once already, I'll make certain that you're safe this time."

Amelia leaned her forehead against his chin. He kissed her head. She then looked up. "Come back to me, Jack," she whispered to him.

He traced his nose along her cheek until his lips lined up with hers. He then took her hand, felt for his ring on her finger, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss.

"Take care of my ship, Ms. Amelia," he said to her with a smile.

With that, he found Tristan. Everything was as ready as it possibly could be given the circumstances. Jack held out his compass and together he and his son followed its trail. It was easy enough to follow. Barbossa and his gang had already cut a path through the brush. The captain and his son were easily gaining on them. What Jack didn't expect was that they would catch up to them so soon. As he and Tristan walked along, they heard voices. Quietly, they crept into the brush, following the compass more so than the trail but still keeping a close eye on it. The brush seemed to be thinning out on the other side. Jack could only shake his head and laugh, wondering why they were bothering carving out a trail when the brush opened up so close by. The voices, however, were much louder here. Peaking through the trees, Jack and Tristan saw that the brush was in fact not thinning out, it was a second trail. This one was being followed by the Spanish privateers. This meant that each party was frighteningly close to one another. There were four sailors accompanying Captain Garcia, each of them monitoring a long line of boys who were all attached together by a rope that wrapped around their waist. It was a very long line. Tristan shuttered to think that he might have been apart of that line-up. Garcia and his men shouted in Spanish. They must have only recently stopped to check their own compass. An argument had broken out.

"What's all this about?" Jack whispered to the boy beside him.

"The degrees. They aren't following a proper map. Garcia doesn't trust the interpretation of the journal. The men are arguing between north-east and east north-east."

Jack sighed to himself, "Another bloody journal."

Tristan ignored the captain's dismissal and continued to eavesdrop.

"They've seen Barbossa," Tristan said.

"Have they now?"

"I think so. They're debating about just following the group they heard a few hours back. They know that they aren't alone."

Jack checked his compass. They could go a little while longer before intercepting either party dead on, but Jack didn't want to bump into any surprises along the way. If either of them changed course, Jack could find himself in a confrontation. He knew that his compass was the only tool worth trusting at this point, and if he had to choose which party to meet with, it certainly would not be Barbossa's. But it would also not be wise to catch the Spanish off guard. There were many more with Garcia than Jack had with him.

"Stay close, son," Jack whispered. "We'll try to get a little ahead of 'em."

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder, leading him back through the brush.

"So what is it that we need to remember?" Jack asked.

"Two wells, a fountain, and a basin underneath. Over and under," Tristan recapped.

"Nothing to worry about 'til we get there, then," Jack said fairly satisfied with the answer.

Jack and Tristan stayed conspicuously in front of the Spanish. When their paths finally intertwined, Garcia called ahead to them.

"Ho there!"

Jack and Tristan stopped cautiously but turned with a friendly air.

"Senor," Jack greeted, removing his hat and giving a small bow. Tristan imitated the bow.

"Captain Sparrow," Garcia said with surprise, "I see you have changed your mind."

"It appears that way, now don't it?"

"Were those not your men that we saw? They are a great distance ahead of us," Garcia said.

"No longer my men, actually," Jack replied very matter-of-factly. "Feel free to shoot them upon first sight. I promise that I will hold no grudge. Who knows, I may even feel generous and offer a reward for the job."

Garcia laughed. "You are a funny man, Jack Sparrow."

Jack shrugged modestly.

"I tell you what, my friend, you help us find the fountain and I will help you kill them," Garcia offered.

"Now that does sound much better than your last offer."

Garcia laughed.

"Any other terms?" Jack asked.

Garcia looked at his men quite puzzled.

"In terms of the find. Splitting the profit," Jack explained. "I see that you have a few more pockets that require filling than the boy and I here."

"We split whatever we find. As captains we take thirty each, the men ten percent," Garcia said as though it was common sense.

Jack eyed the trail of boys attached to the rope.

"Workers," Garcia said, anticipating Captain Sparrow's question. "I feed them. That is their share."

Jack nodded accordingly. He was not going to express his own opinions while outnumbered, that hadn't gone over so well in his past experiences.

Jack explained to Captain Garcia the basic rift between himself and Barbossa. He told him about Barbossa holding mutiny again, taking the map and leaving himself and the boy behind - omitting all details concerning Amelia. When Garcia asked about the abandoned ship, Jack told him that he had freed the loyal crew members whom Barbossa had locked up in the brig. Once again, Jack did not feel the need to reveal every truth. He didn't say how few loyal crew members actually remained. Garcia was now under the impression that Jack hadn't anticipated the events which had come to pass and thus the unfortunate captain was left following the trail of his betrayers. There was no mention of Jack's compass or his second version of the map, or even of the solving of the chart. It was better this way. The other anxiety that vexed the captain was the chance that Tristan would be recognized. Tristan was very tense in the presence of the Spanish, and while some of the boys did recognize him, the captain and his men were indifferent to even acknowledging the kid.

As they continued to push through the untamed landscape, they came across a clearing. It was the site of a village, or what was once a village. It was obvious that Barbossa and his men had cut through here. Bodies of natives were scattered lifeless on the ground. Huts were torn open. What few goods these people had were stolen or destroyed, the remains discarded carelessly. Tristan shuttered at the sight and held onto Jack's sleeve as they walked delicately through the carnage.

"Well, we're definitely going the right way," Jack said, trying to lighten the uncomfortable silence that had overcome them.

They pressed onwards, following the visible trail that Barbossa and his men left behind them.

As they came to the outskirts of the village, they saw wide ravine, passable only by a rope bridge. It could only be crossed in single file. It was like walking a tight rope, requiring good balance to keep feet from slipping through the crisscrossing ropes that hung as the only supports. The bridge being as it was, took an inexperienced man a while to cross it, and this being the case, Jack and Garcia had caught up a great deal to Barbossa and his men who were still crossing. Jack wasted no time in taking Tristan by the arm and setting themselves up on the bridge.

Jack got on first, sliding his feet across the ropes below rather than lifting his feet to cause any sway. He griped the side ropes which acted as handrails and slid his hands along them too.

"Keep your eyes forward," Jack instructed his son, knowing that giving the advice "don't look down" never worked well.

Garcia gave instructions to his men in Spanish. He then got on closely behind Tristan. He held a loose end of rope from his press-ganged line, ensuring that the first boy in line followed. The boys were all nervous, some even cried as they were forced to step onto the bridge. Two men checked the boys as they stepped onto the bridge, the other two stood from a better vantage point to ensure that none of the boys tried anything funny. A dead weight would make the crossing more difficult but it was a better option than having a boy throw off more than one worker or even the captain.

"Yer too late, Jack!" Barbossa shouted safely from the solid ground. "This be the end of the line. Be sure to give Mr. Turner my regards," he laughed.

When Barbossa's last man stepped off the bridge, Barbossa took up his sword. Jack could see what Barbossa was intending.

"Tristan, we have to run, lad" Jack said urgently.

Tristan wasn't sure if his feet were capable of running on these ropes but he knew that his life depended upon it. Garcia shouted back at his men. Jack dashed forward, Tristan dashed behind him. Garcia ran pulling the rope relentlessly, forcing his boys to run forward or be dragged. The two men behind them shouted at the boys, and pushed them forward, but never stepped onto the bridge themselves. The other two men began to fire across at any of Barbossa's men they could reach. Given the distance of the ravine, the Spanish were hard pressed to hit their marks. Barbossa's sword went down once, and then twice. The rope bridge was swinging unsteadily, but Barbossa had severed the ropes from their wooden posts. Jack stood face to face with Barbossa. Tristan and Garcia looked back. Only a few of the boys were capable of reaching solid ground, the rest fell, hanging on only by the ropes around their waists. They all screamed and shouted. Jack's attention turned. Barbossa saw the vulnerability. Jack wouldn't fight him and he knew it. Barbossa laughed and told his men to press on. Jack didn't watch them leave. He rushed to help Garcia and Tristan pull more boys up the ravine. There were too many still dangling, pulling those on land downwards. Garcia took out his sword.

"What are you doing?" Jack shouted.

Garcia didn't reply and he didn't stop.

"Don't do it!" Jack shouted, but it was too late. Garcia took the closest boy he could reach and released him from the long line that threatened to drag him down. The screams from below echoed.

Jack and Tristan stood speechless.

Garcia cleared his throat and said, "Just workers." He then proceeded to shout orders back to his men on the other side.

Jack put his hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan was trembling.

"Come on, son," he said softly, turning the boy away from the sight of his fallen comrades.

Garcia organized what was left of his line of workers. He pulled them up to their feet, turning their heads if they tried to look back. He had no patience for their sobs.


	67. AE Prize in Sight

Alternative Ending – Chapter Eleven: Prize in Sight

Barbossa and his crew pressed on. The villagers were not much of a deterrent, nor were they hard to cut through. It seemed as though they had no means of defending themselves. They ran and shrieked from the pirate intruders. Barbossa was naturally merciless while on his quest, and his ruthlessness was as contagious as the plague. He and his men followed those who fled, believing that they would run to the sacred waters for protection and strength. In the pursuit, the villagers had led the crew to their protectors. Young and brawny warriors stood around in great numbers. Having heard the cries of their friends and family, these warriors were ready to take on the attackers. They had primitive weapons, but with the strength of their build, it was obvious that these warriors were accustomed to taking down all foes with nothing but their bare hands.

Barbossa and his men drew out their swords - they had wasted too many shots too hastily on fleeing prey. The warriors stood there stiffly, guarding their dependants, growling through their teeth like animals. More and more warriors, just as young and just as muscular, emerged from the caverns behind and joined in the growl, building up the tone until together they nearly roared.

Barbossa's men stood, weapons ready, but minds becoming more and more hesitant. Barbossa was not fazed by the obstacle ahead. At the sound of their roar Barbossa let out a fearsome roar of his own and ran in sword first, leading his men forward like a king on the battlefield. The crew let out their own cries as they too rushed forward. The two sides clashed and bellowed unwaveringly.

The warriors were swifter on their feet. Their hands moved with more speed and coordination than their opponents were capable of. Even with swords in the mix, many of the warriors were able to grab hold of the hands that bore it. Their fists were strong like iron, bone-crushing and impossible to shake off. Any man who had been claimed by a warrior's grip was nearly defenceless. Despite their unmatched speed and ability, the warriors were not invincible. The sword did pierce their skin and puncture their solid bones. A shot fired did penetrate flesh though it took a few shots to bring these supermen down. Seeing this, Barbossa knew that it was time for strategy. Weapons were their only hope. He called men back, ordering them to prepare shots. The rest of the men were to do their best to unite themselves, making a wall of men with strong swords.

Numbers dwindled on both sides, but the battle was not even close to being over.

Jack, Garcia and the boys pressed on, having lost sight of Barbossa and his men, but not having lost the trail. Their path led them to the battle scene. Garcia orders his workers to pick up the fallen weapons – they would be responsible for holding their own as Garcia pulled rope along. Jack readied his sword and handed his pistol over to his son.

"You know how to work one of these?" he asked.

Tristan took hold of the gun. "Point and shoot?"

Jack patted the boy's shoulder and said, "Good lad."

They watched the fight - Barbossa fearlessly battling two or three warriors at a time, while the warriors snapped men's arms in twain.

"Which side do we fight?" Garcia asked Captain Sparrow.

Jack thought it over. "No loyalty to any of 'em," he said. "We go forward."

"All are equal in the heat of battle," Garcia agreed. "Straight through, then?"

Jack nodded.

Captain Garcia tied the end of the rope around his waist and proceeded forward, wielding his sword and his pistol while simultaneously pulling the boys along. Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder and together they skirted around most of the action. Every now and then Jack put his sword to use or called for his pistol back. Tristan learned very quickly how to reload the barrel on the spot. The gun was tossed back and forth between father and son several times.

Garcia's eagerness proved to be unneeded. While Barbossa's crew was easy take down, the native warriors seemed repelled by his approach. His line of children seemed to cause the natives to halt in their attack. Garcia himself was still fair game but when he realized that it was the boys who were the repellent, he used them as a shield for himself.

Some of the warriors began to slow. Their arms were loosing strength. A single shot was enough to penetrate flesh and bone. Some of the warriors' coordination began to falter. As they began to wear out, some ceased fighting and ran back into the cavern. They did not seem concerned about Jack and Tristan's presence; they simply ran right past them. As they ran by, both the captain and his son could see that these once young and brawny men seemed altered. Muscle loosened and gave way. Hair thinned and colour faded gradually to white. Some of the warriors who remained in the fight went through the same alteration, some faster than others. Fallen bodies continued to change, gradually turning a strong thirty year old corpse into an aged ninety year old form. While there were still a number of warriors whose appearance and strength hardly altered at all, it was the change that caught everyone's attention.

Barbossa did not fail to notice Jack's arrival. His blood boiled to see that his rival was both alive and ahead. He hollered at his men to step up the pace. Barbossa shoved his way through the battle, his eyes set on Sparrow and the boy.

Jack had just retrieved his re-loaded pistol, leaving Tristan unarmed. The captain was too distracted to see Barbossa coming from behind with his gun aimed. Tristan knew that he couldn't do much to help, but he did what he could.

"Look out!" the boy cried, running at Barbossa, knocking his arm off target at he fired.

The shot missed Jack and ended up killing one of the crew members.

Barbossa let out an array of curses as he picked up his grandson roughly. Tristan tried to struggle away but couldn't free himself. Barbossa held the boy on his side and tucked him kicking and screaming under his arm.

"Tristan!" Jack shouted after his son.

Barbossa had seen Captain Garcia's success with a child-shield and so he tested his own grandson for the same purpose. The warriors were hesitant to strike at the child in his grip and Jack wouldn't take the risk himself. Making use of his advantage, Barbossa headed directly for the cavern. As more and more of his crew members were freed from the battle, they joined up with their captain.

There were more natives on the inside, but rather than fight, they fled further into the caverns. Barbossa threw Tristan to one of his men.

"Yer on the wrong side, boy!" Barbossa shouted at his grandson. "Smarten up or ye'll find yerself amongst the real monsters of this world!" Barbossa took out the charts and unrolled them. "Set 'em up!" he ordered.

Tristan was released but watched very closely as he rotated the panels. He moved them slowly and studiously, purposely scrambling them up. Barbossa's patience was already beyond thin. He grumbled and unsheathed his sword.

"This be no time fer games, whelp!" Barbossa hollered.

Tristan stood fearlessly, "I can't do it!"

"Yer lyin'! Sparrow ain't got the brains to do it himself. Finish it!"

"Let 'm alone," a weak voice called out.

Everyone's attention turned.

Ragetti stepped forward.

"He's just a kid," Ragetti said.

"Ye dare oppose me orders?"

Ragetti took Tristan by the arm and shielded the boy behind him.

"He's your grandson," Ragetti pleaded.

"He be naught but a Sparrow!"

"He's been through enough."

"Enough? Enough!" Barbossa shouted. He pulled out his pistol and fired a shot.

Ragetti fell. Tristan screamed.

Barbossa turned to the rest of his men. "And what of you? Any man here have courage enough to claim immortality? Or be ye naught but yellow-livered seacows?"

No man opposed him. Barbossa led the way down the cavern. His men followed. He did not look back.

Tristan sat over his fallen friend, trying to keep him alert. Tristan watched with tear-filled eyes as the rest of the crew walked on, not an ounce of loyalty in them – all but one.

"Him what falls behind, stays behind," Pintel recited, "that's what the code says."

"And you?" Tristan asked.

Pintel approached. "It's more like guidelines, really," he said.

Ragetti tried to laugh a little as he repeated, "Aye, guidelines."

Ragetti was badly wounded but so far it was not fatal. Pintel tried to get his friend to his feet, but Ragetti struggled to support any of his own weight. They propped him up against a wall and let him sit.

"No worries, Master Tristan," Ragetti said weakly. "I'll be fine." He patted Tristan's head and winced as the pain increased.


	68. AE The Fountain of Youth

Alternative Ending – Chapter Twelve: The Fountain of Youth

It did not take long for Garcia and Sparrow to meet up in the clearing of the cavern. Jack scanned the area. Inside it was difficult to determine if the natives had sculpted into existing rock or imported rock to build the structure. It was not as elaborate as tribal temples Jack had seen in the past, but this was definitely not a natural layout. The cave was long but not dark. There were pockets in the rock which served the purpose of windows.

"Tristan!" Jack called ceaselessly until he saw the boy. When he saw Ragetti and Pintel standing near by, Jack's sense of mercy faded. "Back away from the boy you scum," he threatened.

Pintel obeyed and slowly backed away with his hands raised. Tristan ran to his captain. Jack knelt down to check on the boy's condition.

"You alright, son? You hurt?" Jack questioned.

Tristan shook his head. "He shot Mr. Ragetti," Tristan whimpered.

"Want me to finish these two off?" Garcia offered enthusiastically.

Jack looked at Tristan.

"No, it's alright. Barbossa's left them," Jack said.

"Can you help him?" Tristan begged his father.

"Sorry, lad," Jack said slowly.

"Mum can," Tristan suggested. "If we get her she can fix him up, I know she can."

Jack shook his head.

"We can't leave him!"

Jack tried to calm the boy down but it was futile.

"Hey now," Ragetti said calmly. Tristan ran to him. "Don't you worry 'bout me. Go on. Jack'll take care of you. Won't you, Captain?"

Jack put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll not leave him," he assured his son.

They could hear voices echoing ahead, though what those voices were saying was not clear. Everyone continued on while Pintel remained behind with Ragetti. Jack promised to return for them both. The two captain's were busily lost in their own minds trying to plan out the next move. They had more to consider now than just the prize.

"They seem scared of children," Garcia said to the other captain.

"They seem concerned about the children," Jack added.

"We're not so crazy for bringing them along after all, eh, Sparrow," Garcia chuckled.

As they continued to walk, the passage narrowed. It was like standing where the passage was pinched. This is where the most elaborate trace of human activity could be seen. The surrounding walls were carved and painted. Displayed vividly was the image of a fountain, boxed in by two wells, one on either side of it. Tristan gave a knowing nod to his captain, and his captain returned it. Garcia broke out in elated laughter.

"The fountain of youth," Garcia said in awe of the picture. His hands traced over the image.

Jack and Tristan examined the image too, however, their eyes passed more readily over what surrounded the images they were already familiar with.

"Snakes," Jack said, looking at the numerous carvings, "very small snakes."

"Snakes are a known sign of prosperity," Garcia said, ignoring the concern in Jack Sparrow's voice.

"And temptation," Jack added.

"Are you afraid, Senor Sparrow?" Garcia laughed.

"There wouldn't happen to be a curse on these waters, would there?"

"If you call eternal youth a curse," Garcia laughed. "Besides, we have the workers to test the waters for us."

"The kids?"

Garcia laughed at Jack's apparent ignorance. "The fountain gives any man the strength of his most prime capacity. These boys, even at their strongest, what can they do?"

"A strong boy cannot surpass a strong man," Jack paraphrased.

"Exactly."

Jack looked down at Tristan.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not take that chance," he said softly to himself.

They continued in the narrow passage. The images of snakes followed endlessly all around them. Joining them were images of men, old men, and as they walked down the passage, they became strong young men. When Garcia saw these images, he became overly excited about finding the fountain. He cheered himself on in Spanish. Jack however was more concerned about how the image continued to be portrayed. That now young man began to age again.

"Nothing lasts forever," Tristan whispered to his captain.

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder again, leading him along.

"Keep a weather eye," Jack whispered to the boy.

They passage opened up once again. Now they stood in a wide yet low opening which fed three separate tunnels. Warriors once stood guard at each opening, but now laid dead on the floor.

Garcia's humour faded. "Which way?"

Jack looked down at Tristan.

"It's like the picture. Well. Fountain. Well," Tristan said, pointing to each one accordingly.

Garcia laughed at the simplicity of it. He tugged on the rope leading his young workers. "Then we go to the fountain."

Jack was tempted to stop him but held his peace.

Garcia noticed that Jack was not showing signs of following.

"Captain Sparrow, you are entitled to a share, as we agreed. I am a man of my word, Senor."

"I believe you, Captain, but I'm not sure if that's what I'm looking for. Be sure to holler should Barbossa and his miscreants be down there."

Garcia laughed and placed his hand over the hilt of his pistol. "I am a man of my word, Captain Sparrow. I will tell this Barbossa that this was from you."

With that he tugged on his line and disappeared into the middle passage.

Jack looked at Tristan. "Well?"

Tristan looked all about them.

"_Over_ is the fountain, _under_ is the basin," Tristan repeated from memory. "But I don't see a way under anything."

"Turn around," Jack said. Tristan complied and held up the back of his shirt. Jack's hand traced along the markings on the boy's now very sensitive skin. "Over. Under. A basin. Little snakes. Aqua de Vita."

"Aqua just means water, is doesn't mean fountain at all," Tristan said.

"Water in the wells. Water in the fountain. Water in the basin." Jack looked up for a moment, "There are no little snakes near the basin. Why is that, I wonder?"

"Maybe they aren't snakes at all," Tristan suggested.

The chalice portrayed on the boy's back had a skeleton and an angel fighting over an hour glass. Jack analyzed it. Death and life fighting for time.

"Drinking the wrong water might cause death," Tristan continued. "What if those snakes aren't snakes at all? Could they not be parasites?"

"Stagnant water," Jack said. "The wells feed the fountain. It's possible. But how is the basin secure? How is it accessible?"

Jack thought back to the sight he had witnessed, the bodies of men slowly decaying in front of him. Any longer and they could very well be walking skeletons.

"Maybe it isn't death at all," Jack thought aloud.

"What?"

"Remember the chart? The chalice?"

"Death and the angel."

"What if that isn't Death. What if it's just one of these men?"

"Then the angel might not be Life."

"That's a question now, isn't it?"

As Jack continued to analyze the boy's back, Tristan's eyes wandered. Overhead, carved into stone was what looked like a winged demon holding a closed clay pot.

"I think I've found something," Tristan said.

Jack pulled the boy's shirt down and looked at where his son was pointing to.

"Well that sure as hell is no angel," the captain said. He tried to reach up to it, but it was just above his reach. He looked down at his son. "I knew you were small for a reason," he said and picked his son up.

Tristan reached up. The pot in the figure's hands was loose. As he touched it, it turned. "It's an hour pot, not a glass," Tristan said.

As they heard the sand poor slowly into the other end of the pot, a louder grinding could be heard. The floor in front of them slowly sunk down, revealing a fourth passageway.

"How long?" Jack asked his son.

"For as long as the sand holds out," Tristan replied.

Jack had to think. If they both went down they could both get trapped. If Tristan stayed above, he would never be able to reach the figure on his own to turn it over again.

"Tristan," Jack said, taking hold of his son, "you don't have to come with me."

"I know," he replied, "but someone has to keep an eye on you."

Jack smiled and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Let's go then, and quickly."

As Jack and his son entered through the passageway, they were quick to realize that it was not empty. There were numerous people who stood around, watching them as they approached cautiously. Jack held his sword firmly in one hand and held his son close with the other. He was prepared to be attacked just as before. He watched those around him. In mere seconds he saw the various faces age. It was much faster than those he had encountered earlier. It was eerie. The further the two walked, the more they could see the surrounding men push themselves back against the walls. They were not there to fight Jack off. They were not there to stop them.

"Why are they just standing there?" Tristan whispered.

"The sacred waters are above," Jack concluded.

"But I thought the waters above killed people."

"Death is a greater force than any form of life, son."

"So they don't care? That we're here, I mean?"

Jack didn't reply. He wanted to see what would happen first. As they continued on they saw what looked like an open steam bath. Men of all ages stood around the pool while others were immersed in the waters. There were skeletons on the floor, some half in the pool, and some fully in the pool. The bones rested as just another part of the crowd. Two men in particular, who sat in the steaming pool, caught Jack's attention. They seemed about the same age as Captain Sparrow, but Jack knew that appearances would be deceiving while around the water. One was obviously a native of Florida; the other was not so obvious. The native spoke first. His language was undecipherable. Jack looked down at the boy hoping that he would have a clue, but Tristan looked just as confused and awestruck as the captain. The second man spoke in a different language, translating for the first. Jack could recognize this one although he could not fully follow it. He looked down at his son again who was already trying to translate the Spanish into English in his head.

"He welcomes us. He says that we must have come a long way."

Jack nodded.

"Be warned," Tristan continued to translate, "these waters give new life, they do not preserve that which you have. Be content with yourself and yourself alone. You cannot take anything or anyone with you."

"Ponce de Leon," Jack said with realization.

The Spanish speaking man smiled and nodded his head.

"It's been one hundred years at least," Jack said astounded. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"He says that he came here for his wife. He wanted a child that he couldn't have. He regained his youth physically. Time no longer seemed to be of any consequence. His wife aged and he did not. He says that he has no children."

"Then why stay?" Jack thought aloud.

The native man waded forward. He was once to his neck in the water but now he began to exit it.

"He is the oldest among them," Tristan translated from Ponce de Leon. "One thousand years."

As the native man became more and more exposed, the more he aged. His skin shrivelled, his hair thinned, his eyes drooped. He extended his arm out towards Jack. The wrinkles spread and grew deeper, loosening the skin. In a matter of seconds that loose skin seemed to shrink right to the man's bones. His long fingernails seemed to grow as the skin around his fingers receded. Both Jack and Tristan cringed at the sight. The man continued to move, though his pace slowed as his exposed body began to ache and stiffen.

"Nothing to live for. No way to redeem a life of arrogance."

"Except by saving the lives of others. Save them from the waters that bring death," Jack added to Tristan's translation. "Clear your conscience and then embrace death."

The native man - the strain of his aged lungs causing him to wheeze - cupped the water in his hands and held it up to the captain.

"A single sip will restore you, but not forever. You will return. You will always return. Until you find Death."

Jack put his hand over the elder's fragile hands and covered the cupped water. The man smiled tiredly.

"We have a friend," Jack explained – Tristan translated. "He's wounded. He may not survive. Will this help him?"

Ponce de Leon translated to the elder. The elder raised his hand and called to one of his people. A man took hold of a clay bowl and dipped it gently into the water. Then he left the room from a back entrance.

"They're going to help," Tristan translated.

The elder smiled and began to wade further out of the pool. He took his last step completely out of the water. His eyes began to mist over. He pointed to the boy and spoke directly to the captain. Ponce de Leon translated for him and Tristan translated the Spanish once more.

"The only way to remain youthful. The only way to immortality."

The man's head became heavy. His skin flaked. One thousand years was quickly catching up with him. His stomach shrivelled to his ribs. His stance was uneasy. It looked as though he was trying to sit but unable to bend. Jack hesitantly offered to support the man but it was too late, he fell to the ground, his dusty bones cracked as they hit the stone floor.

Juan Ponce de Leon began to wade forward as well.

"Please," Jack pressed, holding his open palms in front of him, "don't get up."

Ponce de Leon laughed and continued forward. He did not change as he emerged from the waters. He walked passed Jack and the boy, turned and then waved them forward. He would lead them out. Jack and Tristan followed. As they could see daylight up ahead, Ponce de Leon stopped and put his hand on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan looked up at the man. He still looked the same except for some wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He bent over and whispered into the boy's ear, what it was Jack couldn't hear.

Tristan was taken aback, "He says that he doesn't think we should leave empty handed."

Both he and Jack were very confused as to the conquistador's implication. Ponce de Leon could tell their apprehension and only laughed.


	69. AE YoHo

Alternative Ending - Chapter Thirteen: Yo-Ho

Amelia waited with relentless anticipation. She was uncontrollably anxious. She was worried about not seeing anyone emerge from the Florida brush, yet also worried about who she might see emerge first. Gibbs and Cotton had been good enough company. Gibbs was still reluctant to fully trust Amelia as far as handling the ship went, determined that her presence would bring bad luck despite her evidence for the contrary.

Cotton's parrot squawked and whistled. Amelia rushed to see. Sure enough, two figures came through. They were not who she was expecting. When Ragetti and Pintel got to the ship, Ameila and the remaining crew were ready with swords drawn.

"How dare you come back here!" Amelia shouted.

They approached cautiously with their arms up.

"Barbossa ain't come back?" Pintel asked.

"You separated from him?" Amelia asked with frustration. "Have you no loyalty at all to anyone but yourselves?"

"Look," Ragetti said, "there's the captain now."

Amelia turned to see how many she would have to fight off. She would not leave without her son and she would not let anyone overtake this ship while she was still alive to fight for it.

"It's alright, now," Pintel said trying to calm the woman.

When Amelia finally saw, she tried to restrain herself from jumping over and running towards them, knowing full well that they were coming to her. As they boarded, Amelia threw her arms around her son and kissed his head all over. She voiced her concerns in the usual motherly fashion and checked to make sure that he was alright. Jack laughed at the fuss that she was making over the condition of the boy. Then her attention turned towards the captain. She looked at him, afraid to hear the answer to the question she wanted to ask. Jack knew what that question was.

"No, love," he said to her.

"What do you mean, _No_?"

"I mean I didn't take it."

"But, Jack, your shot at immortality…"

Jack took hold of her, caressing her cheek. "We've already got that one taken care of, love," he said to her, gesturing his head towards their son.

Amelia smiled, took firm hold of the captain, and kissed him.

Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton stood by quite deflated.

"Empty handed again, Captain?" Gibbs said disappointedly.

"I wouldn't say that," Jack said looking at Amelia.

The men all rolled their eyes.

Jack called to his son, "You've got a good hand at arithmetic, don't you there, son?"

Tristan nodded modestly.

"Good. Equal share now, the six of us," Jack said.

"But there's seven of us," Tristan argued.

"Between your mum and I, I think you're good," Jack laughed.

Tristan pulled the strap of the satchel over his head and opened it. He poured out the Spanish doubloons Ponce de Leon had rewarded them with. Gibbs fell to his knees when he saw the gold and silver sparkle. Tristan promptly began dividing the coins into four separate piles.

"I'm proud of you, Jack," Amelia whispered to him.

Jack smiled, kissed her, and said, "Now, was there ever reason to worry?"

"What of my father and the others?"

Jack thought back to how determined the Florida natives were to keep men from the deadly waters of the fountain. Chances are that Barbossa and his gang would have already been led down to the real aqua de vita by now if they hadn't managed to kill everyone in sight.

"We haven't seen the last of 'em," Jack said confidently. "Speaking of which –" Jack turned to his loyal followers and barked orders at them to weigh anchor and get this ship out to the ocean in all haste. He then turned to the woman whom he still had an arm around, "That means you too, Missy. No freeloaders on my ship."

Amelia smiled and hopped to work without hesitation.

Tristan had been busy sorting the coins when one in particular had caught his attention. It was not a Spanish coin at all. Its markings were very distinct but unlike anything the boy had ever seen before, even in illustration. The mystery of it had him captivated - that is, until Jack's orders began booming. Tristan perked up from the coins.

"What about me?" he asked eagerly.

Jack smiled. "You have a very important job," Jack said. "Where to, Master Sparrow?"

Tristan thought a moment, thinking of all the stories he had ever heard of far away places. "Bermuda?" he suggested hesitantly.

Jack laughed and took hold of the helm.

"Is that wrong?" Tristan asked, concerned that his suggestion was a poor one.

Jack freed his compass from his belt and tossed it over to the boy.

"You tell me, lad."

Tristan opened it and watched as the arrow spun. Finally it seemed to focus on a single direction.

"North-west, Captain," Tristan told him.

Jack smiled and directed the wheel accordingly. A warm breeze was in the air. The sails unfurled beautifully. Jack couldn't help but hum to himself as he watched the horizon. Drink up me hearties, yo-ho!

The End!


End file.
